Modes, Harmony and Tempo (Español)
by halsenbert
Summary: La eternidad puede ser una maldición cuando vives en soledad y Vinyl lo sabe bien, es por ello que la joven yegua ha decidido sellar su corazón y perderse en una vida de locura. Sin embargo, no contaba con que una joven y esperanzada cellista apareciera en su vida. Ahora la alocada DJ tendrá que debatirse entre sus instintos más profundos y los deseos de su corazón.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Hola y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 00 – Prologo**

Una vez más la yegua se encontró mirando absorta por la ventana, realmente no había nada interesante que le llamara la atención solo árboles y montañas que cubrían por completo el paisaje de los alrededores. A pesar de eso, ella simplemente permaneció ahí sentada con la mirada fija en el exterior.

No era la primera vez que viajaba en el expreso y sin importar que los zepelines eran la más reciente maravilla, no podía evitar pensar que viajar en tren se adaptaba mucho más a su estilo. Ya había probado los barcos, las carretas y por supuesto que también los relajantes globos aerostáticos. Sin embargo, viajar en tren era sin duda una experiencia especial para ella, además de que era una de las pocas cosas que realmente disfrutaba hacer.

El sonido de las ruedas del tren la relajaban, siempre había sido un sonido agradable para sus oídos. Desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado, aquel rítmico golpeteo acompañado por el sonido de los pistones de vapor que impulsaban la maquinaria la habían enamorado desde su primer viaje.

Quizá todo se remontaba a la simple sensación que el tren provocaba con sus vibraciones. Las cuales producían a un ritmo similar al latido de un corazón… una sensación que realmente extrañaba.

Quizá era eso lo que tanto la atraía a seguir viajando en ese medio de transporte y escogerlo siempre como su primera opción. Incluso cuando era consciente de que los trenes no eran el medio más veloz de todos. Encontraba aquella sensación bastante relajante, la hacía sentir más… viva.

Su estómago escogió ese momento para comenzar a protestar una vez más. La yegua, por otra parte, simplemente decidió ignorarlo por enésima vez en la ultima hora y media.

No era ajena a tener hambre en realidad, así que podía soportar un par de horas más. Eso sin contar que no estaba realmente de humor para un bocadillo nocturno.

Por lo que simplemente permaneció ahí sentada, completamente inmóvil en su lugar. Su cabeza permanecía recargada sobre uno de sus cascos en absoluto aburrimiento. Su alocada crin de color azul eléctrico caída a un costado de su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el paisaje del exterior.

Ciertamente las cosas no habían salido como lo había esperado desde la pela con su manager, pero tampoco era algo que le interesara en realidad. Podía rehacer su carrera donde fuera y cuando fuera. Después de todo tenía mucho tiempo libre, en especial desde que había abandonado la academia.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que Sven Gallop era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Desafortunadamente sus métodos resultaban ser… poco éticos en la mayoría de las veces y su falta de compromiso con sus fans provocaba que los nervios de la yegua estallaran constantemente. Aun así, debía reconocérselo, de todos los ponis que había conocido a lo largo de los años él era el que mejor contactos y conocimiento tenía en el mundo del espectáculo.

El sonido de su estómago gruñendo volvió a llamar su atención. Aunque habían pasado varias horas desde su ultimo almuerzo, sentía como si no se hubiese alimentado en días. Aun así, decidió continuar ignorando su apetito y centró su total atención nuevamente al exterior.

Observó el paisaje mientras comenzaba a tararear la melodía de su último éxito. Si bien no se trataba de algo que realmente la llenara de alegría, ciertamente era un trabajo que le tomó un largo tiempo para terminar. Admitía que no era precisamente su mejor trabajo y ciertamente había perdido el interés en terminar la grabación a mitad de la composición, aun así, la yegua había quedado bastante contenta con el resultado final. Por lo menos era aceptable y a sus fans les gustaba… y bueno si el disco se vendía, no había razón para no apreciar su trabajo, ¿cierto?.

"_No, la verdad es que pude haber puesto un mayor empeño en ese disco_" pensó.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba la falta de inspiración parecía finalmente comenzar a afectarle. Cada nueva canción que componía le tomaba más tiempo, a este paso seguramente le tomaría una eternidad terminar el próximo álbum.

La luz de la luna comenzó a alumbrar su camarote tan pronto como el tren tomó la siguiente curva. Observó a silueta de la Luna tan pasiva como siempre iluminado los cielos de Equestria. Mientras la oscura figura de Nightmare Moon permanecía en su superficie.

Aún ahora podía sentir aquella extraña inconformidad en su pecho, al igual que la primera vez que vio aquella Luna manchada por la sombra de la oscura princesa de la noche. Cada vez que la miraba era como si le recordara su propio fracaso. La benevolente princesa que había caído presa de su propia oscuridad. Era una historia que jamás olvidaría sin importar cuantos años pasaran. Para ella era el recuerdo de que aún ahora quedaba esperanza y si Celestia así lo creía, ella también debía permanecer con la mirada en alto.

Su estómago gruñó una vez más, su insistencia comenzaba a ser molesta. Probablemente pronto se vería obligada a sucumbir a los deseos de su propio cuerpo.

"_Tal vez sería bueno tomar un descanso_" pensó.

Un descanso. Esa palabra revoloteo por su mente por un tiempo. ¿Acaso no era esa la razón por la que viajaba a un pueblo tan pequeño y apartado de las grandes ciudades?

Al principio era solo la falta de inspiración, después fue el aburrimiento. Ahora era esa extraña sensación de abandonarlo todo. Por años había demostrado su talento. Por años había Luchado por conseguir su meta. Por años había tratado de encontrarle un sentido a su existencia… Pero sin importar el esfuerzo, el tiempo, la fama y los ponis con los que se relacionara, nada realmente parecía llenar el vacío que sentía en el interior. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Entre más tiempo pasaba deambulando por las ciudades más sola se sentía.

"_DJ-Pon3_" En verdad parecía casi un chiste ahora. Aquel apodo no era más que una idea que había usado para crear algo nuevo y tratar de liberar algo de estrés. Pero… ¿Quién era ella en realidad, Vinyl o Dj-Pon3?. Después de tantos años… ya lo había olvidado.

Su estómago gruño una vez más esta vez más audible. La yegua simplemente dejó salir un largo suspiro. Con pesar y completamente desganada, se enderezó en su asiento y encendió su cuerno iluminando el camarote con una tenue luz violeta.

Debajo de su asiento emergió un pequeño cofre de color ocre. El cofre era viejo… muy viejo de hecho… Estaba construido de madera y hierro. La cerradura tenía la forma de un corazón en cuyo centro de podía observar la bocallave. Alrededor del corazón se podía observar un circulo de fuego fabricado totalmente de metal, todo construido con un excelente detalle y cuidado.

La yegua tomó sus audífonos. En ambos lados de estos se podía observar la imagen de una corchea idéntica la que la unicornio lucia en sus pálidos flancos. Sin mucho esfuerzo, destapó una de las bocinas de sus audífonos retirando la protección de plástico. En su interior se encontraba un pequeño compartimiento cubierto por un material esponjoso en el cual se hallaba una pequeña y vieja llave de metal.

Vinyl tomó la llave con su aura y la introdujo en el orificio al centro del corazón, con un par de giros el cofre hizo un sonoro CLICK. Al instante el aro de fuego se dividió en pequeñas llamas individuales, el corazón situado al centro de la cerradura se partió a la mitad dejando en su lugar una figura similar a una gota de sangre en cuyo centro permanecía la bocallave con la llave dentro.

La yegua abrió el cofre, del cual se desprendió el vapor helado que mantenía su contenido perfectamente preservado. Se trataba de la última muestra que había podido recolectar antes de salir de la gran ciudad. Pronto tendría que conseguir nuevas reservas de alimento. Afortunadamente Poniville estaba rodeado de un extenso bosque del que podría abastecerse sin tener que asaltar las reservas del hospital.

La yegua permaneció por un momento pensativa mientras observaba la última bolsa de sangre que le quedaba. Quizá tendría que racionarla, después de todo no podría ir a cazar hasta que la noche tomara su turno nuevamente. Después de todo este sería el milésimo aniversario. Y tal y como lo había prometido, esa era la única noche en la que no practicaría la caza.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, la unicornio envolvió la bolsa de sangre con su magia, sus colmillos se asomaron por debajo de sus labios mientras abría su boca dispuesta a hundir sus fauces en el líquido carmesí.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a observar a la luna soltar un destello poco antes de que la oscura mancha que la había cubierto por un mileno desapareciera por completo. Eso la distrajo por completo llamando su atención y dejándola completamente indefensa ante lo que vendría después.

Sin previo aviso el tren frenó, afortunadamente Vinyl se encontraba recargada en el asiento opuesto por lo que el movimiento solo hizo que su espalda se pegara por completo contra el respaldo, sin embargo, su lengua no tuvo la misma suerte al ser atrapada por la tapa del cofre que levitaba frente a ella, mismo que derribó sus lentes al chocar contra su rostro.

_¡YAY!_

Vinyl soltó un grito al sentir su lengua ser apresada entre las placas de hierro, mientras sus lentes volaban a su costado. La unicornio albina, rápidamente apartó el cofre de su rostro cerrándolo con la llave en un brusco movimiento.

_¡AUCSH!_

Se quejó la yegua estirando su lengua para observar el daño con su par de ojos rojo brillante.

"_Definitivamente no es mi día_" pensó la unicornio, su apetito de pronto la había abandonado por completo.

El sonido de algo impactando contra la puerta de su camarote llamo su atención, sin embargo, esta se abrió de par en par antes de que la yegua pudiera siquiera caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos carmesí observaron el enorme objeto aproximarse a toda velocidad hacia ella. Su lengua y colmillos aún expuestos no reaccionaron a tiempo antes de que el enorme estuche la golpeara de lleno en el rostro.

_CHOMP_

* * *

Aquel era posiblemente uno de sus peores días de su vida, si no es que el peor día de su vida hasta ahora.

Era la primera vez que la princesa escogía una cede tan poco común en décadas. Ciertamente Celestia elegía una ubicación en el reino al azar para festejar la llegada del verano. Sin embargo, nunca antes la princesa había escogido al pequeño y modesto pueblo de Poniville, el cual por cierto se localizaba en una de las regiones más remotas y menos desarrolladas del reino.

Desafortunadamente su profesor había elegido llevarlos de excursión precisamente a ese alejado lugar para que experimentarán un poco acerca de la música que otras regiones de Equestria ofrecía. Aunque ella estaba segura que su profesor lo hacía solo para tener una excusa para presentarse a la celebración de ese año.

Si bien a ella nunca le había atraído otro tipo de música que no fuera la música clásica, no podía decir que no disfrutaba de escuchar otros géneros musicales. Siempre y cuando, estos no estuviesen saturados de esos modernos aparatos electrónicos que… en su opinión profesional… no hacían más que distorsionar el elegante sonido de un buen instrumento y convertirlo en un montón de ruido y sonidos basados en sintetizadores.

Era una tortura saber que muchos de los más recientes artistas basaban su trabajo musical en un montón de aparatos y filtros digitales y electrónicos que tarde o temprano, terminaban por causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Afortunadamente Poniville era un pueblo lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización moderna como para contar con semejante tipo de música en abundancia… algo a lo que realmente daba las gracias a Celestia.

Ciertamente había estado bastante emocionada de ir a otro pueblo y aprender un poco más del estilo de música que en este residía. Quien sabe, tal vez era posible que los habitantes de Ponyville tuvieran sus propios instrumentos tradicionales y con algo de suerte alguno de ellos le enseñaría a tocar alguno.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de que el viaje a Ponyville fuera la mejor idea. Jamás había viajado en un tren con anterioridad y sinceramente no esperaba que no le dejaran subir su preciado instrumento consigo. La excusa era tan simple como tonta. Aparentemente su instrumento era demasiado grande como para ser transportado fuera del vagón de carga.

Aun así, no existía forma alguna de que Octavia Melody permitiera que esos ponis arrojaran su preciado Cello al vagón de carga. Estaría dispuesta a vender su moño rosa antes que permitir algo así. Las historias que le había contado su madre acerca de como trataban las maletas y el equipaje le helaban la sangre. En especial cada vez que imaginaba su preciado instrumento ser reducido a un montón de trozos de madera, por el descuido de algún empleado.

A causa de esto no solo perdió un par de valiosas horas discutiendo con los encargados, sino que, además se vio obligada a pagar un boleto adicional solo para poder llevar el Cello con ella. Algo que a decir verdad prefería mil veces antes que dejar su preciado instrumento en los descuidados cascos de algún desconocido.

Las primeras horas de viaje resultaron ser bastante agradables, incluso el constante golpeteo de las ruedas le brindaba una sensación de tranquilidad. No fue sino hasta que un par de estafadores que se encontraban en el asiento de enfrente, terminaran convenciéndola para comprar una botella con líquido para lustrar cuernos de unicornio.

Sinceramente aun no comprendía como era posible que terminara aceptando gustosa semejante producto, en especial teniendo en cuenta que ella era un poni terrestre al igual que todos en su familia.

Al menos ahora estaba segura que no volvería a confiar en un poni que usara sombrero y bigote. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba, el hermano no tenía bigote. Bueno eso le enseñaría a no confiar en un poni que quisiera venderle un producto.

"En especial si dicho poni o en este caso ponis, eran buenos cantantes" Pensó totalmente frustrada.

Después de gastar casi todas sus monedas en dicho producto, decidió cambiar de vagón antes de que alguno de esos dos hermanos la convenciera de vender su moño rosa o peor aún, su Cello.

Aquello sin embargo solo era el principio. En algún momento en su búsqueda por un asiento disponible, termino siendo presa de varios infantes quienes terminaron llenándola de confeti de la nariz a la cola.

Este hecho la obligo a usar el baño para tratar de retirarse el resto del colorido papel cuando descubrió que una joven poni terrestre se encontraba guardando varios artefactos en una maleta. Aquella yegua llevaba puesto un saco de color negro una camisa blanca y una corbata negra brillante. Su pelaje lucía un color amarillo pálido y su crin tenía una combinación de franjas azules y rosadas.

Octavia podría haber pasado de largo, pero estaba segura que entre algunos de esos objetos pudo alcanzar a visualizar un bigote y un segundo par de lentes oscuros y lo que parecía ser una especie de paralizador.

Ambas cruzaron la mirada un par de veces pasando de la yegua a la maleta y de regreso. La mirada atónita de la yegua frente a ella cambio en un instante por una mirada fría y calculadora que le heló los nervios. Desafortunadamente no pudo excusarse antes de que la ocupante la noqueara y la abandonara en el interior del baño.

Sin duda debieron pasar varias horas porque cuando volvió en sí podía sentir un terrible malestar en su cuerpo y el sol la luna ya había alcanzado su cenit.

-Así que aquí estoy- dijo la poni terrestre mientras avanzaba por el pasillo sacando las pocas monedas que le quedaban –Completamente sola, retrasada para la celebración, sin dinero, con dolor de cabeza y cargando una botella que no tiene ninguna utilidad para mí- comentó gruñendo entre dientes.

La poni de crin oscura y pelaje grisáceo respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Después de todo ella era una Melody, la primogénita de una de las familias más antiguas del reino y su madre le había enseñado que una Melody debía seguir ciertas reglas y estándares ante la sociedad.

Octavia continúo caminando por el pasillo rumbo a los camarotes. Su instrumento permanecía firmemente amarrado a su lomo mientras observaba las pocas monedas que le quedaban. Tendría que verse en la necesidad de pedir prestado algo de dinero a sus compañeros, o quizá solo tendría que regresar caminando hasta Canterlot para poder tomar el tren de regreso a Manehattan.

Si su madre estuviera ahí seguramente le daría un largo discurso acerca de porque sería mejor caminar hasta la capital antes que atreverse a pedir dinero prestado. Realmente a ella no le preocupaba mucho, pero aun así no quería defraudar a sus padres.

Sabía que sus padres la amaban y deseaban que triunfara en lo que tanto la apasionaba, aunque para eso en ocasiones tuviesen que ser bastante estrictos con ella.

Todo se remontaba al día que descubrió su Cutie Mark. Tanto su padre como su madre lucían bastante sorprendidos ese día, aunque no era para menos, después de todo era increíble que una pequeña potra fuera capaz de tocar un instrumento de semejantes dimensiones.

"Bueno más precisamente producir un sonido limpio en las cuerdas" pensó la yegua.

Pero desde que Octavia encontró aquel Cello, sus padres hicieron lo imposible por conseguirle los mejores maestros de música y enviarla a las mejores escuelas.

-Es gracioso como algo tan simple como un instrumento, en especial uno tan viejo, es capaz de cambiar tu vida por completo- sonrió para sí.

_¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

-¡No me alcanzaras!- gritó un pequeño potro mientras corría por el angosto pasillo. Seguido por un pequeño Pegaso.

-Niños por favor no corran en los pasillos es peligroso- los reprendió su madre una Pegaso de crin verde oscuro y pelaje verde brillante.

Tan pronto como la madre dijo esas palabras el tren frenó repentinamente. Lanzando a Octavia directo a los dos potros.

La intérprete no tuvo tiempo para pensar y reaccionó por instinto levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y girando la cintura evadiendo por poco a los pequeños para evitar aplastarlos. Desafortunadamente su maniobra causo que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y termino en una pared y después en la otra antes de golpear de espaldas una de las puertas de los camarotes.

Aquellas puertas no parecían estar diseñadas para soportar el impacto de una yegua y un Cello por lo que la puerta se venció al instante.

"_Genial justo lo que me faltaba_" pensó Octavia al sentir como su cuerpo entero se desplomaba de espaldas al suelo, completamente incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Por un momento creyó escuchar un quejido detrás de ella en el instante en que el Cello que llevaba en la espalda impactó contra otro objeto.

En medio de la confusión las luces del tren se apagaron de pronto dejando a Octavia completamente a merced de la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Bueno esta es la segunda historia que he decidido sacar. Estaba pensando entre esta y una tercera que ya tengo un poco avanzada, pero quería que esta saliera primero teniendo en cuenta que llevará menos cosas y espero que sea mucho más corta._

_Por cierto, mi historia principal por el momento sigue siendo __Moonbeam__, así que esta no la estaré actualizando tan seguido como mi historia principal._

_Así que… Los veré en el próximo capítulo hasta entonces… ALLONS-Y._


	2. Ojos carmesí

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Por si se lo preguntaban, esta historia cobra vida en el mismo universo de mi historia anterior "**Moonbeam**", sin embargo, debo reiterar que la otra historia es para mayores de edad por lo que no es recomendada para todo público, razón por la cual no está colocada como una precuela de "**Modes, Harmony and Tempo**"._

_Sin embargo, esta historia por sí misma no requerirá del conocimiento de la historia anterior para entender las situaciones, así que puedes sentirte libre de leerla sin preocupaciones._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 01 – Ojos Carmesí**

Nacer en una familia adinerada tenía bastantes ventajas.

Para empezar, contaba con varios contactos con familias de renombre, podía disfrutar de lujosos bailes al menos una vez al mes e incluso había conocido a la princesa Celestial.

Nunca podría olvidar esa noche en la Gran Gala del Galope, cuando su madre la presentó ante la gobernante del reino. La enorme alicornio tenía un hermoso color blanco como la nieve que cubría los jardines de su mansión en invierno, su crin al igual que su cola resplandecían en colores pastel ondeando con gracia en todo momento, sus ojos de color violeta la miraban con dulzura y su voz tenía un tono suave, cálido y casi maternal.

La monarca no perdió tiempo en ofrecerle una rebanada de pastel, la cual Octavia aceptó con gusto.

Octavia normalmente debía seguir una rigurosa dieta impuesta por su madre y únicamente se le permitía disfrutar de los dulces en contadas ocasiones y en pequeñas cantidades. A pesar de ello no existía fuerza en el reino que se atreviera a negarle el gusto de probar aquel pastel de fresas con crema, especialmente si el regalo provenía de la mismísima princesa y gobernante del reino.

Aun así, estaba segura que la mirada de preocupación de su madre se debía principalmente a que se encontraba librando una batalla interna entre rechazar el regalo de la princesa o su obsesión por mantener el control en la vida de Octavia.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Octavia no perdió tiempo en saborear… casi engullir… su rebanada de pastel, mientras la princesa Celestia dejaba salir una pequeña risita, claramente se deleitaba con la expresión en el rostro de su amada madre y la expresión de júbilo de la pequeña Octavia. Sinceramente Octavia no podía culpar a la princesa por ello, después de todo su madre tenía una mirada bastante cómica en ese momento.

La princesa pareció disfrutar bastante de su compañía y ella también se deleitó bastante en compañía de la princesa del Sol. Parecía como si la gobernante la conociera de años, en algún punto incluso comenzó a llamarla por su nombre de pila. Aunque quizá era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que Octavia provenía de una antigua familia. Probablemente sus padres solían hablar de ella desde que era tan solo una recién nacida. Aun así, no pudo evitar notar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en los blancos y delicados labios de la monarca ante la llegada de una pequeña unicornio púrpura en cuyo lomo cabalgaba un bebé dragón.

-Disculpen, debo ir a darle la bienvenida a mi invitada. Disfruten de la fiesta… Ha sido un placer conocerte Octavia- se despidió la princesa para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

-Esa es Twilight Sparkle- le comentó su madre después de que la Princesa se despidiera de ellas -Es la estudiante personal de la princesa. Aunque es extraño que la princesa escogiera a una unicornio que no proviene de una familia noble para ser su estudiante personal. Puede que algún día ambas sean amigas y eso te abrirá varias puertas en un futuro Octavia-.

Desafortunadamente Octavia no escuchó la mitad de las palabras de su madre, pues se encontraba más interesada en la extraña forma en la que la pequeña unicornio se movía dando saltitos alrededor de la princesa, que en el interés político que la estudiante personal de la princesa podría brindarle a su futuro.

Era bastante gracioso y a la vez algo embarazosa la forma en la que la pequeña unicornio purpura bailaba al compás de la música mientras la princesa intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír. Era como si la potra ignorará por completo el comportamiento que debía seguirse en una fiesta de gala como esa. Quizá eso le causó ciertos celos al notar la forma despreocupada en la que se comportaba la aprendiz de la princesa.

La educación de Octavia por otra lado, constaba de varias artes y comportamiento de etiqueta. Estudiaba pintura, canto, piano, violín, lectura y por supuesto una gran cantidad de clases acerca de comportamiento y refinamiento. Muchas de sus clases de etiqueta y comportamiento eran extremadamente tediosas, debía aprender a usar correctamente los distintos tipos de utensilios que se usaban durante la cena, aprender a preparar té, caminar como una dama, vestirse como una dama, comer como una dama, beber té como una dama, peinarse y arreglarse como una dama y por sobre todo debía aprender a siempre mantener sus emociones bajo control. Después de todo una dama no debía llorar, enojarse o reír a carcajadas, por mencionar algunas. Aparentemente era impropio y denigrante.

Sin embargo, de toda la educación que recibía, Octavia disfrutaba principalmente aquellas relacionadas con la música y la lectura. Esto le permitió aprender a leer a una edad temprana y su pasión por la música y su curiosidad por las leyendas la inclinaron a leer todo acerca de la historia de su familia y los logros que muchos de sus antepasados habían obtenido a través de las generaciones en el ámbito musical.

Otra de las ventajas de nacer en una familia adinerada, era sin duda alguna su enorme casa. La mansión de los Melody era uno de los más grandes legados de su "_tátara-tátara-tátara_"… Bueno no recordaba cuantos "_tátaras_" eran… De cualquier forma, su antepasado Cent Melody era bastante bien conocido en su familia no solo por su increíble habilidad para tocar una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales, sino por el hecho de haber recibido una enorme suma de oro que le ayudó a levantar a su familia de los escombros de Manehattan después del ataque de Nightmaremoon.

La enorme mansión era como un gran patio de juegos, en el que siempre encontraba algo interesante. A su corta edad apenas había recorrido una pequeña fracción del edificio y sus jardines e incluso había encontrado algunos pasajes y compuertas ocultas dentro de varias de las habitaciones abandonadas.

Por otro lado, una mansión tan antigua también contaba con sus propias historias de terror. Algunas de ellas relataban que, en alguna aparte debajo de la mansión se encontraba oculto el mausoleo de Cent. Las historias relataban que se trataba de una tumba repleta de sus más preciados tesoros y de cientos de partituras y composiciones originales que al día de hoy podrían valer varios millones de bits.

Octavia no estaba particularmente interesada en las riquezas, pero sí que se interesaba bastante es saber el tipo de composiciones que Cent podría haber creado.

De todas las historias, la que más disfrutaba era aquella que hablaba del Cello de Cent. Se decía que se trataba de un instrumento encantado que solo podía ser tocado por un poni dotado de un talento especial para la música. El instrumento, por supuesto, paso a los cascos de sus descendientes directos tras la muerte del anciano. Durante generaciones el Cello permaneció en el poder de los más talentosos miembros de la familia Melody. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los descendientes de Cent fue capaz de lograr que el instrumento emitiera un sonido agradable.

Al final el Cello simplemente desapareció. De acuerdo con la leyenda, el instrumento había regresado a los cascos de su dueño original, por lo que los posteriores descendientes de la familia Melody optaron por abandonar la búsqueda de la cripta y de los tesoros que contenía.

Quizá aquella enorme pasión por la música fue lo que impulsó su obsesión por aquella leyenda y eventualmente la llevó a buscar las viejas partituras de Cent que la familia celosamente había guardado en la cripta de su antepasado, tenía la idea de que quizá si encontraba el tesoro de su antepasado también sería capaz de encontrar el instrumento hechizado.

La pequeña Octavia pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre buscando pistas del paradero de la tumba, hasta que finalmente sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados la tarde que encontró el viejo diario de Cent oculto en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de la mansión.

El diario contenía varias pistas detalladas acerca de la vida del anciano y en algún punto incluso mencionaba mucho el nombre de una joven yegua que Cent había conocido durante su estancia en Canterlot. Aparentemente su antepasado trabajó mayordomo de la familia de los Blueblood poco antes de la guerra contra Nightmaremoon.

Afortunadamente el diario también contenía varias notas en las que se especificaba el sitio preferido de Cent para tocar su cello.

Octavia siguió la información del diario como si se tratara de un libro de instrucciones, hasta un quiosco situado cerca de uno de los jardines de lirios que adornaban la mansión. Paso varias horas buscando pistas en los alrededores hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña marca musical situada en una de las paredes del quiosco.

Los ojos amatistas de Octavia observaron curiosos la marca musical antes de optar por presionar la marca con su pezuña. Al instante se abrió un pasaje que daba a una escalera en espiral que bajaba varios metros hasta una enorme, vieja y roída puerta de madera de caoba.

La escalera era iluminada por un tipo de pintura con propiedades luminiscentes que le brindaban una cantidad suficiente de luz para evitar tropezar por los escalones.

La pequeña Octavia observó la puerta con atención mientras comparaba los escritos del viejo diario. La puerta era idéntica al dibujo hecho de grafito que se encontraba en el papel. Sus ojos amatistas se centraron en la imagen frente a ella, gravada en la puerta de madera se podía distinguir el mismo símbolo gravado en el quiosco, el símbolo de una nota musical, se trataba de una corchea unida a una nota negra, las cuales formaban un pequeño arco entre ellas.

* * *

**En el presente**

Dolor, Incomodidad y hambre… sobre todo hambre.

Esas tres palabras fueron lo primero que le vino a la mente tan pronto como logro salir de su estado de confusión inicial.

Su espalda esta recargada sobre la orilla de su pequeño cofre con lo último de sus suministros. Sus gafas habían volado a un lado de su asiento y su cuerpo se encontraba debajo de un objeto grande y oscuro que la aprisionaba en su posición actual.

Sus colmillos le dolían horrores, como si algo la hubiese golpeado en el hocico a toda velocidad. Y uno de sus cascos estaba sujetando algo suave, esponjoso y peludo. Algo que además de todo parecía emitir una sensación cálida por su pezuña hasta la parte superior de su pata frontal.

"_Es la última vez que compro un boleto de tren después de una noche de alcohol y fiesta_". Pensó para sí.

Si bien el camerino que había elegido no era del todo barato y por lo menos contaba con cierta privacidad, comúnmente una celebridad como ella viajaría en la primera clase del tren. Aunque desafortunadamente para Vinyl, DJ-pon3 ciertamente no era una celebridad del todo normal… la noche anterior y la mayor parte de ese día la DJ de la paso gastando el dinero de su última presentación haciendo una fiesta inolvidable en su habitación del Penthouse de Manehattan.

En ese momento parecía una buena idea hacer una fiesta salvaje usando el dinero de su presentación, siempre que pudiese ver la cara de frustración de su ex-manager al encontrar el cuarto completamente de cabeza. Y valla que había valido la pena, desafortunadamente la resaca y la falta de alimento (al menos del tipo de alimento que ella necesitaba), había causado que sus reservas se encontraran en niveles tan peligrosamente bajos.

La yegua emitió un gruñido mientras intentaba moverse de su lugar haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por levantar el objeto que en ese momento se encontraba encima de ella. Pronto descubrió que la falta de sangre también había disminuido considerablemente su fuerza física, haciéndole imposible mover el objeto que se hallaba sobre ella.

Sus ojos violetas comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo intenso, mientras su mirada comenzaba a ajustarse a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Quizá, habría sido más fácil alumbrar la habitación con su cuerno, pero no quería arriesgarse a usar un hechizo más complejo que levitar una pequeña caja y mucho menos atraer demasiado la atención. Al menos no hasta que pudiera alimentarse como era debido.

En la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta del objeto frente a ella. Se trataba de un estuche, un estuche bastante grande y pesado, estaba cubierto de cuero por lo que seguramente el estuche estaba fabricado con madera. Notó las bisagras de acero y las cerraduras de hierro a cada uno de los costados del estuche. Sus años de experiencia le permitieron identificar de inmediato que se trataba de un instrumento musical muy grande. No tuvo que imaginar muchas posibilidades antes de concluir que se trataba de un Cello… Uno particularmente grande.

Vinyl movió el casco que sujetaba aquel objeto suave y esponjoso. De inmediato notó que el objeto tenía cierta firmeza debajo de esa suavidad y una extraña forma redonda.

La DJ comenzó a seguir la figura del objeto peludo que se encontraba sobre ella y sobre del estuche que la mantenían en su actual e incómoda posición. Su casco pasó por un par de curvas, aparentemente el objeto cálido que se hallaba sobre ella tenía una superficie bastante singular.

Una de sus orejas se movió al escuchar un ruido proveniente de lo que Vinyl supuso era la dirección en la que se encontraba la puerta de su camarote.

Sin saber porque simplemente decidió darle un ligero apretón al suave y esponjoso objeto debajo de su casco.

-MMmmmhh… Awww-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el gemido de una joven provenir justo del otro lado del pesado instrumento. Su nariz rápidamente captó un aroma bastante peculiar, mientras su casco le daba otro apretón al objeto para confirmar sus sospechas.

Esta vez el objeto dio un brinco antes de volver a caer sobre el instrumento que a su vez la aplastó como una enorme prensa hidráulica.

-UFFF-

-EEEK-

Vinyl sintió como la otra criatura pataleaba desesperadamente en un intento por ponerse de pie. El peso sobre ella disminuyo de pronto cuando la otra criatura se apartó retirando consigo el pesado instrumento.

La otra criatura retrocedió rápidamente hasta la puerta… la cual se encontraba a solo un par de pasos de la DJ.

_CRASH_

Vinyl estaba a punto de agradecer a Celestia por liberar aquel peso de su cuerpo, cuando el sonido de un par de cristales rompiéndose llamó su atención.

La yegua centró su mirada en sus preciados lentes de sol, completamente aplastados bajo el peso de uno de los cascos de la otra poni.

-AAAAAAHHHHH- Gritó Vinyl saltando hasta sus preciadas gafas.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH, ¡Una pervertida!- Grito la otra yegua apartándose a la otra esquina del camarote en un intento por alejarse de la unicornio.

Vinyl levantó la mirada completamente asombrada o confundida o quizá solo estaba enojada, la verdad es que ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Tan pronto como posó sus ojos carmesíes en la yegua que se hallaba hasta el otro lado del camarote, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

La joven yegua que se hallaba frente a ella cargando aquel pesado estuche tenía un hermoso par de ojos amatistas, su crin de color negro brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, su pelaje tenía un color gris opaco, en su cuello llevaba puesto un pequeño moño de color violeta perfectamente atado y en sus flancos pudo notar una Cuttie Mark con la forma de una clave de Sol de color violeta.

En el instante en el que Vinyl posó su mirada en los flancos de la yegua, la poni terrestre se levanto sobre sus patas traseras cubriendo su cuerpo con sus cascos frontales y usando su larga cola. Para cubrir sus partes privadas. La poni lucía asustada, aunque Vinyl pudo percibir cierta confusión en el momento en el que los ojos amatistas de la otra yegua se cruzaron con sus ojos carmesí.

Los ojos de Vinyl observaron con claridad el rubor en las mejillas de la yegua que se encontraba frente a ella gracias a sus agudos sentidos. Algo en esa poni terrestre le pareció extremadamente familiar… el recuerdo de un viejo mayordomo le vino a la mente al mirar a la yegua a los ojos. El aroma de la yegua asaltó su nariz produciéndole un extraño calor interno que no había sentido en siglos.

En un parpadeó sus instintos se dispararon, su apetito creció como si no se hubiese alimentado en años. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y sus colmillos se asomaron por debajo de sus labios.

"_¡NO!_" Grito Vinyl en su mente dándose la media vuelta. Rápidamente encendió su cuerno y jaló consigo su maleta y su pequeño cofre antes de salir huyendo a todo galope dejando a una muy confundida y petrificada Octavia. Agazapada en la esquina de la ventana.

* * *

**Años atrás**

Octavia cruzó la puerta de madera, sus cascos temblaban en una combinación de excitación, emoción y miedo. Frente a ella se encontraba una cripta construida con mármol y grafito.

Del techo colgaban cristales luminosos que alumbraban el interior de la cripta con una luz plateada similar a la luz de la Luna.

En el interior Octavia pudo observar varios objetos de distintas épocas, la mayoría objetos musicales. Había instrumentos de todo tipo, muchos que Octavia conocía gracias a sus clases de música y los libros que había leído. Muchos otros eran instrumentos de distintas regiones fuera de los territorios del reino de Equestria que Octavia solo había visto en imágenes de libros.

Octavia recorrió la cripta observando los múltiples instrumentos y los estantes de madera que almacenaban en sus vitrinas cantidades absurdas de pergaminos, cada uno de ellos contenía la partitura completa de una pieza musical firmada por su autor correspondiente. Octavia observó asombrada las piezas musicales frente a ella, habían firmas de autores que al igual que los instrumentos provenían de distintas partes del mundo y de diferentes épocas.

En el interior de la cripta también se encontraban enmarcados varios retratos, fotos y pinturas todas ellas contenían imágenes de auditorios, centros nocturnos, academias musicales, grupos musicales y orquestas de distintas épocas. Había panfletos, trípticos y volantes de distintas presentaciones, incluso pudo observar boletos de primera fila de muchas de las presentaciones de las diferentes bandas, orquestas y grupos musicales que habían existido a lo largo de la historia.

Se trataba de una verdadera mina de oro para la historia de la música misma y Octavia la tenía al alcance de sus pequeños cascos. Se sentía como una potra en una dulcería solo que en vez de caramelos el lugar estaba repleto de piezas históricas.

Lo que más resaltaba sin embargo era lo limpio que se encontraba el lugar. A pesar de la antigüedad de todos esos objetos, ninguno estaba cubierto de polvo, no había telarañas y las enredaderas que crecían en el interior estaban cuidadosamente podadas.

En un principio le pareció curioso que algunos de los objetos en el interior de la cripta provinieran de años bastantes recientes, pero al notar el cuidado y la limpieza con el que el lugar se mantenía, era bastante obvio que la cripta no estaba abandonada como las leyendas contaban. No pudo evitar pensar que algún poni parecía visitar constantemente la cripta.

La Pequeña potra notó entonces una peculiaridad en las fotografías que se encontraban distribuidas por toda la cripta. En todas ellas se podía observar a una yegua bastante singular. Su pelaje tenía un color pálido, su melena y cola tenían un peinado salvaje. Sobre su frente se podía observar un cuerno y sobre su nariz reposaban distintos tipos de lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. La yegua vestía distintos tipos de trajes y vestidos correspondientes a distintas épocas. En algunas de las fotográficas se le podía apreciar usando distintos sombreros o peinados con estilos variados. Aun así, Octavia pudo notar que se trataba de la misma poni, y esa poni se encontraba retratada en todas esas fotografías.

Octavia centro entonces su atención en la tumba de su antepasado. Sobre la lápida de mármol colgado en la pared se podía apreciar un retrato de Cent Melody. Se trataba de un Semental delgado y de facciones finas, aunque se podía apreciar el paso de los años en sus facciones era fácil observar que el poni tenía una presencia y porte bastante elegante. Su crin lucía un color en su mayoría entre gris y plateado y sin embargo aún se podían observar algunas evidencias del color negro que alguna vez cubrió cada uno de sus cabellos, su pelaje por otro lado tenía un tono muy similar al suyo y sus ojos lucían un tono amatista idéntico al suyo.

Octavia leyó la placa de aceró situada sobre la tumba de su antepasado. Aparentemente ese día era el aniversario luctuoso del semental. A los lados de la placa se hallaba un par de floreros en los que se hallaban ramos de flores marchitos, aquellas flores marchitas era lo único que lucía sin vida en el interior de aquella cripta.

Estando tan cerca de la tumba, Octavia noto a su derecha un enorme estuche de cuero, de color negro. Afortunadamente el estuche se encontraba recostado en el suelo junto a un banco de madera y un par de alforjas. Octavia abrió los seguros del estuche para proceder a levantar la cubierta superior.

En el instante en el que sus ojos amatistas se depositaron en el instrumento que dormía en el interior de su estuche, pudo sentir una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, sus pupilas se expandieron por completo mientras observaba con asombro el enorme Cello que yacía en el interior de su estuche.

Siendo Octavia una pequeña potra le sería imposible poder levantar el instrumento, pero sus deseos por tocarlo eran tan fuertes que se las ingenió para ladear el instrumento y colocar su regazo debajo del mástil del instrumento.

Octavia tomó el arco con su casco derecho y colocó su casco izquierdo sobre las cuerdas. Con un suave movimiento deslizó el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento produciendo un tono grave y perfectamente afinado.

Una enorme sensación de satisfacción la envolvió por completo, mientras continuaba produciendo distintas notas. Su posición era incomoda y claramente le costaba trabajo realizar acordes complejos, pero en ningún momento permitió que el instrumento emitiera una nota incompleta o incorrecta al menos.

De algún modo lo supo, aquello era para lo que había nacido y ese viejo cello parecía perfecto para ella.

* * *

**En el presente**

Octavia sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la caída, probablemente se había golpeado con algo.

La sensación de algo acariciando sus flancos con suavidad y delicadeza seguido por un ligero apretón en uno de sus glúteos la obligo a dejar escapar un gemido involuntario.

Su conciencia lentamente comenzó a regresar y con ella sus sentidos. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez rodeada de oscuridad, la única fuente de luz proveniente de la ventana situada sobre su cabeza. Su espalda estaba recostada sobre la superficie del estuche de su preciado Cello y la sensación de algo tocando su glúteo izquierdo… "_Un momento, ¿Qué?_"

Un segundo apretón en su glúteo le hizo saltar de su posición en un intento por levantarse. Desafortunadamente, el tirón de la cuerda de cuero de su estuche la derribó nuevamente haciéndola caer con fuerza sobre su estuche una vez más.

-UFFF-

-EEEK-

Octavia pataleo un par de veces antes de girase sobre un costado para intentar incorporarse nuevamente con la intención de alejarse de la criatura que estaba tan interesada en su trasero.

Tan pronto como logro soportar su peso sobre sus cuatro cascos, Octavia retrocedió hasta que el estuche de su Cello golpeó el marco de la entrada del camerino, impidiéndole retroceder ni un paso más.

_CRASH_

La mirada de Octavia se dirigió momentáneamente a uno de sus cascos frontales, debajo del cual se hallaba un par de anteojos de sol. Reflejando la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana del camarote.

-AAAAAAHHHHH- gritó la unicornio saltando hacia ella con desesperación, su voz se escuchaba un tanto rasposa, un tanto chirriante y desesperada era como si el color de voz de la yegua estuviese desafinado, causando que Octavia entrara en un estado de pánico.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH, ¡Una pervertida!- grito Octavia saltando a un lado apartándose de la otra equina antes de retroceder nuevamente, esta vez fue la ventana del tren la que detuvo su avance.

Octavia observó la silueta de la otra yegua, debido a que su propio cuerpo y el enorme estuche en su espalda bloqueaban gran parte de la luz de la Luna, lo único que pudo alcanzar a notar fue la nota musical que la yegua tenía como cuttie mark.

No tardó en reconocer la marca en el flanco de la yegua, se trataba de una corchea unida a una nota negra por medio de un arco. Podía apreciar que el pelaje de la yegua era de un tono pálido mientras que su cuttie mark resaltaba con un color Negro profundo. Su cola por otro lado tenia un color azul eléctrico que resaltaba bastante aun en la oscuridad.

La otra yegua de la habitación se giró para mirarla, su cuerpo quedo prácticamente oculto por la oscuridad de la noche. En cualquier otra situación Octavia habría encarado a la otra yegua y demandado una explicación, sin embargo, cualquier oración que hubiese preparado en ese momento rápidamente quedó atorada en su garganta en el instante en el que un par de brillantes ojos carmesí centraron su atención en ella.

Aquellos ojos carmesíes lucían fieros e intimidantes a pesar de que no parecían mostrar hostilidad alguna. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Tan pronto como la mirada de la yegua se posó en sus flancos, Octavia sintió una sensación fría recorrerle la espina dorsal, e instantáneamente se levantó sobre sus patas traseras en un intento por cubrir su cuerpo usando sus cascos frontales y su larga cola. Sus instintos le gritaban que saliera de esa habitación lo antes posible y sin embargo una vocecilla en su cabeza le hablaba continuamente trataba de comunicarle algo entre susurros.

La mirada de la yegua frente a ella se ensombreció observándola con deseo, Octavia observó atónita la forma en la que aquellos ojos de rubí brillaban cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras algo comenzaba a asomarse en el hocico de la otra yegua. Para su infortunio la falta de luz y el extraño brillo de aquellos ojos le impidieron observar cualquier rasgo de la yegua con claridad, eso rápidamente causo que su ritmo cardiaco se incrementara.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de la otra yegua se cerraron y tras encender su cuerno con un aura violeta (aparentemente se trataba de una unicornio), la unicornio se dio media vuelta antes de salir a toda prisa del camarote levitando su maleta y un pequeño cofre detrás de sí.

Octavia no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció agazapada en su posición. En el momento en el que la luz del tren cobro vida nuevamente Octavia finalmente se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse mientras su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco volvían a la normalidad.

Aquel par de ojos carmesíes permanecieron presentes en su mente, mientras su mirada observaba perdida la entrada del camarote.

"_Lamentamos las molestias en un momento reanudaremos el viaje_" Octavia escuchó la voz del conductor provenir de los altavoces del tren.

Sus ojos amatistas se dirigieron al suelo del camarote. Ahí en el suelo de madera y acero se encontraba tirada una pequeña llave con una forma un tanto peculiar.

La pequeña llave lucia vieja y desgastada, seguramente se trataba de una llave muy antigua. Pero lo más curioso era la forma de esta, pues en uno de los extremos tenía la forma de una clave de sol muy similar a la cuttie mark que adornaba sus flancos.

* * *

**Años atrás**

Para cuando cayó el crepúsculo, Octavia aun permanecía en el interior de la cripta practicando con el Cello. De alguna forma logró adaptarse al instrumento mientras intentaba tocar una de las piezas musicales que había tomado de los estantes.

Su atención estaba totalmente concentrada en su interpretación, al punto que cuando escuchó el sonido de los cascos de otro poni aproximarse, el recién llegado ya se encontraba prácticamente a su lado.

Octavia levantó la mirada al notar dos pares de patas cubiertas por un pelaje blanco como la nieve detenerse frente a ella. El poni frente a ella llevaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza, y un elegante vestido de color negro. La luz que emitían los cristales del techo oscurecían por completo las facciones del poni que se hallaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, sí había algo que puso observar con total claridad.

La yegua frente a ella poseía un par de ojos carmesíes que la miraban desde arriba. Antes de que Octavia pudiese decir una palabra el cuerno de la recién llegada se encendió cubierto por un aura violeta que a duras penas iluminó parte de sus facciones. La pequeña potra, sin embargo, sí alcanzó a distinguir con claridad el ramo de flores de violeta que la yegua sujetaba con sus dientes.

Octavia sintió de pronto una enorme pesadez en sus parpados, sin razón aparente comenzó a sentirse completamente exhausta y finalmente cayo profundamente dormida.

Vinyl se retiró su sombrero dejando caer su crin a un costado de su rostro. Sus ojos miraron el instrumento y posteriormente depositó su mirada en la pequeña potra.

Momentos antes de haber entrado a la cripta pudo escuchar con claridad los acordes musicales producidos por el Cello de Cent Melody. Al mirar a la pequeña abrazando el mástil de su amado instrumento no pudo evitar recordar las numerosas noches en las que el viejo mayordomo había tocado aquellas melodías solo para ella.

Podía recordad aquellas presentaciones como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer y no cientos de años atrás. En aquel entonces, Cent solía tocar el Cello para ella. El poni se sentaba en su banco de madera, ella por otro lado siempre se recostaba en el suelo con el mentón apoyado sobre sus cascos mientras meneaba sus patas traseras al compás de la música que el Cello producía.

Aquel cello era su instrumento preferido, pera hasta ese día no creía que sería capaz de escucharlo nuevamente.

Vinyl vacilo por un instante antes de tomar a la potra en sus cascos. Usando su magia retiró las flores marchitas de los floreros de la tumba sustituyéndolos por el nuevo ramo de flores. Posteriormente depositó el cello y el arco de vuelta en su estuche de cuero el cual cerro con delicadeza antes de comenzar a levitarlo a su lado.

"_Hasta la próxima… mi amigo_" pensó la yegua mientras observaba el retrato de Cent.

Una vez más Vinyl se dio la media vuelta abandonando la cripta como siempre lo hacía. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, llevaba consigo a la pequeña heredera de la familia y su amado instrumento. Era tiempo de que el viejo instrumento viera la luz del sol una vez más, bajo el cuidado de la potra en cuyos flancos se podía observar una hermosa clave de Sol de color violeta.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Yo creo ciertamente existe una razón para todo, y es algo que me gusta manejar en mis historias, espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy confuso, tuve que hacerle varios arreglos antes de considerar que estaba listo._

_Sin más por el momento les deseo una excelente semana._

_Los veré en el próximo capítulo._

_Hasta entonces… ALLONS-Y._


	3. Destinos Entrelazados

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo. Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 02 – Destinos entrelazados**

Para cuando finalmente llegó a Ponyville, el Sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Había pasado toda la noche en vela en el interior del camarote del tren, no estaba segura si estaba esperando que aquella extraña yegua cruzara la puerta nuevamente o si su cuerpo estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. De cualquier forma, la yegua nunca regresó y sinceramente eso la hacía sentir un poco culpable, después de todo fue ella quien interrumpió a la yegua albina y cayo sobre ella sin previo aviso.

Por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar en la llave que ahora colgaba de su cuello. Había usado una de las cadenas de plata que su madre le había regalado. Sinceramente Octavia no era una yegua a la que le gustara usar muchos adornos, de hecho, consideraba que su moño rosa era más que suficiente. Pero hasta no encontrar un mejor lugar para la llave, había decidió usar la cadena y ocultarla debajo de su moño rosado.

Tan pronto como sus cascos finalmente pisaron la plataforma de la estación miró de un lado a otro. No estaba segura de lo que buscaba, pero aquella vocecilla en su cabeza no dejaba de susurrarle algo. De algún modo sintió alivio al no ver por ningún lado a la yegua albina de la noche anterior, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado. "_Pero sus ojos…_" pensó recordando aquellos ojos carmesíes.

-Genial, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en los ojos de esa yegua-dijo para sí.

-¡Octavia!-la chelista apena tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser derribada por una yegua de color verde menta en cuyos flancos se podía aprecia una lira dorada -No puedo creerlo creí que te habías perdido o muerto o… o que habías sido secuestrada por humanos de otro mundo… BUAAAAA- lloró la unicornio de una forma un tanto exagerada pero sin duda era un llanto bastante sincero.

-Lyra…- articuló la chelista con trabajo. La yegua de color menta realmente tenia un fuerte par de cascos delanteros. De hecho quizá tendría que agregar costillas rotas a su lista de heridas.

-Por Celestía me alegra que estés a salvo, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti-

-Lyra…-

-Si hubiese sabido que esa aterradora yegua se aparecería habría ido a recogerte a la estación en Manehattan-

-Lyra…- Octavia estaba segura de que la falta de oxígeno estaba comenzando a provocar que se sintiera un poco mareada.

-Pero gracias a Celestia que estas bien, no sabes lo aliviada que me siento ahora- dijo la unicornio apartándose la de poni terrestre.

Octavia jalo todo el aire que pudo en el instante en el que Lyra la liberó de su abrazo constrictor. Ciertamente Lyra era una gran amiga. Era una unicornio muy considerada y amable aunque podía tener varias peculiaridades un tanto extrañas y solía sobreactuar ante la mayoría de las cosas.

-Octavia…- Octavia colocó uno de sus cascos en los labios de la unicornio antes que su amiga comenzara a bombardearla con preguntas.

-Lyra… En verdad… no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Lyra ladeando la cabeza en total confusión. Octavia asintió solemnemente -Dime, ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo toda la noche?-

GASP

De pronto Lyra colocó sus dos patas frontales sobre sus cachetes formando una enorme "_O_" con sus labios, Posteriormente la yegua se aproximó a la chelista antes de susurrarle -¿Acaso estabas pasando la celebración del verano con un semental?- le cuchicheo juguetonamente mientras la golpeaba con el codo en su costado.

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Oh vamos Octavia, tu y yo sabemos que no tiene nada de malo liberar algo de estrés de vez en cuando. Se lo difícil que es para ti la época de celo, pero créeme, aun si tu familia es conservadora, está bien si tienes inquietudes y deseas experimentar con algunos sementales antes de tomar tu decisión definitiva. Después de todo dicen que una yegua debe llegar al matrimonio bien capacitada para cumplir las exigencias de su poni especial- dijo Lyra meneando las cejas de forma bastante sensual.

-¿Que? ¡No!- Octavia se golpeo la cara con su propio casco -Escucha Lyra nada de esto tiene que ver con mi época de celo o con algún amante secreto. En primer lugar, mi época de celo ya paso. En segunda, las píldoras que me recetó el médico me han funcionado bastante bien y no he tenido que recurrir a ninguna actividad sucia e impura para saciar mis instintos. Y en tercera, sabes que no estoy realmente interesada en ningún poni- Lyra arqueó una ceja en respuesta. La chelista conocía bien esa mirada era la misma mirada que Lyra siempre le mostraba cuando quería decir "No te creo ni una palabra, pero no pienso iniciar una discusión que eventualmente voy a ganar". Octavia suspiro desviando la mirada -Muy bien Admito que el semental que toca el piano es muy sexy pero sabes bien que ya está saliendo con una de las yeguas del coro así que esta fuera de mi alcance- agregó la chelista.

-Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas- ofreció Lyra levitando las maletas de Octavia con esfuerzo alguno. Sinseramente Octavia sentía cierta enviada por la facilidad con la que los unicornios podían usar su magia para mover objetos con semejante facilidad, aún así decidió aceptar la ayuda de su amiga.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-

-No es nada. Por cierto- añadió la unicornio mientras ambas comenzaban a avanzar por la estación del tren -Si lo deseas puedo entretener a la yegua del coro para que te des un tiempo con él. Sabes que no me importaría, en especial porque tiene un excelente par de flancos-

-Lyra… Urggg- gruñó Octavia completamente exasperada mientras se llevaba el casco nuevamente a su frente -Sabes que no pienso discutir tu comportamiento ahora, he tenido una noche complicada, mi espalda me duele y no pude dormir absolutamente nada después de que el tren se quedara varado por horas. Y antes de que digas algo…- añadió la chelista con seriedad -El dolor de mi espalda no tiene nada que ver con un semental- Octavia hizo lo mejor para evitar aquella mirada picará que Lyra solía lanzarle cada vez que retomaban ese tema.

-Está bien por mí si bateas para el otro lado sabes. Aunque preferiría que me avisaras cuando salgas del armario- dijo la unicornio meneando las cejas provocativamente.

-Lyra, te seré sincera- dijo Octavia mientras avanzaba rumbo al hotel de Ponyville, seguida de cerca por Lyra -Si algún día decido que me gustan las yeguas en lugar de los sementales… tú serías la última poni a la que se lo diría- dijo la chelista con seriedad, pero esbozando una grata sonrisa. Después de todo como la dama de alta sociedad que debía ser no tenía permitido sonreír más de lo necesario. "_jamás muestres los dientes cuando sonrías. Una dama no sonríe de esa forma_" Las palabras de su madre hicieron hecho en su cabeza.

-Oh Vamos Octavia sabes que eso no es justo- se quejó Lyra fingiendo una expresión de dolor mientras se tocaba el pecho -Me has herido justo en mi corazón, y yo que pensaba que éramos las mejores y más cercanas amigas- dijo Lyra haciendo su acostumbrad cara de perrito, o en su caso cara de Potra. Cualquiera que fuera el termino Octavia realmente debía admitir que Lyra era buena haciendo esa cara.

-Si somos mejores amigas Lyra, pero debo reservar mis comentarios con respecto a lo de la más cercanas-

-De acuerdo. Pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo- dijo Lyra con un casco en el mentón mientras observaba con atención los flancos de su amiga -después de todo tienes un muy firme par de…- Al notar la mirada fruncida de Octavia, Lya desvió su mirada –"_Piernas_"… iba a decir piernas- dijo Lyra apresurando el paso. Octavia negó con la cabeza. Saber que su amiga le lanzaba cumplidos constantemente le ayudaba a mantener su autoestima en alto, pero debía admitir que era difícil acostumbrarse a que Lyra le mirara el trasero cuando pensaba que Octavia no le prestaba atención, aunque no estaba segura si eso era más incómodo que escucharla hablar durante horas acerca de las nuevas teorías que formulaba acerca de esos "_humanos_" y de cómo el mundo no era más que una creación de ellos ó de cómo Celestia conspiraba con ellos al proteger los espejos que te podían transportar a su mundo. "_Y hablando de conspiraciones sin sentido_" pensó Octavia.

-Espera Lyra Podrías explicarme, ¿a que te referías con que apareció una yegua aterradora aquí en Ponyville?-

-Oh si, es una historia graciosa, ahora que lo pienso porque nunca había visto a una yegua tan aterradora en toda mi vida. Bueno excepto a ti cuando descubres que me bebí la ultima taza de café pero aun así…-

-Lyra- dijo Octavia en tono sereno pero usando un todo que siempre usaba cuando daba algún discurso en la academia, un tono que inmediatamente atraía la atención de otros ponis y a su vez infundía respeto -Dime una cosa, ¿de casualidad esa yegua tenía un par de ojos rojos como el carmín y un pelaje blanco como la nieve?-

-Mmmm- Pensó Lyra con el casco en el mentón antes de responder con total seguridad -No. En realidad, tenía un par de ojos azules y profundos como el océano y su pelaje era negro como la noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- añadió incapaz de contener su propia curiosidad.

-No es… No es nada en concreto, solo pensaba an la razón por la que me retrasé en llegar- añadió la chelista.

-Por cierto, es un lindo collar el que llevas puesto- dijo Lyra. Por un momento Octavia no comprendió a lo que se refería -¿Puedo…?- dijo la unicornio señalando la llave que colgaba de su cuello. La llave de hierro que tenia la forma de su cutie mark. La misma llave que aquella extraña yegua había dejado atrás tras salir del camarote a toda prisa la noche anterior.

-Si, Emmm… Supongo que sí- dijo Octavia retirándose el collar con fluidez a pesar de llevar a cuestas el pesado instrumento.

-Es muy bonita, me sorprende que comprar algo así, no pensé que fueras el tipo de ponis que carga la llave de su diario a plena vista, pero supongo que es la mejor forma de mantener tu diario a salvo-

-No es…- Octavia se detuvo a mitad de la oración, realmente no sabia para que era esa llave, se trataba de una llave muy pequeña para ser de alguna puerta, pero era demasiado grande para ser la llave de un diario compacto "_Ni siquiera se para que es, no tengo la más mínima idea del porque la tomé en primer lugar. Después de todo lo único que voy a conseguir es que esa yegua vuelva a buscarme… Maldición Octavia que estabas pensando_" se reprendió a si misma.

-Hola, Octavia… ¿sigues conmigo?- la voz de Lyra descarriló su tren del pensamiento.

-Eh, si, sí. Perdón Lyra, es solo que es una larga historia-

-Bueno… tengo tiempo así que…- dijo Lyra meneando el casco indicándole que continuara con la historia.

-De acuerdo- respondió Octavia.

* * *

Vinyl observó a las dos yeguas caminar hacia el pueblo. A su costado levitaban varias cajas de gran tamaño. El hambre la había abandonado tan pronto como se alejó lo suficiente de la yegua y eso le había ayudado a aclarar su mente. "_Es ella, no tengo duda de eso. Es la misma potra que encontré esa noche en el mausoleo de Cent_" pensó la DJ. Después de todo no había forma alguna de que pudiera confundir ese Cello. La magia que envolvía al instrumento dejaba una marca muy particular que Vinyl podía rastrear con facilidad. El verdadero problema era su instinto de caza, el cual parecía ser extremadamente reactivo ante la presencia de la yegua. El olor de la yegua despertaba sus instintos como nunca antes, eso la aterraba y al mismo tiempo la excitaba. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma desde la muerte de Cent. La sensación de frenesí y el incontrolable deseo por morder el cuello de la joven chelista le hacían sentir viva una vez más. Era como la primera vez que se presentó con su primer remix ante una multitud de ponis en uno de los escenarios de Baltimare. No podía negar que su alma necesitaba ese deseo, la intoxicaba cono ninguna otra droga podría hacerlo (Y valla que había probado varias). Su cuerpo deseaba sentir la calidez de esa yegua una vez más, su boca se derretía al pensar en el sabor de su sangre, sus pupilas se ajustaron para poder seguirla con la mirada mientras ella avanzaba por la plataforma de la estación. Sentía su sangre hervir en su interior. Paso su lengua por sus dientes sintiendo las puntas de sus colmillos asomarse ligeramente. Todo su ser deseaba cazarla, atraparla, hacerla completamente suya y finalmente alimentarse de ella. Deseaba drenar a esa yegua más que nada en el reino.

Pero debía ser cuidadosa no podía exponerse tontamente en especial ahora que había perdido sus gafas. Debía pensar bien su próximo movimiento. Comenzó a hacer una lista mental, pero la resaca causo que su magia perdiera algo de fuerza obligándola a bajar su equipaje al suelo una vez más.

"_Parece que tendré que visitar el hospital del pueblo mucho antes de lo que esperaba_" pensó la unicornio dejando salir un largo suspiro. Primero llevaría sus cosas a su nuevo hogar y después buscaría a la yegua. Pero antes que todo debía conseguir otro par de lentes de sol. No podía arriesgarse a que los ponis la vieran sin sus gafas. Al menos había tenido el cuidado de empacar una sudadera equipada con un gorro lo suficientemente grande para poder cubrir parcialmente su rostro. El verde no era su color favorito, pero debía admitir que Sven Gallop había pensado en todo, ciertamente la sudadera cumplía su propósito y podría mantener su crin debajo de la tela para evitar atraer demasiado la atención.

Sin pensarlo mucho Vinyl se dirigió a un par de sementales que se encontraban ofreciendo sus servicios para transportar el equipaje de los pasajeros que descendían del tren. La poni albina contó en silencio las monedas que le quedaban en el bolsillo… esperaba que veinte monedas fueran suficientes para transportar su equipaje. Después haría un par de llamadas y al final se aseguraría de recuperar la llave de su cofre.

_GRRR_

"_Ok. Cazaré algo primero y después iré a buscar mi llave_" pensó mientras su estomagó continuaba gruñendo. "_El lado positivo es que, definitivamente no me será difícil seguir el rastro de esa yegua_" Concluyó la DJ mientras olfateaba el aroma de la yegua en el aire.

* * *

-¡Octavia, gracias a Celestia que estas bien!- dijo su profesor al notar a la chelista cruzar las puertas del hotel de Ponyville.

-Es muy grato saber que siente preocupación por mi bienestar, pero le aseguro que me encuentro bien. El problema fue que el tren se retrasó cuando la luna comenzó a brillar-

-Me alegra que no estuvieras aquí cuando ocurrió-

-No se preocupe profesor yo ya le expliqué todo los hechos- sonrió Lyra.

-Es una fortuna que la princesa Celestia anticipara la llegada de Nightmaremoon y la detuviera a tiempo- comentó Octavia.

-Oh pero no fue ella quien detuvo a Nightmaremoon- comentó el profesor.

-¿Qué? Pero yo pensé que…- Un par de trompetas sonaron a las afueras del hotel. El profesor simplemente sonrió antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos.

-Que les parece si salimos a mostrar nuestro respeto a la princesa, síganme- comentó el profesor, guiando a los alumnos.

-Lyra, me dijiste que la princesa se había encargado de Nightmaremoon-

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Lo que dije es que la princesa se encargaría de ella, aparentemente la leyenda era cierta, Nightmaremoon es en realidad la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia que permaneció aprisionada en la Luna por mil años. Verás Twilight, la poni purpura de la que te conté, apareció de la nada y aparentemente sabia de su retorno-

-Así que una poni purpura- pensó Octavia mientras seguía al profesor por las calles del pequeño Ponyville.

En el centro del pueblo se encontraba la Princesa Celestia acompañada por una alicornio de menor tamaño, la segunda alicornio lucía un pelaje azul ligeramente oscuro y una crin azul claro. Octavia no era muy buena leyendo la expresión de otros ponis, pero podía percibir remordimiento y alegría en la menor de las alicornios en el instante en el que dos pequeños potros colocaron un collar de flores alrededor del cuello de la segunda princesa.

Octavia notó entonces la presencia de la yegua de color púrpura de la que Lyra le había hablado. La chelista recordaba bien a es yegua, la había visto varias veces en Canterlot durante sus viajes escolares con la orquesta de Manehattan y muchas veces más después de ser aceptada en la academia de música de Canterlot el año pasado. Twilight Sparkle, ese era el nombre de la unicornio. Se decía que era la alumna estrella de la princesa y el hecho de que fuera ella quien aparentemente ayudó a resolver el problema de la yegua en la Luna era una prueba irrefutable de su habilidad.

Octavia observó a la princesa y su alumna mientras el resto prestaba atención a la segunda princesa. Twilight lucia desanimada y un poco cabizbaja mientras hablaba con su mentora. A su lado se hallaba un pequeño grupo de cinco potras y lo que parecía ser un bebe dragón.

-Spike, toma nota- anunció la princesa asegurándose de alzar la voz lo suficiente para que los ponis pudieran escucharla –Yo, la Princesa Celestia decreto hoy que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle Tenga una nueva misión para Equestria- las cinco ponis que se hallaban detrás de Twilight lucían notablemente más felices en ese momento –Debe seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad y reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville- En ese momento el pueblo entero comenzó a vitorear a la joven unicornio. Toneladas de confeti y girnaldas comenzaron a caer del cielo sin razón aparente mientras las seis ponis y el dragón compartían un abrazo grupal. Era extraño que la princesa decidiera realizar semejante decreto, pero ¿quien era ella para cuestionarla?

-Wow. No tenía idea de que Twilight se mudaría a Ponyville… Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que la veo sonreír de esa forma por algo que no sea un libro nuevo- comentó Lyra.

-¿La conoces?-

-Oh si, claro que la conozco, tomo mis clases de magia en el mismo salón que ella. Es una de mis amigas, junto con Lemon, Minuette, Twinkleshine y Moondancer, escuché que hoy era el cumpleaños de Moondancer pero desafortunadamente no pude felicitarla. Mañana pienso visitarla, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto, mientras no sea ninguna molestia-

-¿Molestia? dudo mucho que tú puedas ser una molestia querida- le aseguró Lyra.

-Disculpen, con permiso- dijo una poni terrestre mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Octavia reconoció de inmediato a la yegua de pelaje amarillo pálido y su esponjosa crin rosa y azul. Se trataba de la misma yegua que la había dejado inconsciente en el tren el día anterior. Instintivamente Octavia se escondió detrás de Lyra mientras la poni terrestre pasaba a un lado de ellas.

-Octavia, no es que me queje pero me sentiría más cómoda si me invitaras una malteada primero- comentó la unicornio con su acostumbrada y pícara voz.

-No es eso, es que ella es la poni de la que te hable, la que me noqueo en el cuarto de baño- comentó Octavia aun oculta detrás de los flancos de su amiga.

Lyra miro a la yegua mientras se aproximaba a la princesa Celestia. Observó a ambas compartir una conversación usando solo las miradas. La princesa Celestia le pidió a luna y sus guardias que la acompañaran al edificio de la alcandía, no sin antes despedirse de su alumna y sus amigas. Luna les dirigió un saludo, aunque el suyo lucia más como cuando te disculpas con tu madre por robar una galleta del frasco de la alacena.

-Mmmmm- pensó Lyra mientras se rascaba el mentón. No estaba segura del porqué, pero había algo extraño en aquella yegua. Probablemente se trataba de una de las conspiradoras de la princesa Celestia. Quizá habían encontrado alguna pista acerca de los humanos. De ser así tendría que investigarlo, pero no podía hacerlo con todo el pueblo viéndola. Necesitaba hacer eso con el mayor sigilo posible.

* * *

Tan pronto como dejó sus pertenencias en su nueva residencia Vinyl se dirigió al edificio de la alcaldía. El edificio estaría vació en tanto la princesa permaneciera afuera y justo ahora necesitaba información si quería sobrevivir en el pueblo por un tiempo. Con algo de suerte la presencia de la princesa le daría suficiente tiempo para escudriñar los documentos almacenados en los estantes.

Los archiveros contenían información de los negocios que se localizaban por todo Ponyville. El archivo del hospital era especialmente detallado. Contenía información de la estructura y planos del hospital. Había registros del equipo del hospital y varios documentos con información variada. Vinyl tomó un pedazo de papel y comenzó a tomar notas se aseguró de memorizar las rutas del hospital, las distintas entradas y los pasillos principales. Tomó notas específicas de los laboratorios y sobre todo se aseguró de poner especial atención en la localización del almacén de sangre del hospital. Así mismo tomo varias notas de los horarios y fechas de las entregas de los suministros que llegaban al hospital desde el hospital general situado en Canterlot en los archivos se enlistaban las medicinas, analgésicos, material de hospital y por supuesto las entregas del banco de sangre con exquisito detalle algo que sin duda le ayudaría en caso de alguna emergencia.

El sonido de las puertas de la alcaldía abriéndose llamaron su atención de inmediato. Vinyl uso su magia para guardar los documentos nuevamente en su lugar mientras se colocaba su capucha nuevamente. En el exterior de la habitación se podía escuchar un par de voces. La unicornio albina pegó una de sus orejas a la puerta para escuchar con mayor claridad la conversación.

-Luna espera aquí un momento por favor-

"_De todos los ponis en el pueblo que pudieron interrumpirme tenía que ser la princesa Celestia. Maldigo mi suerte_" pensó la unicornio al escuchar el tono serio de la princesa. "_Espera un segundo, ¿acaso dijo... Luna?_" Vinyl abrió los ojos por completo.

-De acuerdo Tia- respondió la más joven de las princesas.

Vinyl espero hasta que los pasos de la princesa Celestia desaparecieran detrás de otra de las habitaciones de la alcaldía antes de salir al pasillo principal. En la alcaldía aun había varias mesas repletas de frutas y montones de confeti por todas partes, la mayor parte de la decoración del festival del verano aún permanecía intacta.

Vinyl avanzó en silencio mirando a la alicornio índigo que en ese momento se encontraba observando la decoración del lugar. El color de su pelaje era ligeramente más claro de lo que la recordaba y su crin, la cual lucia extremadamente corta, carecía de esa tonalidad similar a la del cielo nocturno y tampoco ondulaba de la misma forma que hace mil años.

-Sabemos que estás ahí, no necesitas esconderte de nosotras- comentó la princesa de la noche sin voltear a verla.

Vinyl avanzó hasta ella antes de tomar asiento a su lado, posteriormente se descubrió la cabeza dejando que su salvaje crin de tonalidad azul eléctrico cayera libre a uno de los costados de su rostro.

-Nos alegra ver que te encuentras bien- comentó la princesa tomando asiento a un lado de la yegua.

Vinyl agachó la mirada, de pronto sintió como si sus propios cascos fueran infinitamente más interesantes, o quiz solo se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarle hace mil años.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que paso, no era nuestra intención involucrarte en eso- comentó la princesa.

Vinyl negó con la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada, sus ojos destellaban un ligero brillo carmesí mientras los ojos de zafiro de la princesa la miraban llena de remordimiento. Luna podía sentir el deseo creciendo en el interior de la unicornio albina, aquella misma extraña sensación que emanaba de la yegua hace mil años. La sensación de encontrarse frente a un feroz depredador que se ocultaba en el disfraz de un poni común y corriente.

-¿Crees que un poco de mi sangre pueda calmar tu apetito?- pregunto inocentemente la princesa de la noche.

Vinyl retrocedió un par de pasos. Sinceramente esperaba que a princesa no notara su falta de alimento, después de todo, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. La apariencia de la alicornio le dejaba en claro que sus reservas de magia estaban peligrosamente bajas y consumir su sangre la debilitaría aún más. Por otra parte, la sangre de la alicornio le había ayudado mucho la última vez, y gracias a la princesa, Vinyl fue capaz de mantener sus instintos bajo control durante los últimos mil años. Probablemente no era una simple coincidencia el que sus instintos comenzaran a desbordarse al misma noche que la princesa retornó a la reino, eran demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas: Primero su incontrolable, sed, después la aparición de la chelista y finalmente su encuentro con la princesa de la noche.

La alicornio índigo rodeo a la yegua colocándose detrás de ella e inmediatamente la envolvió en un cálido abrazó cubriéndola protectoramente con sus alas.

-Estás hambrienta. Por favor Vinyl… permítenos ayudarte una vez más- le susurró Luna al oído. La oreja de la yegua dio un ligero respingo. Luna conocía los riesgos, y estaba dispuesta a correrlos. Después de todo no podía darse la media vuelta y abandonar a alguien que la necesitaba, en especial después de que Twilight y sus amigas finalmente la liberarán del control de Nightmare. Se lo debía a ella y a su hermana… se lo debía a Equestria y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperar la confianza de su pueblo.

Vinyl cerró los ojos reviviendo la noche de hace mil años en el bar, la misma noche en la cual la princesa le ofreció su sangre por primera vez. Los ojos de Vinyl se humedecieron con lágrimas rojas como rubíes. Tomó la pata frontal de la princesa con sus blancos cascos y finalmente clavó sus afilados colmillos en la suave carne de la princesa. La princesa dio un pequeño respingo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Luna…- la voz de Celestia llamó la atención de la menor, a su lado caminaba una poni terrestre de color amarillo pálido y con una crin esponjosa de color azul con franjas rosas.

-Está bien Tia, es una amiga- comentó la princesa de la noche usando un volumen apenas lo suficientemente alto para que su hermana mayor pudiera escucharla por encima de los sollozos de la yegua que mantenía protectoramente bajo sus alas.

Celestia observó la cola de color azul eléctrico y la cutie mark que sobresalía en los blancos flancos del poni que se hallaba bajo la protección de su hermana.

-Agente Sweetie Drops, todo lo que ha visto y escuchado el día de hoy queda bajo absoluto secreto. Hasta que capturemos al Bugbear que escapó del Tártaro deberá permanecer oculta aquí en Ponyville como cualquier otro civil. Oh!... y le recomiendo que cambie su nombre-

-Entendido princesa- Respondió la agente haciendo una reverencia.

-Y mientras estas aquí, me sería de mucha utilidad que estés al pendiente de mi querida alumna en mi lugar- Sonrió la princesa. "_Por todos los ponis realmente me escucho como una madre sobreprotectora_" pensó para sí.

-Serpa un placer princesa- y sin decir una palabra más Sweetie Drops se dio la media vuelta se dispuso a salir por la puerta trasera del edificio.

Para cuando Vinyl terminó, Luna se encontraba extremadamente exhausta. La unicornio se disculpó con ambas princesas antes de salir de la alcaldía a toda velocidad. Celestia admiró la fuerza de voluntad de su hermana. Aun a pesar de su falta de energía y sangre, Luna se las arregló para volver al carruaje sin levantar sospecha alguna. Durante su vuelo de regreso, la princesa de la noche finalmente se dejó caer en las piernas de su hermana. La monarca contemplo a su pequeña hermana con sus amorosos ojos. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron y apenas podía contener su propia alegría. Después de todo, finalmente tenía a su hermana de vuelta.

-Hice bien en elegirte Twilight, muchas gracias- susurró la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vinyl observó el carruaje alejarse, posteriormente cerro los ojos y se concentró en olfatear el aire a su alrededor, era tiempo de recuperar la llave de su cofre.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_Los veré en el próximo capítulo. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo._

_Hasta entonces… ALLONS-Y._


	4. La nueva alumna

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo. Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 03 – La Nueva Alumna**

Vinyl se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada del edificio. Si algún poni le hubiera preguntado hace un par de días si volvería a este lugar, Vinyl seguramente se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas. Ahora sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierta cantidad de júbilo por volver al interior, no precisamente por aprender música. Era más bien la necesidad de escuchar a cierta interprete, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Quizá esa yegua podría aliviar el vacío que había crecido en su interior durante todos esos siglos. Y para ello se haría de cualquier truco que tuviese a la mano.

-Señorita Scratch- la voz del director llamó la atención de la yegua.

Vinyl giró la cabeza observando al pomposo corcel por detrás de los cristales oscuros y rotos de sus lentes de Sol.

-No pensé que la volvería a ver por estos alrededores, pero me alegra que finalmente decidiera regresar- Vinyl rodó los ojos, aunque el director no pudo notarlo debido a las gafas oscuras que la yegua llevaba puestas en el rostro –Escuche que habías abandonado la academia, me alegra que haya sido solo un rumor. Lamentablemente tu ausencia ha sido muy prolongada. Ven a mi oficina quisiera hablar contigo- comentó el director. Vinyl meneó la cabeza afirmativamente siguiendo al director al interior del campus.

* * *

Octavia entró a su habitación que compartía con Lyra. Ciertamente la Chelista estaba acostumbrada a las extravagantes actitudes de la unicornio, pero al notar el desorden en la habitación no pudo evitar que el parpado de su ojo izquierdo comenzara a brincar.

-Lyra…- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la unicornio de color menta que se encontraba arrojando varias cajas y objetos por todos lados en lo que parecía una búsqueda frenética por toda la habitación –Me podrías explicar ¿Que está pasando aquí?- añadió mientras observaba la habitación cuidadosamente.

-Oh! Octavia…- exclamó la unicornio desde su posición, su cabeza y sus patas frontales se encontraban debajo de su cama mientras meneaba sus flancos de un lado a otro, lo cual le daba una perfecta visibilidad a la chelista de los atributos de su compañera de cuarto. Razón por la cual Octavia optó por dirigir su mirada a cualquier otra parte de la habitación –Creo que finalmente tengo una pista solida- añadió Lyra.

Basado en la algarabía que detectaba en la voz de Lyra, Octavia dedujo de inmediato que solo existían dos posibles razones para que su compañera de cuarto se encontrara tan extasiada en ese momento. La primera, Lyra finalmente había encontrado a una de esas criaturas bípedas de las que tanto hablaba. La segunda, Lyra finalmente había logrado conseguir un harem de yeguas esclavas que ocultaban a una de esas criaturas bípedas en el sótano… Ninguna de las dos era precisamente del agrado de Octavia.

-¿Una pista…?- preguntó Octavia titubeante.

-¿Recuerdas a la yegua que mencionaste hace dos días en Ponyville?-

"_OK definitivamente es algo relacionado al harem_" pensó Octavia.

-¿Si?- respondió, no estaba segura si debía indagar más a fondo en ese tema.

-Bueno le he pedido a Minuette que me ayude a investigar el tema. Aparentemente vive aquí en Canterlot y está pensando en mudarse a Ponyville creo que tenía un trabajo importante con la princesa porque durante la celebración del solsticio de verano ella y las princesas entraron a la alcaldía a solas-

Octavia, reflexionó las palabras de su amiga, ¿acaso la unicornio que había encontrado en el tren estaba relacionada con las princesas?, si era así… ¿Qué tipo de relación podría tener, como para que las princesas decidieran hablar con ella a solas a la mitad de una celebración?-

-¿Pudiste averiguar su nombre?- preguntó la chelista.

-No aún no, pero creo que está conectada con lo que ocurrió esa noche en Ponyville. No me sorprendería que sea parte de esa organización que intenta evitar que descubra la verdad-

-¿De acuerdo…?- respondió insegura -Dijiste que la yegua vive en Canterlot. ¿De casualidad conoces su dirección?-

-Oh sí, Por supuesto que sí, la seguí desde que abandonamos el hotel en Ponyville. Me pareció muy sospechosa la forma en la que se movía, no creo que sea una yegua común… Me sorprendió que estuviera a punto de descubrirme en más de una ocasión, pero mi habilidad de sigilo es incomparable-

-Puedo asegurarte que no se trata de una yegua común y corriente, lo pude notar cuando me topé con ella en el tren… ¿Crees que me podrías compartir la dirección?-

-Oh si por supuesto de hecho tengo pensado ir esta noche a buscarla, me vendría bien algo de compañía sabes podríamos jugar al policía bueno y malo… pero tu tendrás que ser el policía malo tu mirad es mucho más aterradora que la mía cuando te molestas-

\- Ignoraré la rudeza de tu comentario… Dudo mucho que ella tenga algo que ver con esa conspiración de la que tanto te preocupas, no parece ese tipo de yegua. Además preferiría ir cuando hay luz de sol- añadió Octavia recordando lo aterradora que la unicornio albina lucia cubierta por las sombras de la noche -Y dudo mucho que ella se atreva a invitar a un par de desconocidas al interior de su casa a mitad de la noche-

-No tenía pensado tocar la puerta. Estuve estudiando algunos hechizos para abrir cerraduras así que soy bastante capaz de infiltrarme en la casa de un poni sin mucho problema-

-Dejando de lado el hecho de que estarías allanando propiedad privada, me podrías decir, ¿Por qué en Equestria, decidiste estudiar hechizos como esos?-

-Debo prepararme para cuando encuentre la bóveda donde guardan ese espejo-

-¿Espejo?… Lyra ¿que tiene que ver un espejo con esas criaturas que tanto te obsesionan?… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo no contestes mi pregunta… Esa conspiración de la que hablas no tiene sentido- dijo Octavia golpeándose con su pezuña en la cara, en señal de total frustración. Octavia apreciaba a Lyra, pero incluso ella, era incapaz de tenerle tanta paciencia.

-¡Por supuesto, eso es lo que quieren que creamos!- exclamó Lyra desde su posición mientras su cola continuaba meneándose de un lado a otro. Produciendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Octavia.

"_Octavia! Enfócate por favo_r" la chelista se reprendio a sí misma.

-… Si no fuera por la aparición de Nightmaremoon, estoy segura de que habría podido acorralar a Celestia, es más fácil que hagas-

-¡Llyra!- refunfuñó al chelista un tanto exasperada.

-¿Qué?- contesto Lyra sacando su cabeza antes de girarse para observar a su interlocutora. La unicornio llevaba puesta una máscara extraña en la cabeza. La máscara tenía el color de la piel de un cerdo. Los ojos ambarinos de Lyra se asomaban por medio de un par de agujeros situados a la mitad de la máscara. El hocico de Lyra era cubierto por la máscara por lo cual la forma del rostro que la máscara trataba de simular terminó por deformarse creando una extraña mueca por la que sobresalía la nariz de la yegua.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Octavia.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Lyra.

-Lo siento olvide que la tenía puesta… me ayuda a pensar mejor- comentó Lyra retirándose la máscara del rostro.

-Por… favor… no lo… vuelvas… a hacer- comentó la chelista respirando con dificultad mientras se sujetaba el pecho con uno de sus cascos frontales. La chelista había tropezado con alguna de las numerosas cajas y artefactos que la unicornio había dejado regados por el suelo y terminó recostada boca arriba.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Lyra nuevamente mientras ayudaba a Octavia a levantarse.

-Está bien Lyra debí haber esperado algo así. Francamente no sé cómo es que me siguen sorprendiendo este tipo de cosas-

-Solo hay algo que no entiendo- comentó la unicornio de color menta mientras comenzaba a reordenar sus cosas –¿Porque quieres encarar a una yegua que claramente puede dejarte completamente inconsciente y a la que no le preocupó dejarte encerrada en el baño de un tren? Ciertamente después de lo que me comentaste acerca de ella, nuestra mejor opción es entrar a hurtadillas y tomar la información que necesitamos… O secuestrarla mientras duerme- explicó Lyra mientras usaba su magia para empujar la pila de cajas nuevamente en el interior de su armario y deslizar otro montón de cajas por debajo de la cama

-De que estas hablando, todo lo que quiero es saber quién es la unicornio que perdió esta llave- comentó Octavia mostrándole a su amiga la pequeña llave con forma de clave de Sol que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-¿Unicornio?- dijo Lyra desconcertada –Creí que hablábamos de la poni terrestre que te noqueo en el baño del tren- añadió antes de tomar asiento sobre su cama colocando sus patas traseras en una posición muy peculiar.

-Lyra… No necesito que continúes recordándome esa experiencia en particular. Dime una cosa, ¿sabes algo de la poni de color blanco a la que le pertenece esta llave? la poni de la que te conté la otra noche en Ponyville, la unicornio albina que tocó mis flancos- añadió la chelista para asegurarse de que su amiga recordara exactamente a que poni se refería.

-¡Oh! esa poni… Nop, no recuerdo a nadie con una descripción tan siniestra- comentó antes de tomar algunos documentos y comenzar a leerlos -Aunque francamente la envidio, a mí también me habría gustado tocarlos- murmuró Lyra mirando la cutie mark de la chelista.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, Nada- respondió la unicornio ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas con los documentos.

Octavia Dejó salir un largo suspiro, sabía bien que una vez que su amiga se sumergía en una de sus investigaciones no había forma de que lograra llamar su atención. Por lo que optó por abrir el estuche de su cello para practicar un poco por lo menos el sonido de su cello podría distraer su mente por un rato.

* * *

Vinyl tomó asiente frente al escritorio de Madera de roble tallado a casco, El director se encontraba sacando varios documentos de un folder que llevaba su nombre en él.

A juzgar por las muecas que el director hacia mientras revisaba la información, la Dj podía darse una vaga idea de lo que el director estaba por decirle.

-Señorita Scratch- comentó el director bajando los documentos para mirar a la intérprete a los ojos, o por lo menos esperaba que la estuviera viendo a los ojos. Siempre le había parecido curioso el hecho de que la unicornio usara sus gafas incluso en lugares con poca luz, como lo era la oficina en la que se encontraban en ese momento –Tus documentos están en orden y debo admitir que el examen de ingreso que realizaste el año pasado es uno de los más impresionantes que hemos tenido en la academia, pero… Desafortunadamente has estado ausente por seis meses– Añadió el corcel –Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho la carta que recibí ayer por la tarde informándome que tenías pensado volver a la academia. Francamente no me molesta que desees reanudar tus estudios, aunque si me intriga un poco la razón por la que dejaste de asistir a tus clases- comentó el director apoyando su mentón sobre sus cascos.

Vinyl no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en el director. Después de todo no había forma que le dijera que estaba aburrida de la academia y que durante todo el primer año que paso en ella no había encontrado algo que realmente llamara su atención, hasta ahora. A demás, no podía decirle al director que su único interés para volver era que cierta yegua se encontraba estudiando su primer año en la Academia de Música de Canterlot. Levantaria preguntas acerca de como obtuvo la información

-Lo entendería si se hubiese tratado de un asunto familiar, pero tus documentos no indican ningún familiar cercano o tutor- comento el directos revisando los documentos -Podría entender si hubieses sufrido de alguna enfermedad que te impidiera asistir durante estos últimos meses, pero… Seamos sinceros señorita Scratch, usted y yo sabemos bien que sus ausencias no se debieron a ninguna enfermedad, y ciertamente tampoco a su falta de conocimiento o habilidad… Tan pronto como los profesores me notificaron que una de nuestras más sobresalientes alumnas no se había presentado durante toda una semana, decidí usar mis contactos para localizarla. Me preocupaba que algo malo le hubiese sucedido señorita Scratch… Imagine mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que Svengallop estaba haciendo una fortuna con tu imagen- Vinyl continuo en silencio mientras el director la sermoneaba.

-Escuche señorita Scratch, sé muy bien que estas en una época de la vida en la que sientes con ganas de romper las reglas, ir a antros y consumir bebidas alcohólicas a montón…- Vinyl tuvo que abstenerse de reír, era divertido pensar que otros ponis aún pensaban que se encontraba estancada en su adolescencia. Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, dedicarse a gastar su dinero en fiestas, drogas, alcohol y sexo con bailarines exóticas, no era precisamente digo de una pony de su edad. Si, era cierto que cada vez se sentía más vacía e incompleta y eso la había arrastrado a hacer cosas realmente tontas en los últimos años. Pero no esperaba que el director fuera a sermonearla con una plática que el director claramente tenía bien practicada para los adolescentes que asistían a la academia -… ¿Me está poniendo atención?- La voz del director la saco de su tren de pensamientos. Vinyl no estaba segura de lo que el director le había estado diciendo en los últimos minutos, pero decidió recurrir a uno de sus más viejos trucos.

Vinyl agacho las orejas y se agazapó en su asiento desviando su mirada. El director notó lo apenada que estaba la yegua y simplemente dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-Escuche señorita Scratch, aún existe forma de que pueda continuar sus estudios en la academia, pero deberá prometerme que no perderá su tiempo y se dedicará como es debido a sus estudios- Vinyl asintió -Eso incluye dejar las bebidas y las drogas- Vinyl desvió lucir sorprendida por el comentario del director por que de inmediato añadió -Sabemos lo de sus adicciones señorita, debo decir que tu carrera es bastante desastrosa, no me sorprende que Svengallop decidiera abandonarte después de esa fiesta en el penthouse de Manehattan- explicó el director.

Nuevamente Vinyl hizo un esfuerzo por no reír, era interesante la forma en la que Svengallop había manipulado a los medios para convertirla en una drogadicta impulsiva. Si, ciertamente debía admitir que era dependiente de ciertas drogas, especialmente la que mantenía en su cofre, Pero esa era una droga muy distinta a la de cualquier otro poni. Afortunadamente ninguna de las calumnias de la que la acusaban podían afectarla por completo, sinceramente, le habría preocupado más que descubrieran su verdadero secreto, pero se había asegurado de cubrir bien sus huellas y aparentemente las princesas no tenían pensado hablar de lo que ocurrió en la alcandía. Así que por el momento no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse.

–…Desafortunadamente no podrá continuar con sus estudios desde donde los dejó… Me temo que tendrá que regresar al ciclo anterior- Vinyl asintió una vez más –Si lo deseas puedo integrarte a uno de los grupos de primer año del ciclo actual, pero debo advertirte que ya tienes medio año de atraso, así que deberás obtener excelentes notas para poder avanzar- Vinyl sintió una última vez –De acuerdo en ese caso te asignaré a una de las clases de primer grado, supongo que seguirás persiguiendo una carrera como DJ ¿cierto?- comentó el director. La yegua asintió -Por favor busca al encargado de las habitaciones, estoy seguro que aún queda alguna habitación disponible para que la compartas- añadió el director entregándole a la yegua un repuesto de su vieja tarjeta de identificación que la acreditaba como una alumna de la academia.

Vinyl asintió una vez más antes de abandonar su asiento de un salto y proceder a dejar la habitación. Finalmente había alcanzado dos de sus tres objetivos. El primero consistía en ingresar a la academia, afortunadamente no se vio en la necesidad de usar sus habilidades para controlar al director y forzar su entrada al plantel estudiantil. Su segundo objetivo consistía en regresar a las clases de primer grado. Gracias a la información que obtuvo de la alcaldía de Ponyville, sabía que el grupo de músicos que visitó el pueblo provenía de la Academia de Música de Canterlot y todos eran estudiantes de primer grado del genero de música clásica. Ahora solo debía encontrar a la yegua del tren y acercarse a ella.

Pero antes, debía visitar al encargado de las habitaciones, no podía arriesgarse a recibir una habitación que tuviese que compartir, así que tenía que hacer uso de sus encantos para poder conseguir una habitación para ella sola. Después de todo no deseaba atraer la atención de algún curioso cuando se viera en la necesidad de salir a cazar a media noche.

* * *

Vinyl no tardó mucho en encontrar al encargado de los cuartos, aunque no esperaba que se tratara de un poni delgado amante de los gatos. La oficina era el mismo y viejo cuarto de mantenimiento que recordaba, la única diferencia era el incremento de la capa de polvo que cubría el piso. La intérprete se aproximó al encargado levitando su tarjeta de estudiante con su ID. El corcel tomo la tarjeta y revisó la información.

-Dígame señorita Scratch, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- dijo el corcel devolviéndole la tarjeta.

Vinyl apunto con su casco en dirección al libro en el que el encargado asignaba las habitaciones a los estudiantes.

-De acuerdo- dijo el corcel extrañado por el silencio de la yegua y prosiguió a revisar los registros de su libro. Después de un momento el corcel de volteo en dirección a la yegua –Tengo un par de habitaciones disponibles, pero me gustaría hacer una revisión previa antes de asignarte… Además, necesito contactar a las residentes de esos cuartos- Comentó el corcel revisando sus notas.

Vinyl se aproximó al corcel y colocó uno de sus cascos suavemente sobre el hombro del corcel. A lo que rápidamente el corcel la aparto de su lado -Lo lamento señorita pero el director me contacto hace unos momentos advirtiéndome de sus… Ejem… costumbres, así que le pediré que no me complique mi trabajo. Mañana que se presente necesitaré que entregue su equipaje conmigo. Yo personalmente me encargaré de revisarlo para asegurarme de que no ingrese ningún producto que no esté… permitido- dijo el corcel.

Era claro que el encargado tenia pensado tomarse su tiempo revisando las pertenencias de la yegua. Durante sus muchos años de experiencia Vinyl había conocido ponis con ciertos fetiches, que incluso ella encontraba ofensivos. Le irritaba que este corcel fuera uno de esos ponis que detestaba. En otras circunstancias Vinyl podría haberse ofrecido a dormir con él un par de veces con tal de obtener un cuarto para ella sola, pero sabía que los acosadores como él, encontraban más placer en aprovecharse de las yeguas jóvenes que se quedaban en ese dormitorio y lo peor era que el corcel terminaría pidiendo más favores sexuales y con mayor frecuencia. Al final Vinyl tendría que recurrir a una solución mucho más permanente. Teniendo en cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, la Dj optó por hacerlo en ese mismo instante, a esa hora el campus no tenía mucha actividad en el edificio de los dormitorios por lo que podría hacerse cargo del corcel sin llamar la atención.

En un rápido movimiento Vinyl sujetó al corcel aprisionándolo contra el muro de su pequeña oficina. Sin titubear mordió al corcel en el cuello y comenzó a succionar su sangre. Una vez que lo debilitó lo suficiente Retiró sus colmillos y abrió una herida en su propia pata frontal vertiendo un par de gotas en la herida del cuello del corcel.

Vinyl observó al corcel retorcerse en el instante en el que la sangre de Vinyl comenzó a combinarse con la suya. La DJ se retiró los lentes y miró al corcel a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con un tono carmesí casi hipnótico que cautivó la mirada del corcel en un instante. Vinyl colocó su casco en la base de su cuello. Debajo de su pelaje podía sentir con claridad las marcas de dos pequeñas cicatrices similares a las que ella había hecho en el cuello del encargado de los cuartos.

-Asígname un cuarto solo para mí, si es necesario asegúrate de liberar uno que se encuentre ocupado y entregármelo para mañana al mediodía. Un corcel vendrá con mi equipaje, te asegurarás de indicar en tus registros que no existe ninguna anormalidad con el equipaje y pasaras por alto cualquier anormalidad que llegues a notar en ese cuarto- dijo la DJ.

Vinyl tenía un color de voz un tanto extraño. Su voz se escuchaba rasposa como si sus cuerdas vocales se encontraran dañadas, y a juzgar por la dificultad con la que hablaba era muy probable que lo estuvieran.

Vinyl procuraba hablar únicamente cuando le era absolutamente necesario. Prefería expresarse por medio de sus melodías, pero este en particular… era uno de esos raros casos en los que no tenía otra opción. Desde que se había convertido en una criatura de la noche, Vinyl había estudiado la historia y los rituales del clan de su maestro Red Wine. Existían cuatro rituales principales que los ponis vampiros podían usar. Al primer ritual se le conocía como "_LAZO DE OBEDIENCIA ABSOLUTA_": Por medio del cual un vampiro podía fácilmente ejercer cierto nivel de control sobre la voluntad de aquellos con los que combinaba su sangre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era verter un poco de su sangre en la herida expuesta del poni sobre el que se deseaba ejercer control. Esto le permitía al vampiro convertir al poni en su esclavo y le daba el poder para obligarlo a cumplir cualquier petición que le hiciera.

Siglos atrás su antiguo amo, Red Wine, había utilizado esta habilidad para controlar a un vasto número de ponis despojándolos de su libre albedrío para obligarlos a hacer su voluntad. Razón por la cual Vinyl procuraba evitar usar ese ritual en la manera posible.

El segundo ritual era conocido como el "_LAZO DE SUPREMACÍA_": Por medio del cual un mortal podía adquirir fuerza, velocidad y una increíble capacidad para sanar sus heridas con tan solo consumir la sangre del vampiro. El efecto sin embargo, solo duraba hasta que la sangre del vampiro fuera completamente asimilada por el organismo del poni.

El tercer ritual se le conocía como "_LAZO DEL DON OSCURO_": Por medio del cual un vampiro podía trasferir su don oscuro a un mortal. Para ello el vampiro debía inyectar un veneno mortal en su víctima por medio de sus colmillos y posteriormente la victima debía beber de la sangre del vampiro antes que el veneno le matara. Vinyl había utilizado ese ritual únicamente en dos ocasiones. Era este don el que le había ofrecido a Cent Melody como medio para escapar de su inminente muerte, sin embargo, el viejo mayordomo rechazó su oferta explicándole que la vida eterna no tendría ningún sentido para él si no era capaz de compartirla con su poni especial. En aquel entonces Vinyl no había sido capaz de comprender lo que su amigo le trataba de dar a entender, sin embargo, después de tantos años finalmente había comenzado a sentir los efectos de la soledad de su vida inmortal.

El cuarto ritual era especialmente peligroso, conocido en su clan como el "_LAZO DE SANGRE_": el único ritual capaz de unir la vida de un inmortal a la vida de un mortal.

Tras recibir la orden de la intérprete, el corcel comenzó a modificar sus registros asegurándose de que la yegua obtuviera una habitación individual entregándole a Vinyl el número de su habitación. La intérprete se colocó nuevamente sus gafas de sol y procedió a abandonar la pequeña oficina.

Vinyl comenzó a recorrer los dormitorios, mientras recordaba la primera vez que había entrado a la academia. De pronto el sonido de una melodía llamó su atención e inmediatamente comenzó a rastrear la fuente hasta uno de los dormitorios. Vinyl se sentó frente a la puerta ignorando por completo las miradas que algunas de las yeguas le lanzaban al pasar por detrás de ella. La Dj cerró los ojos disfrutando el sonido del instrumento de cuerdas que provenía del otro lado de la habitación. Por primera vez en siglos pudo sentir su corazón palpitar de emoción al escuchar una melodía. Era la primera vez desde su última visita al mausoleo de su viejo amigo, que escuchaba el sonido de ese cello. No podía creer lo mucho que echaba de menos el sonido de ese instrumento. Durante siglos había dedicado su vida a buscar inspiración para sus creaciones, y finalmente la había encontrado.

En su mente comenzó a recordar aquellas noches al lado de su viejo amigo, ambos se encontraban en una habitación repleta de instrumentos, ella permanecía sentada con los ojos cerrados escuchando la interpretación que Cent realizaba con el cello, el corcel lucía su delgada figura cubierta por un pelaje de color gris, su crin y cola tenían un color negro brillante y sus ojos violetas la miraban con ternura… Vinyl notó entonces algo distinto, la crin de su amigo lucia inusualmente larga comparada a la imagen que recordaba de él, sus flancos y cadera eran más anchas y su figura mucho más estética. En el cuello de Cent notó un inusual moño de color rosa en lugar de su acostumbrado esmoquin… Fue entonces que Vinyl notó algo diferente en el poni que interpretaba la melodía. Sus memorias estaban siendo alteradas de alguna forma… La figura de Cent se encontraba a un lado suyo disfrutando al igual que ella de la interpretación que realizaba la yegua que tocaba el Cello… la misma yegua que había conocido en el tren hace un par de noches.

La yegua que interpretaba la melodía tenía un toque mucho más suave y melódico en sus movimientos. Manipulaba el Cello con una habilidad prácticamente sobrenatural y sin embargo, a pesar de que la yegua desarrollaba una interpretación impecable, Vinyl pudo sentir algo en la melodía, algo que hacía falta. Se trataba de la misma ausencia que existía en sus propias melodías, como si existiera un vacío que no era capaz de explicar.

Durante los últimos años, Vinyl había buscado la forma de llenar ese vacío en sus propias composiciones. Y para lograrlo optó por desarrollar un nuevo estilo de música, que le permitiera mezclara distintas melodías en una nueva composición. Fue en esa época en la que Vinyl creo su nombre artístico, "DJ-PON3".

"DJ-PON3" era un poni completamente distinto a Vinyl, por medio de esa personalidad Vinyl dejaba salir sus más profundos deseos en un trabajo que combinaba la música y sus deseos, construyendo un personaje que se dedicaba plenamente a crear música. Vinyl era la yegua que vivía llena de dudas e inseguridades, la yegua que haba vivido durante siglos buscando la razón de su existencia. "DJ-PON3" era todo lo opuesto. Se trataba de una yegua segura de si misma, una yegua que experimentaba hasta los límites, una yegua que conocía su destino y lo perseguía través de su música. DJ-PON3 nació como una simple máscara y se había convertido en un ser independiente de Vinyl, que solo emergía durante sus conciertos.

Fue por eso que el vacío que Vinyl comenzó a percibir en las canciones que DJ-PON3 construía la terminó por alejar del escenario. No podía permitir que DJ-PON3 cayera en la misma oscuridad que vivía en Vinyl. ¿Cuál sería el punto de crearla si terminaba siendo igual a ella? No… Vinyl y DJ-PON3 eran distintas y debían seguirlo siendo. Por eso se había detenido, por eso había renunciado a Svengallop. DJ-PON3 representaba el espíritu libre de Vinyl y si existía algo mal con la DJ entonces encontraría la forma de corregirlo. El problema era que hasta entonces no había encontrado la forma de evitar ese vacío.

Quizá la yegua que había heredado el cello de Cent podría lograr lo que ella hasta ahora seguía sin conseguir. A pesar de ser una yegua Joven la Chelista poseía talento, probablemente si Vinyl lograba compartir algo de su vasto conocimiento musical con esa yegua, la Chelista lograría superar su propio vacío y entonces Vinyl podría completar una vez más a DJ-PON3. Con su meta en mente, Vinyl se levantó nuevamente y salió del campus, debía encontrar a Hoity y pedirle su apoyo, después de todo, mañana sería un gran día, podía sentirlo.

* * *

Las clases en la Academia iniciaban al amanecer, los alumnos debían levantarse temprano y comenzar su día con prontitud. Las clases estaban basadas un 70% de prácticas y 30% de estudio. Constantemente se les asignaban proyectos o trabajos en equipos para acostumbrar a los alumnos a desarrollar su coordinación e improvisar sus habilidades sociales.

La academia se diversificaba en distintos géneros de música, siendo la música clásica la más destacable. Últimamente se habían agregado algunos géneros novedosos como lo eran el Dubstep y algunas variantes del Pop para atraer a las nuevas generaciones y continuar siendo una de las academias de mayor renombre en el reino.

Dependiendo del género de música en el que estuviese interesado el alumno, La academia de Música de Canterlot agrupaba una serie de Materias al alumno, las cuales eran elegidas cuidadosamente para cimentar la formación del alumno y de este modo impulsar su potencial al máximo dentro del género musical que hubiese elegido.

Aun así, todos los alumnos debían presentarse a ciertas materias que eran consideradas basé para la correcta formación de un músico. Entre estas materias se encontraban principalmente la Historia de la Música, Psicología, Teoría y Composición, Lectura y Escritura musical, clases de Rítmica y Métrica, entre muchas otras.

Como amante de la música clásica que era y gracias a su constante interés por leer los libros que su familia guardaba en la biblioteca de su mansión, Octavia poseía un vasto conocimiento general, con lo cual complementaba su habilidad con el cello. A lo largo del ciclo escolar, Octavia había demostrado el enorme potencial y talento con el que contaba y rápidamente se había ganado una buena reputación entre sus compañeros y profesores.

A pesar de su talento natural, Octavia continuaba practicando todos los días, tratando de encontrar la perfección. Si bien ninguno de sus profesores, hasta la fecha, habían expresado su desagrado por su forma de tocar el cello, Octavia era consiente que existía una falla en su interpretación. Siempre había pensado que el renombre de su familia evitaba que alguno de los profesores se atreviese a decir que existía esa falla. Pero después de ingresar en la Academia de Música de Canterlot, había descubierto que ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de notar el error en sus interpretaciones con el cello. A causa de ello Octavia optó por practicar hasta sentirse completamente satisfecha con su propia interpretación.

En sus tiempos libres, Octavia estudiaba temas cada vez más avanzados lo que le permitía entender sus clases con mayor facilidad y al mismo tiempo buscaba la forma de mejorar su propia interpretación. Muchos de sus compañeros consideraban a la Chelista como una completa Nerd otros la consideraban una yegua perfeccionista. El estatus social del que provenía, sumado a el enorme talento natural y la belleza física de la poni, poco podían hacer para mejorar la situación. Los corceles temían aproximarse a ella por miedo a ser rechazados y las yeguas comúnmente procuraban evitarla debido a los celos que Octavia inconscientemente provocaba en ellas. La mayor parte de sus estudios en la Academia de Música de Manehattan, los había pasado en total soledad.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Octavia ingresó a la Academia de Música de Canterlot, fue asignada como compañera de cuarto de una unicornio de color menta poco común.

Lyra Era una yegua inusual, no le interesaban mucho las cosas como el estatus social o el dinero que poseía la familia de otro poni. De hecho, Lyra era una yegua que practicaba su instrumento todos los días al igual que lo hacia ella… Siempre y cuando no estuviese inmersa en una de sus investigaciones acerca de aquellas criaturas bípedas que tanto la obsesionaban. Fuera de eso Lyra era la única poni en el campus a la que Octavia podía considerar como una amiga de verdad.

Lo único que la incomodaba de su compañera de cuarto eran sus constantes miradas. A Octavia le tomo un par de semanas notar que Lyra actuaba especialmente extraña cada vez que Octavia se acicalaba el pelaje o cepillaba su crin o su cola. Incluso notó cierto patrón en la unicornio de color menta, quien constantemente dirigía su mirada a los flancos o a labios de la chelista cada vez que Octavia desviaba la mirada. No fue sino hasta cierto incidente durante el cual la ducha de su cuarto se dañó obligándolas a asistir a la ducha comunitaria, que Octavia finalmente descubrió que Lyra era una yegua interesada sexualmente en otras yeguas.

Aunque el descubrimiento de su interés sexual no afectó su amistad, ciertamente causó que Octavia comenzara a notar cada vez más esos peculiares patrones de comportamiento cuando Lyra se encontraba cerca de ella. Si bien Lyra comenzó a ser más abierta con ella y poco a poco comenzó a ganar confianza cerca de Octavia. Octavia no podía negar que su amiga parecía guardar segundas intenciones con sus constantes chistes y provocaciones. Aunque la chelista siempre mantenía la compostura y procuraba poner un alto a cualquier avance inesperado de Lyra, lo cierto era que la amistad que compartían era algo especial para ambas y a pesar de que tenían solo unos meses de conocerse, ambas yeguas habían aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de la otra.

Y fue debido a esa cercanía que Lyra notó de inmediato la forma en la que el cuerpo de la chelista se tensó de pronto esa mañana cuando el profesor Psyque presentó a la nueva alumna. La recién transferida alumna lucia un pelaje blanco como la nieve, su cola y crin tenían un color azul eléctrico bastante llamativo y tenia un peinado que parecía ser el resultado de haber mordido un par de cables de alto voltaje. Pero lo más curioso en la recién llegada eran las enormes gafas de sol que llevaba puestas. Los cristales de las gafas tenían un color purpura que ocultaba por completo sus ojos, sin embargo, la superficie de los cristales estaba claramente dañada lo cual dificultaría la vista de cualquier poni, si se añadía el insignificante factor de que se encontraban en el interior de un edificio con poca iluminación. Las gafas sin duda resultaban ser un objeto completamente inadecuado para ser usado en ese momento.

-¡WOOOOOOh!- Exclamó Octavia señalando a la recién llegada. Sus pupilas lucían del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler y su expresión denotaba una enorme sorpresa. Octavia permaneció mirando a la recién llegada completamente boquiabierta. La mirada de Lyra viajo de una poni a la otra incapaz de comprender la reacción de su amiga. Por su parte Vinyl simplemente miró a la Chelista arqueando una ceja antes de sonreír triunfante.

"_Te encontré_" Pensó Vinyl relamiéndose los labios provocativamente. Algo que rápidamente llamó la atención de Lyra.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Lamento el retraso de este capítulo, pero estaba tomando unas muy merecidas vacaciones. XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulo de este año, los veré en el próximo capítulo._

_Hasta entonces… ALLONS-Y._


	5. Congelada en el tiempo

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 04 – Congelada en el tiempo.**

Clef Melody era un gran compositor de pelaje naranja y crin rubia brillante, su carrera como pianista había llevado a la familia Melody a la cima de la sociedad de los ponis en Manehattan. Durante sus viajes por Equestria había conocido a múltiples celebridades al igual que muchos otros músicos. Gracias a su fama y reconocimiento Clef conoció a una excelente chelista, Charlotte Philarmonica una yegua de pelaje color canela y crin castaña, con talento para la música clásica que provenía de una buena familia en Fillydelphia.

Ambos tocaron varias piezas musicales juntos y se presentaban constantemente en los mismos conciertos. Durante varios años los dos formaron parte de la orquesta Filarmónica de Canterlot llegando a la sima de sus carreras tras su presentación en la Gran Gala del Galope.

Esa noche Clef se armó de valor para invitar a Charlotte al balcón del castillo y pedirle matrimonio frente a todos los invitados.

Fue un gran alivio que Charlotte aceptara su propuesta. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se mudaran a la mansión de los Melody en Manehattan, Ambos continuaron practicando música y realizando presentaciones y su vida marital se volvió su mayor tesoro.

Eventualmente un par de años después Charlotte le entregó a Clef el mas grande regalo en toda su vida. Ambos decidieron que Charlotte diera a luz a su bebe en la mansión. Clef se aseguró de contratar a los mejores doctores de Canterlot para que asistieran el parto de su esposa. Finalmente, y después de fumarse dos cajas de tabacos, el llanto de su bebe pudo escucharse resonar en los pasillos de la mansión.

Clef no pudo contener la alegría que sintió al entrar a la habitación y descubrir a su amada Charlotte abrazando a la recién nacida. Se trataba de una yegua de color gris, su crin y cola tenían un color negro opaco. Pero lo más llamativo eran sus hermosos ojos de color amatista.

Clef no era precisamente un gran conocedor de la historia de su familia, pero sin lugar a dudas no podía equivocarse al notar la enorme similitud que su primogénita y el fundador de la familia Melody tenían en común.

Durante sus primeros años Octavia demostró un gran interés en la música al igual que sus padres y a su corta edad comenzó a interesarse principalmente en el Cello. La primogénita habia heredado una curiosidad sobrenatural por todo lo que tenia ue ver con la música y su espíritu rápidamente se enfrasco en la búsqueda de uno de los más grandes misterios que rodeaban a la familia.

Clef y Charlotte decidieron apoyar a su hija y comenzar a educarla en el arte de la música, enseñándole a tocar el violín y el piano principalmente, ambos le enseñaron a leer partituras musicales y contrataron a los mejores profesores de Manehattan para que le dieran clases privadas a Octavia.

Por otra parte, el lado aventurero de su hija resultaba ser de gran ayuda pues la pequeña dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a leer todo tipo de libros en especial aquellos que se relacionaban con la historia de la familia. Clef y Charlotte permitieron que Octavia pasara su tiempo libre persiguiendo los misterios de la familia, pues consideraban que era una buena manera de desarrollar la inteligencia y habilidad de su hija, y teniendo en cuenta que sus búsquedas e investigaciones no afectaban su desempeño académico, ninguno de sus padres tenía la intención de privarla de otra de sus pasiones.

Ahora, sin embargo, ambos comenzaban a preocuparse por no haberle puesto algún limite a la pequeña prodigio. Octavia no se había presentado a sus clases esa tarde y desde la ultima ves que Clef la vio en la biblioteca de la mansión, ningún otro poni la había visto.

Habían pasado horas desde que Octavia había desaparecido y la noche se apoderaba del cielo. Charlotte había entrado en pánico un par de horas atrás, optando por llamar a la policía y a todos sus contactos con el fin de dar con el paradero de su amada hija. Clef por su parte había comenzado a fumar nuevamente, un hábito que había dejado por el bien de Octavia y que en ese momento había retomado para intentar calmar sus nervios. En ese preciso momento se encontraba en la dala principal de la mansión mientras el capitán de la policía de Manehattan organizaba a su equipo para salir nuevamente en busca de la pequeña.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

El sonido de un poni llamando a la puerta llamó la atención de los presentes. Charlotte y Clef se apresuraron a abrir las puertas de madera de pino y angustiados abrieron las puertas de la mansión.

Confundido por un segundo al no ver a ningún poni esperando del otro lado del umbral de ambos padres miraron hacia abajo. Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña potra de pelaje gris y crin y cola de color negro opaco durmiendo plácidamente sobre un enorme estuche de piel de color negro.

-Octavia- Exclamaron los dos padres despertando a la pequeña potra de su sueño.

Ninguno de ellos dudó en tomar a la pequeña y abrazarla con fuerza a pesar de las protestas de Octavia.

-Por Celestia Octavia donde te habías metido jovencita- la reprendió su madre llevando a su hija de vuelta al interior de la mansión.

Clef por otro lado observó a sus dos tesoros regresar al interior antes de devolver la mirada al objeto que yacía en el suelo justo en la entrada de su puerta.

El estuche era grande, mucho mas grande de lo que un poni podía cargar con comodidad, mucho menos una pequeña potra. Clef tomó el estuche con sus dientes tirando de las cuerdas de cuero para levantarlo. El estuche era pesado… considerablemente pesado. Por lo que el corcel intuyó que el estuche estaba fabricado en su mayoría por madera de excelente calidad, sin contar las bisagras y los seguros de hierro que lo adornaban.

-Puedo ver que la pequeña esta fuera de peligro Mr. Melody- habló el capitán de la policía.

-Si… gracias por su apoyo- comentó absorto el corcel.

-Solo hay algo que me intriga Mr. Melody- añadió el capitán colocándose a un lado del pianista -Quien ha sido el poni que trajo a su hija hasta la entrada-

La falta de respuesta del pianista fue todo lo que necesitaba saber -Dejaré a un par de policías en la zona por un par de días solo por precaución… Que tenga un buen día- añadió el capitán abandonando la mansión.

-Si… muchas gracias capitán- respondió finalmente el poni dirigiendo la mirada al capitán.

Ahí en la oscuridad del jardín Clef observó algo que llamó su atención. Un par de ojos carmesíes brillantes lo observaban desde las sombras. La criatura parecía llevar un enorme sombrero y un vestido largo, pero pudo notar con claridad el tenue brillo que emite el aura mágica que rodeaba el cuerno de la criatura. Sintió un frio recorrerle el lomo de la base de su cola hasta su nuca.

Clef cerró los ojos un momento sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente la criatura se había ido.

* * *

**El presente**

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Melody?- preguntó el profesor.

-N-No Profesor… No es nada- respondió Octavia apenada antes de tomar asiento nuevamente.

"_!¿Pero qué en Equestra está pasando aquí?! ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? ¿Acaso me ha estado siguiendo desde que nos vimos en el tren?_" fueron algunas de las preguntas que asaltaron la mente de Octavia mientras esta se sujetaba la cabeza agazapándose lo más posible sobre su escritorio como si intentara ocultarse de la mirada de la recién llegada.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba al recordar la amenazante mirada de la unicornio albina, pero sus principios le impedían abandonar la habitación. Después de todo no podía simplemente abandonar una de sus clases tan solo porque la nueva alumna le aterraba en sobremanera… ¿O quizá si podía?

_EEEK_

El suave toque de otro casco sobre su hombro la sobresalto… Octavia miro a su derecha notando el casco de color menta acariciando su hombro de forma reconfortante, Lyra lucia preocupada por ella, claramente su amiga había notado el sudor en la frente de la poni terrestre y la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Atención- demandó el profesor quien había escrito algo en el pizarrón. Ella es Vinyl Scratch, lamentablemente tiene una condición por lo que no puede hablar, así que espero que todos sean amables con ella- demandó el profesor. Los alumnos asintieron.

Lyra miro con mayor detalle a la unicornio albina, La unicornio llevaba puesta una sudadera gris un tanto vieja y un par de calcetas de distintos colores, las cuales cubrían sus patas traseras hasta la base de su cutie mark. Algo en aquella yegua le resultaba bastante familiar y aunque no podía asegurarse de lo que era, sabia que la había visto con anterioridad en otro lugar. La reacción de muchos otros de los ponis era similar a la suya, la mayoría parecían extrañados de ver a la unicornio y otros simplemente tenían una cara de total confusión.

-Ahora donde hay un lugar disponible…- pensó el profesor Psyque escudriñando los alrededores. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar el asiento vacío que se encontraba justo detrás de Octavia -¿Por qué no tomas asiento detrás de la señorita Melody? Estoy seguro de que se llevarán de maravilla- añadió el Profesor al notar la forma en la que las orejas de Octavia descendían.

Vinyl sintió de forma entusiasta antes de avanzar hasta su asiento. La unicornio tomo asiento detrás de la Chelista mientras Psyque reanudaba su clase.

* * *

Era oficial, este era sin duda alguna el peor día en toda su vida. Ciertamente Octavia no era una gran fanática de la Psicología y aunque el profesor Psyque era agradable, la presencia de la unicornio albina situada detrás de ella había convertido dos horas de clase en una eternidad.

Octavia esperaba ansiosa el fin de la clase para poder cambiar de salón y disfrutar de su clase favorita "_Historia de la Música_".

-Oh vamos no pudo ser tan malo- Fueron las palabras de aliento de Lyra mientras ambas se dirigían a su clase de historia.

Para la mala suerte de Octavia, Vinyl también se presentó a esa misma clase y tomo asiento una vez más justo detrás de ella.

Octavia volteo la mirada para mirar a la unicornio albina pero al notar a la nueva alumna centrar su total atención en ella, sintió como si un nudo se formara en su garganta y no pudo armarse de valor para decir algo e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al frente. Durante las dos horas siguientes la chelista pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la unicornio albina fija en ella en todo momento.

-De acuerdo, es bastante inquietante que la chica nueva esté en nuestra misma clase en especial cuando no parece quitarte los ojos de encima- comentó Lyra

-Lyra no me estas ayudando- se quejó la chelista.

-Tranquila no puede ser peor- comentó Lyra una vez más mientras ambas se dirigían a sus clases de "_Lectura y Escritura Musical_".

Octavia comenzó a sospechar que el destino la detestaba, cuando observó a la recién llegada entrar a la misma clase que ellas y tomar asiento una vez más detrás de ella. Inmediatamente la presencia de la unicornio comenzó a causar estragos en ella y la sensación de tener aquel par de ojos carmesíes mirándola fijamente detrás de esos lentes de sol, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Convirtiendo sus siguientes dos horas en una eterna lucha por no salir corriendo del salón de clases.

-De acuerdo puede que me halla equivocado, pero debes admitir que cualquier yegua se sentiría atraída por una poni como tu… velo por el lado positivo almenos no es de las que se esconde para espiarte- comentó Lyra.

-¡Lyra por favor! Tus comentarios no me están ayudando en lo más mínimo y créeme, lo último que necesito es a otra acosadora… es suficiente con tener que lidiar contigo- comentó Octavia notando que la unicornio nuevamente se había distraído mientras miraba sus flancos.

El rostro de Lyra se ruborizó ligeramente mientras desviaba su mirada -Creeme no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando… Por otro lado no puedes culparme de nada, en especial después de que escuche a uno de los coristas hablar de tu trasero esta mañana- La mirada asesina de Octavia se centro en Lyra una vez más -¡Hey! Te aseguro que yo no inicie el rumor- se defendió la unicornio de color menta.

-De acuerdo date prisa, si esa yegua está en la misma clase de Armonía que nosotras al menos quiero asegurarme de ocupar el asiento de atrás, me sentiré mucho más tranquila sabiendo que esa unicornio no está a mis espaldas-

"_!¿Por qué a mí?!_" gritó Octavia en su mente. Al ver a la recién ingresada sentada en el asiento de atrás sonriéndoles a ambas desde su posición, mientras mantenía su mentón recargado en su pata delantera. Los únicos asientos contiguos libres para Lyra y Octavia se encontraban frente a la unicornio albina. Era claro que la Unicornio se estaba burlando de ella. O quizá solo era su imaginación… "_No definitivamente se está burlando de mí_" concluyo la chelista al notar como la sonrisa en el rostro de Vinyl aumentaba su tamaño.

-Bueno…-

-Lyra… Por favor no digas ni una palabra más- dijo la chelista silenciando a su amigo usando uno de sus cascos frontales. A lo que la uncornio de color menta simplemente levantó los hombros.

Octavia esperaba poder tranquilizarse un poco durante el receso, algo que simplemente no estaba en los planes de Serendipity. Y se vio en la necesidad de luchar por su vida para poder subir a su cuarto en los dormitorios de chicas. Su próxima clase sería Interpretación y era indispensable que llevara su Cello para practicar.

Desafortunadamente había decidido dejar el instrumento en su dormitorio para no tener que cargarlo por todo el campus, pero ese día algo había ocurrido en el edificio de los dormitorios para chicas. Cientos de Yeguas y varios Corceles estaban bloqueando las escaleras del edificio.

Para cuando Octavia logro abrirse paso hasta el frente pudo notar a grupo de ponis que subían y bajaban incesantemente con cajas guiados por un poni terrestre vestido elegantemente. Al igual que ella el corcel llevaba puesto una pieza de tela alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo, esta pose a un cuello alto y blanco en cuyo centro se hallaba una mascada de color púrpura. En sus cascos frontales llevaba un par de adornos de tela que cubrían las puntas de sus cascos y los cuales eran sujetados por mancuernillas doradas. El poni lucía un pelaje gris ligeramente más claro que el suyo. Su crin y cola eran entre blancas y plateadas y lucían un peinado bien estilizado en ambas. En sus flancos se podía observar una cutie mark con forma de abanico y sobre su nariz llevaba puesto un par de anteojos de Sol de color púrpura.

Ahora bien, Octavia no era precisamente una fanática de la moda, pero sus clases con su madre y las numerosas fiestas a las que había asistido en el pasado le ayudaron a identificar al corcel de inmediato.

Hoity Toity era considerado una eminencia en el mundo de la moda, su imperio había progresado a lo largo de los años y se decía que su linaje era uno de los más puros del reino, al punto de que cada uno de sus descendientes lucia muy similar al anterior.

Octavia no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse cuando el apuesto corcel se despidió de la unicornio albina besándole uno de sus cascos frontales antes de entregarle un estuche, mientras el resto de los trabajadores terminaban de subir las numerosas cajas. Vinyl abrió el estuche revisando el contenido antes de asentir. Tras esto ambos se separaron y la Unicornio comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

-No puedo creer que esa unicornio mugrosa conozca a alguien como Hoity Toity- comentó una de las yeguas del grupo de cuerdas de la orquesta.

-Entre menos tenga que ver con ella mejor- comentó Octavia.

-Acaso no te molesta ni un poco, esa yegua no pone atención a las clases y se la pasa mirándote todo el tiempo. Y ahora resulta que no es más que una niña rica y malcriada- respondió la violinista.

-No lo sé, no parece que provenga de una familia de renombre. Estoy segura que reconocería su apellido si fuera así- comentó Octavia. Después de todo su madre se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que debía saber para sobrevivir en la sociedad, y entre sus muchas lecciones, Charlotte se aseguró de que Octavia memorizara los nombres de las familias con mayor renombre de todo el reino. Por otro lado, Scratch no era un apellido que podría olvidar con facilidad.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrido de forma similar Las únicas clases que Octavia no compartía con Vinyl eran aquellas que se relacionaban a sus prácticas con la orquesta.

Aún así Octavia no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella unicornio, durante las practicas optó por tocar las piezas musicales de forma automática. La chelista había aprendido a hacer este truco después de practicar arduamente durante todos esos años. Cada vez que se sentía frustrada o necesitaba pensar en algo comenzaba a tocar una pieza musical al azar dejando que su cuerpo tomara completo control de sus interpretaciones mientras su mente trabajaba en múltiples temas por su propia cuenta. Hacer esto le había resultado extrañamente útil ya que el sonido del Chelo le ayudaba a relajarse mientras su mente se ocupaba con todo tipo de pensamientos.

-Miss Melody-

La mayor parte de la practica la empleó para analizar la situación. Si bien la alumna nueva no había hecho nada que indicara algún tipo de actitud agresiva hacia ella, Octavia no tenia forma de asegurarse de que la unicornio no escondía segundas intenciones, en especial tomando en cuenta la enorme cantidad de tiempo que la yegua albina se tomaba para observarla.

-Miss Melody-

Incluso durante el almuerzo Octavia pudo notar a la recién llegada observándola desde una distancia prudente. Estaba segura de que Vinyl se había percatado de que Octavia sabía que la observaba, en especial porque la unicornio siempre sonreía cuando sus miradas se cruzan… o por lo menos suponía que sus miradas se cruzaban… era difícil saberlo mientras la unicornio llevara puestas esas gafas de sol.

-Miss Melody-

Lyra no resultaba de mucha ayuda tampoco, aparentemente su amiga estaba librando una batalla existencial consigo misma en esos momentos. -Estoy segura de que la he visto en otro lado- fue todo lo que la unicornio de color menta le dijo antes de que terminaran su almuerzo y se dirigieran nuevamente al salón de música para continuar practicando.

-Miss Melody-

Extrañamente también notó que muchos alumnos de la academia parecían prestarle bastante atención a la unicornio, especialmente los alumnos que estudiaban esos extraños géneros de música popular y electrónica que Octavia ciertamente no podía considerar música.

-¡Miss Melody!- la voz del profesor finalmente llamo su atención.

-Oh lo lamento- respondió Octavia dirigiéndose al profesor apenada por haberse perdido completamente en sus pensamientos.

_SIGHT_

-Olvídelo señorita Octavia, hemos terminado nuestra práctica por hoy, pero asegúrese de tomar un buen descanso esta noche. Siento como si estuviera ausente y aunque las pruebas son en un mes no puedo evitar preocuparme por su salud- comentó el profesor.

-Estoy bien profesor… se lo aseguro- comentó Octavia deteniendo sus cascos los cuales hasta entonces aun continuaban tocando en su modo automático, aun cuando el resto de sus compañeros habían detenido sus interpretaciones desde hace algún tiempo.

-De acuerdo señorita Melody, pero asegúrese de no agotarse innecesariamente- Octavia asintió una vez.

-¡Hey Octavia! ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- preguntó Lyra aproximándose a su amiga.

-No lo sé Lyra, es solo que la nueva alumna realmente me pone los nervios de punta-

-Si o sé es difícil relajarse al sentir su mirada detrás de nosotras, Pero quizá pueda ayudarte a distraer un poco esa mente tuya- comentó Lyra.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó la chelista. Lyra simplemente le sonrió, no era la típica sonrisa pícara que usaba cada vez que la descubría espiando sus flancos… Oh no, esta era una de esas sonrisas cómplices que Lyra usaba cada vez que a la unicornio de color menta se le ocurría una nueva forma de meterlas en problemas.

* * *

-Francamente Lyra, no creo que esto sea una buena idea- comentó Octavia.

-Pero dijiste que me ayudarías con esto, además Minuette me dijo que no se encuentra en casa así que no veo el problema- comentó Lyra.

-No quiero entrar en detalles acerca del número de reglas que estamos violando al salir tan tarde del campus sin mencionar el hecho de que estamos allanando la casa de otro poni- Comentó Octavia con nerviosismo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Octavia, solo Apégate al plan y todo saldrá de maravilla, he estado estudiando las rutas y horarios de los guardias reales que patrullan la zona, y estoy bastante segura de que ninguno de ellos vendrá a esta zona por lo menos en las siguientes tres horas-

-Y era necesario que usáramos estos rajes… ¿porque…?-

-Bueno los trajes de licra de color negro evitan que otros ponis puedan reconocerte, además sirven bien como camuflaje para misiones como esta. Bueno quizá el color natural de tu pelaje sea suficiente para ocultarte en la oscuridad, pero… ¿no pensabas dejarme usar este traje solo a mí cierto?- comentó Lyra.

Octavia estiró un poco la tela que se ajustaba a uno de sus flancos mientras continuaban caminando a hurtadillas por las calles de la capital. Ambas llevaban un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo de color negro, el cual se entallaba a la perfección a los cuerpos de ambas yeguas, contaba con una protección para la cola y un gorro que ocultaba su crin.

No estaba segura si aquellos rajes eran otro de los extraños fetiches de Lyra pero debía admitir que acentuaban bastante sus atributos, algo que Lyra le había dejado en claro tras versa salir del cuarto de baño usando el traje. Sin importar lo mucho que Octavia se ruborizó en es momento al sentir la mirada de Lyra en ella, no podía evitar pensar en lo graciosa que su amiga lucia mientras babeaba, literalmente, por ella.

-Dame un empujón- comentó Lyra tan pronto como ambas se encontraron en la parte trasera del edificio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que debe ser usado como escalera?- preguntó Octavia.

-Bueno yo jamás he cargado algo más pesado que una caja de libros y tú por otro lado cargas con ese pesado instrumento como si no fuera nada, así que es menos probable que yo termine cayendo si eres tú la que me sirve de soporte-

-Supongo que tienes razón- comentó la chelista colocándose debajo de la ventana.

-Además soy mucho mejor que tu buscando pistas circunstanciales, así que me tomará mucho menos tiempo que a ti encontrar algo que valga la pena- comentó Lyra.

-Octavia simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras la unicornio trepada sobre su lomo antes de dar un salto para ingresar al edificio-

-Recuerda… Tienes que silbar tres veces si vez a un guardia. Dos silbidos cortos son para avisar que no salga por la ventana. Un silbido corto es para avisarme que iras al baño. Un silbido largo y uno corto es para avisarme que una horda enfurecida está esperándonos afuera. Un silbido corto y uno largo es para pedirme un sándwich de lechuga con queso. Dos silbidos largos y uno corto son para indicarme que se nos acaba el tiempo. Dos silbidos cortos y uno largo es para pedirme ayuda. Tres silbidos largos son para indicar que todo está bien- dijo Lyra antes de desaparecer por la ventana del edificó.

-¿Qué …? Lyra como demonios esperas que recuerde esas señales- Silencio -Lyra- la llamó en voz baja. Más silencio -Por Celestia porque tenía que acceder a esto… Espera, ¿por qué una horda enfurecida estaría esperándonos afuera?-

La primera media hora pareció durar una eternidad, los nervios de Octavia estaban al límite y sus sentidos se agudizaban al máximo para poder escuchar hasta el más suave ruido.

La siguiente media hora no fue mejor, el estrés que Octavia había acumulado durante todo el día comenzaba a causar que sus hombros le dolieran.

Transcurrió otra media hora sin novedades, Ahora Octavia comenzaba a preguntarse si habría sido sensato dejar que su amiga se aventurara por su cuenta al interior de esa casa. Por otra parte no sabia que Lyra era una yegua muy necia cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados a esa extraña búsqueda de humanos que tanto la obsesionaba. "Tal vez tendré que noquearla la próxima vez que se le ocurra hacer algo como esto en el futuro" pensó la chelista.

Octavia miró al cielo observando el manto nocturno que cubría el cielo. Extrañamente las estrellas y la luna lucían mucho más vivas desde que la princesa de la noche había regresado de su confinamiento en la Luna. Ese pensamiento rápidamente la llevó a recordar su encuentro con la nueva alumna en el tren. Había algo en lo profundo de su mente que trataba de comunicarle algo, ciertamente Octavia recordaba la cutie mark de esa yegua gravada en una de las fuentes de agua del jardín de su mansión. Por alguna razón su mente viajó a la noche que recibió su cutie mark. Recordaba la expresión preocupada de sus padres cuando la encontraron recostada sobre el estuche de su amado Cello, pero ciertamente no podía recordar con detalle lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Recordaba haber tomado el Cello, recordaba haber tocado el instrumento un par de veces, pero por alguna razón no era capas de recordar en donde o como fue que llegó a la entrada de la mansión después de que su cutie mark apareciera.

Octavia desvió su mirada al fondo de la calle. Sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron por completo al percatarse de la sombra que se hallaba de pie al otro lado de la acera cerca de una de las lámparas que alumbraban las calles de la capital.

El poni llevaba puesta una túnica larga con un gorro que ensombrecía su rostro, lo que impedía que Octavia pudiera distinguir la identidad del poni, sin embargo aquel par de ojos rojos brillantes que se asomaban en la oscuridad la miraban directo a los ojos haciéndola sentir completamente indefensa.

Octavia silbó una vez pero su garganta seca causo que el sonido se cortara. Inmediatamente trago saliva y volvió a silbar, esta vez emitiendo una nota más larga, mientras retrocedia un par de pasos.

De la ventana que se hallaba Asus espaldas voló un sándwich de lechuga con queso el cual formó un arco perfecto hasta caer al suelo justo frente a los cascos de Octavia.

-En serio- respondió la chelista con frustración al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de señal -Lyra- llamó a su amiga sin apartar la vista del poni que permanencia de pie al otro lado de la acera -Lyra- intentó una vez más emitir un silbido pero el miedo la obligo a emitir una nota corta.

El poni sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura, en la cual se podían apreciar un par de largos colmillos puntiagudos. Al ver esto la chelista intento silbar nuevamente esperando atinarle al código correcto. Su nerviosismo causo que Octavia emitiera dos silbidos largos y uno corto. Una vez más no ocurrió nada y el poni ya se encontraba a la mitad de la calle. Octavia jalo aire nuevamente y emitió dos silbidos cortos y uno largo.

En esta ocasión se pudo escuchar el ruido de otro poni corriendo desde el interior del edificio antes d que Lyra emergiera por la ventana cargando lo que parecía ser un extraño bastón en uno de sus cascos.

Lyra aterrizó en la cera frente a Octavia girando sobre el suelo para amortiguar la caída. Desafortunadamente, su movimiento hizo que uno de sus cascos golpeara el extraño bastón el cual emitió un sonoro CLICK antes de lanzar una estaca de metal en la dirección del poni.

El poni encapuchado se arrojó a un costado para evadir el proyectil el cual impactó en la ventana del edificio de enfrente encendiendo una alarma.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Lyra tomando el bastón en su campo telequinético mientras sujetaba al pata de Octavia.

Octavia comenzó a correr siguiendo a su amiga y posteriormente miró sobre su hombro, donde el poni había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Octavia estaba segura de que esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

**Años atrás**

Chalotte salió de la habitación de Octavia, había pasado un largo tiempo escuchando lo que la pequeña había estado haciendo esa noche, hasta que finalmente la potra cayo rendida en su cama. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el estudio de Clef. El estudio de su esposo contaba con un escritorio y un par de libreros en los cuales se encontraban numerosos volúmenes de libros y obras musicales.

Clef se encontraba sentado en su silla favorita observando atento el enorme estuche que reposaba sobre la alfombra de su estudio.

-¿Que te dijo Octy?- pregunto el corcel sin mirar a su esposa, era como si el extraño objeto que había aparecido junto con su hija lo hubiese hipnotizado por completo.

-No recuerda donde lo encontró, tampoco sabe cómo fue que legó a la puerta de la mansión. Todo lo que recuerda es que siguió las instrucciones de un diario hasta una de las fuentes en el jardín, pero parece estar convencida de que se trata del instrumento de Cent- explicó Charlotte.

-¿Y tú que piensas?- preguntó su esposo esta vez mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se aproximaba a él para frotar la punta de su nariz en el cuello de Clef.

-Octy nunca nos ha mentido. Aun así, no parece que se halla golpeado la cabeza y tampoco parece estar inventando nada- comentó Chralotte mientras observa a los libros apilados en el escritorio de Clef -¿Qué estabas leyendo?-

-Son algunos de los libros de mis antepasados, quería estar seguro- respondió Clef poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta el estuche que permaneció inmóvil sobre la alfombra.

-Pero pensé que el instrumento había desaparecido. No pensaras que el espíritu de Cent realmente lo trajo de vuelta, ¿o sí?- lo cuestionó Charlotte.

-No es eso querida- comentó el pianista -En los registros contables decía que el Cello había desaparecido, pero aparentemente uno de mis ancestros intentó venderlo porque consideraba que el instrumento estaba defectuoso- comento Clef abriendo los seguros de estuche.

-Así que el Cello no desapareció simplemente lo vendieron- comentó Charlotte.

-Aparentemente no, el comprador nunca recogió el instrumento, porque alguien más se lo llevo hace más de 500 años-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El capitán de la policía trajo varios documentos relacionados con la familia para saber si existía algún registro histórico que indicara que algún grupo delictivo quisiera lastimar a Octy. Pero solo había uno que se relacionaba a un delito- comentó Clef colocando su casco sobre la tapa del estuche de piel como si tuviera miedo de abrirlo.

Charlotte observó el documento al que se refería su esposo. Tomó las viejas hojas de papel y comenzó a leer su contenido con rapidez. ¿Quién es Vinyl Scratch?

-Es el nombre de la yegua que robó el instrumento hace cinco generaciones- respondió Clef.

-¿Y porque es tan importante una yegua que vivió hace más de 500 años?- preguntó Charlotte un tanto confundida.

-Porque es el mismo nombre de la yagua que Octy mencionó cuando encontró el diario de Cent-

-Es extraño que no lo mencionara cuando le pregunte lo que había ocurrido- comentó Charlotte aproximándose a su esposo.

-Dime querida… ¿crees en las historias de terror?- dijo Clef levantando la tapa del estuche.

Al ver el interior de el rostro de ambos palideció al instante. El interior del estuche estaba limpio y bien cuidado en comparación con su exterior. Dentro se encontraba el Cello más grande que había visto en su vida, el instrumento se encontraba perfectamente conservado junto con su arco. Sin embargo, lo que realmente heló la sangre a los padres de Octavia fue la fotografía en el interior. Se trataba de una foto muy antigua en la que se podía observar a Cent y a su familia frente a la recién construida Mansión de los Melody, ambos ponis reconocieron de inmediato a los integrantes de la familia gracias a los múltiples retratos que adornaban la mansión. En el grupo, sin embargo, se encontraba un poni al que nunca antes habían visto. Junto al viejo y elegante mayordomo se hallaba una yegua albina vistiendo ropas muy antiguas e igualmente elegantes y un enorme sombrero que ensombrecía ligeramente su rostro. Sus ojos tenían un extraño color aún en el tono de la fotografía y parecían emitir un brillo propio. La unicornio albina sonreía de lado a lado mostrando un par de enormes colmillos que se podían apreciar con claridad.

-No creo que la memoria de Octy fuera afectada por un golpe o un evento traumático… Más bien parece que…-

-Alguien la hechizó- dijo Charlotte completando la frase de su esposo.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_¿Qué les pareció? En lo particular me gusto el final que le brindé a este capítulo y debo decir que fue lo que me ayudó a darle al nombre al capítulo._

_Como se darán cuenta este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a una persona que perdí la semana pasada. Espero que este donde esé nos siga brindando su fuerza para seguir adelante._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	6. ¡Mi nombre no es Tavi!

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo", Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia está siendo de su agrado._

_Acabo de actualizar el capítulo debido a que tenía una cantidad absurda de errores de ortografía. Lamento las molestias, pero ya los corregí._

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 05 – ¡Mi nombre no es Tavi!**

Las cortinas de la habitación ondulaban con gracia mientras el viento que soplaba en el exterior se abría paso al interior de su dormitorio. El calor del verano era tal que la yegua prefería dejar abierta la ventana de su cuarto para que la brisa de la noche refrescara la habitación.

Octavia se encontraba recostada en su cama, una suave y delgada sábana cubría su bien estilizado cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Incluso dormida y con su crin completamente desarreglada, la chelista parecía incapaz de perder el porte y elegancia que la caracterizaban. La figura entró a la habitación a través de la ventana que la yegua dejó abierta, la intrusa avanzó sigilosamente en la oscuridad, sus movimientos precisos y bien calculados idénticos a los de un depredador aproximándose a su indefensa presa.

La sombra de la criatura envolvió el rostro de la chelista, mientras sus ojos carmesíes la miraban fijamente en su placido sueño. La criatura percibió el dulce aroma de la chelista que se encontraba recostada en aquella cama. Prácticamente podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y la sangre que esté empujaba por las venas de la pony terrestre. La criatura tenía una crin azul eléctrico y un pelaje blanco como la nieve. Su boca salivaba y sus ojos la miraban hambrientos.

Lentamente la unicornio albina acercó su nariz al cuello de la chelista. Un par de puntiagudos colmillos se asomaron por debajo de los labios de la unicornio. Jadeando emocionada sobre el pelaje que cubría el cuello de la chelista.

Las orejas de Octavia se movieron ligeramente, podía sentir el cálido aliento de la poni albina acariciando su cuello con suavidad.

-Octavia- Escucho el susurro de un poni llamarla por su nombre.

Sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras los colmillos de la unicornio albina se aproximaban peligrosamente a su cuello.

-Octavia- La voz que la llamaba se sentía cada vez más cerca de ella.

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron lentamente antes de cruzarse con la amenazante mirada que despedían aquellos ojos carmesíes, antes de que la recién llegada alumna abriera sus fauces mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

* * *

-¡NO!- Grito Octavia levantándose de la cama y derribando a la unicornio que se encontraba a su lado.

La chelista abrió sus ojos por completo, su cuerpo sudaba frio y su corazón palpitaba fervientemente. Inmediatamente la chelista se llevó uno de sus cascos al cuello asustada. Posteriormente observó la ventana del dormitorio de la academia completamente cerrada. Su pulso lentamente comenzó a estabilizarse al caer en cuenta que solo había sido un mal sueño.

-Cielos Octavia tienes un gancho derecho bastante potente- La voz de Lyra llamó su atención. LA unicornio de color menta se encontraba en el suelo sobándose el rostro.

-Lyra… ¿Qué…?- dijo la chelista confundida. –Espera… ¿yo te hice eso?- añadió con preocupación tan pronto como su somnolencia comenzó a abandonarla y observó el hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz de la unicornio.

-No es nada, ¡Auch!- se quejó la unicornio color menta mientras presionaba sus cascos contra su nariz.

-Oh Lyra lo lamento. No te muevas iré por un poco de hielo- dijo la chelista abandonando la cama de un salto antes de correr a la nevera por una bolsa de hielos, la cual envolvió en una toalla húmeda antes de regresar con su amiga.

-Quédate quieta, yo me encargo- dijo Octavia colocando la cabeza de Lyra sobre su regazo y apartando los cascos de la unicornio para colocarle la bolsa de hielo sobre la nariz. –Oh Lyra lo lamento mucho- se disculpó la chelista al notar el moretón que le había producido a su amiga en el hocico.

-Descuida, fue tan solo un accidente-

La chelista negó con la cabeza. –No es excusa, yo no debí…-

-Si te hace sentir mejor- dijo la unicornio interrumpiendo a la poni terrestre. –el golpe valió la pena porque ahora puedo disfrutar este momento recostada sobre tu regazo- añadió sonriendo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre los suaves y bien tonificados muslos de Octavia.

-Lyra…- expresó la chelista confundida, al notar la sonrisa de su amiga no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa propia. –No te acostumbres- añadió juguetona. Le alegraba que su amiga siempre encontrara la forma de hacer a un lado los momentos de tensión y sustituirlos por un chiste que de una u otra forma lograba hacerla sonreír.

-Te vez mucho mejor con esa sonrisa en el rostro, Auch- añadió la unicornio.

-De verdad lo siento Lyra… No fue mi intención despertarme de esa forma- Lyra sonrió.

Después de un corto momento de silencio Lyra habló nuevamente –Dime… ¿Que estabas soñando?- Pregunto la curiosa unicornio.

-Yo… Lo olvidé- respondió la chelista con una mentira.

-Debió ser una pesadilla bastante aterradora porque no parabas de murmurar en tus sueños- explicó Lyra mientras disfrutaba de los cuidados y el contacto con la chelista. –Estabas sudando y tenías una expresión llena de angustia- añadió la unicornio abriendo sus ojos ambarinos para mirar a su amiga desde su posición.

-Lamento si te preocupé- se disculpó la chelista mirando a su amiga.

-Descuida, supongo que es normal en estos días. Yo misma no he podido dormir por estar pensando en cómo demonios pasaré mis exámenes.- comentó la unicornio.

-¡Es verdad! la temporada de exámenes es en dos semanas- comentó la chelista. –Con todo lo que pasó me había olvidado de eso- añadió pensativa.

-Bueno no puedo decir que lo que encontré en ese apartamento fuera de gran ayuda, pero ciertamente entiendo que te preocupe la falta de evidencia. Es decir, el lugar lucia demasiado normal, tanto que parecía irreal.- añadió la unicornio.

-¿Demasiado normal?- preguntó la chelista.

-Solo piénsalo Octavia, nadie en Equestria es tan organizado, ni siquiera tú… He notado que cuando regresas particularmente cansada de un día muy pesado y estresante optas por arrojar tu moño a un lado de la cama antes de dejarte caer sobre las sábanas- comentó la unicornio.

-También he notado que sueles usar mi shampoo corporal cuando te levantas particularmente somnolienta. Oh y también he notado que en tu época de celo sueles usar mi…-

-En primer lugar, eso no tuvo nada que ver con mi temporada de celo. En segunda, ya te pedí perdón por eso, además solo fue una vez y ni siquiera sabía lo que era…- dijo la chelista interrumpiendo a su amiga. Afortunadamente el color de su pelaje ocultaba bastante bien el rubor de sus mejillas.

Recordaba esa tarde bastante bien. Había ocurrido poco después de que ella y Lyra fueran asignadas como compañeras de cuarto. Esa tarde Octavia se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias cuando un paquete bastante peculiar fue entregado por correo. La nota decía que necesitaba probarse el vestido porque solo tendría un par de días para devolverlo en caso de que este no fuera de su talla. Ingenuamente la chelista pensó que el vestido había sido enviado por su madre para que pudiese usarlo en las fiestas de gala que la academia realizaba durante el año, por lo que entró al cuarto de baño con el paquete y procedió a probarse las ropas. Por supuesto que le pareció bastante extraño que el vestido de gala tuviese tantos accesorios y piezas de tela, además de que lucía bastante llamativo y tenía un diseño extravagante.

No esperaba que el conjunto de ropas resultara ser un traje de Cosplay que Lyra había encargado antes de mudarse a la academia. Por lo que cuando Lyra ingresó al dormitorio buscando la caja terminó por sorprender a la chelista usando el traje mientras se inspeccionaba en frente del espejo haciendo poses extrañas. La unicornio no pudo evitar que el calor de su sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y su nariz expulsara un chorro de sangre antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo sobresaltando a Octavia en el proceso.

-Oh pero tienes que admitir que te gustó y además se te veía muy bien mi traje de Cosplay, resaltaba muy bien tus atributos- Añadió Lyra mirando con picardía a su amiga. Octavia desvió la mirada apenada. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que la unicornio tenía razón, el traje le había quedado a la medida y la hacía lucir bastante atractiva. Por lo que la chelista había aceptado usarlo un par de veces más, cada vez que Lyra la invitaba a una de sus convenciones. La chelista se excusaba con el pretexto de usar el traje solamente para hacer juego con su amiga, pero lo cierto era que el traje realmente le agrada y aunque era un traje bastante extravagante no dejaba de emitir cierta aura de elegancia.

-Lo sabía- dijo triunfante la unicornio de color menta.

-Lyra si me sigues presionando no te ayudaré con tus estudios- respondió al chelista, la cual era incapaz de mirar a su amiga a causa de lo apenada que se sentía.

Lyra sonrió nuevamente tomando el casco de su amiga con el suyo –De acuerdo, pero deberás ayudarme a practicar también- Octavia miró a Lyra antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

La chelista desvió la mirada en dirección a la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de su cama, donde una pequeña llave en forma de clave de sol permanecía atada a una cadena de plata.

* * *

El estrés y la desesperación eran palpables en el aire. Por todo el campus se podía observar grupos de alumnos yendo de un lado a otro a toda prisa. Algunos ponis llevaban termos llenos de café en todo momento para mantenerse despiertos y tratar de rendir mas tiempo durante sus estudios.

Las salas de música en estos días se encontraban constantemente ocupadas por los distintos grupos y orquestas las cuales practicaban incesantes tomando descansos cortos entre cada interpretación.

Las áreas recreativas permanecían abandonadas y la biblioteca era uno de los lugares más concurridos en esos días.

La temporada de exámenes se aproximaba y los alumnos estudiaban el mayor tiempo posible en un intento por memorizar todo el conocimiento que podían tan pronto como sus cerebros se los permitía.

Vinyl se divertía observando a los ponis ir y venir de un lado a otro tropezando los unos con otros, mientras bebía el contenido de la lata de soda que acababa de comprar en la cafetería del campus. A pesar de su peculiar condición, la Yegua era capaz de digerir comida común, sin embargo, debía alimentarse de sangre para mantener sus habilidades sobrenaturales, al igual que su magia.

-¡Hey tú!- habló una yegua a sus espaldas.

Vinyl arqueó la espalda para mirar a su interlocutora, por detrás del nuevo par de anteojos de Sol que Hoity Toity le había entregado. Desde su posición el grupo de ponis a su espalda parecían colgar del techo como si se tratara de un grupo de murciélagos. Ese pensamiento le causo gracia e inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No puedo crees que esta academia haya aceptado a una poni sin clase como tú. Siempre llevando esa ropa mugrosa… Me parece difícil de creer que hallas logrado sobornar al director para comprar tu lugar en la academia, no luces como una poni de sociedad y tampoco parece que tengas muchos bits… Las yeguas como tu suelen usar sus cuerpos para poder obtener lo que quieren, no me sorprende que usaras un truco tan barato para entrar en esta academia. Es repugnante saber que existen yeguas tan promiscuas e indecentes como tú en un campus de renombre como este… Pero escúchame bien, si crees que estudiar en esta academia será fácil… será mejor que reconsideres tu decisión y te esfuerces como es debido- comentó la yegua.

_FYUU_

Silbó Vinyl antes de regresar su mirada al frente. Era gracioso que un grupo de ponis quisiera intimidarla. Era gracioso que incluso pensaran que había usado sus atributos sexuales para abrirse paso en la academia, aunque sinceramente no era una poni pulcra o de la alta sociedad, y ciertamente era bastante adicta al sexo. Jamás había usado ese método para conseguir algo que deseara. Ese tipo de cosas las hacía por puro placer y curiosidad, era un pasatiempo que tenía y de cierto modo un mal hábito, pues normalmente usaba el sexo como un medio para librarse de algo de estrés de vez en cuando o cuando las drogas le eran insuficientes.

-No deberías ignorar a la señorita Twine Strand- dijo uno de los corceles que acompañaban a la yegua.

"_Esto es aburrido, será mejor que la busque en otra parte. Llevo bastante tiempo esperándola en este lugar, pero a estas alturas no parece que se valla a presentar._" Pensó Vinyl levantándose de su asiento.

Vinyl simplemente se dio la media vuelta y levitó sus audífonos hasta sus orejas. La música comenzó a reproducirse aislándola de los sonidos del exterior. Lo único que le interesaba era presenciar la presentación de la primogénita de los Melody, por lo que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con otras yeguas.

-Valla, valla… si que tiene agallas la nueva alumna- comentó Twine –Mira que ignorarme de esa manera… ¡Muchachos!… Asegúrense de hacer su estancia en la academia su peor experiencia.- les ordenó la yegua.

* * *

Las clases habían incrementado su ritmo en los últimos días, por fortuna Octavia estaba acostumbrada a estudiar y practicar mucho por lo que nunca tuvo muchos problemas para presentar sus exámenes. Su constante hábito por estudiar le enseño a tomar algunas precauciones cuando la época de exámenes se aproximaba, de ese modo evitaba que sus estudios se vieran afectados especialmente durante los periodos de estudio.

Tan pronto como se enteró de las fechas en las que se llevarían a cabo los exámenes, Octavia se aseguró de sacar varios libros de la biblioteca antes de que el edificio comenzara a atiborrarse de ponis desesperados por estudiar de último minuto. También se aseguró de apartar con anticipación sus horas de practica en los salones de música. Afortunadamente también encontró un sitio en los jardines de la academia donde podía practicar sus melodías sin que nadie la molestara. No se trataba de un lugar privado, pero dado que en esas fechas la mayoría de los ponis se la pasaban en la biblioteca, en el interior de los salones de clase o en los dormitorios armando grupos de estudio, los jardines de la academia no eran frecuentados tan seguido, por lo que no habían muchos ponis trotando por sus alrededores.

Octavia se encontraba practicando con su Cello en el jardín bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, sentada en la base del tronco se encontraba Lyra practicando a su lado usando su pequeña lira dorada.

Octavia estaba bastante agradecida de que la unicornio de color menta pusiera un gran esfuerzo en sus estudios a pesa de todas las actividades adicionales que realizaba fuera de las horas de estudio. Y a pesar de que la unicornio de color menta había presionado bastante a la chelista para que le ayudara con algunas de sus clases, Octavia podía notar que su amiga realmente tenía un conocimiento bastante completo de las materias y temas que presentaría en sus exámenes. El verdadero problema con Lyra era la falta de atención que ponía en ocasiones, pues solía distraerse y desvelarse realizando proyectos adicionales la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que descuidaba en ocasiones sus actividades escolares.

Después de escabullirse en aquel apartamento la unicornio de pelaje color menta había comenzado a pasar más tiempo en sus investigaciones y sin importar cuantas veces Octavia le advirtiera que eso solo terminaría por agotarla, la unicornio no parecía interesada en dejar de investigar a la yegua de pelaje color crema y crin adornada con franjas azules y rosas. Especialmente después de descubrir que el extraño bastón funcionaba como una especie de arma para combates de pezuña a pezuña.

Octavia había entrado una vez más a su modo automático mientras reflexionaba los acontecimientos más recientes, Su amiga parecía comenzar a obsesionarse con aquella poni y la presencia de la señorita Scratch en las clases no hacía mucho para ayudarle, sin mencionar que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la intimidante mirada de la unicornio. Si ciertamente desde que Vinyl había llegado al campus Octavia no había podido ver a la unicornio sin su lentes de sol, pero el recuerdo de su encuentro en el tren al igual que el que tuvo con ella fuera de aquel apartamento permanecían frescos en su mente.

Las cosas se habían agravado al punto de que la unicornio había logrado formar parte de sus sueños, mirándola con esos ojos carmesíes tan brillantes como un par de rubíes, mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos, como los que había visto en el poni de aquella noche.

No podía asegurar que el extraño poni encapuchado fuera el mismo que la señorita Scratch pero sin duda podía estar segura que los ojos de ambos eran idénticos.

-Octavia…- dijo Lyra de pronto mientras continuaba tocando su instrumento.

-Dime Lyra- respondió la chelista sin detener su interpretación.

-Estoy pensando en ir a Ponyville el fin de semana - dijo Lyra deteniendo su interpretación su mente por un momento parecía estar en las esponjosas nubes que se encontraban en lo alto del cielo. Octavia hizo lo mismo deteniendo por completo el movimiento de sus cascos antes de voltear a ver a su amiga. Lyra se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco del árbol, su pequeño instrumento flotando a su lado.

-No estarás pensando en acosar a esa poni de la que te has estado obsesionando, ¿O sí?- comentó la chelista.

-Si lo dices en ese tono cualquier cosa suena mal- Lyra hizo una pausa apartando su mirada. –No Octavia… es solo que conocí a una poni el día que fuimos a la presentación del verano y… y me invitó a beber una malteada en un lugar llamado Sugar Cube Corner.- comentó Lyra.

Octavia levantó la ceja, estaba realmente sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga. Hasta donde sabia, Lyra solo se la pasaba observando a las yeguas del grupo de cuerdas (Octavia incluida) pero no parecía tener un mayor interés en ninguna de ellas. Bueno con excepción del incidente de la bañera pero no podía culpar del todo a Lyra por lo que paso esa vez –¿Hablas de una cita?- preguntó la chelista ahora completamente interesada.

-¡No es una cita!- Esta vez fue el turno de Octavia de mirar a Lyra con una expresión que claramente le indicaba que no creía ni una sola palabra.

-De acuerdo es una cita, pero no creo que ella lo vea así.– Añadió Lyra –No parece estar muy interesada en mí… al menos no de la misma forma.- Comentó la unicornio de color verde menta con un tono extrañamente deprimido.

-¿Así que ella te invitó a una cita pero no lo ve como una cita? Eso es confuso-

-Lo sé, pero ella parece ser así con todos los ponis que conoce, o por lo menos es lo que pensé cuando hablamos por primera vez el día anterior a la fiesta de la celebración del Sol de verano-

-Trato de entender esto Lyra… Para serte sincera no recuerdo que pasaras mucho tiempo con otra yegua en Ponyville y francamente no pasamos mucho tiempo en ese pueblo durante la celebración del Sol de verano… Me parece curioso que una pony que conociste un día de pronto se volviera tan abierta contigo como para invitarte a tomar una malteada después de tan solo un par de semanas- respondió Octavia.

-Créeme, si la conocieras no pensarías lo mismo… Cuando la conocí dijo que era amiga de todo el pueblo. Naturalmente no le creí… al principio… pero después de pasar todo el día a su lado, comencé a entender el porqué se considera amiga del pueblo. Aunque es una poni un tanto peculiar no parece tener malas intenciones. Hemos estado en contacto por correo y me ha estado contando varias cosas de lo que ha vivido con mi amiga Twilight, aunque por lo que me ha comentado no parece que Twilight le hable mucho de Lemondrops, Minuette, Moondancer, Twinkle Shine o de mi.-

-Espera… ¿Estas diciéndome que estas en contacto con una de las yeguas que acompañaban a Twilight esa día en Ponyville?-

-Si, es extraño. Parecía bastante emocionada cada vez que hablaba de Twilight en sus cartas y cuando le conté que yo era una de las amigas de Twilight aquí en Canterlot, el número de cartas que me enviaba comenzó a incrementar alarmantemente. La mayoría era para hacerme preguntas acerca de Twilight, aunque admito que parecía particularmente preocupada cuando le comenté que Moondancer dejó de hablarnos después de que ni Twilight ni yo nos presentáramos a su fiesta de cumpleaños.- comentó Lyra.

Octavia recordaba que tras haber regresado de su viaje a Ponyville ambas pasaron a la casa de Moondancer quien simplemente se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho por estudiar, por lo que les cerró la puerta en la cara a ambas yeguas sin aceptar el regalo que Lyra había conseguido para ella.

Aunque Lyra había optado por dejar el regalo en la puerta de enfrente, Octavia no estaba segura de que Moondancer realmente hubiera tenido interés en tomarlo, quizá la colorida caja ya se encontraba en la basura, extrañamente jamás le preguntó a Lyra que cosa era lo que le había regalado a Mondancer, pero consideraba que hacerlo no habría sido correcto, en especial por lo decaída que lucía Lyra durante su viaje de vuelta al campus.

"_¿Quizá Lyra estaba secretamente enamorada de Moondancer? O tal vez solo era doloroso que una amiga de su infancia de pronto la hiciera a un lado de su vida_" pensó Octavia.

-En la carta que me envió Pikie ayer, me habló de una poni que se mudó a Ponyville recientemente. Dijo que su nombre era BonBon- continuo Lyra. –Me describió algunas cosas acerca de BonBon al igual que su imagen, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma pony que te noqueo en el tren-

-¿Así que tu cita es solo una especie de fachada para recabar más información de esa yegua?- comentó Octavia.

-Bueno en parte sí… verás Pinkie dijo que BonBon era bastante peculiar y que tenía algo importante que comentarme acerca de ella. Me explicó que sería un favor que me haría como pago por haberle hablado acerca de Twilight… Creo que Pinkie consiguió que BonBon le revelara la localización del espejo dimensional que oculta la princesa Celestia… Aunque conociéndola es más probable que se trate de una receta de cocina-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a Ponyville este fin de semana?- preguntó Octavia. De cierto modo se sentía un tanto preocupada por su amiga. Las últimas dos veces que Lyra había ido a una cita y la habían rechazado, Octavia tuvo que consolarla por horas y comprar una buena cantidad de helado de pistache antes de que la unicornio de pelaje color menta recuperara el ánimo.

-No será necesario solo quería que supieras que iba a estar ausente por un par de días, pero te aseguro que no disminuiré el ritmo, seguiré estudiando con todo mi esfuerzo-

-Entiendo… Lyra, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y… Sabes que si pasa algo puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vamos Octavia no tienes que preocuparte tanto, no es como si Ponyville fuera un pueblo que atraiga los problemas, estoy segura de que lo que paso con Nightmare Moon fue solo un incidente en un millón- comentó Lyra.

-Si supongo que tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo la chelista.

De pronto una sensación de escalofríos obligó a ambas yeguas a mirar a la unicornio albina que en ese momento se encontraba sentada sobre una de las bancas del jardín mirándolas detrás de sus gafas oscuras mientras bebía de su lata de soda.

-Mira es tu admiradora- bromeo Lyra recibiendo un golpe en un costado.

* * *

El resto de los días ambas yeguas pasaron su tiempo practicando y estudiando arduamente para perfeccionar sus técnicas y habilidades.

Octavia encontraba particularmente molesto que la yegua a sus espaldas tomara siestas a mitad de las clases, o se la pasara haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno sin prestar atención a lo que los profesores trataban de enseñarles, en un par de ocasiones pudo notar que la poni albina a sus espaldas había hecho dibujos de los profesores, aunque lo más curioso era el patrón de notas que había dibujado alrededor de ellos, era casi como si la unicornio estuviese colocando pesados de canciones y melodías en cada dibujo, una de las ocasiones Vinyl la descubrió echando un vistazo a sus dibujos y tan pronto como la unicornio albina le dirigió una sonrisa, Octavia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser atrapada espiándola.

Pero sobre todo encontraba muy frustrante que la unicornio no dejara de seguirla a donde fuera. Incluso Lyra había notado cierto patrón en la unicornio albina, uno muy similar al patrón que algunos depredadores presentaban cuando perseguían a su presa. Sus palabras exactas habían sido "_Asesino Serial_" y "_Victima_" pero por más extraña que luciera la yegua albina, Octavia se negaba a pensar que se tratara de una psicópata.

La constante presencia de la unicornio comenzaba a alterarle los nervios, en varias ocasiones Octavia intentó encarar a la unicornio albina y devolverle la llave que todos los días llevaba debajo de su moño rosa. Sin embargo, de algún modo la sonrisa de la yegua y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos carmesíes que imaginaba mirándola por detrás de ese par de lentes de sol, siempre lograban formar un nudo en su garganta, impidiendo que la chelista se armara de valor para encarar a la unicornio y finalmente Octavia y Lyra terminaban saliendo del lugar.

Un día en particular, Octavia se topó con la unicornio al salir del baño de damas. Los exámenes habían comenzado y su presentación de cello sería en un par de horas. La repentina aparición de la yegua en su campo de visión la sobresaltó haciéndola dar un respingo.

"_¡Esto ya es el colmo!, no puedo creer que me siguiera hasta aquí._" Pensó la chelista molesta.

Vinyl sin embargo lucia bastante sorprendida al haberse topado con la joven intérprete en ese momento. Era bastante ovio que no esperaba verla en el interior de los baños en ese preciso instante.

-¿Cuál… Cuál es tu problema?- dijo la chelista por primera vez enfrentando a la unicornio frente a ella.

La mirada endurecida de Octavia se suavizó al notar que la yegua frente a ella tenía su crin completamente empapada con agua y lodo. El viejo suéter gris que usaba todos los días escurría agua y despedía un olor a tierra y lodo al igual que las calcetas en sus patas traseras.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó genuinamente preocupada haciendo a un lado cualquier diferencia que tuviera con la unicornio hasta ese entonces.

Vinyl negó con la cabeza retirándose sus lentes oscuros… Octavia observó atónita a la unicornio en el instante en el que la DJ dejó al descubierto un par de ojos de color violeta ligeramente más obscuros que los suyos en lugar del color carmín que recordaba.

La unicornio se retiró el suéter y las calcetas para exprimir la tela y retirarle el exceso de humedad.

"_¿Pero qué...?_" pensó Octavia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la unicornio, notó las manchas de lodo y tierra en el pelaje blanco de la unicornio mientras esta procedía a retirarse el exceso de tierra de su crin. Su cola azul eléctrico estaba igualmente cubierta de lodo y sin aquellas ropas holgadas podía apreciar la esvelta figura de la unicornio.

Sin esperar a que la unicornio comentara algo, la chelista saco un cepillo de sus alforjas y se aproximó a la unicornio que batallaba para retirar el exceso de tierra de su crin.

-Déjame hacerlo- comentó Octavia llamando la atención de Vinyl.

* * *

Tras su sorpresa inicial al ver a la chelista en el interior de los baños, Vinyl no tuvo otra opción que dejar las cosas seguir su curso, después de todo sus descuidos habían causado que ese grupo de abusivos la bañaran con agua y lodo mientras tomaba una siesta debajo de uno de los árboles del jardín.

Así que optó por retirarse sus prendas y proceder a secar su ropa y retirar la tierra y lodo de su pelaje, crin y cola.

No le molestaba estar llena de lodo, en ocasiones anteriores había tenido la desventura de quedar cubierta de lodo de las patas a las orejas, pero no podía andar por el campus completamente empapada y sucia. Aunque no se preocupaba mucho por lo que los demás pensaran de ella, ciertamente la DJ detestaba oler de esa forma. No solo porque hubo un tiempo, durante su larga vida, en el que se vio obligada a vivir en la calle. Sino que además esa tarde comenzarían las presentaciones de los grupos y no tenía intenciones de que los profesores la sacaran del auditorio a causa de su estado, lo cual le impediría escuchar la presentación de la chelista que en ese momento la observaba con atención a un par de metros de distancia.

Había pasado semanas observando a la chelista con detenimiento, sus prácticas en el jardín, las horas que dedicaba de estudio y lo mucho que la descendiente de los Melody ayudaba a Lyra Hearthstring para prepararla para sus exámenes.

Le cautivaba el hecho de que la chelista fuera tan dedicada y entregada a lo que la apasionaba sin abandonar a sus amigos. Esa misma dedicación que la unicornio tenía años atrás, la misma pasión y entrega que Cent Melody ponía en cada presentación cuando tocaba el Cello para ella, o cada vez que el difunto mayordomo se tomaba su tiempo para enseñarle a tocar un nuevo instrumento, eran actitudes que rara vez podía ver en un poni de la alta sociedad.

-Déjame hacerlo- la voz de la chelista llamó la atención de la DJ.

Octavia se colocó detrás de la unicornio y comenzó a acicalar la crin de la unicornio mientras usaba algo de agua para retirar el lodo de los cabellos de la poni albina.

-¿Dime que fue lo que paso?- preguntó la chelista. –Oh lo lamente olvidé que el profesor mencionó que no podías hablar- añadió al recordar que su profesor de psicología les había hablado de la condición de Vinyl.

-No parece que haya sido un accidente… Sabes, si algún poni te está molestando deberías decírselo a los profesores- comentó Octavia. La chelista realmente no sabía el porqué, pero de alguna forma la unicornio parecía mucho más normal y menos intimidante después de haberse descubierto el rostro. Y sinceramente sin importar lo extraña que se comportara, la nueva alumna no le había hecho nada desde que había llegado al campus. Si bien no parecía apartarle la mirada tampoco podía decir que la unicornio hubiese intentado algo en su contra, después de todo lo único que hacia la unicornio albina cuando sus miradas se cruzaban era sonreírle.

De alguna forma la yegua albina parecía haber causado una extraña sensación en Octavia, impulsándola a ayudarle en ese momento. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Octavia no había visto a la unicornio aproximarse a ningún otro poni, siempre comía o bebía sodas completamente sola, apartada del resto de los alumnos mientras las observaba a ella y a Lyra desde una distancia prudente. En los salones de clase la unicornio albina tampoco parecía tener algún apego con el resto de los alumnos y con excepción de Octavia. Vinyl no parecía prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie más en el salón. Era algo espeluznante y a la vez triste. Quizá esa misma soledad que se había reflejado en sus ojos mientras intentaba apartar toda esa tierra de su crin y cola con sus propios cascos le hizo comprender de algún modo que la unicornio era mucho más solitaria de lo que parecía.

-Sabes creo que no me he presentado apropiadamente- comentó la poni terrestre, mientras proseguía con su labor. -Mi nombre es Octavia Melody-

"_Octavia Melody, es un lindo nombre… pero es muy largo_" pensó Vinyl.

-¿Como prefieres que te llame?- añadió Octavia.

La unicornio dibujó un disco de vinilo en el suelo usando algunas de las manchas de lodo.

-Entiendo… Es un placer… Vinyl- comentó Octavia terminando su labor y extendiendo una de sus patas frontales en la dirección de la DJ.

La poni albina miró el casco de Octavia por un momento antes de estrecharlo con cuidado. La sensación del pelaje y la suavidad de la piel de la chelista viajó a través de su casco mientras el dulce aroma de la chelista comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.

-Sabes, yo… quería preguntarte algo- continuo la chelista con indecisión.

Octavia cerrando los ojos haciendo a un lado su moño rosa para sacar la pequeña llave que ocultaba debajo de él.

Al dirigir su atención al cuello de la chelista, Vinyl sintió sus sentidos sobrecargarse, el deseo de morder el cuello de la chelista la envolvió de pronto. Tenía tantas ganas de probar la sangre de la yegua que tenía frente a ella.

"_NO_." Se contuvo la DJ dándose la media vuelta y levitando sus gafas para colocarlas sobre su rostro una vez más mientras el resto de sus prendas se mantenían a flote a su lado.

-Sabes Vinyl yo… ¿Vinyl?- dijo la chelista al notar que la unicornio se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Gracias Tavi- dijo Vinyl con dificultad. Su voz sonaba rasposa y desafinada, como un instrumento viejo dañado.

Antes de que la chelista pudiera reprocharle por usar un apodo como ese, la DJ salió del baño a toda velocidad levitando sus pertenencias detrás de si. Octavia no pudo evitar pensar en el encuentro que tuvo con ella en el vagón del tren. No lo entendía, era la segunda vez que la veía salir a toda velocidad, como si se tratara de un animal aterrorizado y sin embargo, la pregunta que más vueltas le daba en la cabeza se relacionaba a aquellos extraños ojos.

-Estoy segura que sus ojos eran de color Carmesí- comentó la chelista. –Y por cierto… ¡Mi nombre es OCTAVIA!- grito frustrada la chelista.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Me encanta el apodo que Vinyl usa con Octavia en los fics y lo mucho que la chelista detesta ese apodo, pero debo decir que Tavi es uno de los nombres más tiernos que puede tener Octavia._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	7. Talento natural y trabajo duro

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo", Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia está siendo de su agrado. De antemano gracias por el apoyo y espero que tengan una excelente semana. Hay que mantenernos positivos a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo. Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 06 – Talento natural y trabajo duro**

-En donde esta- dijo preocupada Lyra mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Octavia no era de las yeguas que solía llegar tarde y mucho menos cuando eso significaba llegar tarde a un examen. De hecho, normalmente la situación era completamente lo opuesto, pues era mucho más común ver a la chelista arrastrando por los pasillos a la unicornio color menta tirando de la cola de Lyra hasta los salones de clase.

De hecho, tenía que admitir que la chelista era una amiga de verdad, pues aunque solía ser estricta y bastante reservada, la chelista jamás había dejado a Lyra a su suerte. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento la chelista siempre había sido bastante servicial, desde el primer día que la conoció hasta la fecha Octavia siempre había sido un gran apoyo para la unicornio.

Ciertamente fue complicado que ambas aprendieran a vivir la una con la otra, ya que Lyra solía ser bastante más descuidada en los primeros meses Por lo que Octavia solía sermonearla todos los días al regresar al dormitorio y ver la habitación hecha un desastre. Lyra siempre había sido un completo desastre y sus constantes desvelos no ayudaban, pues solía quedarse dormida sobre una pila de libros que se encontraba sobre una pila de ropa que a su vez se localizaba sobre un montón de cobijas y sabanas situadas sobre la cama. Pero desde que compartía su dormitorio con Octavia, el orden y cuidado que Octavia ponía en las cosas, parecía haberse transferido a la personalidad despreocupada de Lyra.

Ahora bien, debía admitir que ciertamente Lyra también había influido bastante en la actitud de Octavia. Cuando la chelista llego a su vida, la poni era extremadamente… perfeccionista, no soportaba ver un solo objeto fuera de lugar e incluso Lyra pensó seriamente en dejar de usar la pasta de dientes durante un tiempo solo para evitar tener conflictos con las manías de Octavia, es decir, era increíble que la chelista se molestara porque Lyra solía exprimir el tubo de la pasta de dientes con su magia en lugar de exprimirlo desde un extremo, lo que causaba que el tubo terminara adquiriendo una forma poco uniforme.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que la chelista había usado su traje de Cosplay por accidente el primer día que ambas llegaron a la academia. Lyra no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de veces que Octavia se ruborizaba siempre que la sermoneaba por dejar su ropa en el suelo.

-Eres una dama… si quieres vestir ese tipo de prendas debajo de tus trajes está bien, pero no por eso deberías dejarlas a plena vista. ¿Sabes lo que podría llegar a pensar un corcel si llega a entrar al dormitorio?-

Era uno de los muchos reproches que la poni de pelaje gris le decía incontables veces antes de arrojarle al rostro la prenda de su traje de Cosplay en cuestión. En defensa de la chelista Lyra debía admitir que algunas de las prendas de sus trajes… de acuerdo… la mayoría de sus trajes de Cosplay contaban con prendas que fácilmente podían confundirse con pantaletas o ropa interior que la chelista podía ciertamente considerar prendas indecentes o provocativas. Es decir, normalmente ese tipo de ropa solía ser provocativa y sexy a propósito, después de todo el objeto de esos trajes era llamar la atención del público, por lo que era comprensible que fueran sexys y llamativos. Aun así, Lyra jamás había comprendido cual era el problema siendo que, en primer lugar, la mayoría de los ponis ni siquiera usaba ropa. Podría entenderlo de un humano, pero no de un poni.

Aun así ambas habían logrado adaptarse bien la una a la otra. En especial cuando comenzaron a conocerse mejor. Lyra ciertamente comenzó a volverse más responsable y ordenada. Octavia por otra parte poco a poco comenzó a ser mucho más sociable y tolerante. Lyra siempre supuso que la incapacidad de la chelista para socializar se debía más a que había crecido como hija única. Si… ciertamente Lyra también era hija única, pero por lo que Octavia le había contado de su pasado, la chelista había tomado la mayoría de sus clases en casa mientras que Lyra había hecho muchos amigos en la academia de magia de Celestia.

_BANG_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par hizo que la unicornio dirigiera su mirada a la entrada del salón de clase. El resto de los alumnos observaron desconcertados a la chelista que entró al aula de estudio.

-¡Hey Octavia!- la llamó la unciornio con entusiasmo agitando su casco alegremente.

La chelista sin embargo, miró el asiento vacío detrás del asiento que Lyra le había apartado. Al no encontrar a la unicornio albina que la había abandonado en el baño de damas, se decidió por escudriñar rápidamente el salón de clases mientras se aproximaba a su amiga.

-¿No has visto a Vinyl?- pregunto la chelista. Completamente agena de las miradas que recibía del resto de la clase.

Lyra decidió hacer a un lado el hecho de que Octavia llamara a la unicornio por su nombre de pila, pues era común escuchar a Octavia usar el apellido de otros ponis haciendo algunas contadas excepciones. La unicornio observó con mayor detenimiento el estado de su amiga antes de responder. La chelista llevaba su crin y cola bastante desarregladas, probablemente por haber corrido hasta el salón de clase para evitar llegar tarde al examen, aunque su moño rosa lucia ligeramente desarreglado dejando a la vista la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-No…- respondió levantando una ceja -Acaso ella es la razón por la que luces tan…- dijo Lyra haciendo una pausa para tratar de encontrar la palabra adecuada -… Desalineada- añadió señalándola completa.

-Si, bueno no… es extraño… y complicado, le perdí la pista cerca del cuarto de música que tiene ese enorme piano de cola. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde así que corrí hasta aquí… Me alegra haber llegado antes que el profesor.-

-Atención- dijo el profesor -Por favor tomen asiento- añadió el profesor mientras encendía su cuerno para distribuirles sus exámenes. Los alumnos tomaron las hojas de papel colocándolos sobre sus escritorios. -Escuchen a partir de este momento tienen dos horas para completar el examen escrito. Conforme lo terminen pueden retirarse- continuó el profesor -De acuerdo… pueden comenzar- anunció el profesor sacando un reloj de arena para medir el tiempo.

-Octavia se sumergió por completo en su examen, dedicándose a resolver las preguntas una por una a gran velocidad, conocía y dominaba la mayoría de los temas gracias a su constante esfuerzo y dedicación. Algunas de las preguntas las había incluso memorizado otras más podía intuirlas con bastante facilidad-

-Señorita Scratch llega usted 30 minutos tarde- la mención de la yegua albina desconcentró a la chelista, quien levantó la mirada para observar a la unicornio que tomó uno de los exámenes antes de trotar hasta el asiento que se hallaba detrás de Octavia.

La chelista siguió a la unicornio con los ojos en todo momento. Al pasar a su lado, Vinyl le sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar asiento detrás de ella dejando ligeramente confundida a la yegua de pelaje gris.

Octavia se enfocó nuevamente en su examen continuando con su trabajo y respondiendo el resto de las preguntas con velocidad, a su lado podía escuchar a Lyra maldecir por lo bajo cada vez que se topaba con alguna pregunta particularmente complicada. Algunos de sus compañeros miraban el techo del salón como si este fuera capaz de darles las respuestas que buscaban. Algunos otros se daban golpecitos en la cien, o trataban de pedir ayuda a otro de sus compañeros teniendo especial cuidado de que el profesor no los notara. Desafortunadamente para ellos el hechizo que los profesores usaban durante las pruebas evitaban que los alumnos pudieran copiar las respuestas de otros alumnos, pues al intentar ver la respuesta de otro compañero la información escrita en los exámenes lucia borrosa o mostraba información errónea.

Detrás de ella Octavia podía escuchar la pluma de Vinyl arrastrándose por el papel a una velocidad constante y sin detenerse. La chelista miró detrás de ella un par de veces teniendo cuidado de no ser notada por el profesor. La unicornio albina lucia aburrida y absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Su rostro recargado flojamente sobre su casco mientras la magia que emitía su cuerno manipulaba la pluma para contestar las preguntas de su examen. Lo más curioso era que la unicornio llevaba puestos un par de enormes audífonos que combinaban perfectamente con el color y estilo que tenía la unicornio. De hacho ahora que la observaba con mayor cuidado la unicornio parecía llevar un conjunto de ropas holgadas incluso más viejas y desgastadas que el anterior manteniendo un extraño patrón de colores en las dos calcetas de sus patas traseras al igual que el suéter que llevaba puesto.

"_Basta Octavia concéntrate en la prueba_" se reprendió ella misma antes de volver a su propio examen,

* * *

Desde el momento en el que Vinyl entro al salón de clases la unicornio sintió cierta sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo. Después de su inesperado encuentro con la chelista, la DJ se vio en la necesidad de volver a su habitación para tomar un poco de la reserva de sangre que le había obsequiado Hoity Toity. Tras haber logrado extraer la hielera que contenía su reserva de sangre la unicornio notó que su ansiedad y deseo por morder el cuello de la chelista había causado que sus cascos temblaran ansiosos. Y su falta de concentración le impedía invocar su magia correctamente para abrir el contenedor y levitar la bolsa de sangre hasta sus labios.

Debido a ello, la unicornio se vio obligada a usar sus temblorosos cascos para abrir el contenedor y después llevar una de las bolsas hasta sus labios procediendo a morder el plástico con sus afilados colmillos.

Ell temblor de sus cascos y la prisa con la que succionaba el contenido de la bolsa terminó causando que Vinyl manchara sus ropas con un poco de la sangre. Para evitar que los alumnos o profesores hicieran alguna pregunta relacionada a las manchas de sangre en su ropa, la DJ optó por cambiarse de ropa antes de presentar el examen escrito que para ese entonces seguramente estaría a punto de iniciar.

Vinyl hurgó entre los cajones de su cuarto y su armario. Contaba con muy poca ropa a su disposición que le permitiera pasar desapercibida, después de todo era consiente que por alguna extraña razón los ponis no habían logrado reconocerla hasta el momento. Si bien algunos de los alumnos parecían lanzarle miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, nadie parecía haber identificado por completo a la unicornio. Aunque atribuía esa situación principalmente al tipo de ropa que había elegido, pues en una escuela de prestigio como lo era esa Academia de Música de Canterlot, la mayoría de los alumnos provenían de familias con el suficiente poder adquisitivo para pagar las colegiaturas y gastos que exigía la academia. Por lo que usar ropas holgadas y viejas mantenía la atención al margen. Aunque existían ciertas excepciones pues existían programas de becas escolares que permitían a los estudiantes modelo asistir a la Academia con una beca que cubría sus gastos por completo, sin embargo, para adquirir dicha beca era obligatorio obtener una nota superior a los 90 puntos en el examen de ingreso y sobre todo mantener esa nota durante el tiempo que continuara estudiando en la Academia.

Mientras revolvía la ropa de uno de sus cajones la yegua encontró un viejo par de calcetas y un suéter aún más viejo fabricado con alpaca. Aquel suéter era un recuerdo de su viejo amigo Cent. Un suéter que había sobrevivido por años bajo el cuidado de la yegua. Si bien, Vinyl se había asegurado de lavarlo y tratarlo con extremo cuidado para evitar maltratarlo en la medida posible, la prenda en sí era un recuerdo del paso de los tiempos y el desgaste de la tela, era una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Sin perder más tiempo, la DJ se colocó sus ropas e inmediatamente se dirigió a su salón de clases. Realmente no le preocupaba iniciar tarde el examen, después de todo conocía la teoría de sus clases a la perfección, ella misma había leído libros enteros a través de los años al punto de que conocía a varios de los autores originales de muchos de esos libros. Ciertamente su larga e inmortal vida también tenía algunas ventajas, pues su constante interés en la música le permitió vivir, aprender y experimentar de primera pezuña los distintos estilos de música, los múltiples instrumentos musicales y las composiciones musicales que surgían con el paso de los años.

Una vez en el salón de clase, Vinyl se dispuso a tomar asiento. Al notar que la chelista no parecía apartar su mirada de ella, la unicornio le sonrió amablemente, le resultaba divertido que Tavi fuera tan fiera y agradable a la vez y debía admitir que ese apodo le quedaba adorable.

Vinyl tomo asiento y procedió a responder su examen con facilidad, conocía los temas a la perfección, su vasta experiencia y su talento natural eran un arma perfecta para este tipo de cosas y los años de práctica la habían convertido en una verdadera genio para cosas como estas.

Lo que realmente ocupaba su mente era la yegua que se sentaba frente a ella, había logrado memorizar el aroma que despedía la chelista, se trataba de un olor a madera dulce. Por alguna razón el olor de Tavi la hacía sentirse tranquila, aunque no podía evitar notar que sus instintos trataban de devorarla cada vez que la miraba.

Afortunadamente permanecer a espaldas de la chelista le permitía acostumbrarse a estar cerca de ella, de alguna forma eso le ayudaba a sentirse con el control de la situación. Era un deleite mirar a la yegua frente a ella. La forma en la que su crin se meneaba cada vez que la chelista movía su cabeza. Lo adorable que lucían sus orejas cuando se movían de un lado a otro para captar los distintos sonidos a su alrededor. El vaivén rítmico que tenía la cola de Tavi cada vez que se encontraba particularmente interesado en un tema que se exponía durante alguna de las clases. Pero lo más adorable eran esos hermosos y enormes ojos amatistas que la miraban furtivamente de vez en cuando.

Era realmente adorable que una yegua como Tavi existiera en esa é ía pasado centenares de años rodeada de ponis, pero hasta entonces no había conocido a un poni como ella. Tavi despedía un aura de elegancia y rectitud que contrastaban por completo con su sonrisa amable y la forma en la que esos ojos miraban el mundo. En ella se podía observar el deseo y la pasión que pocos músicos podían desarrollar y aun aquellos que lograban desarrollarla difícilmente podían competir con la curiosidad de la joven chelista.

La heredera de los Melody era realmente la materialización física de la música en sí. Ya la había escuchado practicar con el Cello en otras ocasiones, después de todo Vinyl solía escabullirse y sentarse fuera del dormitorio de Tavi o la espiaba cada vez que practicaba en los jardines del campus. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones Vinyl podía notar que la mente de la intérprete parecía estar en otro lado, la forma en la que tocaba el instrumento era prácticamente una representación automática y perfecta de las notas que interpretaba. Era casi como si se tratara de una poni que simplemente imitaba el sonido de una melodía a la perfección, era casi como si la poni fuera una de las torretas de su mezcladora, cargada con una lista de canciones que podían tocarse en modo Suffle y aun así no cambiaban en lo absoluto.

Por eso tenía tanto interés en verla tocar durante las pruebas instrumentales. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que la chelista era capaz de interpretar en una verdadera presentación y no en una práctica común.

Vinyl recostó su mentón sobre uno de sus cascos mientras continuaba respondiendo el examen. Recordó la primera vez que DJ-pon3 subió al escenario, Vinyl había tocado en muchas orquestas y bandas a través de los años, durante todos esos años interpretó diferentes papeles y tocó diferentes instrumentos, pero no fue sino hasta que realizó su primer concierto usando sus torretas y su mezcladora que realmente sintió que había logrado algo que ningún otro poni había hecho con anterioridad. Esa primera noche pintó un par de franjas de un tono azul más claro en su cola y crin, se colocó un par de audífonos de gran tamaño sobre su cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo se encargara del resto.

Durante su primera presentación como DJ de un club nocturno Vinyl se sintió viva al máximo. El vitoreo de los ponis a su alrededor, el aroma del humo que envolvía el escenario, el brillo de las luces que alumbraban la pista de baile y el escenario sobre el que se encontraba de pie. En ese momento ella tenía el control absoluto. Las luces bailaban al compás de sus melodías y la multitud de ponis se menaban con cada cambio de ritmó que la DJ mezclaba. Era como si fuera capaz de manipular al mundo con su música. Era como si la música que creaba fuera capaz de influir en la vida de todo aquel que la escuchara.

Deseaba saber si la chelista era capaz de devolverle esa sensación una vez más y nada en Equestria la detendría de presenciar su potencial.

* * *

Octavia no pudo evitar notar que, en todos los exámenes escritos de ese día, Vinyl lucia extrañamente aburrida. Como si la unicornio hubiera presentado esos exámenes cientos de veces con anterioridad.

Sentía un extraño interés crecer en su interior, un extraño interés por saber más de la acosadora yegua que la seguía a todos lados. Sentía curiosidad por comprender los misterios que parecían acumularse a su alrededor. La yegua albina era sin duda un poni poco común, normalmente no la veía acompañada de ningún otro poni. Parecía preferir permanecer a solas y sin embargo era claro que la nueva alumna trataba de acercarse a ella, aunque siempre que lograban permanecer a solas la poni albina salía huyendo de la habitación a todo galope.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de su examen práctico Octavia regresó al dormitorio en busca de su cello antes de dirigirse al auditorio.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío en comparación con la cantidad de ponis que podía albergar. La luz del escenario se encontraba encendida y los estudiantes que presentarían su prueba se encontraban agrupados en pequeños grupos de tres. Cada grupo había sido asignado para interpretar una pieza musical frente a un grupo de profesores que se encargarían de calificar el desempeño individual y grupal de cada uno de los estudiantes. Normalmente los miembros de los equipos eran elegidos aleatoriamente para asegurase de que los alumnos fueran capaces de trabajar en equipo con ponis que no siempre eran parte de su circulo social y aun así demostrar que eran capaces de desempeñar un buen trabajo en equipo.

Octavia observó a Lyra tomar su lugar junto a un corcel de pelaje color pistache y crin rubia que llevaba consigo un flautín. El otro poni en su equipo era una yegua de facciones finas, tenia un pelaje naranja bastante brillante, su crin y cola eran de un color azul intenso. La chelista no pudo evitar pensar en el color de la crin de Vinyl al notar la semejanza en los tonos de los cabellos de la yegua. Aquella yegua se encontraba sentada con las patas traseras cruzadas mientras cargaba un tambor.

Octavia subió los escalones del escenario y avanzó hasta su equipo el cual era compuesto por un joven Corcel de pelaje color canela, cuya crin y cola lucían de color chocolate, el cual se encontraba practicando con su violín. A su lado se encontraba otro corcel el cual sujetaba una enorme harpa. El segundo poni tenía un pelaje rosado similar al color de la pulpa de una toronja, su crin y cola lucían un llamativo color azul cielo.

-Estoy muy nervioso- comentó el corcel de pelaje color canela.

-Hemos practicado toda la semana caramelo, todo estará bien- añadió el segundo corcel con tono dulce mientras hacía sonar algunas de las cuerdas del harpa para asegurarse de que el instrumento estuviese correctamente afinado.

-Estaremos bien. Los ensayos han salido bien y nos hemos aprendido la melodía de memoria- comentó Octavia colocando un reconfortante casco sobre el hombro de su compañero antes de desabrochar su instrumento para proceder a colocar el estuche en el suelo.

-Es realmente sorprendente que puedas cargar esa cosa con tal facilidad querida- comentó el poni del harpa.

-Es verdad, siempre he tenido la curiosidad por saber porque decidiste aprender a tocar el Cello- comento el primer corcel.

-Realmente no es tan extraño que una yegua toque el Cello- comentó Octavia mientras sacaba su instrumento del estuche.

-Eso es cierto, pero me extraña que no eligieras un Cello más adecuado a tu altura-añadió el corcel al observar el enorme instrumento.

Si bien los Cellos eran grandes en su mayoría. El instrumento de Octavia destacaba bastante en comparación del resto de los cellos del resto de los ponis Chelistas.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

La pequeña Octavia se encontraba sentada sobre sus flancos observando el enorme instrumento desde abajo. Charlotte había colocado el Cello en el interior del cuarto de música de la mansión. Se trataba de una habitación fabricada a prueba de ruido en la cual tanto Clef como Charlotte solían practicar. El cuarto bloqueaba los sonidos de manera eficiente impidiendo que el sonido de la música invadiera la mansión y a su vez evitaba que cualquier ruido del exterior desconcentrara a los intérpretes que se encontraran dentro de la habitación. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un material hecho de polietileno que rompía y absorbía las ondas de sonido evitando que estas revotaran y produjeran eco en la habitación, permitiendo así a los músicos escuchar con claridad su interpretación durante sus prácticas.

Octavia siempre se había sorprendido de lo grande que era el Cello de su madre, pero ahora que miraba a ambos instrumentos de pie el uno junto al otro, no podía evitar quedar completamente fascinada por el instrumento que había encontrado un par de noches atrás. El Cello lucia un color marrón más oscuro que el de su madre, la madera con la que estaba fabricado despedía un olor viejo pero agradable, muy similar al olor de un viejo bosque o el olor del corcho de un buen vino como los que su padre solía beber cuando celebraban la noche de la fogata en familia. Se trataba de un olor a madera que de alguna forma infundía respeto y porte. Las cuerdas del instrumento lucían viejas, pero no se encontraban desgastadas ni sucias, únicamente decoloradas. El puente tenia un color negro opaco al igual que las clavijas que sujetaban las cuerdas. La voluta en la parte superior del mango del instrumento tenía una curva mucho más suave que la del Cello de su madre, Incluso la pica que sobresale de la parte inferior del enorme instrumento parecía estar hecha de un material mucho mas resistente que la pica del Cello de su madre.

-Octavia- la llamó su madre desde la entrada de la habitación, la afamada chelista lucia un tanto preocupada por su hija.

-Madre, no te parece hermoso- dijo la pequeña potra tocando la superficie del viejo Cello con su diminuto casco.

-Es solo un Cello querida- respondió su madre mientras se aproximaba a su hija con una actitud mucho más calmada.

-¿Me enseñarías a tocarlo?- dijo Octavia mientras su madre la levantaba del suelo.

-Ese instrumento es demasiado grande para ti Octavia, deberías aprender a toca un instrumento más pequeño, además está demasiado viejo y desafinado- comentó su madre.

-No lo está, cuando lo toque sonaba bastante armónico… tiene un sonido hermoso- dijo la potra mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos amatistas.

_SIGHT_

Charlotte suspiró resignada -Te propongo algo Octi- dijo su madre con voz maternal -Si tanto quieres aprender a tocarlo te compraré un Cello que sea más adecuado a tu tamaño para que puedas practicar. Y si cuando hallas crecido sigues interesada podrás tocarlo… ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora es hora de que te vayas a la cama- dijo Charlotte saliendo de la habitación con Octavia en su casco.

La potra observó por detrás del hombro de su madre al extraño y a su vez hermoso instrumento mientras era alejada de la habitación.

-Esta bien- dijo la potra sin apartar la mirada del instrumento.

Clef Se encontraba recostado en la cama, la lampara de su mesa de noche se encontraba encendida llenando la habitación de una luz cálida mientras el pianista continuaba con su lectura.

-jamás me había costado tanto trabajo que Octi se fuera a la cama- dijo la yegua.

-Lo sé, estos últimos días ha estado bastante distraída- comentó Clef sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

-Clef… Deberíamos deshacernos de ese instrumento- comentó Charlotte.

Clef levanto la mirada para observar a su pareja mientras se preparaba para dormir -¿Estas preocupada por Octi?- comentó el Corcel sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-¿Acaso tú no?- Clef no respondió pero su mirada le indicaba a la yegua que su esposo no se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación. -Por favor Clef si tanto te preocupa porque no nos deshacemos de ese instrumento de una buena vez-

-Por la misma razón por la que no quieres tocar música con él- respondió Clef volviendo a su lectura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso querido?- demandó la yegua mirándolo inquisitiva.

-Sabes que yo no puedo tocar ese instrumento, aun si lo intentara no podría asegurar que logre que suene decentemente, tú por otro lado eres una gran chelista, si eres incapaz de hacer que ese instrumento emita un sonido agradable… tú sabes, eso significaría que las historias son ciertas- comentó Clef.

-¿Así que tienes miedo de descubrir que la maldición es real?- preguntó Chralotte entrando a la cama con su amado corcel.

Clef hizo a un lado su libro colocándolo sobre la mesa de noche antes de abrazar a su amada. Charlotte se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Clef, por alguna razón sentía frio… No… En realidad, sabía perfectamente cual era la razón por la que sentía aquella sensación. Tenia miedo, miedo de confirmar que las historias de la familia eran reales y que aquel Cello era el mismo de las leyendas. Lo peor de todo era que no podía olvidar a la yegua de aquella fotografía.

-Tengo miedo Clef, ¿Qué pasa si esa cosa es un mal presagio? ¿Qué pasará si eso significa que nuestra querida Octi corre peligro?- dijo Charlotte incapaz de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

-No lo sé querida- respondió el corcel. Realmente no sabía que pensar. -Pero eso significa que Octi también tiene un talento natural para tocar ese instrumento- añadió el corcel.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que la leyenda decía que solo un poni con un talento especial sería capaz de tocar ese instrumento- respondió Cent. -Creo que deberíamos intentarlo Charlotte- dijo el corcel.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de un par de acordes se escuchó de pronto en la habitación. El sonido grave y triste del instrumento les erizó la piel a ambos ponis quienes temerosos salieron de su cuarto avanzando con cuidado por la mansión hasta la puerta del cuarto de música.

Ambos ponis se miraron antes de tragar saliva, momentos después procedieron a empujar la puerta del estudio, lo que vieron los sorprendió enormemente. Octavia había apilado varios bancos y libros a un lado del instrumento formando una pequeña y de algún modo estable pirámide para poder alcanzar el instrumento y poder colocarlo de costado usando la pica del enorme instrumento para poder inclinarlo en una posición que le permitiera tocarlo en un ángulo de casi 30 grados. La potra se encontraba sujetando el pesado instrumento teniendo cuidado de mantener el instrumento en una posición estable mientras practicaba algunos de los acordes que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Sorprendentemente el instrumento emitía un sonido claro y limpio, era incluso mucho más armónico que el sonido del Cello de Chralotte, lo más curioso era que el instrumento no solo parecía sonar a la perfección a pesar de su antigüedad. Lo más sorprendente era que la cuttie mark de Octavia parecía emitir un brillo rosado muy tenue cada vez que la yegua tocaba un acorde.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-No lo sé siempre me he sentido más cómoda tocando con este Cello que con cualquier otro- comentó Octavia -Es como si mi Cello y yo estuviéramos conectados… No sé cómo explicarlo…- añadió la chelista.

-Se a lo que te refieres. Es como cuando vas a una tienda de ropa y te imaginas lo bien que se te verá puesto. Terminas enamorándote de esa prenda y acabas comprándola- dijo el corcel que sujetaba el harpa hablando con cierto tono dulce.

-Eres bastante raro sabes…- mencionó el otro corcel.

-O por favor caramelo, no creo ser el único con ese tipo de gustos… cierto querida- añadió el poni dirigiéndose a Octavia quien asintió solemnemente.

Los profesores comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos al frente mientras que el resto de los alumnos permanecían en silencio sentados en las sillas que se habían colocado para ellos sobre el escenario.

Octavia disfrutaba de las múltiples interpretaciones de sus compañeros quienes en su mayoría elegían melodías clásicas y de mucho renombre. La chelista estaba tan centrada en la música a su alrededor, que fue incapaz de notar a la unicornio albina que ingresó al auditorio por una de las puertas de las gradas

-Señorita Melody… Joven Symphony… Joven Clarín- dijo uno de los profesores llamándolos al frente.

Octavia se colocó a un lado del harpa, mientras que Clarín se colocó al lado opuesto. La joven heredera de los Melody tomo aire mientras colocaba sus cascos en posición. Totalmente agena al par de ojos que la miraban detrás de un par de gafas de sol.

_-La pieza musical que interpreta Octavia y su equipo en esta escena es "Exposition" de "Clocks and Clouds" seguida por "Flame of despair" de "Madoka Magica"-_

La chelista inició con una tonada grave seguida por el violinista, Octavia comenzó a mover los cascos a gran velocidad a lo largo del mástil del instrumento emitiendo notas agudas, veloces y perfectamente afinadas, terminando con una serie de notas secas. Después comenzó a usar mayor fuerza sobre el arco produciendo una serie de notas graves mucho más potentes, mismas que cautivaron a la audiencia en una danza interminable mientras el violín la acompañaba en todo momento como una sombra. Ambos instrumentos comenzaron a producir rápidos y melódicos sonidos a medida que los cascos de ambos interpretes avanzaban de arriba abajo del mástil de los instrumentos.

Vinyl notó la forma en la que ambos interpretes se acompañaban el uno al otro. Octavia permanencia atenta a sus propios movimientos como si calculara y adelantara con la mirada la siguiente nota antes de interpretarla. Era realmente sorprendente la facilidad y velocidad que la poni terrestre tenia para manipular un instrumento de esas dimensiones con semejante facilidad, mientras que el unicornio que tocaba el violín usaba su magia para mover el arco en un intento por igualar la velocidad y precisión de la chelista. Cualquiera que los observara tocar de ese modo podía notar la diferencia abismal que existía entre la chelista y el violinista.

Sin embargo, Vinyl pudo notar que aquella interpretación estaba incompleta, si bien la chelista había alcanzado todas las notas a la perfección y había demostrado un enorme control en el manejo del instrumento la unicornio podía notar que aún hacia falta algo. Era un detalle muy fino que ella misma era incapaz de comprender… un detalle tan sutil que se le escapaba cada vez que creía que lo había identificado.

Ciertamente la heredera de los Melody hacia honor a su apellido y linaje, pues no tenia duda de que el Cello era la prueba irrefutable de ese hecho, pero… Aún así sentía que la música de la chelista carecía de algo de suma importancia. Algo que ella misma como DJ había perdido y trataba desesperadamente de recuperar.

Ambos interpretes terminaron con una nota media cortando el sonido de los instrumentos de golpe dejando que un corto silencio se apoderara del auditorio. De pronto el violín volvió a sonar mientras Octavia usaba la punta de su casco para tocar las cuerdas de su Cello individualmente como si se tratase de una guitarra enorme, produciendo un ritmo de vals que mantuvo el interés de la audiencia. El harpa entro acompañando las notas del Cello mientras el arco del violín danzaba en el aire. Symphony comenzó a tocar las cuerdas del harpa con mayor libertad mientras Octavia tomaba nuevamente el arco de su Cello para acompañar la interpretación con notas graves y consecutivas imprimiendo un sonido profundo y grave en la melodía mientras esta escalaba con suaves cambios.

La chelista cerró los ojos de pronto, reviviendo los recuerdos que aquella melodía despertaba en ella. Octavia había insistido en tocarla esa pieza musical y le había enseñado a sus dos compañeros cada uno de esos acordes, se trataba de una melodía que por alguna razón permanencia en su memoria, una melodía que recordaba desde pequeña, la misma melodía que había practicado incesantemente con su madre. Era una melodía tan misteriosa como el mismo Cello que abrazaba contra su pecho. Una melodía que ninguno de sus padres le habían enseñado. Una melodía que por alguna razón conocía de principio a fin.

Vinyl notó el repentino cambio en la interpretación de Octavia en el instante en el que el trio comenzaba con la interpretación de esa segunda melodía. Los ojos de Vinyl se abrieron como un par de enormes platos, el color carmesí de sus pupilas comenzó a reflejarse en la oscuridad mientras sus colmillos se asomaban a causa de su excitación. Sintió un calor y un fuerte deseo recorrerla de la nariz a la cola en el instante en el que Octavia abrió los ojos. Vinyl miró a la Chelista con total atención por ese corto periodo de tiempo. La chelista se encontraba a la mitad de la melodía guiando a sus dos compañeros por medio del acompañamiento de su Cello.

"_Esa es la pieza musical que esa potra estaba practicando en el interior de la cripta el día que la conocí por primera vez_" pensó Vinyl recordando aquella melodía, mientras observaba a la chelista con total atención.

Por ese corto instante la interpretación de la chelista había alcanzado la perfección, aún a pesar de no llevar el liderazgo de la melodía. En el momento en el que Octavia se había convertido en el soporte y ritmo de la melodía, su interpretación había destacado mucho más ante el bien entrenado oído de Vinyl. Algo había ocurrido en ese pequeño lapso que lo había cambiado todo en la chelista.

Vinyl pudo revivir por un segundo las múltiples noches que había pasado escuchando las interpretaciones de Cent. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la revelación. Aquella pieza musical era una de las composiciones que el fundador de la familia Melody había compuesto especialmente para ella.

El hechizo que había usado en Octavia para borrar sus recuerdos de lo que había visto y hecho en el interior de la cripta, de alguna forma había gravado la melodía en la mente de la chelista. El trio finalizó su interpretación con el aplauso de sus compañeros y profesores.

Octavia sabia que recibiría una buena nota, sin embargo, aun continuaba inconforme con su propia interpretación, en especial la primera melodía que presentaron. Estaba segura de que no había cometido ningún error, pero aun así sentía que la melodía continuaba… incompleta.

-Señorita Thabita… Señorita Heartstrings… Joven Windy- llamaron los profesores al siguiente grupo.

Cuando Lyra y su grupo fue invitado a pasar al frente Octavia no pudo evitar notar que su amiga optó por tomar asiento y colocar su Lyra en sus cascos en lugar de levitarla de la misma forma que siempre lo hacia cuando practicaban, la segunda curiosidad que notó en su amiga era que la unicornio de color menta se encontraba levitando un pandero por medio del aura dorada que emitía su cuerno.

Lyra cerró los ojos y tomó un largo respiro antes de comenzar.

_-La pieza musical que interpreta Lyra y su equipo en esta escena es "Sis Puella Magica" de "Madoka MAgica"-_

La melodía empezó con lentitud, en un tono celta que pocas veces algún miembro de la orquesta usaba para sus interpretaciones. Lyra llevó el inicio de la melodía interpretando un solo usando la combinación de su lira y un golpeteo rítmico del pandero. Al finalizar su estrofa, el flautista unió su instrumento a la melodía combinando el sonido de su instrumento de viento con el instrumento de cuerda de Lyra. Antes de terminar la estrofa la segunda yegua golpeo el tambor en el momento exacto en el que la lira de la unicornio y le flauta del poni terrestre terminaban la estrofa ahogando el sonido de sus instrumentos. La segunda yegua dio un redoble de tambores tras el cual la flauta y la lira recobraron vida con toda su intensidad antes de volver a un tono mas suave y estable. Lyra se sumergió por completo en su interpretación al tiempo que ejecutaba un pequeño solo mientras la flauta y los tambores continuaban acompañándola. El pequeño instrumento de cuerdas producía un sonido casi mudo, mientras el pandero continuaba marcando los tiempos de los tres ponis.

Los profesores permanecieron inmóviles ante la interpretación. Vinyl no pudo evitar notar la forma en la que la amiga de Octavia parecía haber sido completamente poseída mientras sus cascos jalaban las cuerdas de su lira sin perder el tiempo y manteniendo la armonía de la tonada. La melodía subía y bajaba de intensidad en pequeños intervalos avivando la canción cada vez que los instrumentos se expresaban en su máximo esplendor subiendo el tono de la melodía antes de apagarlo tan tenuemente como se ahogaba la llama de una vela.

Los bien entrenados oídos de Vinyl le permitieron disfrutar de aquella interpretación, la unicornio de color menta le estaba transmitiendo algo en su música que la DJ había olvidado. Se trataba de una sensación de vida y emoción que la llenó por un momento.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente lo comprendió… Entendió la razón por la que la música de la chelista y la suya se sentían incompletas… Les hacia falta esa chispa de vida, que crecía y se agotaba al compás de sus melodías.

"_¿Pero como recuperar esa chispa, ese deseo y esa pasión?_" se preguntó la DJ, ya había probado todo tipo de soluciones desde fiestas desenfrenadas hasta drogas, pero nada le había funcionado.

Quizá el verdadero problema era que Vinyl había perdido la pasión y el interés por muchas cosas y ya no quedaba nada que le produjera esos sentimientos… "_No, un momento_" pensó la unicornio "_Si existe algo que ha logrado despertar mí interés_" pensó la unicornio mientras controlaba el calor de su cuerpo para regresar a su forma de poni, ocultando sus colmillos y permitiendo que el color de su ojos volvieran a la normalidad. "_La chelista…_" meditó la DJ.

Desde que Vinyl había tenido aquel extraño encuentro con la chelista algo en ella había despertado, sus instintos que habían permanecido dormidos por décadas finalmente habían vuelto a la vida con más fuerza que nunca. Quizá esa chelista era la clave que necesitaba para completar a DJ-pon3.

"_Probablemente si logro que Tavi se convierta en la interprete que está destinada a ser, yo podré recuperar la pasión que he perdido a lo largo de todos estos años_". Concluyó la DJ sonriendo. Finalmente había encontrado un nuevo sentido a su vacía existencia.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_Lo único bueno que me deja estar ecerrado en casa es que en mis ratos libres puedo avanzar estas historias, jajajaja._

_Espero les halla gustado el capítulo. El fin de semana estaré trabajando en el capítulo de Moonbeam en su versión en ingles y probablemente la próxima semana comenzaré a trabajar en el capitulo de Moonbeam en su versión en español, así que el próximo capítulo de "Modes Harmony and Tempo" tardara un estimado de 15 días en salir._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	8. Dale vida nuevamente a la música

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". No se si sea bueno, pero me voy a arriesgar agregando varios temas musicales en este capítulo en particular. Espero que sean de su agrado. Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

_**Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 07 – Dale vida nuevamente a la música**

Octavia salió del auditorio acompañada de sus compañeros, la mayoría la elogiaba por su excelente presentación, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse alagada por su trabajo Octavia se sentía realmente frustrada, sabia que su amiga Lyra había hecho un mejor trabajo y su interpretación había expresado algo que su propia música no había sido capaz de expresar.

El problema era que muy pocos de sus compañeros parecían prestarle atención al excelente trabajo que había desempeñado su amiga y en su lugar trataban de elogiarla a ella. Eso era lo que realmente la molestaba, no estaba segura de sí lo profesores y sus compañeros la elogiaban solo por el hecho de que pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Manehattam comparado con la unicornio de color menta que había conseguido entrar a la academia por mérito propio y sin pertenecer a una familia prominente.

Era cierto que Lyra era una yegua rara en muchos aspectos, pero sin duda era una poni trabajadora, dedicada y sobre todo amable y de buen corazón. Sabia que su amiga era extremadamente sensible para ciertas cosas, aunque también podía ser bastante dura cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-Te veré en el club- escuchó Octavia. La chelista giró su cuello para mirar a su amiga, quien en ese momento se estaba despidiendo de la otra joven yegua con la que había formado equipo para el examen de interpretación. En el rostro de su amiga se encontraba dibujada una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado mientras meneaba su casco enérgicamente.

"_Oh no_" pensó la intérprete al notar lo animada que lucia la unicornio, en especial al notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¡Hey Octavia! ¿Adivina qué…?- gritó la Yegua corriendo en su dirección ignorando por completo al resto de los ponis que no dejaban de elogiar a la chelista.

-Lyra- dijo la chelista dejando salir un suspiro, no quería asumir nada hasta estar segura, pero por la forma en la que su amiga se próximas a ella era bastante claro que la historia comenzaba a repetirse una vez más.

-Con su permiso señores, pero esto es asunto de chicas- dijo Lyra apartando a la chelista de la multitud de músicos mientras alaba del casco de la poni grisácea.

Octavia dio gracias a Celestia que Lyra estuviera acostumbrada a hablar tan directamente y fuera capaz de apartar a esa multitud de sus flancos para poder disfrutar del resto de su día en paz, sin embargo, el entusiasmo de la yegua no dejaba de preocuparle, así que optó por dejarse guiar por la unicornio de color menta hasta que ambas llegaron a uno de los jardines de la academia.

Lyra tomó asiento posando sus flancos en el frondoso césped mientras cruzaba sus patas traseras en una posición en extremo complicada para cualquier criatura que anduviera en cuatro patas. Ciertamente no dejaba de sorprenderle la flexibilidad de la yegua para poder adoptar posiciones tan extrañas, pero no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que las patas traseras de la unicornio estaban demasiado separadas.

Lyra le indicó a la chelista que se sentara a su lado, golpeando el césped con su casco. Por lo que Octavia optó por tomar asiento doblando sus cuartos traseros para permitir que sus patas se mantuvieran lo suficientemente juntas antes de quitarse el Cello y colocarlo a su lado.

-Alguna vez te dije que esta fuente de agua es mi favorita- dijo la unicornio mirando embelesada la estatua que se encontraba en el centro de la fuente que se hallaba frente a ellas. La estatua tenía la forma de un poni que parecía estar bailando ballet, mientras un chorro de agua salía del agujero de su boca.

-No, nunca me lo habías mencionado…- respondió la chelista mirando a su amiga.

-Oh, bueno ahora lo sabes- dijo Lyra suspirando con pasión.

-Aquí es donde practicabas con tu equipo para el examen, ¿cierto?- preguntó la chelista aunque estaba segura que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Solo cuando practicaba con Thabita.- dijo suspirando nuevamente.

Octavia no pudo evitar golpearse el rostro con el casco. -Lyra-

-Esta vez es la indicada, te lo aseguro- dijo entusiasmada la yegua tomando los cascos de la chelista mientras la miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos y esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Octavia tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que esos enormes ojos la convencieran.

-Lyra fue lo mismo que dijiste las ultimas veces- respondió la chelista sin mirar a su amiga.

-Si pero esta vez es la verdad, además nos hemos llevado de maravilla, siempre que charlábamos juntas me abrazaba y me llevaba a todos lados, de hecho me invitó a un club esta noche para festejar nuestra presentación. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?- dijo la unicornio hablando cada vez mas cerca del rostro de la chelista.

-¿Qué clase de club?- respondió al chelista apartando a su amiga con un casco.

-El "_KittyKat_"- respondió Lyra levantándose y dando vueltas sobre una pata trasera como si bailara sobre una nube.

-Entiendo que estés emocionada, pero sabes bien que mañana tenemos clases no deberíamos desvelarnos. Además, sabes que hay toque de queda en la academia, después de las 11 nadie debería salir de su habitación-. Comentó la chelista.

-Vamos no es como si fuera la primera vez que salimos de noche, además muchos lo hacen. La potra nueva por ejemplo, ella suele salir todas las noches del campus y regresa unas horas antes de que inicien las clases- Respondió Lyra sin darle mucha importancia.

Octavia seguía sin comprender como era posible que su amiga pudiera notar ese tipo de detalles en la vida de otros ponis.

-Hablas de Vinyl- preguntó la chelista mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Efectivamente… ahora que lo recuerdo, quería preguntarte desde cuando la llamas por su nombre de pila.- preguntó la unicornio tomando asiento frente a su amiga, sus patas traseras abiertas como una flor de loto mientras que sus patas delanteras se encontraban situadas junto en el medio.

Octavia desvió la mirada -Desde esta tarde… supongo- comentó la chelista.

-Pareces interesada en ella- dijo la unicornio mirando a su amiga con perspicacia.

-No es eso, es solo que… pensé que ella era la yegua con la que me topé en el tren… pero hay algo que no entiendo de ella -

-¿Hablas de la yegua que te noqueo en el baño?-

-No-

-¿La que te arrojo la bolsa de confeti?-

-No-

-Oh, Oh. ¡Ya sé!- dijo la yegua levantando un casco para agitarlo en el aire. -Era uno de los ponis que te vendió ese tónico para lustrar cuernos… Por cierto, no funciona… tendrás que pedirle un reembolso, es una suerte que viniera a la academia así…-

-¡No Lyra! Para empezar esos estafadores eran machos-

-Oh- dijo la unicornio -Entonces debes estar hablando de la yegua que te tocó los flancos- dijo Lyra frunciendo el ceño. -Por lo menos eso explica porque no te quita los ojos de encima, Si quieres puedo encargarme… he estado practicando con el bastón- dijo Lyra susurrándole la última parte al oído.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No Lyra! Definitivamente no quiero que hagas eso… es solo que…- la chelista suspiro. -estoy segura de que es ella pero, lo extraño es que sus ojos no son como los recordaba-

-Valla se ve que has llegado lejos con ella no recuerdo que se haya quitado los lentes para nada desde que llegó a la academia. Lo que me recuerda que estoy segura de haberla visto en algún lado con anterioridad- comentó Lyra.

-Sí, lo sé, es extraña…-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Lyra no creo que tengas derecho a llamarla extraña- comentó la chelista. -El punto es que estoy segura de que sus ojos eran de un color carmín brillante, pero esta tarde que la vi a los ojos y… Lucían un color violeta claro- comentó al chelista.

-Como los tuyos… por cierto son hermosos… tus ojos- dijo Lyra parpadeando con rapidez en su dirección.

Octavia seguía sin saber si la unicornio de color menta solo se divertía a sus expensas haciendo que se sonrojara o si realmente la unicornio trataba de dar un paso más allá, pero aun así la chelista decidió aceptar el cumplido y devolverlo.

-Gracias Lyra, a mi ciertamente me encantó tu presentación de hoy, estuviste increíble- dijo la chelista.

Octavia observó a su amiga la cual parecía… apenada… "_Espera… ¿Qué?... ¿En verdad se ha sonrojado por completo?_" pensó la chelista.

-¡Gracias Octavia!- dijo la unicornio saltando sobre la chelista abrazándola con fuerza mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho de Octavia. La chelista podía apreciar el rostro de la unicornio el cual lucía un color rojo intenso como un tomate.

-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo al club?- preguntó su amiga alzando la mirada para verla desde su posición.

Octavia sonrió amablemente, era asombroso lo mucho que la unicornio de color menta había influenciado su vida y su actitud en tan solo seis meses, hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a romper algunas de las reglas con tal de pasar tiempo con su amiga y sobre todo asegurarse de que la unicornio estuviera bien. Después de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que habían salido sus últimas citas. Por lo menos podía estar segura de que la cita que la unicornio tenía ese fin de semana en Ponyville no afectaría los sentimientos de su amiga El problema era la cita de esta noche. -Por supuesto, estaré ahí contigo- respondió Octavia.

-Oh, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- respondió la unicornio apretándola con fuerza.

-Lyra… me ahogo… no respiro- dijo la chelista antes de caer inconsciente. Por alguna razón sintió como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

-¿Octavia…? ¡Oh por Celestia!- gritó la unicornio alarmada.

* * *

El director de la academia era un poni en extremo ocupado, pero no podía evitar presenciar la interpretación de la yegua. Tenia que estar seguro de que su decisión había sido la correcta y sobre todo de que la unicornio estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

El grupo de jueces se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa alargada cubierta por un mantel blanco sobre el que se encontraban micrófonos y botellas de agua.

La carrera de DJ era una de las más recientes de la academia, por lo que se había adaptado un pequeño escenario especialmente para estas presentaciones. El escenario contaba con varios reflectores de luz, maquinas de humo, algunos cañones pirotécnicos y enormes bocinas que se localizaban en el lugar, cada pieza de tecnología estratégicamente colocada para lograr un mejor sonido y espectáculo.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían presentado sus composiciones y mezclas, canciones con las que habían trabajado a lo largo del ciclo y las cuales habían combinado en un _MIX_ para su presentación. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto la yegua que entro en el escenario solo llevaba consigo un par de torretas musicales, una mezcladora, varios cables, controles que ella misma había construido y una caja con discos de vinilo.

La yegua llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropas viejas y un par de lentes grandes y redondos y sobre su cuello colgaba un enorme par de audífonos. El director no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de los alumnos que normalmente abandonaban el auditorio tras su presentación aún permanecían en el interior del complejo atentos a la poni que se aproximaba a la plataforma mientras realizaba múltiples conexiones en el escenario.

El director pudo notar algo distinto en la yegua, comparado con la ultima vez que la había visto en su oficina, la yegua lucia prácticamente extasiada. En su rostro se podía observar una enorme sonrisa mientras trabajaba con rapidez para tener todo listo para su presentación.

La yegua hizo un par de pruebas de sonido y luces para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba adecuadamente antes de comenzar. Con un botón apagó las luces del escenario dejando a los presentes en la oscuridad total.

_-La canción con la que inicia Vinyl es "Lone Digger" de "Caravan Palace"-_

Las luces comenzaron a bailar en el instante en el que una cortina de humo cubrió el escenario por completo, el sonido de la musca empezó con tonadas metálicas largas seguidas por un tambor estable de dos tiempos que rápidamente comenzó a repetirse en un ciclo hasta alcanzar una velocidad de repetición de un cuarto de bit, poco justo antes de silenciarse por completo y comenzar con un ritmo de Swing que inmediatamente cobro vida hasta formar un ritmo de 128 bits por minuto. El ritmo pegajoso de los bits combinados con las distorsiones y la voz de una hembra cantando seguida por instrumentos de viento y cuerda llamaron la atención de los presentes mientras el brillante cuerno de la unicornio comenzaba a surgir entre el humo del escenario brillando con un aura de color rosa.

De pronto la luz de los reflectores tomaron un tono de luces violetas y azules resaltando la crin de la yegua que usaba su magia para combinar los sonidos de los discos, creando una canción en ese mismo momento. En comparación con los ponis que se habían presentado con anterioridad, la yegua se encontraba realizando la mezcla en vivo, haciendo uso de los sonidos independientes que se encontraban grabados en los distintos discos que danzaban en el aire saltando como si estuvieran vivos y simulaban una danza al compás de la música.

Por primera vez en años Vinyl se sentía viva. DJ-Pon3 deseaba salir de su interior y ella no la detendría esta vez, por lo que sin pensarlo se retiro las ropas mientras el humo aun la cubría por completo.

_-La canción que Vinyl construye aquí es "CatGroove" de "Parov Stelar" -_

El sonido de las trompetas, seguido por el ritmo de los bits retumbaban en el cuerpo de los presentes. El director observó a los alumnos dejarse llevar por el hipnótico ritmó comenzando a bailar en sus lugares. Incluso los jueces eran incapaces de evitar que sus cuerpos danzaran al compás del pegajoso y llamativo ritmo del swing, el cual era combinado con los sonidos electrónicos que Vinyl agregaba en combinaciones rítmicas de instrumentos clásicos, eléctricos y metálicos.

La yegua parecía completamente perdida en su interpretación, su ropa había desaparecido dejando a la vista su blanco pelaje y la cutie mark que adornaba sus flancos. Su cola y crin se menaban siguiendo el sonido de la música. Era como si la poni conociera de memoria el contenido de cada uno de los discos de vinilo, y supiera en que momento colocar cada pieza de música de acuerdo al ritmo que intentaba transmitir, manipulaba los botones de sus controles y torretas con precisión moviendo y activando cada pieza del escenario a su antojo en una increíble muestra de habilidad que el director nunca antes había visto.

Sus anteojos oscuros reflejaban las luces del escenario asombrando a la audiencia con cada movimiento de baile que la yegua ejecutaba mientras mezclaba la música

_-Continua con "Gospel of Dismay-Remix" de "MiatriSs"-_

Los sonidos se apagaron de pronto antes de que el ritmo de un piano se apoderara del escenario seguido por el potente bit de los tambores y las voces que cantaban en el fondo de la mezcla. El sonido del piano rápidamente tomó el liderazgo del ritmo guiando al resto de las mezclas combinándose en una melodía única y llamativa.

El ritmo infectó al resto de los presentes los cuales continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música. El humo y las explosiones que generaba el cuerno de Vinyl cubrían el escenario sorprendiendo y maravillando a más de un poni.

El constante sonido de las teclas de piano les incitaba a bailar sin control, completamente hipnotizados por el sonido de la música que producía la yegua frente a ellos.

El sonido se cortó con suavidad dejando el escenario en la oscuridad mientras un nuevo ritmo cobraba vida reavivando la llama del ambiente tan rápido como el chasquido de los dedos de un draconequus.

_-Vinyl finaliza la presentación con "Imperfection" de "Wolfgang Lohr"-_

La canción incitó a los ponis a buscar una pareja de baile mientras las bocinas retumbaban con fuerza. Las luces subían y bajaban encendiendo y apagando mientras el estrobo se encendía por instantes iluminando a la DJ que bailaba guiando a los ponis.

El efecto creado por el estrobo hacía parecer que la yegua se movía en cámara lenta. La rotación de los reflectores, por otra parte, engañaba la vista haciendo que los ojos visualizaran a tres yegua sobre la plataforma del escenario al mismo tiempo, apareciendo y desapareciendo esporádicamente de un lado a otro, algo que sin duda asombró a los presentes.

DJ-Pon3 encendió los cañones de pirotecnia los cuales explotaron en el frente del escenario, mientras la música pasaba de un ritmo estable a una explosión de sonido que incitaba a la audiencia a bailar sin parar. El saxofón de fondo y el piano guiaban el ritmo seguido por el estable bit que proporcionaban los tambores mientras la música los incitaba a mover sus flancos al ritmo de la melodía.

DJ-Pon3 meneaba su cuerpo al compás de la melodía, mientras su crin se agitaba salvajemente. Las gafas oscuras ocultaban a la perfección el brillo carmesí que los ojos de la yegua emitían a causa del mar de emociones que la llenaban por dentro. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde que se había divertido tanto en una presentación.

El recuerdo del sonido que la chelista había logrado producir con su Cello mientras tocaba la melodía que Cent había compuesto especialmente para ella la impulsaba a seguir adelante, hasta que de pronto aquel recuerdo comenzó a disolverse en su mente. La yegua abrió los ojos saliendo del trance ejecutando un hechizo con su magia. Los aparatos se detuvieron de pronto, las luces quedaron estáticas y la música fue silenciada al instante, mientras una gran explosión de pirotecnia ocurría en la parte posterior del escenario brindando un final espectacular.

_PUFF_

Los ponis se miraron los unos a otros desconcertados antes de mirar en la dirección del escenario en el que momento antes se encontrara la yegua albina. El director quedó asombrado de la forma en la que la yegua había manipulado a la audiencia antes de desaparecer por completo en una explosión de júbilo y emoción, sus instrumentos, y discos se habían esfumado por completo dejando una sensación de misterio en el escenario.

_PUFF_

Vinyl reapareció en lo alto de la estructura que soportaba los reflectores y luces superiores del escenario observando a la audiencia que había dejado atrás. El recuerdo de la presentación de la chelista había logrado su objetivo. La música de DJ-pon3 estuvo completa por ese corto instante, la excitación y felicidad que la envolvió por ese corto instante le permitió a Vinyl liberar por un corto tiempo a la DJ que llevaba en su interior. Rápidamente los rumores comenzarían a surgir en la academia, no haba forma de que los ponis que estudiaban ese genero de música no hubieran reconocido este tipo de presentación. Se trataba de una de las primeras presentaciones que Vinyl ejecutó como DJ-pon3 varias décadas atrás, una de sus cartas de presentación más antiguas. Una creada en la época en la que la magia de su música apenas comenzaba a surgir en la sociedad.

DJ-Pon3 era una leyenda de la música y la creadora del género electrónico. Los rumores decían que cada cierto tiempo aparecía una yegua con el talento innato de DJ-Pon3 la cual recibía una cutie mark idéntica a la de la DJ, simbolizando que se convertiría en la próxima DJ-Pon3 para seguir desarrollando su música y continuar con su legado. Por supuesto que Vinyl sabia que todo era mentira, pues ella siempre había sido la única DJ-pon3 a través de los años. Simplemente se dedicaba a tomar descansos cada cierto tiempo, ya fuera porque se sentía particularmente cansada de la fama o debido a que sentía que le hacía falta inspiración, pero después de escuchar el verdadero talento que la chelista llevaba en el interior, Vinyl fue capaz de reavivar la llama en su interior.

"Lo intentare esta noche" pensó la yegua, "iré a uno de los clubes nocturnos de Canterlot y ofreceré un concierto oficial ahí" pensó al DJ. Sabía que aún con los esfuerzos de Sven Gallop por hacerla ver como una drogadicta sin escrúpulos, ningún club nocturno respetable se negaría a darle una oportunidad, después de todo, si DJ-pon3 era famosa por algo, era por resurgir de la muerte misma para retomar el camino.

Vinyl sabía que la DJ de su interior aún no estaba totalmente completa, pero aun así debía hacer una prueba piloto de su capacidad. Y si lo conseguía no tendría duda en que podría encontrar la forma de guiar a la chelista como su amigo Cent la guio a ella en el pasado.

* * *

Octavia se sentía nerviosa mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga, ambas se dirigían a uno de los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. La chelista jamás había visitado uno de esos lugares en su vida. La razón principal era que no podía soportar esos géneros de música por demasiado tiempo. La segunda razón… bueno tenia mucho que ver con su familia y la educación que había recibido, pues sus padres siempre le advirtieron que muchos de esos clubes estaban repletos de ponis sin escrúpulos, drogadictos o alcohólicos.

Octavia sabia que sus padres tendían a exagerar las cosas pero al notar lo solitaria y oscura que lucia la zona en la que se encontraban comenzó a pensar que sus padres quizá no exageraban en todos los aspectos.

-¡Este es!- dijo Lyra aproximándose a un conjunto de escaleras que bajaban a una puerta que se hallaba en el sótano de uno de los edificios.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontraba la poni del tambor y el corcel que tocaba la flauta. Ambos saludaron a Lyra y a Octavia meneando sus cascos.

Octavia notó a Lyra ir de inmediato al lado de la otra yegua dejándose guiar al interior del edificio, mientras que el corcel la llamaba para que la chelista los siguiera al interior.

El interior del club estaba cubierto por una densa capa de humo que ayudaba a que las figuras generadas por el laser verde y purpura se apreciaran con mayor detalle., la pista de baile era un cuadro en el centro del club, colgando sobre jaulas de metal bailaban algunas yeguas vestidas con ropa bastante provocativa. Octavia no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga solía usar trajes similares cada vez que se arreglaba para una de sus convenciones. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar, ¿como era que las yeguas lograban sobrevivir tanto tiempo bailando encerradas en esas jaulas?. Podía suponer que las unicornios se teletransportaban fuera de ellas cada vez que era necesario, y las pegasos podrían abrir las puertas y volar fuera si lo deseaban, sin embargo las ponis terrestres que se encontraban en el interior de algunas de las jaulas no parecían contar con alguna ruta de escape similar o alguna ventaja que les ayudara a salir de un predicamento que pudiese ocurrir de un momento a otro.

El toque del corcel devolvió la atención de la chelista de vuelta al grupo que la acompañaba. -¡Octavia!- Lyra la estaba llamando desde una pequeña mesa lo suficientemente grande como para colocar una cubeta de metal repleta de cervezas. Octavia no se sentía particularmente atraída por el alcohol, pero no podía evitar notar la felicidad que se reflejaba en Lyra mientras abrazaba juguetona a la otra yegua, ambas platicaban animadamente. Por lo que decidió pedir al mesero una botella de agua antes de tomar asiento a un lado de su amiga, a su otro lado se sentó el corcel el cual había colocado su asiento bastante cerca del suyo, aunque Octavia supuso que lo había hecho para tener una mejor vista de la pista de baile y del espectáculo que las provocativas yeguas ejecutaban en el interior de esas jaulas.

El estruendoso sonido de la música a todo volumen que inundaba el lugar la obligaba literalmente a comunicarse a gritos para que Lyra la pudiera escuchar. Lyra sin embargo trataba de ser una buena amiga presentando a Octavia con los dos ponis que formaron parte de su equipo de trabajo para el examen de esa tarde. Cada vez que surgía un tema Lyra trataba de involucrar a Octavia para evitar que su amiga se sintiera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, la chelista no era capaz de seguir del todo la conversación. Principalmente porque la música era demasiado estridente.

En segunda, porque Lyra parecía estar desarrollando un buen avance con la otra yegua, cosa que hasta cierto punto la aliviaba. Quizá esa poni era realmente la poni que Lyra había estado buscando. Incluso pudo notar que la joven yegua de los tambores parecía tratar de seguir la conversación que Lyra había llevado al tema de los "Humanos". Su excéntrica amiga parecía disfrutar contándole a la otra yegua acerca de sus teorías sobre los "Humanos" y la otra parecida concentrada en tartar de escucharla. Aunque también era posible que a causa de la música la joven de los tambores fuera realmente incapaz de escuchar con claridad de lo que se trataba el tema del que Lyra le hablaba.

Después de unas horas, las cervezas casi se habían agotado y la chelista ya iba por su tercera botella de agua. Consideraba un robo que las botellas de agua costaran el doble de lo que costaba una de esas cervezas, pero no podía evitar notar que conforme las bebidas iban agotándose, los tres ponis que la acompañaban parecían pedir más y más mientras que sus botellas de agua le habían durado bastante tiempo.

Quizá el truco era hacer parecer que las bebidas eran más baratas para que los consumidores se confiaran y pidieran cada vez más botellas.

-Vamos a bailar un poco Thabita- dijo Lyra arrastrando las palabras a causa del exceso de alcohol.

La otra yegua lucia ligeramente extrañada pero aun así aceptó la oferta, levantándose sobre sus cuatro cascos. Lyra la miró con una expresión de Jubilo mientras seguía a Thabita a la pista de baile.

Octavia por su parte decidió concentrarse más en su propia botella de agua mientras colocaba sus cascos sobre su moño rosa, debajo del cual podía sentir la llave con forma de clave de sol que colgaba de su cuelo justo debajo de su moño.

-Deberías probarla- dijo el corcel que se encontraba sentado a su lado. No tenia de en que momento sus cojines había quedado tan cerca el uno del otro, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara.

La chelista observó la botella que el corcel le ofrecía. Octavia había tenido experiencias previas con aquella bebida en particular. En una ocasión su padre Clef Melody le había dado a probar una de esas botellas cuando era más joven.

En aquel entonces Octavia sentía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué sabía aquella bebida que su padre tomaba en ocasiones con sus amigos de la orquesta cuando salían juntos. Clef accedió a que la pequeña potra le tierra un trago a su bebida. Octavia recordaba sentirse emocionada cuando su padre le dio permiso de probar el sabor de aquella bebida. Sabia que estaba hecha de un producto fermentado. El vino y la cidra de manzana que solía beber las noches de la fogata con su familia también estaban hechas de productos fermentados, por lo que supuso que aquella bebida seria similar. Sin embargo, el sabor amargo de la bebida asaltó sus papilas gustativas por horas quitándole por completo las ganas de volver a probar esa bebida,

-Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien así- lo rechazó cortésmente.

-Oh Vamos querida, no tienes nada que temer será solo un trago- La chelista negó con la cabeza de forma solemne antes de centrarse nuevamente en los pensamientos que habían ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo ese día.

Deseaba saber quien era realmente Vinyl, la yegua parecía extremadamente interesada en ella y curiosamente las dos veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, la yegua había salido huyendo del lugar. Deseaba comprender porque los ojos de la unicornio albina lucían ese color magenta ese día, siendo que la noche en el tren sus ojos despedían un tono carmesí.

Quería saber para qué era la llave que cargaba en el cuello y porque la yegua había llegado empapada y llena de lodo al baño de chicas esa tarde. Había muchas cosas que tenia que preguntarle, pero quizá la más importante era saber porque la unicornio le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

El corcel a su lado se aproximó un poco mas a ella, sin embargo, Octavia opto por mover su cojín mas cerca del asiente de Lyra. Poniendo así un poco más de distancia entre el corcel y ella. El corcel lucia desconcertado pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "Espero que no tarden mucho en la pista de baile" pensó la yegua tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua.

El cambio de ritmo de la música hizo que las orejas de la chelista se dirigieran a la pista de baile. El ritmo era de pronto mucho más suave que antes. La tonada había cambiado el ambiente por completo llenándolo con un sonido romántico y bastante llamativo, el sonido de una voz creada con un distorsionador hacia sonar al cantante como si fuera una computadora.

_-La canción que escucha Octavia es "InstantCrush" de "Daft Punk"-_

_-…-_

_-Nunca quise ser quien se olvidará de ti-_

_-Pienso en cosas de las que me arrepentí-_

_-Un pequeño momento contigo es todo lo que tengo-_

_-Vivámoslo al máximo, es lo que nos tomará-_

-...-

Octavia sintió uno de los cascos del corcel abrazarla sobre los hombros, pero ella lo apartó con su casco antes de ponerse en pie y avanza a la pista de baile. Dejando al corcel totalmente perplejo.

_-…-_

_-El poni que en ningún otro lugar encontré-_

_-No me lo creo y se desliza a mi corazón-_

_-Quiero llevarte apresuradamente a ese lugar-_

_-Pero ya nadie nos da ni un poco de tiempo a los dos-_

_-…-_

Octavia camino entre la multitud, sentía que aquella melodía la llamaba, aunque no podía entender el porqué.

_-…-_

_-El me pidió que no lo obligara a vivir-_

_-Tú me pediste que me alejara de ti-_

_-En mi mente esta una foto besándonos con pasión-_

_-Y solo escucho tu ultima oración-_

_-…-_

La chelista se adentró avanzando entre la multitud mientras la cortina de humo la ocultaba de la vista del corcel. Su corazón la guiaba mientras la música incrementaba su ritmo. La chelista no podía escuchar con claridad el coro de la canción a causa del ruido que los ponis hacían mientras avanzaba hasta el frente del escenario.

_-…-_

_-No importa lo que ellos quieran ver-_

_-Crees que viste a alguien que lucía igual a mí-_

_-Te vi en un recuerdo que jamás morirá-_

_-He trabajado mucho para no darte una oportunidad-_

_-…-_

Octavia llegó al frente de la pista dirigiendo su mirada al escenario, quedando completamente sorprendida por la figura que vio controlando las torretas de la mezcladora.

_-…-_

_-Aun si miento tu vez a través de mi-_

_-Descubriendo mi disfraz sin importar el lugar-_

_-Cruza el muro y descubre mi ser-_

_-Si no lo derribas jamás me conocerás-_

_-…-_

Sus ojos amatistas miraron perplejos a la yegua que se encontraba en los controles mirándola por detrás de esas enormes gafas purpuras.

_-…-_

_-He esperado por miles de noches-_

_-Oculta en el frio de la oscuridad-_

_-Tómalo, que no quiero cantar nunca más-_

_-…-_

Algo en lo profundo de su corazón le hizo sentir que la yegua había preparado esa canción especialmente para ella. Especialmente al notar que Vinyl no parecía apartar su atención de ella. Sentían como si se encontraran solas en el club. El humo de pronto había ocultado al resto de los ponis abandonándolas a las dos en un momento congelado en el tiempo.

_-…-_

_-Y no estaremos solos nunca más-_

_-Porque esto no pasa todos los días-_

_-Como contar contigo para ser mi amiga-_

_-Como darme por vencido y dejar de huir-_

_-…-_

Octavia se llevó un casco al cuello, colocándolo justo encima de la llave que reposaba debajo de su moño rosa.

_-…-_

_-Ahora pienso en lo que diré-_

_-Pero en realidad no se a dónde iré-_

_-Porque me encadené a un amigo-_

_-No hay más a donde pueda ir-_

_-…-_

Octavia observó a la unicornio cantar usando un distorsionador para combinar su voz con la melodía que había construido con la computadora sorprendiendo a la chelista una vez más ese día.

_-…-_

_-Te prometo que, no deseo lastimarte-_

_-No te enojes-_

_-Aunque sé muy bien, que a tu lado yo… no tendré control-_

_-…-_

-Tavi- articuló la DJ con los labios.

-Vinyl- dijo la chelista en voz baja, su voz no pudo escucharse a causa de la música que sonaba en el fondo, pero la DJ pudo leer sus labios a la perfección.

El coro de la canción cerró la melodía, mientras la DJ mezclaba un nuevo ritmó mucho más popular y menos romántico. La multitud comenzó a vitorear en voz alta su nombre, mientras la chelista quedaba completamente sorprendida por el cambio en la yegua que se hallaba sobre el escenario.

_-La canción que Vinyl combina en este momento es "Zero Gravity" de "Gabriel C. Brown y Michelle N. Creber"-_

-¡DJ-Pon3!- vitoreaban a su alrededor mientras el pelaje de Vinyl era bañado por las luces de colores que iluminaban el escenario.

La multitud rápidamente comenzó a cubrir la pista empujando a la chelista lejos del escenario. Octavia se encontraba demasiado extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder como para pensar con claridad, por lo que decidió volver a su asiento.

Al llegar se encontró con Lyra su mirada estaba decaída y se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa con una expresión extremadamente molesta y llena de rabia. Sin embargo, se podía notar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin parar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la Chelista galopó hasta su amiga. Al notar a la unicornio de color menta mirarla con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberla dejado sola.

Después de pagar la cuenta, la chelista guio a su amiga fuera del club. Era tarde y Lyra necesitaría descansar.

-Octavia-

-Hablaremos en nuestra habitación Lyra- le sonrió la chelista, abrazando a su amiga afectuosamente. Sabia que era mejor que la unicornio llegara a al habitación antes de desahogarse, de ese modo podía gritar y maldecir todo lo que quería hasta quedarse dormida.

Ahí a mitad de la calle su amiga no podría descansar adecuadamente y lo último que Octavia quería era que Lyra se guardara el dolor en su interior… sabía que no le haría bien.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Sinceramente me sorprendió poder actualizar el capítulo tan rápido. No lo vi venir… pero afortunadamente tuve algo de tiempo libre y con el avance de Moonbeam, la verdad es que me quedaron muchas ganas de hacer un capitulo más así que opte por darle un capítulo a esta historia._

_La canción de Daft Punk fue modificada en algunas partes para adaptarla a la historia, pero traté de dejar la mayor parte con su traducción lo mas cercano posible a la letra original._

_Espero que partir de este momento Octavia y Vinyl comiencen a tener más interacción. Por cierto, lo que ocurrió con Lyra al final del capítulo lo abordare en el siguiente espero que no coman ansias, pero no quiero alargar mucho estos capítulos fue por eso que decidí no agregarlo aquí._

_Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Nos estaremos viendo pronto_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	9. Amistades

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Espero que sea de su agrado. Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 08 – Amistades**

Lyra se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sus patas le dolían y sobre todo podía sentir una terrible punzada en su cuerno. Las cobijas y las mantas de su cama se sentían pesadas, pero debía admitir que el calor que le proporcionaban ayudaba un poco a sobrellevar su condición. Pero lo más importante… el delicioso aroma de las cobijas que la cubrían le brindaba una sensación relajante, haciendo que deseara quedarse debajo de ellas por el resto de su vida.

-No volveré a beber de esa manera nunca más- se quejó la yegua mientras se acurrucaba en un intento por retomar el sueño que la había abandonado.

-Eso espero Lyra- la inconfundible voz de Octavia la llamó desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Prometido- dijo la unicornio de color menta, el sonido de su voz era opacado por la tela de las cobijas que la cubrían.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Y me da mucho gusto que ya te encuentres despierta… Me ahorraste la molestia de tener que despertarte por la fuerza- comentó la chelista depositando una bolsa en la mesa de centro que se hallaba a la mitad de la habitación. -Te traje un poco de fruta para desayunar… y algunas medicinas para el dolor de cabeza que seguramente tienes en este momento- comentó Octavia dirigiéndose al modesto mueble que se hallaba en la habitación, en el cual se encontraba un par de platos y algunas tazas de cerámica.

-Solo déjame aquí, prometo no moverme nunca más- se quejó la unicornio cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas.

Octavia acomodó los platos y sirvió un poco de jugo en un par de vasos antes de llenar las tazas con un poco de café que había preparado poco antes de salir de compras.

-Es una lástima traje un postre que seguro te encantará.- dijo la chelista sacando una caja de cartón de la bolsa.

Al destapar la caja el dulce aroma de las donas que contenía asaltó la nariz de Lyra. La unicornio de color menta podía reconocer ese aroma en cualquier lugar, se trataba de una caja repleta de las deliciosas donas que preparaba Joe.

-Sabes que usar Donas de Joe para convencerme va contra las normas de la amistad entre las mejores amigas- dijo Lyra asomando la punta de su nariz.

-Bueno yo solo quería hacer algo bueno por ti, pero si no estás interesada… entonces puedo comerlas yo sola- dijo la chelista en tono burlón.

-¡No!- dijo la unicornio saliendo de las cobijas de un salto, acción que resultó ser un error pues el dolor de cabeza causado por su borrachera la obligó a caer pesadamente sobre el colchón una vez más mientras gruñía de dolor.

-Jejejeje- rio Octavia al notar a su amiga.

-No es gracioso Octavia- le reprochó la unicornio antes de observar a su amiga. Por alguna razón algo no estaba bien en ese momento.

-En todo caso será mejor que vengas a desayunar, recuerda que todavía tenemos clases y el hecho de que hallas bebido más de la cuenta no te salvará de atender tus clases como es debido- dijo la chelista mientras sorbia un poco de café.

Lyra permaneció mirando a Octavia por un momento, la chelista se encontraba sentada de una forma muy elegante, bebiendo café de forma elegante, llevando un elegante moño rosa atado a su cuello, no era como si la unicornio nunca la hubiera visto mientras ambas desayunaban juntas en la habitación pero en ese momento el ángulo de visión que tenia de la chelista era muy distinto al que normalmente tenía de ella.

Sus ojos ambarinos observaron el lado opuesto de la habitación en el cual se encontraba su cama completamente intacta. Sus papeles y su lira dorada se encontraban en el mismo lugar que los había dejado el día anterior, creando lo que ella solía llamar su pequeño y ordenado desastre personal. Después dirigió la mirada al mueble que se hallaba a un lado de la cama sobre la que se encontraba recostada. En el mueble pudo ver el peine de Octavia. El reloj despertador de la chelista, una foto que su amiga solía mirar antes de irse a dormir y una pequeña lampara que Octavia usaba para leer en las noches. A los pies de la cama, se encontraba un enorme estuche de color negro, el cual contenía el Cello de la intérprete.

"_Es-Espera un segundo_" pensó la unicornio mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par ante la repentina realización.

La Unicornio de color menta desvió su mirada observando el conjunto de sábanas y cobijas que momentos antes la mantenían cubierta antes de aproximar su nariz a las fibras de algodón para inhalar la esencia que emanaba de la delicada y suave tela.

-Lyra…- dijo la chelista sin voltear a verla, su taza de café firme en su casco derecho mientras aproximaba un trozo de fruta a sus labios. -Es de mala educación oler las cobijas de la cama de otro poni- añadió la chelista antes de comer el trozo de fruta.

"_¿Pero qué…?_" Los ojos de Lyra se abrieron aún más, su cuerpo se tensó y de pronto sintió como si la habitación entera se hubiera encogido por completo.

Súbitamente el reconfortante aroma que había olfateado al despertar tomó todo el sentido del mundo. Ella… Lyra Heartstrings… había dormido en la cama de Octavia la noche anterior y a juzgar por el estado inalterado del caos que la unicornio había dejado en su propia cama, Octavia tuvo dos opciones para poder abordar el hecho de que Lyra hubiera ocupado la cama de la chelista.

-Octavia…- Lyra tragó con dificultad.

-¿Si, Lyra?- Preguntó la chelista sin voltear a verla.

-¿Me podrías decir que hago recostada en tu cama?- pregunto una muy titubeante unicornio.

-Bueno después de lo mucho que bebiste anoche no me sorprende que no recuerdes lo que pasó- dijo la chelista antes de sorber un poco más de café. -Ya era tarde así que para evitar que hicieras un desastre te pedí que usaras mi cama para descansar-

Lyra miró el modesto sofá de color crema que se encontraba en la habitación -Sabes, no era necesario que durmieras en el sofá, yo podría haberlo hecho- dijo la unicornio de color menta rascándose la nuca apenada.

-La verdad es que la idea paso por mi mente- comentó la chelista antes de comer otro trozo de fruta.

-Lo lamento-

-No necesitas disculparte, fue algo que decidí por mi propia cuenta- comentó Octavia bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

-Y… ¿Qué tal el sofá? ¿Es cómodo para dormir?- preguntó la unicornio bajando de la cama para sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, quedando frente a Octavia.

-No lo sé- dijo la chelista, causando que la unicornio de color menta comenzara a sudar. -Pero después del codazo que me diste anoche, es altamente probable que la próxima vez me decida por usarlo para dormir- dijo la chelista con calma mientras comía otro trozo de fruta.

El mundo de Lyra se volvió a encoger de pronto, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, el trozo de fruta que permanecía flotando frente a su hocico cayo de pronto en el instante en el que la energía telequinética de la unicornio desapareció por completo.

-Lyra…- dijo la chelista notando la cómica expresión que la unicornio tenía en el rostro. -No desperdicies la comida, y por favor apresúrate, porque voy a llevarte a clases, aunque tenga que arrastrarte de la cola todo el camino- dijo la chelista con tono serio antes de sonreírle amablemente.

"_¿Acaso Octavia y yo… dormimos juntas?_" pensó la unicornio… el dolor de cabeza y la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había bebido le impedían recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

Las camas eran bastante pequeñas por lo que era difícil que dos ponis fueran capaces de dormir en una sola cama, lo que significaba que Octavia y ella debieron dormir muy pegadas, probablemente abrazadas la una a la otra. Lyra no pudo evitar pensar en las muchas formas en las que ambas pudieron haber compartido la cama, la mayoría de esas fantasías venían acompañadas con situaciones bastante candentes. Y a juzgar por el aroma que aún residía en su pelaje, la unicornio no pudo evitar pensar que la chelista debió pasar un largo rato a su lado antes de levantarse por la mañana.

"_Acaso ella… No, es imposible. Octavia nunca se ha visto interesada por otra yegua… Pero si ocurrió algo entonces quiere decir que… ¡Oh por Celestia me aproveche de mi mejor amiga!_" gritaba en su mente mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

-Lyra-

"_Si le hice algo mientras me encontraba alcoholizada nunca me lo perdonará_" continúo pensando, su expresión lucia bastante sombría y desesperada mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus cascos.

-Lyra- dijo la chelista nuevamente, un tanto preocupada por el estado mental de la unicornio.

"_Y qué tal si ella fue la que se aprovechó de mí…_" reflexionó la unicornio "_¿Qué pasaría si ella fue la que me hizo algo mientras dormimos? ¿Acaso debería estar de acuerdo con eso?_" Pensó la unicornio. "_¿Debería hacerla responsable?... Espera no. Para empezar ¿De que la voy a hacer responsable? estamos hablando de Octavia, es imposible que ella intentara algo conmigo_"

-Lyra- Octavia intentó nuevamente llamar la atención de su amiga sin éxito. Al notar que Lyra parecía estar teniendo una batalla existencial bastante profunda en su mente, optó por dejarla en paz y procedió a comer algunas donas mientras su amiga salía de su estado de estupefacción actual.

"_Y ¿porqué no deja de mirarme de esa forma?_" pensó mientras el color de su rostro palidecía "_Se ve tan seria y tierna y sexy y… ¡NO, BASTA! no pienses en eso Lyra, piensa en las donas. Las donas que están tocando sus labios… Oh como desearía ser una dona justo ahora…_" pensó mientras se perdía en sus fantasías una vez más "_!NO, enfócate! Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió en realidad, porque debería hacerme ilusiones…_" le reprochó una versión imaginaria de sí misma con forma de dona siendo devorada por una gigantesca Octavia. Ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza como si se tratara de un montón de dirigibles disparando cañones al mismo tiempo causando que despertara por completo.

-_AAAAAAAAAHHH_\- gritó la unicornio. Octavia simplemente la miró por encima de la orilla de su taza de café. -¡No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó!- gritó la unicornio completamente frustrada.

"_No puedo creer que haya dormido con Octavia y no recuerde absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió_" se reprochó a si misma mientras se golpeaba repetidamente contra la mesa. -Recuerda. Recuerda. Recuerda. Recuerda- repetía la unicornio como si se tratara de una especie de mantra. La verdad es que su mente era un completo caos en ese momento.

-Te causaras una contusión si sigues haciendo eso en tu estado actual- comentó la chelista sorbiendo más café.

-¿Podemos repetirlo?- dijo Lyra mirando a Octavia con esos enormes ojos ambarinos que la caracterizaban.

"_Me alegra que haya recuperado su humor de siempre_" pensó la chelista sonriendo en el interior.

-Preferiría no tener que volver a pasar por eso otra vez- dijo la chelista levantándose de su asiento -Apresúrate o de lo contrario no tendrás tiempo de saborear el postre- dijo la chelista mientras se dirigía al baño.

Lyra miró la caja de donas, la cual se encontraba a la mitad, no se había percatado en qué momento Octavia había comido la mitad de las donas. La chelista recogió los trastes para colocarlos en el lavavajillas. Al pasar a su lado Lyra no pudo evitar notar que el pelaje de la chelista despedía el olor de su shampoo corporal.

-Me cepillaré los dientes y después nos vamos- dijo la chelista con tono serio.

"_Maldición ahora no podré pensar en otra cosa_" pensó la unicornio llevándose un casco al rostro al tiempo que tomaba una dona con su magia dándole una mordida.

* * *

Vinyl despertó completamente aturdida, el inconfundible aroma del alcohol combinado con sexo, cigarros y drogas invadió sus sentidos mientras retiraba a uno de los bailarines que de algún modo había terminado sobre ella.

Tan pronto como se incorporó sobre sus cascos pudo notar una familiar sensación de hambre surgir de la nada. Sus colmillos comenzaron a asomarse por debajo de sus labios mientras sus ojos adquirían un característico tono Carmesí. Instintivamente la yegua comenzó a buscar frenéticamente sus gafas oscuras por la habitación cuando notó algo muy peculiar en los ponis con los que compartía esa alcoba. Todos lucían extremadamente… quietos.

-Sabes me alegra que me llamaras antes de perder el control por completo- dijo la voz de un corcel saliendo del cuarto de baño. -Descuida aún siguen con vida, simplemente le pedí a mis guardaespaldas que los sedaran- añadió el corcel..

"_Hoity_" pensó la yegua en el instante en el que reconoció al afamado diseñador.

-Bebe esto- dijo el corcel arrojándole una bolsa de sangre. La Dj no perdió tiempo en hundir sus fauces en la bolsa procediendo a beber el contenido a toda prisa.

-Es sorprendente que lograras hacer esto en solo una noche- dijo Hoity recogiendo las gafas de la yegua de la alfombra para proceder a entregárselas en el casco.

Vinyl cubrió sus brillantes ojos con sus anteojos y posteriormente procedió a bajar de la cama de un salto, la bolsa que llevaba en el hocico estaba completamente vacía pero aún podía sentir sus instintos bastante… inquietos.

-No ha sido suficiente, ¿cierto?- dijo el corcel como si supiera lo que la DJ pensaba en ese momento. Incapaz de engañar a su amigo, Vinyl simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_SIGHT_

Hoity dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se aproximaba a la yegua. -Dijiste que eso ya no ocurría. Al menos no desde que Cent murió- comentó Hoity colocando su casco sobre la cabeza de la poni albina.

Vinyl agachó las orejas mientras encendía su cuerno para destruir la bolsa de sangre con su magia. Se trataba de un hechizo que había aprendido en sus largos años de vida. El objetivo del hechizo era desintegrar los componentes de la bolsa y los restos del líquido escarlata en sus componentes más básicos para fundirlos con la magia del ambiente. Se podría decir que era un hechizo de degradación orgánica acelerado.

-Aun no me has dicho la razón por la que decidiste volver a la academia- dijo Hoity mirando a su amiga retirándose sus anteojos y dejando a la vista un par de ojos brillantes cual carmín

Vinyl desvió la mirada apenada. -Sabes que no te obligaré a decirme nada. Te respeto Vinyl, tanto como Photofinish, pero no olvides que siempre estamos aquí para apoyarte-

Sería complicado explicar eso con palabras así que la yegua levitó varias hojas de papel de uno de los muebles del cuarto, en conjunto con una pluma y tinta.

* * *

_Temprano esa mañana_.

Octavia se levantó de su cama con cierta dificultad, después de todo aún era temprano y no quería despertar a Lyra antes de lo necesario. La unicornio de color menta se había quedado dormida a su lado la noche anterior, en su rostro aun podía notarse la marca de las lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas toda la noche y sus ojos hinchados no paraban de recordarle lo sucedido.

Ciertamente la noche anterior habría sido bastante agradable de no ser porque su querida amiga había sufrido al final de la velada. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar en la DJ que había tocado esa noche en el "Kittykat". Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, Vinyl realmente parecía estar en su elemento esa noche, incluso debía admitir que la forma en la que la yegua mezclaba la música era bastante interesante. Nunca se había dado tiempo para pensarlo, pero ahora que lo meditaba, debía admitir que a la yegua albina le quedaba bastante bien su estilo de música con aquella apariencia. Eso había despertado aún más su curiosidad por la unicornio albina.

Octavia procedió a tomar un baño mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Con delicadeza se retiró su ahora arrugado moño rosa dejando a la vista la cadena plateada de la que colgaba la llave de hierro con forma de clave de Sol.

Octavia procedió a retirarse la llave antes de meterse en la bañera. La sensación que le producía el agua caliente acariciando su pelaje la relajó por completo. Después de un rato, su crin y cola se hallaban completamente húmedas mientras la yegua procedía a tallarse con la barra de jabón mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a su mente.

-DJ-pon3- murmuró la chelista mientas enjabonaba su crin.

El recuerdo de la multitud vitoreando a Vinyl esa noche le hizo pensar en que recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad. El recuerdo de la Dj bañada por aquellas luces de colores, llevando esos enormes audífonos en las orejas acompañados de ese par de gafas ovaladas en su rostro parecía algo fuera de lo común, no estaba segura de cómo era posible que aquella imagen de la DJ le resultara tan familiar, después de todo… si existía un género musical que siempre había tratado de evitar era precisamente el tipo de música que la DJ tocaba, no era que no le agradara la música o el sonido de esta, era simplemente que el uso de todos esos aparatos electrónicos y distorsionadores que los DJ's como Vinyl usaban provocaban que el sonido de los instrumentos perdieran su alma. Aun así, no podía comprender cómo era posible que, incluso usando todos esos sonidos distorsionados y filtros digitales, la música que producía aquella poni poseía un sonido tan limpio y definido. "Con excepción de su voz claro" pensó la chelista mientras se enjuagaba para retirar el exceso de jabón y espuma de su crin y cola.

Posteriormente sus pensamientos pasaron a lo que había ocurrido después esa misma noche. La imagen de su amiga luciendo tan miserable en esa mesa era algo que provocaba que su sangre hirviera de rabia. El camino de vuelta a los dormitorios fue silencioso, no se trataba del tipo de silencio que disfrutaba cuando leía un libro, se trataba más bien de un silencio incomodó que causaba cierta pesadez en el ambiente.

Octavia procedió a enjabonarse el resto del cuerpo. Esa noche tuvieron suerte de que el guardia no se encontrara en su puesto a esa hora, por lo que Octavia y Lyra no tuvieron problema en usar las habilidades de Lyra para abrir los cerrojos y pasar la reja de seguridad antes de que algún poni las descubriera.

"_Tengo que admitir, me alegra que Lyra haya aprendido a abrir cerraduras. Pero de verdad no entiendo qué clase de motivo podría tener como para desear aprender ese tipo de hechizos en primer lugar_" pensó la Chelista mientras dejaba que el agua retirara el exceso de jabón del resto de su cuerpo.

Conspiración o no, las habilidades de Lyra les habían ayudado esa noche a pasar desapercibidas para poder volver a su habitación.

Octavia tomó una botella de shampoo corporal antes de proceder a untarlo en su cuerpo. En la botella de aquel shampoo se encontraba grabada una enorme letra "_L_" de color dorada pintada con lo que parecía ser tinta a prueba de agua.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Lyra entró a la habitación del dormitorio de yeguas que compartía con Octavia, seguida por la chelista. La Unicornio de color menta apenas podía mantener el balance, aun así, se las arregló bastante bien para avanzar hasta el cuarto de baño.

Octavia por otro lado caminó con calma por la habitación acomodando sus cobijas y colocando su Cello a los pies de su cama. Posteriormente se sentó sobre su colchón a esperar que la unicornio saliera del cuarto de baño.

-Lyra…- dijo la chelista cuando su amiga finalmente salió del cuarto de baño después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. La unicornio la miró con una expresión cansada, frustrada y sobre todo triste. Su crin y cola eran un desastre y el hecho de que la unicornio tuviera que cepillarse los dientes dos veces no era una buena señal, a pesar de ello, Octavia golpeo suavemente con su pezuña el espacio a su lado indicándole a Lyra que tomara asiento junto a ella.

-Estoy bien Octavia, no tienes que preocuparte… de verdad- dijo la unicornio tratando de fingir su mejor sonrisa.

-Te dije que te escucharía en cuanto regresáramos al cuarto… así que… ¿Me dirás lo que sucedió en el club?- preguntó Octavia nuevamente invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Creo que es bastante ovio lo que ocurrió- comentó su amiga entre dientes, aunque claramente trataba de contener sus gimoteos.

-Si, pero… aun así quiero saber porqué.- dijo la chelista nuevamente sonriéndole amigablemente.

Derrotada y exhausta la unicornio de color menta se aproximó a la chelista tomando asiento a su lado. Lyra centró su mirada en sus cascos, aun podía sentir como si la habitación estuviese dando vueltas a su alrededor, pero el calor del cuerpo de Octavia le brindaba una sensación reconfortante.

Sin previo aviso la chelista la envolvió con sus cascos abrazándola con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que su amiga se alejara, pero con la suavidad suficiente para que el abrazo no fuera incomodo en absoluto.

-Déjalo salir, yo estoy aquí- dijo la chelista mientras los ojos de Lyra se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ellos-Ellos solo…- gimoteo Lyra devolviendo el abrazo -Ellos solo querían ser mis amigos porque pensaban que así podrían acercarse a ti- soltó la yegua finalmente llorando con libertad sobre el pecho de su amiga.

-¿Qué?- dijo la Chelista. El abrazo de Lyra era muy fuerte, pero Octavia decidió soportarlo, después de todo era su trabajo reconfortar a su amiga en ese momento.

-Ellos pensaban que yo era tu amiga solo porque tu familia es de renombre- continuó Lyra sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. -Me dijeron que sabían que a mí me gustan las yeguas y creían que te había cortejado para disfrutar de tu fama y tu dinero-

-Eso es ridículo, como pudieron pensar que… Oh Lyra sabes que nuestra amistad jamás se ha basado en eso, y sobre todo sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, eres una yegua con mucho talento y extremadamente trabajadora…-

-Thabita me dijo que se acostaría conmigo si lograba convencerte de que salieras con Windy, dijo que no era justo que solo yo pudiera disfrutar de tus dones y que si te lo pedía seguramente tu aceptarías… Es casi como si pensaran que eres una retrasada que no se daría cuenta de una treta como esa- continuo Lyra mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de Octavia. El moño rosa de la chelista era un completo desastre por el constante roce que el cuerno de Lyra producía contra su cuello.

-Lyra… no… no deberías sentirte mal por haberte alejado de ponis como ellos…-

-¡LO SÉ!- grito contra su pecho, lo cual ayudó a enmudecer la voz de la unicornio. -Es solo que, Yo de verdad pensé que ella podía ser la indicada… Ella era tan amable conmigo… Siempre me sonreía y me abrazaba… ¡Yo-Yo de verdad pensé que era sincera con sus sentimientos!- continuo llorando la unicornio mientras la chelista pasaba uno de sus cascos por la espalda de su amiga con movimientos suaves y reconfortantes.

-Lo-Lo lamento mucho Lyra- dijo su amiga reforzando su abrazo mientras recargaba su mentón sobre la crin de la unicornio de color menta. -No sabes lo mucho que lamento no haber estado a tu lado en ese momento, podría haberle dicho un par de cosas a esos dos…-

-A mí me alegra que no estuvieras ahí. O yo te habría manchado tu moño con cerveza… aunque no hay mucha diferencia ahora que lo he ensuciado con mis lágrimas- dijo la unicornio entre sollozos.

-¿La mojaste con cerveza?- preguntó la chelista.

-Exploté su botella- aclaró Lyra.

-¡La explotaste!- exclamó sorprendida la chelista.

-Antes de que Thabita me abofeteara-

-¡¿Te abofeteo?!- preguntó sorprendida la chelista. La unicornio asintió clavándole ligeramente su cuerno a la chelista entre el hueso de su pecho y la base de su cuello.

-Pero no me dolió tanto como me duele mi pecho ahora- dijo la unicornio.

-No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Somos amigas, las mejores amigas… y las más cercanas- respondió la chelista.

_**BUAAAA**_

Rompió en llanto la unicornio. Octavia continuó abrazando y acariciando a su amiga tratando de proporcionarle tanto apoyo como le era posible hasta que la unicornio se quedó dormida. Octavia Permaneció recostada con la espalda sobre la almohada que la separaba de la cabecera de su cama. Lyra había quedado completamente dormida sobre su pecho, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de la chelista mientras las cobijas la cubrían hasta el cuello.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Octavia se secó con la toalla de baño y procedió a acicalarse su pelaje, Quizá sería bueno que le preparara algo de desayunar a su amiga para levantarle el ánimo. Recordó que Lyra le había comentado acerca de las donas que la unicornio de color menta solía disfrutar con sus amigas de la academia de magia cuando era más joven.

-Si, esa será una buena forma de levantarle el ánimo- dijo la chelista mientras contemplaba a su amiga. Lyra se encontraba recostada debajo de las cobijas formando una enorme montaña de tela

La chelista observó el despertador que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche situada a un lado de su cama.

-Aún es temprano y el puesto de Joe no está lejos, podre regresar a tiempo para que desayunemos antes de nuestra primera clase del día- dijo la chelista mientras colocaba su moño sucio en un cesto, y procedía a sacar otro moño de uno de los cajones que se hallaban debajo de su cama.

La chelista pensó en lo afortunadas que habían sido al haber presentado los exámenes de sus dos primeras clases el día anterior, de ese modo podría dejar descansar un poco más a su amiga. Después de todo sabía que Lyra lo necesitaba.

* * *

-Vinyl…- dijo Hoity mientras terminaba de leer las notas que la unicornio había escrito con la pluma. -Si lo que dices es cierto, es un riesgo que permanezca cerca de esa chelista- Vinyl lo miro con cierta culpa, pero era claro que la DJ estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras de su amigo.

-Escucha Vinyl, sé que la última vez la sangre de la princesa te ayudó a controlarte, pero es bastante obvio que esta vez es mucho peor, no parece que tu apetito haya disminuido por mucho tiempo. Y dudo que puedas ir al castillo cada vez que tus instintos se salgan de control solo para pedirle a la princesa Luna que te dé un poco de sangre-

Por supuesto que Vinyl entendía que eso era una pésima idea, no podía simplemente abusar de la amabilidad de la princesa y usarla como un bocadillo nocturno, además era claro que la escasez de energía en las reservas de magia de la princesa Luna habían disminuido el efecto de la sangre que le había ofrecido la última vez. Por lo que, si la princesa de la noche aún no se encontraba recuperada del todo, era muy probable que el efecto tampoco durara mucho la próxima vez.

-Desde mi punto de vista solo existe un modo en el que puedes deshacerte de ese problema- dijo Hoity avanzando en dirección a la entrada de la habitación del hotel.

Vinyl lo miró atenta, sus orejas completamente erguidas. -Lo que tienes que hacer es alimentarte de esa chelista. Estoy seguro de que si bebes su sangre por completo tus instintos se calmarán. Después de todo… no fue sino hasta que Cent murió que tus instintos regresaron a la normalidad la última vez- añadió Hoity.

Vinyl miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño, sus labios se levantaron ligeramente mientras la DJ le mostraba sus dientes emitiendo un ligero gruñido.

-No entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Ella no es Cent. Además, tu misma lo escribiste- dijo agitando las hojas de papel -Ella es la clave para que vuelvas a sentirte completa. Y nosotros los ponis vampiro, nos hacemos más fuertes al consumir la sangre de otros. Quizá si bebes su sangre por completo serás capaz de consumir su talento. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá ella simplemente nació para que tú pudieras volver a ser lo que eras en el pasado?- preguntó Hoity.

Vinyl desvió la mirada. "_Imposible. No puedo hacerlo_" pensó la DJ. La actitud de su amiga causó que el diseñador de moda dejara salir otro largo suspiro.

-Bueno, si continúas acercándote a ella, te aseguró que tarde o temprano lo harás. Vinyl, sabes que lo único que queremos Photo y yo es verte feliz. Nos duele verte en ese estado… con cada año que pasa es como si un poco de tu esencia se perdiera en el tiempo. Sabemos lo feliz que te hace la música. Lo mucho que disfrutas tocar tus instrumentos y crear tus propias melodías. Pero estos últimos años es como si estuvieras tratando de destruirte a ti misma.- dijo el diseñador.

La Dj parecía estar a punto de reprocharle cuando Hoity alzó la voz.

-¡Solo mírate Vinyl! Después de volver a tocar lo primero que hiciste fue una orgía en un cuarto de hotel con los bailarines de ese club, mientras te drogabas y alcoholizabas. Puede que no lo recuerdes después de beberte todas esas botellas.- comentó apuntando con el casco las numerosas botellas que se hallaban en el suelo de la habitación. -Pero la Vinyl que me llamó anoche para pedirme que evitara que asesinara a todos estos ponis era más realista que la poni que veo frente a mi esta mañana.- la reprendió el corcel.

Al notar el humor de la yegua caer por los suelos, el corcel dejo salir otro suspiro antes de acercarse a su amiga nuevamente. Hoity Toity se agachó mientras levantaba el mentón de la DJ para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú nos salvaste de Red Wine. Nos enseñaste a seguir nuestros sueños. Verte convertirte en una gran celebridad durante tantos siglos en distintos géneros de música y alcanzar la cima en cada intento nos motivó a crear nuestro propio imperio. Photo y yo hemos seguido nuestros sueños gracias a tu apoyo y coraje… es por eso por lo que me cuesta tanto creer que te hayas dado por vencida. Puede que esta yegua, sea la respuesta a tus problemas. Es posible que su sacrificio sea para tu bien. Se que ella se parece mucho a tu viejo amigo, pero ella no es Cent, no hay forma de que puedas remplazarlo con otro poni.- dijo Hoity colocando su frente contra la de Vinyl. -Tienes que dejarlo ir, y quizá ella sea la clave para que finalmente aceptes la muerte de Cent y la superes. Solo así podrás seguir avanzando- añadió Hoity.

"_Ella no es Cent_" repitió Vinyl en su mente. Sabia perfectamente que Cent y Tavi eran muy distintos, pero… ¿acaso Hoity tenía razón?, ¿Sería posible que el destino halla puesto a esa chelista en su camino para que DJ-pon3 finalmente fuera lo que estaba destinada a ser? Pero más importante… ¿Realmente podría ser capaz de controlarse la próxima vez?.

Lo que sucedió en el tren y posteriormente en el cuarto de baño no podía ser una coincidencia, en ambas ocasiones la unicornio albina estuvo a punto de saltar a la yugular de la chelista. Incluso la noche anterior después de haberla visto de pie en la pista de baile del "_KittyKat_" su deseo por devorarla la había llevado a usar a los bailarines para tratar de distraer su mente, lo que eventualmente la llevó a una noche de locura y por lo que Hoity le comentaba, de algún modo su subconsiente había pedido su ayuda para evitar convertir esa fiesta en una masacre.

-Solo quiero que lo pienses Vinyl. Pero si lo que quieres es evitar alimentarte de esa chelista, lo mejor será que no la vuelvas a ver- le advirtió el diseñador antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Ok ahora sabemos que paso con Lyra, y porque lucia tan molesta y triste al mismo tiempo en el capítulo anterior. Me pareció gracioso que Octavia se encontrara tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que terminó por volver a usar el shampoo de Lyra, algo que en capítulos pasados ya se había mencionado que solía ocurrir cuando Tavi se levantaba particularmente distraída o somnolienta._

_La verdad es que me agrada la química entre Octavia y Lyra, son muy buenas amigas y aunque en ocasiones llegan a ser bastante… ejem… Coquetas, en especial Lyra hacia Octavia, creo que eso enriquece mucho la historia._

_Nuevamente lamento mucho la espera por este capítulo, Pero espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Nos estaremos viendo pronto. Recuerden cuidarse y sin más por el momento._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	10. DJ-Pon3

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Espero que sea de su agrado._

_La verdad es que no tenia pensado liberar un capítulo de esta historia hoy, pero en vista de que me sentí inspirado opté por sacar un capítulo de esta historia en lugar de uno de Moonbeam. Pero bueno aquí lo tienen. Disfrutenlo._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

_**Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 09 – DJ-Pon3**

Cuando Octavia se despertó ese día, en su mente solo estaba la idea de ayudar a su amiga a sobrellevar su decepción amorosa y procurar terminar sus exámenes para poder visitar a sus padres el próximo Fin de semana. Después de todo se sentía un poco ansiosa por volver a ver a sus padres Clef y Charlotte nuevamente y contarles acerca de sus últimas semanas… especialmente por que deseaba hablarles un poco acerca de cierta DJ que ciertamente paso de ser una alumna nueva a convertirse en el tema central de muchas de las conversaciones de la academia. Ahora sin embargo ya no estaba tan segura de desear verlos tan pronto, en especial después de lo que ocurrió esa tarde.

La joven chelista ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla bastante incómoda, aunque estaba segura de que aquellas sillas habían sido fabricadas especialmente para ser incómodas a propósito, con tal de impedir que un poni pudiese sentirse a gusto por mucho tiempo. Adicional a la posición incómoda de sus flancos, a la chelista le molestaba el dolor de su ojo derecho, el cual ahora lucía un tono mucho más oscuro. Estaba segura que incluso podría hacerse pasar por un mapache si el color de su otro ojo izquierdo no tuviera un tono más claro a su alrededor.

Le dolían sus costados y sus cascos, su crin y cola estaban hechas un desastre, su moño rosa, estaba completamente desalineado y cubierto de tierra y lodo al igual que el resto de su pelaje… pero lo peor de todo era que le dolía su orgullo.

"_No puedo creer que hallas hecho algo así. ¿Tienes idea de lo serio que es esto?, ¿Sabes lo que pensarán de ti ahora? Tendrás suerte si no te expulsan de la Academia por esto… No puedo comprender en donde me equivoque_" Casi podía escuchar las palabras de su madre dándole un sermón mientras su padre simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Era seguro que ambos se sentirían decepcionados por la actitud de la primogénita de la familia Melody.

Octavia miró a su izquierda donde el estuche de su Cello se encontraba recargado contra la pared de la oficina del director. El estuche lucia varias marcas y un golpe en una de las tapas de su superficie. La línea que atravesaba la cara frontal del estuche se había convertido en un recordatorio de su falta de control. Por supuesto que la Chelista se aseguró que el golpe no hubiese dañado algo más que solo el estuche de su instrumento y afortunadamente el instrumento se encontraba intacto al igual que el arco, lo cual, sinceramente había evitado que la chelista perdiera aún más los estribos.

Por otro lado, no pudo evitar mirar al objeto de su rencor. Thabita se encontraba sentada al otro lado del angosto pasillo con los cascos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Una de sus mejillas estaba ligeramente enrojecida y su ojo izquierdo se encontraba tan hinchado como el ojo de Octavia. Sin embargo, en su cuerpo se podían observar muchas más heridas de las que se podían observar en el cuerpo de la chelista.

Sabía que lo que había ocurrido minutos antes no era una forma civilizada de resolver las cosas, pero tampoco tenía el poder o conocimiento para regresar el tiempo y evitarlo. Eso le hizo pensar mucho en lo rápido que su vida cambio desde su llegada a la academia. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que Lyra parecía haber influido en su vida, al punto de que la chelista recurriera a actitudes poco civilizadas, como lo era el involucrarse en una pelea con una compañera de clase.

"_Aun así, no fue correcto lo que hice_" se reprendió la chelista. Eso de alguna forma le recordó la presencia de la poni que se encontraba sentada a su derecha. Octavia dirigió su mirada a la unicornio que se encontraba sentada a su lado meneando sus cascos traseros en un contante vaivén de arriba y abajo. A juzgar por la actitud despreocupada y calmada de la yegua que se encontraba a su lado, era claro que la unicornio no parecía tener la más mínima pizca de remordimiento por lo ocurrido. De hecho, la yegua lucia más nerviosa por el simple hecho de encontrarse sentada a un lado de la chelista. Lo cual ciertamente causo que la curiosidad de Octavia se centrará en la yegua sentada a su lado.

La DJ que se encontraba sentada a su lado notó de pronto que la mirada de la chelista centrada completamente en ella. Octavia observó a Vinyl desviar la mirada por completo en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de apartarse un par de asientos para dejar un poco más de espacio entre ambas. El nervioso movimiento de los cascos traseros de la unicornio albina de pronto incrementaron el ritmo.

"_¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?_" pensó la chelista incrédula al notar el nerviosismo de la unicornio, la cual llevaba puesta una chamarra deportiva y un par de calcetas alargadas de distintos colores y patrones.

-Señorita Melody- Habló el director llamando a la chelista. Tanto Vinyl como Octavia miraron al director en el instante en el que el apellido de la chelista fue mencionado. El director no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al notar el repentino interés de la DJ por la chelista. -Adelante por favor, póngase cómoda- dijo el director invitando a la chelista al interior de su oficina.

Octavia tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del director. Ciertamente era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa. La habitación parecía más obscura de lo que una oficina normalmente debía ser, quizá el diseño del interior había sido elegido a propósito para hacer que la habitación luciera mucho más imponente y tétrica.

El director se sentó frente a su escritorio antes de colocar un par de folders y documentos sobre el escritorio. El corcel procedió a leer en silencio los documentos mientras pasaba una por una las hojas del expediente de la chelista. Mientras hacía esto, el nerviosismo de la chelista incrementaba a cada segundo. Sabía que el reglamento de la academia prohibía las peleas y la posibilidad de ser expulsada de la academia era bastante alta, en especial teniendo en cuenta que ella había iniciado… De acuerdo… Ella realmente no había iniciado con la discusión, pero ciertamente había soltado su primer y único golpe con rabia… Lo cual ciertamente ella consideraba que bastante grave, sin mencionar que iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres la habían enseñado.

-Señorita Melody…-

-Lo lamento- dijo la chelista de forma casi automática, su voz sonaba aguda a causa de lo seca que podía sentir su garganta, sus orejas agachadas y su mirada incapaz de centrarse en los ojos del director.

_SIGHT_

-Señorita Melody, sería tan amable de contarme lo que sucedió esta tarde. Encuentro poco creíble que una joven yegua como usted haya sido capaz de iniciar un conflicto de esta magnitud. Ninguno de los profesores piensa que una yegua como tu pueda provocar una riña como esa… Créame, ya hice algunas llamadas antes de hacerla pasar a mi oficina. La señorita Scratch por otro lado… Bueno se podría decir que si es algo de lo que la creo capaz. Y bueno, la señorita Thabita ciertamente es una yegua de una buena familia, por lo que me sorprende que terminara involucrada en algo así- comento el director.

"_¿Acaso Vinyl ya ha estado involucrada en otras peleas?_" pensó la chelista para si mientras recordaba su encuentro con la DJ en el cuarto de baño de la academia. Inmediatamente recordó la expresión de la DJ esa mañana. No era difícil pensar que la unicornio albina pudiera involucrarse en un pelea después de lo que parecía estar sucediendo a espaldas de los profesores. Aunque ciertamente tampoco podía esperar que otros se dieran cuenta de este tipo de problemas, después de todo Lyra también parecía sufrir de ese tipo de abusos. Lo cual de cierto modo era una de las razones por las que al chelista había perdido los estribos esa tarde.

-Se que es difícil, pero necesita estar consciente de que esto no es un asunto aceptable en esta academia. Lo que pasó esta tarde podría terminar incluso con la expulsión de uno de los involucrados y créame señorita Melody preferiría no tener que tomar ese tipo de medidas de ser posible, en especial teniendo en cuenta que dos de mis alumnas más sobresalientes están involucradas en esto- comentó el director.

"_No tenía idea de que Thabita fuera una estudiante modelo_" pensó al chelista. Por alguna razón le parecía poco creíble que la yegua que había roto el corazón de Lyra de esa manera, fuera una alumna de renombre. Sabía que provenía de una familia acomodada y ciertamente había escuchado que no todos lo ponis que lograban ser aceptados en la academia de Canterlot eran elegidos por su talento con la música. Pero Octavia era consciente que Lyra era mucho mejor intérprete que Thabita. "_No me sorprendería que sus padres usaran su influencia_" pensó la chelista.

"_Escúchame Octy, es verdad que tienes un gran talento, y provienes de una familia de renombre. Pero debes recordar que lo más importante es nunca dejar de esforzarte._" Le aconsejó su padre el día que Octavia fue aceptada en la Academia.

"_Tu padre tiene razón, tristemente existen grandes músicos que jamás son aceptados o tomados en cuenta porque no provienen de una familia de la alta sociedad. En muchas ocasiones una bolsa de bits puede hacer la diferencia, así que debes demostrar que tú no estás aquí solo por tu estatus. Tú eres una Melody, eso es verdad, pero quiero que recuerdes que también eres una Philarmónica, y eso significa que debes demostrar que tu talento y reputación es verdadero, y no un producto de tu estatus social._" Le comentó su madre.

"_Muchas veces la influencia de otras familias puede convertirse en un obstáculo mucho más difícil de superar tan solo con un talento natural para la música. Tú posees ambos lados de la moneda, y es importante que sepas aprovechar ambos dones, porque en tu camino encontrarás quienes posean talento y carezcan de renombre, y otros que poseerán renombre y carecerán de talento… Y tristemente descubrirás que en muchas ocasiones el dinero puede tener un mayor valor que el talento para muchos ponis._" le dijo su padre en aquella ocasión.

Octavia no pudo evitar pensar que quizá esa sería una de esas situaciones en las que tendría que hacer lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias.

-Dígame señorita Melody, ¿puedo confiar en que me hablará con la verdad?- preguntó el Director.

Octavia cerro los ojos antes de abrirlos para mirar el estuche roto de su preciado instrumento. -De hecho, Vinyl no ha sido la culpable ella solo trató de ayudarme… Fui yo quien inicio la pelea- confesó la chelista mirando al director a los ojos.

El director se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven, pero decidió permanecer en silencio mientras la chelista le contaba lo sucedido.

* * *

_**Horas antes.**_

Lyra y Octavia caminaron por el pasillo del edificio principal. La unicornio de color menta trotaba torpemente, La chelista supuso que se debía a la resaca.

Por aquí y por allá se escuchaban murmullos y conversaciones que otros ponis entablaban entre sí. Octavia no era precisamente una poni que estuviese interesada en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero al notar que la mayor parte de estas parecían tener a cierta DJ albina como tema principal, la chelista no pudo evitar poner mayor atención en algunas de las conversaciones.

-Hablas en serio, no lo puedo creer. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Creí que Vinyl era solo una admiradora de DJ-pon3- dijo un corcel de pelaje marrón.

-No te culpo yo también creí que su peinado y gafas eran porque quería ser como DJ-pon3, pero te aseguro que en verdad es ella … ¡Por Celestia!, debiste verla en su presentación en el anfiteatro del edificio de Música Moderna. ¡Fue asombroso!- respondió extasiado otro corcel de pelaje color naranja opaco.

-Maldición de haberlo sabido no habría pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. Como te envidio, mira que ver a una yegua como ella dar un concierto en la academia de esa forma- comentó el primero lanzando su lata de soda al bote de basura más cercano, encestando con precisión.

-Lo único que no me explico es la razón por la que vino a la academia, no había escuchado que ella se encontrara estudiando música, mucho menos en una academia de renombre como esta- Comentó el segundo corcel antes de cerrar sus alforjas y comenzar a caminar junto con su amigo. La chelista supuso que ambos se dirigían a sus siguientes clases, afortunadamente para Octavia, ambos corceles parecían seguir el mismo camino que Layra y ella.

-Bueno no tiene mucho que se transfirió a la academia, es probable que sea algo común el hecho de que tenga que cambiar de escuelas mientras realiza sus giras por el reino.-

-Quizá tengas razón, es probable que por eso se vista de esa forma, quizá lo hace para no llamar la atención- comento el segundo poni.

-Además, escuché que tuvo un pleito con su manager hace unos meses… Quizá por eso no ha dado más presentaciones-

-Bueno yo escuché a uno de los alumnos de segundo año decir que DJ-Pon3 se presentó anoche en el _KittyKat_ Club- dijo el poni de pelaje naranja.

-Ojalá que de otra presentación pronto. Aunque me inquietan los rumores que se dicen de ella- dijo el poni de pelaje marrón encendiendo su cuerno para sacar una fotografía del bolsillo de su Jersey, misma que le entregó a su compañero.

-No lo sé, a mí no me molestaría poder hablarle y convertirme en su amigo, es probable que me obsequie algunos boletos gratis en primera fila, ¿no crees?- dijo el pony de pelaje naranja mirando la foto antes de comenzar a besarla para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaleco.-Por cierto gracias por la fotografía. Habría sido complicado que la pudiera tomar yo mismo, después de todo Vinyl está en la misma clase que tú. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es acercarme a ella- añadió el poni.

_JAJAJAJA_

-No deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones. En el tiempo que lleva aquí no la he visto acercarse a nadie… aunque debo admitir que parece interesada en…- El corcel fue silenciado por su amigo en el instante en el que ambos notaron la presencia de la chelista, quien parecía observarlos de reojo.

Ambos detuvieron su andar mientras Lyra y Octavia continuaban su camino al salón de clases.

"_DJ-Pon3_" Pensó la Chelista extrañada, antes de mirar a su amiga. Al centrar su mirada en la unicornio de color menta, Lyra inmediatamente desvió la mirada acelerando el paso.

_JEJEJEJE_

Rio nerviosa la unicornio -¡Lyra!- al escuchar a su amiga llamarla por su nombre la yegua se detuvo. Octavia pudo notar el nerviosismo de su amiga, pero aun así optó por no comentar nada al respecto y decidió hacer la pregunta que había surgido en su cabeza momentos atrás.

-De casualidad… ¿Tú Sabes quién es DJ-pon3?- preguntó la chelista acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Lyra alzando una ceja extrañada. Octavia asintió genuinamente. -¡Oh por todos los ponis Octavia! Es la DJ más conocida de toda Equestria- Exclamó la unicornio antes de notar la mirada apenada de la chelista. Era claro que su amiga no estaba al tanto de mucha de la música relacionada a ese género en particular.

-De hacho ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a nuestra compañera de Clase, Vinyl Scratch, tienen un peinado muy similar, y un par de lentes de sol idénticos a los que ella usa. Debo añadir que incluso sus Cutiemarks se parecen-Lyra colocó sus cascos frontales sobre sus mejillas formando una "O" con sus labios antes de sujetar a la chelista y sacudirla en el aire. -¡Eso es!, por eso me parecía tan familiar- dijo la unicornio deteniéndose, mientras los ojos de la chelista continuaban rebotando en sus cuencas -Pero NOOOO. No es posible que sean la misma poni, Seguramente Vinyl es solo una Fanática de DJ-Pon3, por eso tiene un look tan similar al de ella, aunque debo admitir que cubrir su cutiemark para pintar la misma cutiemark que tiene esa DJ en sus propios flancos es ir demasiado lejos- Añadió la unciornio de color menta dejando libre a la chelista.

-Lo dice la yegua que tiene guardada una máscara sin pelo en sus cajones- respondió al chelista retomando el equilibrio mientras se ajustaba la correa de su instrumento una vez más.

-Es una máscara de "_humano_" ya te lo dije- comentó la unicornio golpeando ligeramente el pecho de Octavia con la punta de su casco de forma acusadora.

-De acuerdo Lyra, aunque debo admitir que si ellos lucen de la misma forma que esa máscara… Bueno entendería la razón por la que no deben existir- comentó la chelista.

-Admito que fue un trabajo de principiante, no es como si ese tipo de máscaras las vendieran en cualquier tienda de disfraces, ¿sabes?- comentó la unicornio alcanzando a su amiga, quien había reanudado su camino al salón de clases -Aunque tengo que admitir que me quedó bastante bien para ser la primera vez que hago una. La próxima vez haré algunos ajustes al mentón y los pómulos para poder corregir el tamaño de los ojos… Oh y la nariz deberá ser menos alargada- comenzó a hablar la unicornio mientras caminaba a un lado de la Chelista.

-Lyra…-

-¿Si?- preguntó Lyra mirando a la chelista con esos enormes ojos ambarinos en los que aún se podían observar rastros de las lagrimas que la unicornio había derramado la noche anterior

-Olvídalo, ¿Me estabas diciendo?-

-Oh sí, He estado buscando algunos documentos y descubrí que muchos mencionan que su estructura es muy similar a la de un simio… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que son los simios, pero supongo que deben ser similares a los Yetis que habitan los castillos de hielo al sur del reino- Octavia sonrió ligeramente, le alegraba que el humor de su amiga hubiera mejorado tan rápido en comparación con sus pasadas rupturas amorosas. Aquello quizá era una buena señal.

La chelista tomó sus próximos exámenes escritos de la misma forma que los anteriores. Lyra como siempre parecía tener problemas con algunas de las asignaturas, pero al juzgar por la relativa calma de la Unicornio podía intuir que las sesiones de estudio habían funcionado bastante bien.

Por otro lado, se encontraba la unicornio albina sentada a sus espaldas. Vinyl no parecía realmente esforzarse en ninguno de los exámenes de se día justo como había ocurrido el día anterior, sin embargo, podía notar que a diferencia del día anterior muchos de los ponis de su clase parecían prestarle más atención a Vinyl ese día.

Era extraño pensar que la Unicornio fuera alguna especie de celebridad de la que no recordaba haber escuchado con anterioridad, y quizá muchos de los ponis en ese momento pensaban lo mismo. En especial tomando en cuenta las viejas ropas que la unicornio solía llevar puestas, aunque esa mañana tenía que admitir que la sudadera deportiva de la intérprete la hacia lucir mucho más juvenil y delgada.

Otra cosa que notó fue que incluso en sus ratos libres la DJ parecía estar completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, Incluso había llegado al punto de extrañar el exceso de atención que la unicornio albina ponía en ella… "_No puedo creer que extrañe algo como eso_" se reprochó la chelista agitando su cabeza negativamente como si intentara que aquel pensamiento volara lejos de su cerebro.

Durante el almuerzo la Chelista optó por visitar la biblioteca, estaba empeñada en saber más acerca de la unicornio y si esa tal DJ-Pon3 era tan famosa como Lyra le había asegurado sabia que no tendría problemas para encontrar algo de ella en los registros de la biblioteca. Después de todo, la Academia de música de Caterlot era famosa por recopilar información de las celebridades musicales más sobresalientes, para que los alumnos pudieran estar al día con las lecciones que recibían día con día.

Octavia siempre había sido buena para buscar información en las bibliotecas, en especial después de todo el tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca de su propia mansión buscando acertijos y resolviendo los misterios de su familia. Sin embargo, lo más extraño fue que la biblioteca de la academia solamente contaba con algunas revistas y periódicos que hablaban acerca de la DJ.

La mayoría de las revistas eran recientes, en las portadas podía observarse a la unicornio albina cubierta de luces y colores que alumbraban partes de su pelaje. Las fotografías que Photofinish había colocado en aquellas revistas mostraban a una poni que resplandecía ante los reflectores, Sus lentes reflejaban las luces del escenario y no parecía haber ni una sola fotografía de ella que no tuviera relación a alguna presentación musical.

Extrañamente incluso los artículos de las revistas no contenían mucha información acerca de la DJ, únicamente hablaban acerca de las presentaciones musicales y algunas teorías bastante extrañas, una incluso decía que la DJ no era más que un holograma hiperrealista que era proyectado en el escenario mientras una computadora reproducía las mezclas que la multitud tanto disfrutaba.

Lo que realmente comenzó a despertar aún más la curiosidad de la chelista fue la falta de información personal de la intérprete. La chelista no encontró información personal de la DJ, no se concia la edad de la celebridad, o sus gustos. Se desconocía si contaba con una casa propia o algún miembro de su familia. Todas las entrevistas eran realizadas a su exmánager Svengallop quien jamás había dado ningún dato personal de la unicornio… Con excepción del ultimo artículo en el cual el manager de la DJ parecía exponer a la Yegua como una loca del sexo, las drogas y las fiestas, sin embargo, incluso en ese artículo, el manager jamás presentó información personal de la DJ. Tampoco había un nombre y Octavia realmente dudaba que la DJ tuviera como nombre de pila DJ-Pon3. Por lo que era obvio que el nombre era algún tipo de acrónimo o apodo y no un nombre real.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, lo encontró en las notas de los periódicos que hablaban de la DJ. Muchos de ellos eran viejos, los primeros tenían fechas de la época de su abuelo. Por lo que pensó que quizá alguno de sus padres habría escuchado de a DJ, Lo más extraño era que la yegua de las fotografías era idéntica a las de las revistas. idénticas en todo sentido, incluso la edad.

Si bien la información en los periódicos indicaba que habían existido dos generaciones de DJs antes de la actual DJ-pon3, Octavia no pudo evitar que su interés por el misterio comenzara a alertarla de algo que no parecía normal en aquellas leyendas.

En los periódicos tampoco se indicaba nada acerca de la información personal de las dos DJs anteriores, con excepción de la forma en la que ambas habían muerto.

La primera de las DJs había sido atrapada en el incendió de uno de los auditorios de Fillydelphia hace casi 100 años atrás. El reporte indicaba que el cuerpo de la DJ había sido encontrado sin vida debajo de los escombros calcinados del auditorio.

Octavia recordaba haber leído acerca de aquel accidente con anterioridad. El incendio de ese auditorio parecía haber sido provocado a propósito, sin embargo, jamás se encontró al verdadero culpable. Debido a que muchos ponis murieron en ese incendio el gobierno fue incapaz de asegurar si el pirómano fue capaz de escapar de las llamas o si el incendio acabó con su vida al igual que con el de todos esos ponis.

La segunda DJ tenia una historia mucho más extraña, aparentemente la siguiente DJ optó por tomar el nombre de DJ-Pon2 después de haber sido descubierta por un cazador de talentos en la ciudad de Baltimare. Al igual que su antecesora, DJ-pon2 jamás informó a los medios acerca de su vida personal, o su nombre antes de haber sido descubierta por su manager. La Yegua sin embargo rápidamente subió al estrellato haciendo giras alrededor del reino. La reciente descubierta celebridad DJ-Pon2, rápidamente cayo en los excesos, convirtiéndose en una empedernida… aparentemente siempre llegaba a los conciertos con sobredosis y en más de una ocasión sus conciertos debieron ser cancelados debido al estado de la DJ. Lo cual la llevó a ser asesinada por uno de sus fanáticos dentro de su camarote mientras se preparaba para el que en ese entonces sería su último concierto.

Dos años atrás, DJ-Pon3 fue descubierta por Svengallop durante un concurso de talentos auspiciado por Sapphire Shores convirtiéndose en una gran celebridad con rapidez. Así como la inventora de un nuevo género musical que rápidamente tomo fuerza entre las nuevas generaciones combinando sonidos de distintas épocas con instrumentos, filtros y distorsionadores actuales, creando una gran variedad de ritmos y compases difíciles de igualar.

Aquello no hizo más que despertar aún más la curiosidad de la chelista, era bastante claro que Vinyl y la yegua de aquellas fotografías tenían un parecido demasiado notable. "_No parece que se trate tan solo de una yegua que se viste como su ídolo musical_" pensó la chelista mientras la bibliotecaria sellaba la tarjeta de Octavia para que la intérprete pudiese llevarse los ejemplares.

-El fin de semana Lyra ira a Poniville, quizá sea buena idea que yo visite a mis padres, me gustaría preguntarles lo que han escuchado de esas yeguas y…- la chelista pensó en voz alta mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Octavia no pudo evitar notar que la poni que había comenzado a captar su atención se encontraba fuera de los baños tratando de limpiar algunas manchas de su sudadera deportiva.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó la chelista tan pronto como se encontró a escasos metros de la unicornio. A juzgar por la forma en la que las orejas de la DJ se habían menado poco antes, la chelista estaba segura de que Vinyl se había percatado de su presencia antes de que Octavia anunciara su llegada.

La Dj miró a la chelista por detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras, mientras continuaba agregando jabón a la sudadera antes de tallarla haciendo uso de su magia.

-Es un lugar muy curioso para lavar tu ropa, ¿no lo crees?- comentó la chelista desabrochando la correa de su Cello para apoyarlo contra una de las columnas del edificio.

La unicornio simplemente le sonrió amablemente mientras levantaba los hombros de manera despreocupada.

-No deberías tallarla con tanta fuerza, la arruinarás- comentó la chelista al notar la forma en la que la unicornio albina usaba su magia para retirar las manchas de la sudadera deportiva que permanecía suspendida en el aire.

Vinyl se hizo a un lado mientras la chelista tomaba la sudadera extendiéndola para posteriormente usar su casco para tallar la superficie de la tela que en ese momento se encontraba completamente cubierta por una blanca espuma.

-Así debes hacerlo, si tallas la superficie con cuidado usando la base de tu casco la tela no se dañará. Al usar tu magia para frotar la tela con tanta fuerza puedes provocar que la tela se caliente y las costuras se rompan- comentó la chelista antes de colocar la prenda en el interior de una cubeta con agua para retirarle el exceso de jabón.

Vinyl observó a la chelista con curiosidad mientras la poni terrestre quitaba el exceso de jabón de su sudadera deportiva. -Gracias Tavi- dijo la unicornio, su voz se escuchaba áspera y desafinada por lo que la chelista de inmediato centró su atención en la unicornio.

-Sabía que podías hablar- dijo la chelista devolviéndole la sonrisa -Aunque tu voz se escucha un poco…- añadió la chelista.

Vinyl señaló su cuello haciendo énfasis mientras articulaba la palabra "_voz_" con sus labios.

-Comprendo, así que tienes lastimadas tus cuerdas vocales- comento la chelista. La DJ asintió. -Ahora entiendo y… dime es… ¿permanente?- preguntó la chelista.

En el momento en el que la DJ levanto una ceja por encima del marco de sus lentes Octavia se percató de que había hecho una pregunta extremadamente personal. Normalmente la chelista no hacía preguntas personales, y mucho menos una que tenia que ver con un tema tan delicado. No era correcto de una dama de sociedad hacer ese tipo de preguntas y mucho menos invadir la privacidad de otro poni al que apenas conocía. "_Probablemente esto es culpa de la influencia de Lyra_" se reprendió.

-Lo lamento no quería inmiscuirme en tus asuntos personales, fue solo que…-

-Está bien Tavi- dijo la unicornio haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor proveniente de su garganta, aun así, la unicornio albina procuró mantener su sonrisa firme en sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Octavia, Vinyl, y me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre completo- dijo la chelista.

La DJ simplemente le sonrió mientras señalaba nuevamente su garganta -Tavi- dijo una vez más.

Octavia no tenia que ser una adivina para entender lo que trataba de explicarle la otra yegua. Ciertamente tampoco había pensado en lo largo que era su nombre en realidad así que decidió hacer una opción especial para la unicornio.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?- dijo la chelista, la unicornio simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más amplia teniendo cuidado de no mostrar los dientes.

_SIGHT_

La chelista dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. -Bueno con eso deberá ser más que suficiente- comentó la chelista sacudiendo un poco la prenda para quitarle el exceso de agua.

Al notar las letras que se encontraban gravadas aún en la superficie de la tela no pudo evitar que su rabia creciera en su interior.

"_FARSANTE_"

La frase había sido escrita con algún tipo de pintura en aerosol de color rojo que resaltaba en la tela negra. -No lo puedo creer- dijo la chelista pelando los dientes.

Vinyl meneo el casco como si no le diera importancia y procedió a secar la prenda con uno de sus hechizos.

-Debes hablar con los profesores, o de lo contrario esos abusos no van a parar- comentó la chelista. Vinyl simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de sacar un aerosol de un par de alforjas las cuales la Dj parecía haber depositado en la misma columna en la que Octavia había colocado su instrumento.

Octavia observó atenta mientras la unicornio comenzaba a agregar pintura a la sudadera usando las latas de aerosol. Le pareció curioso y adorable la forma en la que la unicornio albina sacaba la lengua por un costado mientras pintaba su propia sudadera.

La DJ examinó su trabajo un par de veces antes de colocarse la sudadera deportiva dándole la espalda a la chelista para que Octavia pudiese apreciar el resultado. Para sorpresa de la chelista el estilo de la sudadera parecía combinar mucho mejor con el estilo de la yegua a la perfección, de hecho, tenía que admitir que sería difícil imaginar esa sudadera sin esa imagen sobre el lomo.

La DJ había agregado un logotipo similar a una torreta y lo que parecían ser un par de bocinas conectadas a la palabra "_Farsante_" creando un efecto en el cual los aparatos parecían energizar aquellas letras, mismas que Vinyl modificó para darles un estilo callejero y retorcido, pero más importante, la DJ parecía haber agregado un Cello en el fondo, el cual apenas era visible para evitar saturar la imagen principal.

-Sabes, debo admitir que me agrada el diseño- comentó la chelista. La DJ Le sonrió nuevamente esta vez se trataba de una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada.

Octavia se encontró caminando de vuelta a sus clases de práctica con el Cello mientras, la DJ la acompañaba trotando a su lado por los jardines de la academia. La unicornio se encontraba tarareando una canción que Octavia reconoció de su amplio repertorio de música clásica, más sin embargo, antes de que la chelista pudiera preguntarle acerca de cómo era posible que la unicornio conociera esa canción, el sonido de una acalorada discusión llamó su atención.

A tan solo unos metros de la fuente de agua que se encontraba situada a la mitad del jardín la chelista pudo vislumbrar a un grupo de ponis de la orquesta alrededor de dos yeguas que parecían encontrarse a la mitad de aquella discusión, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a avanzar en esa dirección. Vinyl simplemente se dedicó a seguir a la chelista mientras ambas se aproximaban a la multitud.

-El hecho de que provengas de una familia adinerada no te da el derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana- Octavia reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amiga Lyra sobresalir entre la muchedumbre.

-Mira quien lo dice. No eres más que una oportunista. Mira que enamorar a Octavia para que puedas disfrutar de su dinero… y encima pensar que tratabas de hacer que yo también cayera en tus embrujos para que pudieras robar mi dinero de la misma forma que robas el de Octavia- respondió Thabita.

-Yo no soy amiga de Octavia porque esté interesada en su dinero. Y para que lo sepas mis sentimientos eran sinceros hacia ti, es una lástima que no seas más que una yegua materialista y superficial-

-Bueno ciertamente compadezco a Octavia por tener que aguantarte, supongo que no tiene más remedio ya que ambas comparten la misma habitación. Pero el solo pensar que no haces más que acosarla todo el tiempo me dan ganas de vomitar. Es increíble que incluso trataras de aprovecharte de ella en el cuarto de baño comunitario, no me sorprendería que hallas saboteado la regadera de la habitación que comparten tan solo para poder verla en su momento más vulnerable-

-¡Te equivocas!… ¡Yo no!… Lo que paso esa vez no fue intencional- reprochó la unicornio de color menta retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras Thabita comenzaba a acorralarla contra la fuente de agua.

-Entonces me vas a decir que no era tu intención acercarte a Octavia de una forma más íntima. ¿Acaso tratas de decirme que no sientes nada por ella?- dijo la pony obligando a Lyra a quedar de espaldas a la fuente de agua.

-Yo… yo no… Ella- Lyra se quedo sin palabras, era cierto que no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por la chelista y aunque Octavia siempre había encontrado la forma de demostrarle que ella no estaba interesada de la misma forma en Lyra, la unicornio de color menta siempre había mantenido cierta esperanza. Lo peor era que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía estar segura de si ella y Octavia podrían llegar a ser algo más que solo amigas.

-No me sorprendería que Octavia termine por cansarse de ti y finalmente se decida a pedir que la cambien de dormitorio- dijo Thabita -Pero ahora que todas las yeguas del campus saben de tus extraños fetiches y gustos, me sorprendería que alguien más acepte compartir el dormitorio contigo- Añadió mirando a la unicornio con total desagrado -Tan solo de imaginarme compartiendo la misma habitación que tú me hace sentir total repulsión… Me das asco- dijo Thabita terminando de romper el corazón de Lyra.

-Lyra- la voz de Octavia llamó la atención de la unicornio de color menta.

Octavia pudo observar el dolor en el rostro de su amiga, los ojos de Lyra estaban llenos de lagrimas y al notar aquella expresión de absoluta tristeza, Octavia no pudo evitar aproximarse a su amiga para intentar darle tanto apoyo como le fuera posible.

Desafortunadamente, en el instante en el que Octavia dio el primer paso hacia su amiga, Lyra salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a los dormitorios, mientras Thabita y su amigo comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas.

Incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones en ese instante Octavia se aproximó a Thabita fulminándola con una mirada asesina.

-Octavia, no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que seguir soportando a esa acosadora nunca más. Estoy segura que esto la pondrá en su lugar… No tienes que agradecerme…- se mofó la yegua aproximándose a la chelista.

-Sabes Thabita. Esa acosadora, es mi amiga- dijo Octavia antes de abofetear con todas sus fuerzas a la otra yegua. Los años de práctica constante, así como el hecho de que la chelista estaba acostumbrada a cargar un instrumento tan pesado la mayor parte de su tiempo fueron algunos factores importantes, pues el golpe que Octavia le propinó a Thabita fue tal que levantó a Thabita sobre sus patas traseras.

Thabita trastabillo e inmediatamente cayo de espaldas en el interior de la fuente de agua. El grupo de ponis alrededor no tardó en burlarse de la desventurada yegua la cual emergió del agua furiosa.

-Y aunque no lo creas, Lyra es una poni que vale mil veces lo que podrías valer tú como intérprete. Comparada con su talento y dedicación… tú no eres nada- añadió la chelista con frialdad.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó despues?- preguntó el director mientras mantenía sus codos sobre la mesa mirando atento a la chelista.

-Bueno… Thabita se abalanzó sobre mí y me derribo de espaldas- dijo la chelista bajando la mirada -Sinceramente debí imaginar que algo así sucedería. El peso de mi Cello me impidió ponerme en pie y bueno… me convertí en su saco de golpear hasta que Vinyl la derribó por un costado golpeándola en el rostro antes de comenzar a golpearla repetidamente junto con cualquiera que intentara detenerla. Supongo que Vinyl no pudo soportar ver que alguien como Thabita siguiera abusando de otros y termino por perder el control-

-Ya veo- comentó el director.

De hecho, el corcel parecía bastante extrañado por las últimas palabras de Octavia. La chelista pudo notar cierta molestia en el corcel que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio, pero al notar que esa mirada no la dirigía a ella sino a otro folder de documentos que había colocado en el escritorio, la chelista comprendió que probablemente la molestia del director estaba centrada en cierta abusadora que permanencia en el exterior de la oficina.

Después de un momento para analizar la situación el director regresó su mirada nuevamente en la dirección de la chelista.

-Escuche señorita Melody, debo decir que comprendo por qué optó por darle una bofetada a la señorita Thabita, y ciertamente me alegra saber que a pesar de todo ha sido mucho mejor que haberla pateado con sus patas traseras. Aun así, no deja de ser una ofensa y una forma de provocación-

-Lo sé- respondió la chelista claramente apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Por otro lado, debo admitir que la señorita Philarmonica ha educado bien a su hija-

Octavia no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida al director tras escucharlo decir semejantes palabras.

-No me malinterprete señorita Melody, ciertamente pienso castigarla por haber golpeado a otra alumna, pero , debo decir que ser abofeteado por una dama como usted puede ser mucho más denigrante que ser apaleado en una pelea callejera- El director esbozó una ligera sonrisa -Debo decir que su madre me abofeteo una vez cuando éramos jóvenes y aunque yo lo merecía, no deja de ser algo que hoy en día me causa cierta gracia- añadió el corcel levantándose de su asiento.

-Escuché señorita Melody, su castigo por esta falta será realizar una presentación especial para la Gran Gala del Galope de este año- Era oficial, la chelista había dejado de seguir el hilo de la conversación -Este año la princesa Celestia nos ha pedido que nuestros alumnos más sobresalientes se presenten en la Gran Gala del Galope por lo que espero que logre llegar a ser una de las elegidas, o de lo contrario…-

-Le prometo que lo haré director. Le aseguro que me presentaré como Chelista en la Gran Gala del Galope de este año- dijo Octavia.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, después de todo no espero menos de una de las estudiantes más prometedoras que ha llegado a esta academia- dijo el corcel mirando al otro lado de la ventana de su oficina.

-No lo defraudaré director- dijo la chelista. Despues de una pequeña pausa la yegua preguntó -Disculpe director, pero ¿qué pasará con Vinyl y con Thabita?-

-Bueno la Señorita Scratch estará suspendida una semana por haber respondido a la provocación de la señorita Thabita- El corcel tomo aire antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la chelista -El hecho de que se halla arriesgado a ser expulsada solo para poder ayudarle a usted señorita Melody es algo que sé apreciar, es por ello por lo que no la expulsaré en esta ocasión-

-¿A qué se refiere con arriesgarse? ¿Acaso ella ya había sido advertida con anterioridad?-

-Ciertamente- respondió el director -La señorita Scratch está bajo un periodo de prueba, es la única razón por la que le permití entrar a la mitad del ciclo escolar, ella sabía que si metía en problemas podría en riesgo su estancia en la academia, pero por esta ocasión he decidido solo suspenderla por un tiempo. No es como si una semana pudiera afectar su rendimiento académico- añadió el director.

"_¿Está bromeando? Vinyl entró a mitad del año. Una semana suspendida podría marcar una gran diferencia en su rendimiento_" pensó la chelista.

-En cuanto a la señorita Thabita. Bueno me temo que su comportamiento no ha sido adecuado en muchas formas por lo que no tengo pensado que continúe siendo una estudiante de sta academia- continuo el corcel.

-Lamento escuchar eso director, aunque sinceramente creo que no es una estudiante tan sobresaliente como usted piensa, y tampoco tiene un talento excepcional en comparación con otros intérpretes de la academia- comentó la chelista

-¿Qué? Oh no por supuesto que no, de hecho soy consciente de que la señorita Thabita esta apenas por encima del promedio, no tenía muchas esperanzas en ella de cualquier forma-

-No lo entiendo usted dijo que le preocupaba que dos de sus estudiantes más sobresalientes estuviesen involucradas en esta riña- En el instante en el que el director sonrió, los ojos de la chelista se abrieron por completo, Octavia estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Así es Señorita Melody, la otra estudiante sobresaliente de esta academia es la señorita Scratch, Es la única razón por la que la acepté de vuelta después de haber abandonado sus estudios al final del año pasado-

El corcel le entregó a Octavia el folder que contenía los documentos de Vinyl. La chelista miró atenta la información académica de la unicornio albina que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de esa oficina. La información de la unicornio no incluía información personal, no habían registros de padres o tutores, solo un nombre y las calificaciones de los exámenes de ingreso así como los resultados de la audición que los profesores hacían a los aspirantes. Todos los documentos tenían el mismo número marcado en rojo.

_100%_

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Decidí darle a la mama de Octavia el otro apellido que el fandom manejaba para nuestra chelista favorita. Creo que es un buen toque._

_Es graciosos como funcionan las cosas, a pesar de estar encerrado parece que tengo más trabajo que antes y eso me frustra un poco. Aun así me alegra poder darme un tiempo para actualizar esta historia._

_Nos estaremos viendo pronto. Recuerden cuidarse y sin más por el momento._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	11. Ojos Amatistas

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Debo disculparme enormemente por el retraso de esta entrega, en verdad Junio fue un més muy complicado para mi por lo que tuve que dejar un poco de lado mis historias para poder atender mi trabajo, pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 10 – Ojos amatistas**

**Años atras**

El día estaba tranquilo, la poca clientela que había entrado en la tienda le permitió tomarse un descanso mientras tocaba una de las guitarras para pasar el tiempo. La tienda en realidad recibía buenas ganancias, especialmente por los instrumentos musicales y las bocinas de alta potencia que vendía al público, sin embargo, en ocasiones la tienda tenía una ausencia notable de clientela.

El poni se centró en tocar las cuerdas del instrumento, su lomo reclinado sobre el respaldo de su asiento y sus cascos traseros posicionados sobre la mesa de la recepción. Su concentración fue completamente interrumpida cuando el sonido de la campanilla situada sobre la puerta de entrada de la tienda de instrumentos resonó.

El poni miró a la recién llegada reconociendo a la yegua de inmediato. Charlotte Philarmonica era una de sus más recurrentes clientes. La chelista comúnmente se presentaba para solicitar el mantenimiento de su instrumento o comprar materiales o artículos de música. A juzgar por el enorme estuche que la yegua cargaba a cuestas el poni inmediatamente imaginó que la chelista había regresado para solicitar el mantenimiento de su preciado Cello, aunque ciertamente le pareció extraño que la yegua visitara la tienda mucho antes de lo acostumbrado.

Juntó a la chelista ingresó una pequeña potra de pelaje gris opaco, su crin y cola lucían un color negro muy elegante que contrastaba a la perfección con el color amatista de sus ojos.

-Bienvenida Charlotte- dijo el poni haciendo a un lado la guitarra para saludar apropiadamente a su cliente… aunque después de tantos años de conocerla, el poni consideraba a la chelista una amiga bastante cercana.

-Hola Beatbox- respondió la chelista aproximándose al poni seguida por la pequeña potra que observaba con interés los distintos tipos y modelos de instrumentos que se encontraban a la vista.

-Me alegra que vinieras de visita Charlotte aunque es extraño que llegues un mes antes para el mantenimiento de tu Cello- comentó el poni mientras la chelista colocaba el enorme estuche sobre la mesa de la recepción.

-A mí también me alegra verte, pero en esta ocasión es algo distinto- comentó la chelista con cierta preocupación.

El vendedor levantó una ceja extrañado, antes de mirar a la pequeña poni cuya mirada se encontraba fija en el estuche que se hallaba sobre la mesa de la recepción.

-Hola Octavia- dijo el poni dirigiéndose a la potra que permanencia a un lado de su madre. -Es raro verte por estos alrededores, Charlotte me ha dicho que normalmente te gusta realizar investigaciones en casa- comentó el poni mientras tomaba el estuche para colocarlo sobre una mesa de trabajo que usaba para darle mantenimiento a los instrumentos que sus clientes llevaban a la tienda.

-Hoy vine con mamá porque queríamos que nos ayude a revisar mi Cello. Mami dice que era necesario traerlo porque ha estado mucho tiempo sin usarse. Mami dijo que usted es el mejor poni para el trabajo y que podía confiar en usted- comentó la potra siguiendo al vendedor con la mirada mientras el poni trasladaba el estuche a la mesa de trabajo.

-Bueno tu mamá sabe mucho de estas cosas así que te puedo asegurar que ha sido una sabia decisión traerlo aquí- añadió el corcel mirando a la curiosa potra. -Aunque me parece curioso que decidieras aprender a tocar un instrumento tan grande Octavia- comentó el poni.

El poni abrió los seguros del estuche de madera y cuero descubriendo el enorme instrumento. El Cello tenía un color ligeramente más oscuro que otros Cellos que había visto, era casi como si el barniz utilizado hubiese sido combinado con el color de la sangre creando un tono marrón ligeramente más intenso y único. Las cuerdas, aunque viejas, no lucían desgastadas en lo absoluto y la estructura del instrumento lucia en excelentes condiciones. El mástil del instrumento no lucia ninguna clase de deformidad producida por la constante tención a la que estaban sometidas las cuerdas.

A parte del extraño tono de color y el hecho de que se trataba de un Cello en extremo grande, el poni no logró notar a simple vista ninguna anomalía en el instrumento.

Beatbox miró a Charlotte, era extraño que la experimentada Chelista le llevara un instrumento como ese, el cual se encontraba en un buen estado a pesar de lucir tan viejo. El corcel inmediatamente imaginó que la preocupación de Charlotte no provenía del estado del instrumento en sí. Por esta razón Beatbox procedió a extraer el Cello de su estuche colocándolo sobre el suelo. El vendedor se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para proceder a tomar el arco con su casco derecho mientras mantenía el mástil del instrumento firmemente sujeto con el casco izquierdo.

Charlotte mantuvo la mirada fija en el corcel expectante a lo que ocurriría mientras el corcel aproximaba el arco del instrumento a las cuerdas de Nylon. Al igual que su madre, la pequeña Octavia permaneció expectante mientras el corcel comenzó a deslizar el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento produciendo un sonido chirriante que la obligó a cubrir sus orejas al instante.

* * *

_**En el presente**_

Octavia se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, a su alrededor se podían observar múltiples artículos y revistas musicales, libros de historia y periódicos viejos. Se sentía frustrada… No, frustrada era una palabra muy suave para expresar su situación actual, pero en ese momento su cansancio mental le impedía pensar en una mejor palabra para describir su estado de ánimo.

Lyra se había marchado a su cita en Ponyville y no regresaría hasta el domingo en la noche, Octavia por otro lado se encontraba ahora sola en la habitación de la academia incapaz de distraer su mente de cierta Dj que había conocido en un tren hace unos meses.

No podía evitarlo, había algo en extremo extraño con Vinyl. No se trataba solo de su comportamiento o del hecho de que no dejaba de observarla durante las clases. El problema era la yegua en sí, todo alrededor de Vinyl parecía… "_Extraño_"… la unicornio albina estaba rodeada por un aura de misterio que había despertado la curiosidad de la chelista por completo, especialmente después de su presentación en el _KittyKat_.

Era claro que Vinyl era la misma yegua que conoció esa noche en el tren, no solo por su apariencia o la cuttie mark que adornaba sus flancos. El primer día que la Unicornio se presentó en su salón de clase, Vinyl llevaba puestos los mismos lentes obscuros que Octavia había roto esa noche en el camarote del tren. Pero por alguna razón la Dj no había mencionado nada al respecto… bueno no era como si Vinyl fuera capaz de articular muchas palabras, pero aun así era extraño.

La única diferencia con la yegua que conoció esa noche en el tren era el color de sus ojos. Estaba segura de que los ojos de Vinyl brillaban con un tono carmesí, sin embargo, durante su encuentro en el baño de yeguas, la chelista notó con claridad que los ojos de Vinyl lucían un color púrpura. Quizá podría tratarse de algún tipo de lente de contacto, después de todo eran objetos muy comunes entre las celebridades de hoy en día. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que aún no existían lentes de contacto capaces de brillar en la oscuridad de la misma forma en la que los ojos de Vinyl brillaron la primera vez que se topó con ella.

Por otro lado, estaba todo aquello relacionado con la DJ en sí, los documentos que el director le mostró a la chelista no mencionaban algún pariente de la unicornio, algo que Vinyl tenía en común con sus DJs predecesoras.

Si bien muchos de los alumnos de la academia pensaban que la unicornio albina era solo una imitadora de la verdadera DJ-pon3. Los hechos que ocurrieron durante el primer día de Vinyl resultaban bastante convincentes para la chelista… Después de todo, ese mismo día, Hoity Toity en persona se encargó de trasladar las pertenencias de la unicornio albina al interior uno de los cuartos de los dormitorios… En ese entonces Octavia no pensó mucho acerca de la situación, pero si Vinyl era realmente DJ-Pon3… no sería extraño que la yegua conociera a Hoity Toity o a Photofinish, pues los tres habían trabajado juntos por algún tiempo… después de todo, Hoity diseñó algunos de los vestidos y trajes que la DJ usaba durante sus presentaciones, mientras que Photofinish… era la única fotógrafa de la DJ, pues era la única a la que la extravagante celebridad le permitía tomar fotografías de primer plano.

Lo más extraño en lo que se refería a la carrera de Vinyl, era el hecho de que se sabía muy poco de ella. Después de todo, debido a que sus dos padres eran grandes intérpretes de la música clásica, Octavia sabia a la perfección lo persistentes y poco éticos que podían ser los reporteros cuando se trataba de obtener información para una buena historia. Por lo que encontraba realmente extraño que ningún reportero haya sido capaz de encontrar información personal de la DJ.

Finalmente, estaba la razón por la que la Dj se había trasladado a la academia en primer lugar. Era claro que la DJ ya tenía una reputación y fama bien cimentada. Y encima de todo, la unicornio albina era una verdadera genio en todo lo referente a las materias que la academia impartía, por lo que Octavia no podía encontrar una razón que justificara el regreso de la DJ a la Academia de Música de Canterlot.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Octavia tomando la llave de hierro que colgaba de su cuello.

Desesperada, frustrada, mentalmente exhausta y sin ninguna idea de cómo abordar el tema, Octavia decidió dar un paseo por el Campus. Después de todo necesitaba distraer su mente por un momento y la mejor forma de hacerlo sería tocar su Cello en uno de los jardines de la academia.

Los fines de semana era común que el campus se encontrara prácticamente abandonado, la mayoría de los alumnos salían a fiestas o se iban de visita con sus familias. Razón por la cual a Octavia no le pareció extraño que la academia se encontrará prácticamente abandonada.

La joven chelista tomó asiento a un lado de su árbol favorito, la fresca briza de otoño acariciaba su crin con suavidad y delicadeza, el aroma de las flores y el césped húmedo llenaba sus pulmones brindándole una sensación de tranquilidad que le recordaba a todas esas tardes que la chelista se pasaba tocando el Cello en los jardines de la mansión de los Melody.

Se trataba de una sensación relajante, en extremo reconfortante y que sin duda alguna le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas con facilidad.

La Chelista se inclinó para abrir los seguros del enorme estuche de madera y cuero que protegía su Cello, cuando de pronto una de sus orejas captó la melodía de un piano.

Sin perder tiempo Octavia tomó su Cello y se comenzó a seguir el sonido que producía aquel piano. Se trataba de una canción bastante conocida, una que había escuchado muchas veces practicar a su Padre, sin embargo, por alguna razón esta melodía era ejecutada de una forma única. Las notas de la melodía eran ejecutadas con precisión sin embargo el poni que interpretaba la melodía estaba colocando notas adicionales que, si bien Octavia nunca había escuchado ser usadas de esa forma, enriquecían notoriamente la melodía original, creando una nueva versión que transmitía una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones únicas del interprete, mientras el pianista destruía y al mismo tiempo reconstruía en una forma completamente distinta la melodía original.

Octavia siguió el sonido de la melodía hasta uno de los salones de música situado en la planta baja del edificio de música contemporánea. Teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir al pianista, la chelista se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para asomarse por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín y la cual permanencia abierta.

La sorpresa de la chelista fue indescriptible en el instante en el que observó a la poni que se encontraba interpretando aquella melodía. Aun así, no pudo evitar quedar maravillada por aquella interpretación y sin pensarlo cruzó sus cascos frontales apoyando su mentón sobre estos, inmediatamente después, la chelista cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la melodía con tranquilidad, permaneciendo en completo silencio para no distraer a la inusual intérprete.

* * *

Vinyl se sentía bastante tranquila con la situación, a pesar de haber sido suspendida por un periodo de la academia, no sentía irritación, frustración o algún tipo de emoción negativa. De hecho, por primera vez en años sentía como si su antiguo ser hubiera comenzado a cobrar vida en su interior.

En cierto modo sabía que haber golpeado a Thabita era incorrecto y aunque Vinyl derribó a Thabita únicamente para evitar que esta pudiera hacerle más daño a la chelista, no podía evitar recordar la sensación de toda esa adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Por supuesto que se había contenido para no golpear demasiado fuerte a la estudiante o de lo contrario podría haberle roto varios huesos o en el peor de los casos…

Vinyl sacudió la cabeza, no deseaba pensar en lo que habría pasado si se hubiera dejado llevar por completo por sus instintos en ese momento… Lo único que importaba ahora era la chelista… La DJ no podía evitar sentir cierto respecto por la primogénita de los Melody, ahora más que antes. La forma en la que Tavi abofeteó a esa yegua pretenciosa con el único objetivo de proteger a su amiga Lyra, arrebató todo orgullo y respeto que todos los presentes pudiesen haber tenido por Thabita hasta entonces… Tavi no parecía de las yeguas que resolvían los problemas a golpes, pero Vinyl tenía que admitir que esa bofetada fue genial… Y muy potente… Debía darle crédito a la joven chelista, a pesar de su complexión delgada, la chelista realmente podía patear como una mula si lo deseaba.

"_Ella realmente se parece mucho a Cent_" Pensó la Dj mientras deambulaba sin rumbo por el campus. "_Él tampoco se dejaba intimidar con tal de proteger a aquellos por los que se preocupaba_" continuó meditando mientras avanzaba por los pasillos vacíos del edificio.

La unicornio albina se detuvo frente a uno de los salones, la puerta se encontraba abierta permitiendo que la briza del otoño que soplaba por una de las ventanas se colara hasta el pasillo del inmueble.

Vinyl entró al salón de música en el que se encontraba un piano de cola de color blanco. Las cortinas de la habitación se meneaban con gracia mientras la fresca briza cruzaba la ventana que daba a los jardines de la academia.

La Dj se aproximó al instrumento acariciando as curvaturas del piano con delicadeza. No pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en el tren, la suavidad y las curvaturas del cuerpo de la chelista bajo su casco. Recordó la sensación que la carne y pelaje de la chelista produjeron en su pata frontal, el delicioso aroma a madera que despedía el pelaje de la Chelista, el brillo del pelaje de aquella yegua alumbrada por la luz de la luna y sobre todo el color de los ojos amatistas que la miraron esa noche.

Por alguna razón, su encuentro con Tavi causó que su cuerpo entero deseara consumirla por completo. Hoity se lo había advertido, pero la DJ sabía que el deseo que sentía por la chelista era muy distinto al que había sentido por otras presas. Aquella chelista despertaba en ella sentimientos encontrados, se trataba de una poderosa droga que sobrecargaba su cuerpo y sin la cual se sentía incompleta.

El aroma de la chelista era intoxicante, la suavidad de su cuerpo era una tentación que no tenía precedentes, la valentía y lealtad de la chelista era de temer, el porte y elegancia que la yegua demostraba infundía respeto, pero por encima de todo, se encontraba el talento oculto de la chelista.

Si bien las interpretaciones cotidianas de Tavi eran perfectas en muchos sentidos, la chelista alcanzó la verdadera grandeza durante su presentación en el auditorio… Durante un corto periodo de tiempo la chelista abrió su corazón imprimiendo sus sentimientos y deseos en su melodía, algo que siempre caracterizó a Cent Melody, algo que Vinyl nunca antes había logrado alcanzar con anterioridad y la razón principal por la que había hechizado aquel Cello, después de todo, el instrumento solo podría ser usado por aquellos que poseían la capacidad de imprimir aquellos sentimientos en sus melodías.

Era gracioso como trabajaba el destino. La pequeña potra que había encontrado esa noche en el mausoleo de su amigo Cent, era la misma que había causado el despertar de sus instintos la misma noche que la que la princesa Luna se liberó de las cadenas que la aprisionaban. La misma chelista que le hizo ver lo que le hacía falta a sus propias creaciones. La misma intérprete que poseía el talento y el corazón para convertirse en la mejor. Una yegua de buen corazón que a pesar de ser bendecida con talento y poder poseía una actitud humilde y en extremo amable.

Vinyl levantó su cola para tomar asiento enfrente del piano de color perla. Encendiendo su cuerno la DJ abrió la tapa que cubría el teclado y las cuerdas del instrumento mientras comenzaba a pensar en todos esos sentimientos que la Chelista despertaba en su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la unicornio albina comenzó a tocar una melodía dejando que su corazón y su cuerpo tomaran el control.

_-(La melodía que Vinyl interpreta es: "Palladio – Karl Jenkins - Piano Reloaded")-_

Vinyl usó su magia para agregar notas a la melodía presionando las teclas correctas y creando un acompañamiento perfecto para su interpretación mientras dejaba que sus cascos hicieran el resto.

El sonido de las notas musicales que emitía el instrumento inundó la habitación, el aroma del otoño parecía traer consigo el delicioso aroma de la chelista, lo que causo que los sentidos de Vinyl se sobrecargaran una vez más. Sintió como si su corazón cobrara vida por un instante, mientras el calor en su cuerpo se intensificaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color carmín, mientras sus colmillos crecían ligeramente por debajo de sus labios.

Vinyl se movía al compás de la melodía, su crin se agitaba salvaje con los movimientos de su cabeza, sus cascos tocaban las teclas con rapidez y precisión, mientras su magia continuaba creando un acompañamiento perfecto. Su cola por otro lado mantenía un compás perfecto mientras se menaba de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un metrónomo de color azul eléctrico.

Para cuando Vinyl termino la melodía su cuerpo se encontraba al máximo. Se sentía como si su antigua yo finalmente hubiera vuelto por un momento. Finalmente era capaz de brindarle a DJ-Pon3 el combustible necesario para realizar sus presentaciones una vez más y todo era gracias a Tavi.

La unicornio sintió como si pudiera recordar a la perfección el aroma de la chelista, el sonido de su respiración, el calor que emitía su bien torneado cuerpo y la suavidad de su pelaje… estaba segura que incluso era capaz de recordar el tono de su voz en ese momento.

-Tavi- aquella palabra salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente mientras la unicornio trataba de tomar control nuevamente sobre sus sentidos.

-¿Si, Vinyl?-

"¡_Wow_!" se sorprendió la unicornio al notar lo real que sonaba la voz de la chelista en su mente. "_Casi puedo jurar que Tavi está justo… aquí_" pensó la DJ levantando la cabeza, sus ojos carmesí se cruzaron con la amable mirada que le ofrecía un par de ojos amatistas, los cuales la observaban con total atención.

Nuevamente la fresca briza de otoño entró por la ventana, meneando las cortinas de la habitación, mientras jugaba con la crin de la chelista permitiendo que el aroma de la poni asaltara nuevamente la nariz de Vinyl.

_¡EEEK!_

La Dj dio un respingo saltando de su asiento y golpeando con la cola la tapa de madera del piano, causando que esta callera con fuerza aprisionando su cosa de color azul eléctrico entre la madera y las teclas del instrumento. El intenso dolor la asalto por completo recorriendo su cola y viajando por su espina dorsal.

_¡AUCH!_

* * *

**_Años atrás_**

Clef se encontraba sentado al lado de Charlotte ambos tenían sus miradas perdidas mientras el fuego de la chimenea calentaba la sala principal de la mansión.

El pianista sujetaba su vieja pipa firmemente entre sus dientes en un intento por tranquilizar su ansiedad, aunque Charlotte agradecía que el corcel solo se dedicara a mantener la pipa en su boca sin encender el tabaco que contenía… Después de todo a la chelista no le agradaba mucho el olor que despedía el humo del tabaco, era una de las pocas cosas que no le agradaban del corcel y, sin embargo, respetaba el hecho de que el pianista hubiese dejado de fumar desde el nacimiento de Octavia, con excepción de ciertas y muy contadas ocasiones.

-¿Dijiste que te deshiciste de él?- preguntó el corcel mientras mordía suavemente la pipa.

-Le pedí a Beatbox que se asegurara de destruirlo y entregarme copia idéntica- comentó la chelista con voz temblorosa.

Ambos continuaron en silencio por un momento mientras permanecían inmóviles en su posición. El sonido de la madera quebrándose por la mitad mientras las llamas la consumían fue lo único que se pudo escuchar por un tiempo. La luz de las llamas continuaba alumbrando la habitación, su constante danza parecía haber cautivado a los dos músicos, sin embargo, ambos estaban más preocupados por el enorme objeto situado en el centro de la alfombra circular situada entre ellos y la chimenea.

El enorme estuche de madera y cuero había pasado de ser una leyenda a algo bastante real después de lo ocurrido en la tienda de instrumentos musicales de Beatbox. Si bien Beatbox no era un gran músico, era imposible que el vendedor fuera capaz de producir un sonido tan malo al intentar tocar aquel Cello, especialmente después de haber escuchado el sonido tan puro y perfectamente afinado que el instrumento emitió la noche que descubrieron a Octavia tocándolo en el interior de la sala de música de la mansión.

-¿Y estas segura de que Beatbox no te envió una copia exacta del Cello? Quizá otro cliente ya le había pedido a Beatbox que construyera un Cello con las mismas dimensiones y características que y es por eso que se parecen tanto.- dijo el corcel aunque… ni siquiera él estaba convencido de sus propias palabras.

-De ser así, estoy segura de que no me habría llamado para decirme que el Cello desapareció de la tienda- respondió la yegua acercando su cuerpo aún más al del pianista.

Era una fortuna que Octavia no se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones de Charlotte para deshacerse del Cello haciéndole creer a la pequeña que el instrumento debía recibir mantenimiento adicional. Clef admitía que su esposa era bastante ingeniosa cuando se lo proponía, pero… era bastante extraño que el Cello llegase por si solo hasta la entrada de la mansión nuevamente y… francamente, Clef dudaba mucho que el Cello pudiese haber regresado por cuenta propia, en especial después de recordar aquellos ojos que lo habían mirado desde las sombras la noche que Octavia encontró el viejo instrumento de su antecesor.

Quizá el Cello estaba realmente hechizado y eso por si solo ya era algo inquietante. El solo hecho de pensar que alguna clase de espíritu o criatura había llevado el Cello de vuelta a la mansión le erizaba el pelaje aún más.

-Querido…- dijo Charlotte recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

-Lo llevaré con algunos de mis conocidos, ellos podrán verificar si el Cello está realmente hechizado y posiblemente puedan ayudarnos a saber si se trata de una maldición o si es un hechizo benigno- dijo el Corcel su mirada aún perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasará si algo malo le llega a ocurrir a Octi?- dijo la yegua claramente asustada.

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es velar por su seguridad… Aun así, debo confesar que he estado investigando un poco acerca de la yegua de la fotografía… No está de más tener un poco de información acerca de ella, y el capitán de la policía me aseguró que tan pronto como tenga información, me lo hará saber de inmediato.- añadió el corcel.

-Creo que sería mejor alejar a Octi de ese instrumento- comentó Charlotte.

-No creo que sea tan buena idea, sabes bien que Octi es muy hábil para identificar cuando algo no está del todo bien… tiene un instinto natural para buscar misterios y si comenzamos a alejarla del Cello, estoy seguro de que comenzará a sospechar que le estamos ocultando algo y puede que termine involucrándose mucho más que ahora-

-Pero Clef…- el corcel abrazó a su amada envolviéndola con sus cascos mientas la besaba en la frente.

-Por ahora todo lo que Octi quiere es aprender a tocar el Cello, y en tanto mis contactos de la academia de magia de Celestia no nos aseguren de que el Cello es peligroso, no creo que sea una mala idea que le permitamos seguir. De ese modo también podremos distraer su atención del verdadero problema-comentó el pianista retomando la atención en el estuche del instrumento que continuaba sobre la alfombra.

* * *

_**En el presente**_

-¡Oh lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención sobresaltarte!- dijo la chelista de algún modo saltando por la ventana con el instrumento a cuestas en un intento por auxiliar a la unicornio albina que no paraba de retorcerse en el suelo.

La unicornio se encontraba dando vueltas mientras sujetaba su cola con fuerza en un inútil intento por disminuir el dolor.

-En verdad lo lamento Vinyl- se disculpó nuevamente al chelista.

Vinyl observó a la chelista colocar su instrumento en el suelo antes de agazaparse a su lado para masajear los huesos de su cola usando sus pezuñas. Tavi comenzó a menear sus cascos en círculos mientras apretaba y soltaba rítmicamente el área afectada de la cola de la otra yegua.

La DJ permaneció un momento en silencio… no era como si pudiera hablar mucho de todos modos, pero aun así no podía evitar notar ciertas actitudes de su viejo amigo presentes en el comportamiento de la joven chelista.

Verla de espaldas sentada frente a ella, mientras masajeaba su cola, era algo que no había esperado presenciar, es decir, ya la había visto de espaldas incontables veces, después de todo la chelista solía sentarse en frente de ella durante las clases y en otras ocasiones había estado bastante cerca de la chelista, lo suficiente como para oler el perfume de su shampoo corporal. Sin embargo, su posición actual le brindaba un nuevo ángulo de visión que le presentaba a la perfección el estilizado flanco de la chelista y la suave cola negra que lo adornaba… tenía una excelente vista de la cuttie mark de la chelista, la cual hasta ese momento no había podido apreciar con el debido detalle… al menos no intencionalmente.

La Dj no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía la poni frente a ella y lo increíble que se sentían los cascos de Tavi masajeando su adolorida cola.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la voz de la chelista llamó la atención de Vinyl. A lo que la DJ contestó meneando la cabeza afirmativamente.

"_No puede ser, ¿acaso me estaba viendo los flancos?_" pensó la chelista mientras observaba sobre su hombro a la Dj que permanecía tirada sobre el suelo justo a su lado.

Octavia no podía estar segura de lo que la DJ pensaba y ciertamente esas gafas oscuras le impedían apreciar los gestos de la unicornio albina, lo cual no hacia las cosas más sencillas para leer las expresiones de la DJ. Sin embargo, el exceso de atención que había notado de Lyra hacia ella ciertamente le daba una buena idea de lo que los ojos de la DJ habían estado observando con anterioridad.

Octavia se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas antes de ofrecerle su casco izquierdo a la DJ para que pudiera incorporarse. La DJ no dudo en aceptar el casco de la chelista quien tiró de ella para poder levantarla. Para sorpresa de la joven chelista, la unicornio resultó ser bastante ligera… casi tan ligera como un Pegaso, los cuales eran mucho más ligeros que los unicornios o los ponis terrestres para permitirles volar con mayor facilidad. Esto de alguna forma encendió nuevamente la curiosidad de la chelista para con la DJ.

-No tenía idea de que supieras tocar el piano, aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme, porque muchos DJ usan los teclados eléctricos para combinar melodías.- dijo la chelista tomando su instrumento una vez más para colocarlo sobre su espalda.

Vinyl simplemente se encojó de hombros antes de proceder a cerrar la tapa del piano usando el aura de su cuerno.

-Debo decir que tocas muy bien… y… bueno quería preguntarte.- dijo al chelista captando nuevamente la atención de la unicornio albina. -Bueno es que en realidad tienes mucho talento con el piano y esa melodía no es precisamente fácil de interpretar- comentó la chelista.

-Juntas… Tavi- dijo la unicornio sorprendiendo a la chelista mientras abrir la tapa del teclado del piano una vez más.

-Disculpa no te…- dijo la chelista antes de notar que la unicornio hizo un ademan refiriéndose al Cello que llevaba a sus espaldas.

-Tavi- suplicó la unicornio.

Su voz seguía sonando desafinada y áspera, sin embargo, el tonó con el que dijo aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a la chelista la necesidad de aceptar la petición de la DJ.

-De acuerdo, tocare esa melodía contigo- comentó la chelista colocando su estuche nuevamente en el suelo, posteriormente procedió a abrir los seguros de hierro revelando el enorme instrumento que descansaba ansioso por producir sus melodías una vez más.

Octavia se colocó a un lado del piano quedando de frente a Vinyl. La chelista se levantó sobre sus patas traseras reclinando el enorme instrumento el cual sujetó con su casco derecho mientras usaba el casco izquierdo para sujetar el arco.

-Muy bien estoy lista- comentó la chelista. Vinyl asintió e inmediatamente comenzó a marcar el tiempo con las notas del piano.

_-(La melodía que ambas interpretan es: "Palladio- Karl Jenkins Piano and Violin Cover")-_

Ambas comenzaron a tocar la melodía sincronizando sus ritmos y tiempos en perfecta harmonía. El piano de Vinyl funcionaba como acompañamiento mientras que el Cello de Octavia comenzaba a tomar el liderazgo de la melodía. La unicornio de crin salvaje observó atenta a la chelista, Octavia se encontraba completamente centrada en su melodía y sin embargo su mirada estaba completamente centrada en la unicornio, de la misma forma.

Vinyl le brindó a Octavia una sonrisa burlona en el instante en el que comenzó a cambiar el ritmo de la melodía. El un principio Octavia no estaba segura de que tipo de melodía era, sabia que se trataba de un vals, sin embargo, al escuchar la tonada del coro de aquella melodía la Chelista recordó aquella canción. Se trataba de una de las canciones que su amiga Lyra solía practicar en los jardines con ella. Una que Lyra había compuesto para una de sus convenciones y la cual la unicornio de color menta había presentado junto con Octavia en una ocasión.

Aquella melodía la habían interpretado mucho antes de que Vinyl llegara a la academia, sin embargo, Octavia recordó haberla tocado un par de veces con Lyra poco antes de que diera inicio la temporada de evaluaciones. Esto a solicitud de la unicornio de color menta claro.

Vinyl sonrió nuevamente como si estuviese retando a la chelista a seguir el ritmo. Octavia inmediatamente devolvió la sonrisa comenzando con su interpretación. Estaba de más decir que la Chelista se encontraba muy sorprendida por que la DJ lograra aprender esa melodía con tan solo haberla escuchado un par de veces en el jardín. Esto reforzó aún más las sospechas de la chelista, y sobre todo le hizo preguntarse ¿porque una unicornio con semejante talento había decidido entrar a la Academia de Música de Canterlot habiendo construido una carrera oficial y muy lucrativa?

"_No lo entiendo, ¿que es lo que está impulsando a Vinyl a permanecer en la academia? Es claro que no vino con la intención de aprender a tocar un instrumento o a mejorar sus interpretaciones. ¡Por Celestia!, ni siquiera tiene sentido que haya venido aquí para conseguir fama o renombre, de hecho, ha hecho lo posible por pasar desapercibida los últimos meses._" pensó la Chelista.

La chelista comenzó a cantar la letra que Lyra había creado para esa melodía, mientras Vinyl continuaba su interpretación.

_-(La melodía que interpretan en la escena es: "Humano Otra vez – de la bella y la bestia")-_

_-…-_

_-Veinte dedos tendré, y dos piernas también.-_

_-Y del brazo dos damas llevar.-_

_-Ser humano una vez, un humano una vez.-_

_-Fina y pulcra, mi encanto alardear.-_

_-…-_

_-Mucha ropa usaré y deporte yo haré.-_

_-Las damas de mi se deberán cuidar.-_

_-En dos pies andaré y feliz viviré.-_

_-Desearía ser humano una vez.-_

_-…-_

_-Ser humano una vez, un humano una vez.-_

_-Un poni ya no quiero ser más.-_

_-Ser humano una vez, un humano una vez.-_

_-…-_

_-Eso si será espectacular.-_

_-Yo podré manejar, y mis uñas pintar.-_

_-Y mis piernas podre depilaaar.-_

_-…-_

Vinyl levanto una ceja al escuchar a ultima frase, comenzaba a pensar que la unicornio de color menta y la chelista tenían un serió problema.

_-…-_

_-No tendré que cuidar mi pelaje jamás.-_

_-Desearía ser humano una vez.-_

_-…-_

_-Ser humano una vez, un humano una vez.-_

_-Cuando el mundo no sea ya ficción.-_

_-Cola ya no tendré, eso extraño veré.-_

_-No es mi culpa si busco algo mejor.-_

_-…-_

_-Junto al mar viviré y un bikini usaré.-_

_-Yo seré el centro de atención.-_

_-En dos pies bailaré, una danza muy fina y cortés.-_

_-Ser humano una vez.-_

_-…-_

Ambas comenzaron a incrementar el compás de la música, mientras sus cascos danzaban sobre sus instrumentos. Era como si los corazones de las dos intérpretes les hubiesen dado vida a los instrumentos que tocaban con fervor.

La armonía que ambas creaban al momento de tocar los instrumentos le hacía sentir a la chelista como si estuviese en medio de una presentación junto con la unicornio albina… Y lo más extraño era que podía sentir esos mismos sentimientos ser transmitidos por la melodía de la DJ.

Octavia sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera danzando aquel vals junto a Vinyl en el gran salón de Canterlot durante la Gran Gala del Galope… En ese momento eran solo ellas dos en el interior del enorme y elegantemente adornado salón. Podía imaginarse vistiendo un hermoso vestido de gala de color blanco, en tanto Vinyl lucía un elegante traje de color negro. Podía imaginar cientos de instrumentos tocando música a su alrededor sin la ayuda de ningún otro intérprete… Era casi como si la música que ambas producían las envolvía en un mundo completamente distinto… Era la primera vez que Octavia se sentía tan conectada con alguien… Eso la asustaba y ala vez la exaltaba… Lo peor de todo era que aún no sabia nada de la DJ y, sin embargo, Vinyl era capaz de actuar y armonizar con la chelista como si la conociera desde hace años.

_-…-_

_-Ser humano una vez, un humano una vez.-_

_-Así es como quiero vivir.-_

_-Floreciendo una vez, renaciendo una vez.-_

_-Reiniciar mi forma de existiir.-_

_-…-_

_-Disfrutando de ser, un humano una vez.-_

_-No tendré nada más que pediiir.-_

_-Un pequeño empujón a través del cristal.-_

_-Y por fin seré humana una vez.-_

_-…-_

Vinyl sintió que la interpretación de la chelista comenzaba a mejorar a medida que ambas tocaban la una a lado de la otra. Tavi continuaba prestándole su total atención a Vinyl… La unicornio albina, por otro lado, continuaba mirando los ojos de la chelista. Sentía como si aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas la comenzaran a cautivar cada vez más a medida que la melodía progresaba. Aquel momento era como revivir las incontables veces en las que la DJ y Cent pasaron juntos componiendo e interpretando música juntos.

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza, en todos ellos podía ver al viejo mayordomo que había conocido siglos atrás acompañándola y enseñándole a tocar los múltiples instrumentos musicales que hoy en día Vinyl dominaba a la perfección.

Sintió como si las barreras que habían cubierto su corazón a través de los años finalmente comenzaran a caer permitiendo que el sonido del Cello producía la inundara hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

El vals que ambas tocaban en ese momento hizo que se perdiera por completo en sus recuerdos, mientras aquellos amables y cautivadores ojos amatistas comenzaban a llenar el vacío que se había formado en lo profundo de su ser. En el instante en el que la unicornio albina bajo la guardia sus ojos comenzaron a despedir un brillo de color carmesí tan intenso que fue capaz de traspasar la protección de sus gafas de sol. Sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer por debajo de sus labios mientras su pelaje comenzaba a erizarse por completo. Era como si el depredador que dormitaba en su interior finalmente estuviera despierto en su totalidad.

Ambas detuvieron su interpretación al mismo tiempo que la realización las golpeo como un balde de agua helada. La ilusión había desaparecido por completo, ambas yeguas mantenían la mirada en los ojos de la otra. Sin embargo, se trataban de miradas completamente distintas a las que ambas tenían momentos antes. Los ojos carmesí de Vinyl eran idénticos a los de un depredador hambriento, mientras que los ojos amatistas de la Chelista estaban llenos de temor.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_Ok, debo admitir algo… la verdad es que no tenía pensado que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido en un principio entre nuestras dos protagonistas, pero… mientras me encontraba escribiendo este capítulo mi reproductor decidió tocar la canción de "Humano otra vez" en su versión de piano en conjunto con un par de canciones de Disney adicionales que inmediatamente provocaron que las ideas comenzaron a fluir en mi cabeza de pronto y terminé por dejarme llevar y ponerlas en el capítulo._

_Espero que hallan disfrutado de esta entrega y si es posible me gustaría que me dieran su opinión con respecto al enorme salto que le hice dar a las protagonistas en su relación con este capítulo._

_Adicional, lamento mucho la espera de esta actualización, ya que el mes pasado estuve muy ocupado pero afortunadamente las cosas se han tranquilizado un poco y eso me ha permitido trabajar un poco en mis historias una vez más._

_Nos estaremos viendo pronto. Recuerden cuidarse y sin más por el momento._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	12. Aquel que vive a través de ti

_Nota del autor:_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Originalmente, tenía pensado realizar este capítulo durante el fin de semana pasado, pero tuvimos que salir a hacer algunas compras así que eso me quito mucho tiempo de desarrollo, por lo que tuve que trabajar en el capítulo durante la semana. Aun así, creo que fue para mejor._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 11 – Aquel que vive a través de ti**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría cada rincón de la mansión, únicamente las luces de un par de candelabros hacían frente a esa fría noche de otoño. La tenue luz que emitían las velas era incapaz de apartar aquel ambiente tétrico y desmotivador.

Cualquiera creería que aquella mansión se encontraba deshabitada de no ser por que aún a esas horas de la noche se podía apreciar a la servidumbre de la mansión ir y venir con tazas de té, chocolate caliente y galletas que ofrecían a los múltiples familiares que se encontraban reunidos en el enorme salón principal de la mansión.

La mansión se encontraba principalmente adornada con retratos de los integrantes de la familia. recuadros y pinturas magistrales se hallaban dispuestas en las paredes y muros de la edificación; siendo la pintura situada en el descanso de la escalinata principal, el más llamativo y grande de todos, en él, se podía observar el retrato de los miembros fundadores de la familia:

Cent Melody era un corcel delgado de edad mayor, su pelaje lucía un tono grisáceo mientras que su crin y cola eran adornadas por cabellos plateados en los cuales aún se podían observar residuos del color negro que alguna vez predominó en su juventud, sus ojos amatistas demostraban una mirada llena de compasión y amabilidad, y sin embargo emitían un aire de elegancia. Junto al Fundador de la familia se encontraba su esposa Tulip Melody, una yegua que al igual que él, tenía múltiples líneas dibujadas en su rostro, una clara muestra del paso de los años y del peso que la yegua cargaba consigo. A cada lado del viejo matrimonio se encontraban dos corceles mucho más jóvenes; Whistle el más joven de los dos, llevaba puesto un traje el cual se encontraba bastante desalineado, la corbata suelta a cada lado de su cuello, y una camisa rosada desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho. Al otro lado se encontraba Sonnet, el primogénito de Cent. A diferencia de su hermano, Sonnet lucía un traje perfectamente planchado y limpio, Un monóculo situado sobre su ojo derecho y un bigote corto le daban un aire de seriedad muy similar al de su padre. Finalmente, en medio de los cuatro ponis terrestres se podía apreciar a un potro, su pelaje lucía el color del chocolate amargo y su crin tenía un tono plateado muy similar al que lucía la crin del viejo Cent.

La familia Melody había crecido con los años y los numerosos retratos situados en el salón principal de la mansión eran prueba de ello. Sonnet y Whistle aparecían en otros retratos junto a sus parejas y sus hijos, quienes a su vez aparecían en otros retratos rodeados de otros ponis con los que habían entablado fuertes lazos de amistad, algunos de ellos incluso contaban con sus familias propias. Todos esos retratos mostraban a una enorme familia bien cimentada y feliz, algo que contrastaba mucho con el ambiente que se respiraba esa noche en la mansión.

Los miembros directos de la familia y las amistades más cercanas de esta se encontraban reunidos esa misma noche. A pesar de que no era raro que la familia Melody realizara reuniones de vez en cuando, aquella ocasión la solicitud había sido enviada específicamente a los miembros más cercanos de la familia por orden directa de Cent Melody.

Si bien todos esos ponis sentían un gran cariño por el viejo corcel, lo cierto era que resultaba doloroso permanecer esa noche en el interior de la mansión. Todo lo que podía escucharse era al sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas y la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Sin embargo, el silencio que dominaba en el cuarto principal de la mansión les producía una sensación de incomodidad inimaginable. Sabían perfectamente bien que el Líder de la familia los había citado a todos esa noche con un único propósito en mente. Y aunque todos sabían la razón no podían evitar desear que aquello fuera solo un mal sueño.

Por otra parte, existía algo más que los mantenía completamente alerta y a la expectativa, puesto que sabían que ella vendría esa noche. Las amistades más cercanas de los Melody, al igual que los descendientes directos del linaje del corcel, habían escuchado historias de ella por años, historias de la yegua que ayudó a Cent a construir la enorme mansión, historias de la yegua que ayudó a los jóvenes Sonnet y Whistle a desenvolverse en la sociedad… y sin embargo, solo unos pocos la conocían en persona, pues se decía que era un poni libre como el viento que aparecía solo cuando se le apetecía hacerlo y únicamente cuando la noche se encontraba en su plenitud.

-Sonnet- llamó el menor de los hermanos. -¿Estás seguro de que ha sido una buena idea?- Preguntó el corcel mientras abrazaba a su esposa, una yegua proveniente de una buena familia en Baltimare.

-Fue decisión de nuestro padre… Y no pienso negarle una petición en estos momentos- respondió Sonnet.

-Lo sé, pero la última vez ella…-

-Tenemos que confiar en nuestro padre Whistle… de la misma forma que lo hizo nuestra madre-

-Pero ella… Madre estaba sufriendo… Ella no tenía el derecho de hacer lo que hizo-

-Basta Whistle, sabes bien que ella no lastimó a nuestra madre…- respondió Sonnet caminando hasta quedar de frente a la pintura que adornaba la escalinata principal, su hermano menor se apartó de su esposa para seguirlo. -En todo caso sabes bien que lo que hizo fue mejor para nuestra Madre… de haber continuado así habría sufrido mucho más-.

Whistle miró a su hermano. Sonnet mantenía su mirada fija en el retrato. Habían pasado casi veinte años desde la muerte de Tulip a causa de una enfermedad, que hasta entonces se decía era incurable y la cual provocaba una degradación en el cerebro del paciente, dañando así sus memorias al igual que sus funciones motoras. Por lo que no era extraño que Tulip tuviese periodos de pérdida total en los que olvidaba hasta su propio nombre, o sufriera convulsiones de forma repentina.

-Sabes tan bien como yo lo triste que madre se ponía cuando descubría que era incapaz de recordarnos a nosotros o a nuestro padre y… después del ultimo ataque fue una suerte que Padre alcanzara a sujetarla antes de que se cayera por las escaleras. No me extraña que ambos tomaran esa decisión-

-Aun así… Debieron discutirlo con nosotros- dijo el hermano menor con melancolía.

-Si te soy sincero yo habría estado de acuerdo… y es por eso por lo que he decidido no interponerme en su decisión.- comento Sonnet sin apartar la mirada del retrato

-Debe ser duro para todos ellos también- comento Whistle mirando a los ponis que se encontraban en el salón principal. -Quizá debemos decirles la verdad-.

-Tal vez tengas razón… es probable que por eso padre solo invitó a aquellos que consideraba dignos de confianza. Después de todo, padre le tiene un gran afecto y debo admitir que, aunque no compartimos lazos de sangre, ella es casi como una hermana para nosotros-

-Lo sé-

-Incluso ahora le tienes un gran afecto, admítelo Whistle…- bromeo Sonnet- A pesar de lo que paso con mamá y de la pelea que tuviste con ella… estoy seguro que aun la aprecias tanto como yo…- dijo el mayor de los hermanos -Además… Sabes bien que ella no lo habría hecho si no se lo hubieran pedido ambos- Whistle no dijo otra palabra, de cierto modo sabia que su hermano tenía razón… después de todo sabía bien que la unicornio se había negado a acceder a la petición de Tulip varias veces, hasta que finalmente Cent también se lo pidió.

_TOCK, TOCK, TOCK_

El sonido de un poni llamando a la puerta principal atrajo la atención de los presentes. El más anciano de los mayordomos observó a los dos hermanos como si les estuviese pidiendo su permiso para abrir la puerta. Sonnet se dio la media vuelta para mirar al mayordomo antes de asentir una vez, gesto que el mayordomo tomó como su aprobación antes de aproximarse a la entrada principal de la mansión, para cederle el paso al recién llegado.

Los escasos murmullos y lamentos fueron totalmente silenciados por el rechinar de las bisagras de acero, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y el fuerte viento que azotaba el exterior… sin embargo, nada de eso los preparó para lo que observaron de pie al otro lado de la entrada.

La criatura situada en el pórtico estaba cubierta por las sombras de la noche, el poni recién llegado llevaba puesto un vestido grande y elegante propio de una dama de la sociedad, aunque era claro que la tela y el color de este se encontraba extremadamente desgastado. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un enorme sombrero adornado con plumas de colores. Sobre el puente de su nariz se encontraba un par de cristales oscuros con la forma de una media luna.

El repentino haz de luz acompañado por el característico estruendo de un relámpago, se hizo presente iluminando a la yegua. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve hacía brillar aún más el color azul eléctrico de su crin y cola, sin embargo, más de uno de los presentes se vio obligado a contener un grito al notar el enorme par de colmillos que sobresalían de los labios superiores de la yegua, los cuales eran acompañados por un par de ojos brillantes como el carmín.

-Bienvenida Hermana- dijo Sonnet.

-Bienvenida a casa… Vinyl- añadió Whistle.

* * *

El cuarto principal de la mansión se encontraba lleno de instrumentos musicales de diversas formas y tamaños, partituras y composiciones de gran éxito y renombre. Si bien la mayoría eran obsequios, mucho de aquella colección de canciones eran de la autoría de Cent.

En una de las paredes se podía apreciar un viejo guarda ropa de madera, una mesa de noche situada a un lado de la cama tenia en su superficie seis figuras de estambre que representaban a Cent, Tulip, Sonnet y Whistle, una de las otras dos figuras tenia la forma de un pequeño poni de color café oscuro cuya crin y cola lucían un color plateado muy similar al de Cent. La otra figura tenia la forma de un unicornio de color blanco cuya crin y cola lucían un color azul eléctrico.

Al otro lado de la cama se encontraba un poni terrestre adulto muy similar al pequeño poni de estambre que se encontraba situado junto a las otras figuras. Chocochips, era el poni más leal de la familia de los Melody. Aunque había recibido el apellido de los Melody como hijo adoptivo de Cent y Tulip, no podía evitar sentirse inferior a Sonnet y Whistle por no haber sido capaz de hacer más por el poni al que con tanto orgullo llamaba padre.

Chocochips quedó huérfano tras la guerra contra el imperio de cristal, y gracias a la amabilidad de una muy peculiar unicornio albina, fue capaz de conocer a Cent Melody quien en esos años trabajaba como mayordomo para la familia noble de los Blueblood. El poni miró la cama situada en el centro de la habitación, se trataba de una cama grande en la que había dormido muchas veces en el pasado. Recordaba perfectamente bien aquellos días en los que un Chocochips mucho más joven era perseguido por los recuerdos de su infancia y los traumas que la guerra contra el imperio de cristal y la consecuente rebelión de la Colonia Lunar habían dejado en él. Aquellas experiencias le habían causado serias pesadillas en el pasado, afortunadamente Tulip y Cent siempre tuvieron un lugar listo para el cada vez que el entonces pequeño potro se escabullía en la cama de sus padres adoptivos.

En aquel momento solía pensar que la cama era demasiado pequeña para los tres, pero ahora, al ver al viejo corcel recostado solo sobre esa cama, no podía evitar notar lo grande que esta lucia sin la presencia de Tulip.

Tampoco pudo evitar notar la enorme diferencia entre el viejo mayordomo que había conocido años atrás y el viejo lord que ahora dormía plácidamente bajo las cobijas. Cent Melody lucia extremadamente delgado, sus patas apenas podían sostenerlo, casi no comía y necesitaba la ayuda constante de Chocochips para poder bañarse e incluso levantarse al baño. Aunque si era sincero no podía evitar pensar que era un verdadero milagro que un poni de su edad continuara con vida. Incluso Tulip quien era varios años más joven que Cent había sido victima de una enfermedad degenerativa causada por la edad. Si bien la yegua no murió de causas naturales, no podía evitar pensar que incluso sin la intervención de Vinyl, Tulip no habría durado muchos años, después de todo, en su último año de vida, Tulip lucia muy similar a Cent ahora, la diferencia era que en ese entonces Cent Melody era quien cuidaba de Tulip de la misma forma en la que Chocochips ahora lo cuidaba a él.

-Padre- dijo Chocochips acercándose al corcel mientras pasaba un casco sobre su frente. El poni no pudo evitar notar que incluso en su estado, el Poni no dejaba de transmitir esa elegancia que lo había caracterizado por años.

-Choco- respondió Cent con voz cansada.

-Aquí estoy padre- dijo el poni arrodillándose a su lado para sujetar al anciano por el casco.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el anciano mirando al poni a los ojos. Los ojos amatistas de Cent lucían exhaustos, el brillo que los caracterizó por años era casi imperceptible en ese momento.

-Lo que sea Padre- respondió el corcel.

-Quiero que vallas por mi Cello y lo traigas aquí… Le prometí tocarlo una última vez para ella- dijo el anciano con dificultad.

-Pero padre ella aún no ha…-

-Ella vendrá… estoy seguro de que lo hará…-

_TOCK, TOCK, TOCK_

Chocochips dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba por ocurrir, él y sus hermanos sabían la razón por la que ella no deseaba presentarse esa noche, pero si estaba aquí… si realmente era ella… solo existía una razón por la que se presentaría a media noche, la hora en la que su poder era más fuerte.

-Ve por él, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama- dijo el corcel dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-Así lo haré padre- respondió el poni levantándose sobre sus cuatro cascos antes de salir de la habitación.

Cent permaneció recostado sobre su cama, su respiración era lenta, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero aún así no tenía miedo… de hecho era todo lo contrario… No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco por sus ansias de volver a verla, habían pasado veinte años desde su ultimo encuentro y aunque sabia que Vinyl podía haber tomado la decisión de no presentarse esa noche, sabía perfectamente que su amiga no le fallaría y él… él tampoco le fallaría otra vez.

Escuchó los pasos de un pequeño grupo de ponis aproximarse a la habitación. Lentamente el anciano abrió sus hermosos ojos amatistas, observando atento a la yegua que ingresó a la habitación seguida por sus dos hijos mayores.

El viejo corcel le sonrió amablemente, Vinyl simplemente se retiró el sombrero y sus cristales oscuros antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos de la yegua despedían un brillo de color rojo como el carmín, la mirada de la yegua no parecía emitir emociones, pero Cent podía notar la frustración en su mirada, el color de sus ojos y el hecho de que sus colmillos se mostraran por debajo de sus labios superiores era un claro indicio de que la yegua estaba molesta. Y él sabía perfectamente la razón, aun así, no podía dejar de sonreírle.

-Me da mucho gusto verte- dijo el viejo poni.

* * *

Aun cuando su corazón había dejado de latir desde hace más de medio siglo, la yegua no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho al notar el estado del corcel. El cuerpo de cent lucia mucho más delgado y débil que la ultima vez, pero… aún así, el viejo mayordomo no había perdido su característico carisma y aquella preocupación que sentía por ella.

Vinyl sabía que Sonnet, Whistle y Chocochisp desaprobaban por completo lo que le hizo a Tulip. Aun si la intérprete contaba con el consentimiento de la misma Tulip y Cent, la unicornio albina sabia que muy en el fondo los tres corceles continuaban teniendo cierto rencor hacia ella. Tal vez no en la misma cantidad que hace veinte años, más sin embargo, sabía que ese sentimiento seguía en ellos.

De todos modos, no podía decir que los ponis estaban equivocados, después de todo ella era un depredador… Un depredador que había tomado la vida de Tulip en esa misma habitación, en esa misma cama, en una noche como esa. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que era esa noche en comparación con la de hace veinte años.

Si bien Vinyl se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que hizo con Tulip, lo cierto era que… aún cuando le tenia un gran afecto a la pareja del viejo mayordomo, la verdad era que una vez que Tulip expuso su cuello esa ultima noche… la unicornio albina no dudó ni un segundo en cumplir el deseo de Tulip… el deseo de Cent… y liberar a la yegua de su sufrimiento al beber de la sangre de la yegua mientras le inyectaba un veneno mortal por medio de sus colmillos.

Los ponis vampiros como ella, poseían glándulas en la base de sus colmillos superiores, un órgano muy similar al de las serpientes, el cual les permitía controlar la cantidad de veneno que deseaban inyectar a sus presas. Sin embargo, a diferencia del veneno de otras criaturas, el veneno que segregaban los vampiros al morder a su presa funcionaba como un sedante natural, para evitar que la víctima hiciera un movimiento brusco que pudiese causar algún daño a los colmillos del vampiro. Cuando el veneno era subministrado directamente a las arterias del cuello, este rápidamente viajaba a la cabeza del poni causando que el sedante actuara de una forma mucho más rápida en comparación con la mordedura que un vampiro podría causar en otra parte del cuerpo de su víctima.

Aunque indoloro… el veneno de un poni vampiro ciertamente era letal, ya que, dentro de los componentes del veneno, el vampiro también inyecta en su victima la maldición de su inmortalidad, por lo que, una vez inyectado la única forma de evitar la muerte total, la víctima tendría que beber la sangre del vampiro mientras el veneno comenzaba a surtir efecto. Al hacerlo la sangre del vampiro y el veneno se mezclarían provocando una mutación en el cuerpo y magia de la víctima. Se trataba de un proceso lento y doloroso, durante el cual la magia interna del poni se vería afectada provocando que el poni desarrollé una mayor fuerza y velocidad al igual que una menor tolerancia al calor y sobre todo a los rayos del sol. Junto con estos cambios el poni también recibía un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago, así como un par de largos colmillos y ojos rojos que le permitían cazar mejor en la oscuridad.

Por otra parte, hacer lo mismo con Cent era algo que la aterrorizaba tanto como la excitaba, literalmente… desde la primera vez que la unicornio albina probó la sangre del entonces mayordomo de la familia noble de los Blueblood, su cuerpo de algún modo se volvió adicto a su sabor… A diferencia de la sangre de otros animales o ponis de los que se había alimentado, la sangre de Cent Melody causaba en ella una atracción en extremo poderosa. Y quizá era eso lo que realmente la tenia en su estado actual. Por un lado, deseaba evitar la muerte de su viejo amigo. En el otro casco, sin embargo, estaba el enorme deseo que tenia por beber la sangre del poni.

Vinyl simplemente se retiro su sombrero y sus gafas de sol, para aproximarse al corcel, existía otra forma de posponer lo inevitable, algo que el corcel y ella estuvieron haciendo durante un largo tiempo hasta antes de la muerte de Tulip. "El Lazo de supremacía" pensó la yegua albina, por medio de ese ritual Vinyl podría darle a beber a Cent una buena cantidad de su sangre, con lo cual el corcel recuperaría su salud por completo. Aquel método era una solución temporal, pues una vez que el cuerpo del poni comenzara a agotar las reservas de sangre que Vinyl le diera, su cuerpo comenzaría a deteriorarse nuevamente hasta que fuera capaz de beber la sangre de Vinyl nuevamente.

El problema era que desde la muerte de Tulip, Cent se negó rotundamente a continuar bebiendo de la sangre de Vinyl, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

Vinyl se colocó a un lado de su viejo amigo, sorprendiendo a Sonnet y Whistle en el instante en el que la yegua se mordió uno de sus cascos para ofrecerle su sangre al viejo mayordomo.

-Bebe- dijo la yegua con su voz rasposa y desafinada.

Cent miró el casco ensangrentado de Vinyl por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza mientras usaba su pata frontal para apartar gentilmente la pata herida que le ofrecía la intérprete. -No Vinyl, no necesito más de tu sangre- dijo la yegua. Ambos hermanos se miraron incrédulos, ninguno de ellos tenia idea de que su padre hubiese bebido la sangre de Vinyl con anterioridad.

La yegua insistió una vez más, debía ser tan necia como el corcel si quería lograr que su amigo entendiera que ella podía salvarle la vida si así se lo permitía.

-No Vinyl- Respondió Cent mirándola al tiempo que apartaba nuevamente el casco de la yegua el cual había comenzado a sanar cerrando por completo la profunda herida y deteniendo el flujo del vital líquido.

-Sin embargo, debo agradecerte Vinyl- añadió el corcel -Si no me hubieses dado de tu sangre durante todos esos años estoy seguro de que Habría sido Tulip la que hubiese tenido que verme partir al otro mundo antes que ella- comentó Cent.

"_Eso no significa que yo quiera verte morir_" pensó la unicornio albina mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Yo… puedo… transformarte- dijo con dificultad la yegua.

-No podría hacerlo Vinyl- dijo Cent mirándola mientras apartaba un par de lagrimas de sangre del rostro de la unicornio, dejando su blanco pelaje ligeramente manchado de rojo. -Yo no podría ser tan fuerte como tu… Se lo mucho que duele perder a un ser que amas y fue por eso que decidí vivir más tiempo que Tulip usando el poder de tu sangre, pero… no podría soportar ver a mis hijos partir… No es natural que un padre entierre a sus hijos… me terminaría destruyendo-

"_Me tienes a mi_" pensó la unicornio albina señalándose a ella misma con un casco.

Nuevamente el viejo mayordomo negó con la cabeza -No vinyl, aún si te tuviese a mi lado, si decidiera aceptar tu propuesta y volverme inmortal… mi vida no tendría ningún sentido si no puedo disfrutr de esa vida al lado de la poni de la que me enamoré- respondió el corcel.

-No… no lo entiendo- respondió Vinyl con su voz rasposa, no estaba segura si le costaba trabajo decir aquellas palabras por el daño en sus cuerdas vocales o si existía otra razón.

-Te puedo asegurar… que un día lo entenderás Vinyl- respondió su viejo amigo -Y cuando eso ocurra comprenderás porque incluso los vampiros poseen un ritual para abandonar su inmortalidad- le comentó Cent mientras continuaba limpiando las lágrimas de su amiga.

-Padre- la voz de Chocochips, los interrumpió. El resto de los presentes dirigieron la mirada al más joven de los corceles, quien llevaba un enorme estuche fuertemente atado sobre su espalda.

-Te prometí una última pieza musical- dijo el corcel mientras se apoyaba de Vinyl para sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

La yegua observó a Chocochips aproximarse a ellos antes de sacar el enorme Cello de su estuche para colocarlo frente a Cent.

El viejo mayordomo tomo el instrumento inclinándolo para sostener el mango sobre su hombro mientras posicionaba uno de sus cascos sobre las cuerdas al tiempo que sujetaba el arco con su otra pezuña.

Ciertamente el músico se sentía extraño al tocar aquel instrumento en esa posición, pero en vista de que su estado actual le impedía tocar el instrumento apoyándose solo en sus patas traseras, el poni optó por no quejarse más.

Tan pronto como se sintió completamente preparado el viejo corcel miró a sus tres hijos esbozando aquella sonrisa amable. Los tres entendieron el mensaje y abandonaron la habitación, esa sería la última vez que verían a su padre con vida, una ultima sonrisa como recuerdo… Chocochips no pudo evitar mirar una ultima vez al interior de la habitación antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de los aposentos de su amado padre.

Vinyl se aproximó a Cent subiendo a la cama y posicionándose detrás de él, Su cuerno brillante ayudaba a al mayordomo a soportar el peso del Cello, mientras abrazaba a su amigo con sus cascos frontales.

_-La canción que interpreta Cent es "Ring your song" de "Yuki Kajiura"-_

_-…-_

_-Ni la Luz ni la oscuridad-_

_-Nos podrá un día apartar-_

_-Miremos al mañana-_

_-Mi vida renovaré-_

_-…-_

_-En mis alas llevaré plumas-_

_-Hechas de felicidad-_

_-Destruirán tu tristeza-_

_-Y mi canción escucharás-_

_-…-_

_-Usando mis melodías-_

_-Yo tu alma sanaré-_

_-Mis más preciados recuerdos-_

_-En mi canción te entregaré-_

_-…-_

Vinyl bajó la mirada, sus ojos Violetas se cruzaron con la mirada amatista de su viejo amigo. Cent levantó su barbilla exponiendo su delgado cuello en su totalidad. La yegua dudó por un momento mientras el corcel continuaba tocando la melodía. Vinyl se armó de coraje, sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas de sangre, el iris de sus ojos comenzó a tomar un intenso y brillante color rojo, mientras sus enormes colmillos se hundían en la suave piel del corcel, permitiéndole comenzar a beber de su sangre tal como lo había hecho veinte años atrás con Tulip. En el instante en el que Cent detuvo por completo su melodía, Vinyl se afianzó con fuerza al cuello de su amigo. Cent había muerto y junto con él Vinyl perdió una parte de su ser.

* * *

**En la actualidad**

La chelista se encontraba recostada sobre su espalda, completamente a merced de la yegua que la mantenía sujeta con fuerza. Sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados mientras sentía la tibia respiración de la Dj acariciar el suave y fino pelaje que cubría su cuello. Octavia podía sentir las afiladas puntas de los enormes colmillos de Vinyl ligeramente presionados sobre su piel.

Podía sentir su propio corazón retumbando en su interior, estaba segura de que a esas alturas su corazón no tardaría en salir corriendo de su propio cuerpo.

-Cent-

La voz quebrada de la otra yegua la obligo a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Lo que descubrió la dejo sin palabras.

Los ojos de Vinyl tenían un color rojo intenso, idéntico al que había presenciado aquella noche en el vagón del tren, sin embargo, su mirada era completamente distinta a la que había presenciado momentos atrás… aquellos imponentes ojos de color carmín derramaban lágrimas de sangre incesantemente. La expresión en el rostro de la DJ era una combinación de completo Shock y una profunda tristeza. Lucia como si algo en su interior se hubiera hecho pedazos y aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera corriendo de la habitación ahora que su atacante se encontraba en tal estado, algo en lo profundo de su mente no paraba de susurrarle algo al oído.

-Lo lamento… lo siento tanto Tavi- dijo la yegua antes de apartarse lentamente de la Chelista. Octavia miró a la yegua que sollozaba miserablemente a su lado.

"_¿Cent?_" pensó la chelista, estaba segura de que había escuchado correctamente. "_¿Porque conoce el nombre de mi ancestro?_" se cuestionó. Si bien la Familia Melody poseía una larga historia, era muy difícil que otros ponis conocieran el nombre de aquel corcel… No porque no se tratara de alguien famoso… sino porque el paso de los años había borrado casi por completo aquel nombre de la memoria de muchos de los ponis de la actualidad.

Entonces comprendió lo que aquella voz había intentado decirle desde aquella noche en el vagón.

-Tu y yo…- dijo la chelista tragando saliva -Ya nos conocíamos ¿No es así?-

* * *

_Notas del Autor:_

_OMG hoy si me inspire jajajajaja._

_Espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo y soporte que me han dado durante este primer año de la historia._

_Me sentí muy bien al escribir este capitulo en especial porque se centro mucho en la historia de fondo de Vinyl y su relación con la familia Melody, o al menos con los integrantes de hace más de 500 años de la familia Melody._

_Voy a pensar un poco como voy a abordar el siguiente capítulo. Pero espero que todo salga bien al final._

_Aquí un par de notas… No se si deba indagar mucho en algunos de los personajes, pero si me gustaría comentar que el personaje de Chocochips está basado en uno de los ponis que aparecen en el video animado de Children of the night de DUO CARTOONIST._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	13. El poder de la curiosidad

**_Nota del autor:_**

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Yo soy Halsenbert y espero que esta pequeña entrega sea de su agrado._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

**_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._**

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 12 – El poder de la curiosidad**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría los alrededores, Los enormes árboles y la espesa maleza que cubría el bosque apenas eran iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las hojas de los frondosos árboles.

En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un joven poni, su crin lucía un intenso color Rojo mientras que su pelaje lucía un color crema suave. A pesar de la escasa luz, aún podía observarse con claridad las múltiples heridas, moretones, y laceraciones que el poni tenía en todo el cuerpo. Tenía un ojo morado y su nariz sangraba dejando un modesto camino por donde pasaba.

El poni corría tan rápido como le permitían sus cascos, sin embargo, las múltiples heridas le impedían correr a toda velocidad. Aun así, la adrenalina y su deseo de supervivencia le animaban a seguir adelante. Estaba cerca, de eso estaba seguro, entre la oscuridad que se hallaba frente a él, podía distinguir las diminutas luces que procedían de la villa situada a las afueras de los bosques.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, sus articulaciones ardían como si estuviese expuestas al calor de una antorcha. Pero sin importar el cansancio o el dolor que sentí en ese momento, el poni estaba empeñado en continuar. Todo lo que le quedaba era su perseverancia y convicción por salir de aquel bosque.

Sus orejas se levantaron completamente alertas al escuchar el sonido del aleteo de un grupo de criaturas volando entre las ramas de los árboles. La sombra de las criaturas pasaba a gran velocidad rodeándolo por completo. El poni sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más de lo que imagino posible, una sensación fría recorrió su lomo por completo mientras obligaba a sus patas a acelerar el paso.

_Jejejeje_.

Las múltiples risas a su alrededor comenzaron a estresarlo aún más, el poni entrecerró los ojos mientras concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en acelerar tanto como le era posible. Sentía sus patas pesadas y temblorosas. Numerosas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras la desesperación se reflejaba en su rostro.

_Jejejejeje_.

Continuaban las risas de las criaturas que volaban a su alrededor. Por la cercanía de aquellos ruidos el poni estaba seguro de que las criaturas lo habían rodeado por completo, pero lo que más le estresaba era el hecho de que parecía que solo estaban jugando con él.

Observó las pequeñas luces de la aldea aproximándose a él. Estaba cerca, estaba seguro de eso. Prácticamente podía oler el aroma del pan recién horneado y escuchar los murmullos de los ponis de la pequeña aldea que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

_Jejejejeje_.

-Casi puedo saborearlo- el poni escuchó la melodiosa voz de una de las criaturas en las cercanías.

Su desesperación se incrementó, podía sentir su corazón tratar de escapar de su propio pecho. Sentía en sus labios el sabor metálico de la sangre que escurría de su nariz. Las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaban a nublarle la vista provocando que las pequeñas luces se volviesen borrosas.

-N-No- musitó el poni en el momento en el que las luces se distorsionaban por causa de sus lágrimas. Tenía que aferrarse a su deseo de continuar. Debía mantenerse enfocado en llegar hasta la aldea… maldecía su propia debilidad, maldecía sus propias lágrimas y sobre todo maldecía su propio destino.

-Déjeme hacerlo amo- suplicó una de las criaturas. Aquellas voces se encontraban justo encima de él.

El poni no perdió tiempo en mirar arriba, estaba seguro de que las sombras de aquellas criaturas lo cubrían por completo. Así que obligó a su mente a olvidarse de esas criaturas y concentrarse en alcanzar las luces de la aldea.

-No… Esta noche es ella quien debe practicar- habló otra de las criaturas con una voz mucho más grave y varonil.

-N-No… Por favor- suplicó el poni al borde del colapso con una voz quebrada.

_Jejejejeje_.

Las risas continuaron mientras el poni perdía por completo de vista aquellas luces. No estaba seguro de si la ausencia de aquellas luces se debía a la enorme cantidad de lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos o si los aldeanos las habían apagado. Pero se aferró a creer que solo era un efecto causado por sus lágrimas y que aún contaba con la posibilidad de escapar de esa terrible situación.

De pronto un brillo entre purpura y violeta apareció frente a él. Por un momento el poni sintió aquel rayo de esperanza llenar su corazón por completo. Estaba cerca, casi estaba a salvo, pronto estaría lejos de aquel bosque, lejos de aquellas criaturas… Pronto estaría a salvo. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo tan pronto como un par de ojos brillantes cual carmín se hicieron presentes debajo de aquella tenue luz de color violeta.

Súbitamente las patas del poni perdieron su fuerza provocando que el equino trastabillara cayendo de bruces al suelo y obligándolo a rodar por el césped hasta detenerse justo debajo de la figura que lo observaba con aquella aterradora mirada.

Se tratada de una yegua albina. Su crin lucía un color azul eléctrico. La tenue luz que había visto con anterioridad era producida por la magia de su cuerno. Sus enormes ojos carmesí lo miraban amenazantes mientras un par de enormes y afilados colmillos se asomaban por debajo de sus labios.

-¡Hazlo!- ordenó la voz del corcel que el poni había escuchado con anterioridad.

Vinyl observó al poni que se hallaba tirado sobre el césped, justo en frente de sus cascos. Sabía que su amó y el resto del Harem se deleitarían con cada momento de agonía del poni. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que hacerlo sería más compasivo que dejar que aquel poni fuera presa del resto del clan. Al menos esa noche ella había sido elegida para hacer el trabajo. Por lo que no dejaría que la agonía del poni se prolongara por más tiempo. Sin esperar ni un minuto más Vinyl abrió sus fauces hundiendo sus fuertes colmillos en el cuello de su presa rompiendo las cervicales del cuello del pony matándolo al instante.

La DJ se levantó lentamente antes de observar el cuerpo de una yegua muerta recostada en el césped. A su alrededor se hallaba una enorme mancha de sangre. Más sin embargo lo que realmente la aterró fue que aquella yegua tenía ahora un pelaje de color gris opaco, acompañado por una crin y cola de color negro brillante en cuyo sangrante cuello se encontraba atado un hermoso moño de color rosa.

-Lo has hecho bien mi querida Vinyl- la felicitó el corcel con su grave voz. El poni tenía un pelaje de color marrón, idéntico al de la sangre seca, su crin y cola lucían un tono negro profundo como las sombras. Pero sus ojos brillaban con un tono carmesí idéntico al suyo.

Al ver lo que acababa de hacer la DJ no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la chelista dejando escapar un grito de profundo dolor.

-¡Tavi!-

* * *

Si bien Octavia normalmente se jactaba de ser una yegua mucho más sensata en comparación con su amiga Lyra… la chelista no estaba segura de poder seguir pensando lo mismo ahora.

Estaba completamente segura de que después de lo que había ocurrido en el salón de música cualquier otro poni habría salido corriendo del edificio, habría cruzado las puertas de la academia y habría tomado el primer tren para mudarse a una ciudad al otro lado del reino.

Probablemente a esas horas la chelista debería estar sentada en un vagón de tren camino a Manehattan. Incluso estaba segura de que, de haber pedido el consejo de Lyra, la unicornio de color menta le habría sugerido llevarla al espejo mágico que, de acuerdo con las suposiciones de su amiga, la trasladaría a otro mundo para mantenerla lejos de la yegua albina.

Pero por extraño que pudiese parecer, aquí estaba ella, en el interior de la enfermería, sentada justo a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada la yegua albina. Al notar las vendas en la cabeza de la unicornio albina no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

-Tu y yo…- dijo la chelista tragando saliva -Ya nos conocíamos ¿No es así?- añadió la intérprete al notar la extraña expresión en el rostro de la yegua albina.

Vinyl retrocedió un par de pasos con dificultad, como si intentara obligar a su cuerpo a alejarse de la chelista por la fuerza.

-¿Vinyl?- dijo la chelista apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Al escuchar la vos de la chelista nuevamente, la DJ centró su atención en Octavia antes se correr hacia ella. Octavia no estaba segura si la Dj tenía pensado volver a saltar sobre su cuello o si intentaba salir por la puerta de la habitación, la cual se encontraba justo detrás de la chelista. Temerosa por el repentino movimiento de Vinyl e insegura de sus intenciones la intérprete reaccionó tomando el pesado instrumento que se hallaba tirado justo a su lado antes de abanicarlo como si se tratase de un enorme bate de béisbol. El enorme instrumento golpeo a la DJ produciendo un sonido hueco noqueándola al instante.

-¡Oh cielos lo lamento mucho!- exclamó la chelista al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. La chelista corrió hasta la DJ, tras colocar su casco en el casco de la unicornio albina, inmediatamente notó la ausencia de pulso. -¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Maté a Vinyl!- gritó angustiada antes de que un gemido proveniente de la unicornio le indicara que la DJ aún seguía con vida.

Sin perder tiempo y temerosa de haber causado un daño grave en el cráneo de la otra yegua, Octavia se dispuso a colocar a la unicornio cuidadosamente sobre su espalda para llevarla a la enfermería de la academia.

Por un instante miró su Cello, no podría llevar ambos a cuestas por lo que optó por regresar por él una vez que dejara a Vinyl en la enfermería.

Fue complicado explicar lo sucedido a la enfermera, en especial la parte en la que golpeo a su compañera con el Enorme instrumento. Por un momento, Octavia pensó que la enfermera se sobresaltaría al notar los colmillos de la unicornio albina, sin embargo, en el instante en el que la enfermera comenzó a examinar a la DJ, la chelista pudo notar que tanto los ojos de Vinyl como sus dientes habían regresado a la normalidad. Por lo que decidió omitir la verdadera razón por la que había golpeado a la DJ con el Cello y explicando que la DJ la sorprendió por la espalda lo que causó que la chelista la golpeara accidentalmente con el Cello.

-Bueno no parece que el golpe le haya causado una contusión o un trauma severo- comentó la enfermera. -Aunque ciertamente me preocupa su pulso, es tan débil que no puedo sentirlo- comentó la enfermera antes de que la DJ gruñera nuevamente. -Aunque puedo ver que continua viva- añadió levantando la ceja.

Tan pronto como la enfermera terminó de vendar la cabeza de la unicornio, Octavia volvió al salón de música por su preciado instrumento, el cual, afortunadamente continuaba en el mismo lugar.

La chelista procedió a examinar el instrumento, el cual milagrosamente parecía no haber sufrido daño, antes de introducirlo en el estuche de cuero y madera. Tan pronto como Octavia ajustó la correa del estuche sobre su estómago y pecho, la chelista decidió volver a la enfermería una vez más.

El reflejo de un par de cristales de color purpura llamó su atención. Octavia se aproximó a los lentes de sol que habían volado lejos del rostro de Vinyl tras el impacto.

La chelista observó con curiosidad aquellas gafas antes de colocárselas sobre el rostro. Inmediatamente su visión fue saturada por un tono purpura intenso y psicodélico.

-¿Como demonios puede ver con estas cosas puestas todo el tiempo?- exclamó la chelista mientras tropezaba en su camino de vuelta a la enfermería.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

En un principio la chelista intentó convencerse a sí misma de que había llevado a la unicornio albina a cuestas hasta la enfermería de la Academia por el simple sentimiento de culpa que había surgido tras haberla golpeado en la cabeza con su Cello, el cual por alguna razón no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno.

Por otro lado, estaba aquella sensación de temor que la DJ le provocó en ese breve instante en el que saltó sobre ella, la forma en la que Vinyl la miro en ese momento fue idéntica a la mirada que tenía la DJ en el vagón del tren la noche que la conoció. Sin embargo, después de meditarlo durante las últimas horas, la chelista comenzó a darse cuenta de algo importante.

La verdadera razón por la que la chelista se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada Vinyl, se debía a su curiosidad, aquella curiosidad que siempre había tenido desde que era una potra. La misma curiosidad que la llevó a descubrir el Cello que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Vinyl logró, de algún modo, despertar esa misma curiosidad en la chelista. Algo que, de cierto modo, había logrado atrapar el interés de la intérprete evitando que saliera corriendo de aquel lugar.

Octavia miró a la unicornio que se encontraba recostada cubierta con las sábanas de la cama. Se trataba de una poni bastante peculiar, lucía idéntica a cualquier otra yegua, y sin embargo Octavia había presenciado en dos ocasiones lo diferente que era del resto.

La primera noche que la conoció, la chelista deseó alejarse de ella y no volver a verla. Cuando la vio por primera vez en la academia intentó desesperadamente mantener su distancia lo más posible, sin embargo, conforme pasaban los meses Octavia comenzó a notar lo solitaria que lucía la DJ. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que Vinyl contaba con una fuerza considerable, después de todo había sentido en carne propia lo fuerte y rápida que podía ser. Pero el hecho de que evitara lastimar gravemente a Thabita durante su pelea, así como el hecho de que sin importar los abusos que sufría de otros, la DJ no parecía darle realmente importancia y trataba de mantener su distancia de esos ponis sin tomar represalias contra ellos. Por otro lado, estaba el misterio de DJ-pon3 y la razón por la que una yegua con semejantes conocimientos y talento permanecería en la academia, en especial sabiendo que ya contaba con una carrera y renombre entre la sociedad.

"_Cent_" pensó Octavia al recordar que Vinyl mencionó el nombre de su antepasado con anterioridad. "_Quizá papá y mamá sepan algo de esto_" pensó la chelista con el casco en el mentón.

El movimiento de Vinyl seguido de algunos gimoteos captó la atención de la chelista. Octavia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risita en el instante en el que Vinyl comenzó a producir sonidos muy similares a los de un cachorro mientras sus patas se movían involuntariamente debajo de las sábanas como si estuviera persiguiendo algo.

-Parece que en tus sueños es donde más te diviertes- comentó la chelista al notar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Vinyl.

La chelista observó con mayor detalle el rostro de la unicornio, aquel rostro que le había causado temor momentos atrás, lucia tan apacible y feliz ahora, que le costaba creer que lo ocurrido en el salón de música fuera real.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró la chelista mientras acariciaba el rostro de la DJ apartando ligeramente la alocada crin de color azul eléctrico que cubría casi por completo el rostro de la unicornio albina.

"_No puede ser una coincidencia que Vinyl dijera el nombre de mi antepasado_." Se cuestionó la chelista sin apartar la mirada de la unicornio albina.

La chelista notó el rostro de la unicornio ensombrecerse ligeramente mientras emitía uno o dos quejidos, como si su sueño inicialmente apacible se estuviese convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Octavia dirigió su mirada al instrumento que permanecía en el interior de su estuche el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared. La intérprete procedió a tomar su instrumento una vez más. Con delicadeza abrió los seguros de hierro antes de extraer una vez más el instrumento de su interior.

-Señorita- comenzó a decir la Enfermera al observar a la joven chelista acomodar el instrumento mientras tomaba asiento una vez más a un lado de la cama de la DJ. En el instante en el que la Chelista comenzó a interpretar la melodía, los movimientos y quejidos de la unicornio cesaron. Razón por la cual la enfermera no intervino.

Normalmente la poni no permitiría a un alumno comenzar a tocar un instrumento de música en el interior de la enfermería pero al notar que la melodía parecía tranquilizar a la unicornio albina, sin mencionar el hecho de que solo ellas tres se encontraban en el interior de la habitación, la Enfermera decidió hacer una excepción a su regla. Por lo que después de un tiempo la enfermera pensó que no habría ningún problema en dejar a las dos estudiantes a solas por un tiempo.

Octavia terminó su melodía antes de comenzar a tocar otra pieza musical sin percatarse de la ausencia de la enfermera. La melodía que interpretaba la poni chelista tenía un ritmo suave, y un tiempo alargado entre notas lo que le daba a la melodía una tonalidad muy similar a la de un vals

_-La siguiente melodía de esta letra está basada en la canción "I Need To Know" de la obra "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde"-_

_-...-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-Qué clase de misterio puedes poseer-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-Qué clase de criatura oscura hay dentro de tu ser-_

_-...-_

_-Me siento abrumada por no comprender-_

_-Pues no eres una yegua que pueda entender-_

_-Porque te comportaste tan raro en ese tren-_

_-Luz y oscuridad, presentes están en tu ser-_

_-...-_

La chelista continuó con la interpretación imprimiendo un ritmó más salvaje en el movimiento de sus cascos. En su mente permanecía fresco el recuerdo de aquellos ojos carmesí capaces de desnudar su alma con la mirada. Sabia que recordaba aquella mirada, aunque, por alguna razón los ojos de la DJ reflejaron un sentimiento de melancolía en el instante en el que la DJ mencionó el nombre de Cent Melody. Si bien la chelista nunca escuchó a la DJ mencionar el apellido Melody, estaba segura de que la unicornio no la miraba realmente a ella en ese momento.

_-...-_

_-Debo encontrar un modo de entender tu mentalidad-_

_-De comprender las posibles razones que te hacen actuar-_

_-Algo es seguro, viste en mi a alguien más-_

_-Tratas desesperada de a otro encontrar-_

_-Se que la respuesta frente a mí se encuentra-_

_-Difusa esta, mi mente no puede recordar-_

_-...-_

Cantó la chelista mientras expulsaba sus emociones a través de su música.

_-...-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-Que es lo que hay dentro de tu ser-_

_-Que es lo que me impide entender-_

_-Te comportas distante, pero, aun así-_

_-Tú estás aquí-_

_-Juntó de mí-_

_-...-_

Nuevamente la melodía tomó un ritmo ligeramente más suave y lento mientras la chelista observada embelesada a la unicornio que permanecía inconsciente en la cama.

_-...-_

_-Quiero saber, porque abandonaste la fama y el poder-_

_-Y comprender, porque no dejas de seguirme doquiera que esté-_

_-¿Qué esta sensación tan profunda en mi mente?-_

_-¿Por qué no comprendo lo que yo siento al verte?-_

_-La incertidumbre no deja de enloquecerme-_

_-Es como si te conociera de mucho antes-_

_-...-_

Nuevamente la chelista comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la melodía, cantando desde el fondo de su corazón en todo momento.

_-...-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-Que es lo que me hace querer-_

_-Saber lo que ocultas de mí-_

_-Entender por qué no dejo de pensar en ti-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-Quien eres tú-_

_-...-_

La chelista bajó la mirada antes de mirar al techo como si pudiese observar el cielo que se hallaba oculto por los muros de piedra y concreto.

_-...-_

_-Celestia, guíame-_

_-Dime, qué debo hacer-_

_-Dame sabiduría-_

_-Sin importar hasta donde yo tenga que ir-_

_-...-_

_-Yo quiero ver-_

_-La verdad que otros ponis no ven-_

_-Ser lo que otros no podrán ser-_

_-Y saber lo que Vinyl oculta de mí, con tal fervor-_

_-Quiero saber-_

_-...-_

Finalizó la chelista antes de tomar asiento nuevamente al lado de la cama de la yegua.

-¡Tavi!- Gritó la yegua enderezándose repentinamente. Acto que tomó por sorpresa a la Chelista haciéndola caer de espaldas de su asiento.

* * *

-¡Tavi!- Gritó la yegua enderezándose repentinamente. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos. Su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. La unicornio pudo sentir su pelaje completamente húmedo, frio y pegajoso a causa del sudor.

La yegua se tomó un momento para serenar sus instintos y controlar su respiración. Después de retomar el control de sus emociones, la DJ se percató de que se encontraba en el interior de la enfermería del Campus. Lo anterior lo pudo deducir gracias a las cortinas blancas que se encontraban alrededor de su cama, la cual era cubierta por sábanas blancas que cubrían la parte inferior de su vientre al igual que sus patas traseras.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó la chelista poniéndose en pie mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con uno de sus cascos. -Por Celestia, eso sí me dolió- comentó adolorida la chelista antes de notar la expresión perpleja de la DJ que se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital.

"_!Por Celestia! ¿Qué en Equestria está haciendo Tavi aquí? ¿Por qué sigue a mí lado? ¡Por todos los ponis, casi la uso de almuerzo! ¿Qué clase de loca razón podría tener para continuar a mi lado después de lo que le hice?_". Vinyl se llevó uno de sus cascos frontales a la cabeza, la cual se encontraba parcialmente vendada.

"_No lo entiendo, Tavi debería estar aterrada después de lo que ocurrió en la sala de música. Debería odiarme por lo que le hice. Pensé que ella simplemente saldría corriendo después de que…?_" De inmediato sintió un dolor pulsante en uno de los costados de su cráneo e inmediatamente recordó el golpe que había recibido de la chelista. Ciertamente no podía culparla por haberla golpeado de esa manera, después de todo, no tenía duda alguna de que en ese momento había perdido por completo su autocontrol por lo cual estuvo a punto de hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de la chelista.

-¿Vinyl?- la dulce voz de la chelista causó que las orejas de la DJ cayeran sobre su cráneo. -Me alegra mucho ver que estas bien Vinyl.- añadió la chelista procediendo a sacudirse el polvo de su pelaje.

-Tavi… yo- trató de decir la DJ temerosa de mirar a la chelista a los ojos.

-Lamento mucho haberte golpeado con mi Cello- dijo la Chelista frotando una de sus patas frontales contra la otra, claramente apenada por su comportamiento.

"_No lo entiendo porque se está disculpando __por lo que pasó. Ni siquiera fue su culpa. Yo soy quien debería… Pedirle perdón_" la DJ comenzó a monologar internamente. La chelista debió notar que el humor de la unicornio había decaído considerablemente porque inmediatamente añadió.

-Puede que suene extraño… en especial después de lo que pasó en el salón de música, pero… Yo… No estoy molesta contigo.- La Dj miró a la chelista con incredulidad.

-Lo lamento- dijo la Unicornio con su desafinada voz.

-Está bien, al final no ocurrió nada grave. Aunque… quiero hacerte un par de preguntas acerca de lo que ocurrió, ¿sabes?- añadió la chelista mientras se daba la media vuelta para tomar el Cello que permanecía en el suelo de la enfermería.

"_¿Acaso estaba tocando el Cello mientras yo me encontraba inconsciente?_" se cuestionó la unicornio albina.

-Espero que no te importe que te lo pregunte, pero…- la chelista interrumpió su pregunta en el momento en el que notó la mirada de Vinyl completamente centrada en el instrumento que la Chelista tenia entre sus cascos en ese momento.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento si el sonido de mi Cello interrumpió tu sueño, la verdad es que pensé que podría ayudarte a relajarte un poco ya que parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y…- Vinyl negó repetidamente con la cabeza antes de responder con su acostumbrada voz.

-¿Podrías tocar una pieza?- Preguntó antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

La chelista no pudo rechazar la petición de la DJ, en especial porque de algún modo la DJ lucía adorable acurrucada debajo de las sábanas mientras la observaba con un par de ojos violetas.

_SIGHT_

La chelista exhaló antes de reacomodarse sobre la silla que se hallaba a un lado de la cama de la enfermería. -Me alegra que te agradara mi interpretación- comentó la chelista mientras miraba a la DJ que se había cubierto su nariz usando las sábanas.

-De acuerdo tocaré un poco de música para ti, pero a cambio, espero que puedas volver a tocar el piano para mí.- Le sonrió la chelista -La verdad es que eres muy buena con ese instrumento- comentó Octavia. Vinyl asintió moviendo su cabeza cuyá nariz permanecía cubierta por las sábanas.

-Es un trato entonces- comentó Octavia sonriéndole a la DJ.

Tan pronto como la chelista reinicio su interpretación Vinyl cerró los ojos permitiendo que la melodía la envolviera una vez más.

"_Lo has hecho bien mi querida Vinyl_" la unicornio albina pudo recordar las palabras de su antiguo amo, las mismas palabras que había escuchado en aquella pesadilla, la misma voz del corcel que le había obligado a hacer cosas terribles en el pasado. A Pesar de eso, la unicornio albina se recordó a sí misma que su amo Red Wine había muerto siglos atrás, por lo que aquellas pesadillas solo debían ser residuos de los recuerdos que se resistían a abandonar su mente.

Afortunadamente la melodía que Tavi producía con el viejo instrumento rápidamente comenzó a traer a su mente los recuerdos de los momentos que la DJ pasó al lado del fundador de la familia Melody.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_Este capítulo resultó ligeramente más corto que otros, pero creo que aun así cumple con el estándar de esta historia._

_Me alegra que la historia continúe siendo de su agrado y espero verlos pronto con el próximo capítulo de "Modes Harmony and Tempo"._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	14. Nuevos descubrimientos

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Yo soy Halsenbert y espero que esta pequeña entrega sea de su agrado._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 13 – Nuevos descubrimientos**

Tan pronto como ambas abandonaron la enfermería, Octavia pensó en dar un paseo fuera del campus, la chelista pensó en posponer su visita a Manehattan y se decidió a esperar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano para hablar con sus padres.

Por el momento lo que ocupaba el primer lugar en su lista de prioridades, era tomarse un tiempo a solas disfrutando de una buena taza de café para ordenar sus pensamientos… Sobre todo, para intentar comprender lo que había sucedido en la sala de música esa mañana.

Su vida cambio muy rápido muy pronto, pasó de ver a Vinyl como una DJ prodigio y talentosa sin ninguna razón aparente para asistir a una academia de música. A sorprenderse por la habilidad de la DJ para tocar el piano y su facilidad para aprender y reproducir melodías. Y justo cuando creyó que podría comenzar a descifrar el misterio que rodeaba a la unicornio albina, la DJ la sorprendió transformándose en una atemorizante criatura, la misma criatura que había presenciado oculta entre las sombras de la noche aquel día en el vagón del tren en su viaje rumbo a Ponyville.

Aun cuando aquello había confirmado sus sospechas acerca de Vinyl, al igual que el súbito cambio de color en sus ojos… La chelista no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más atraída hacia la unicornio. Extrañamente sintió como si hubiera algo más, algo más que la empujaba a desear aproximarse a la yegua albina. Una parte de Octavia se sentía atraída por el aura de misterio que rodeaba a la unicornio, otra parte de ella era guiada por la curiosidad que la DJ había despertado en la Chelista… Pero existía algo más… Después de todo Octavia había sentido algo especial durante ese dueto con la DJ. Quizá estaba enloqueciendo… Tal vez era solo su imaginación… Probablemente se trataba de un delirio temporal. Pero sin importar lo que fuera, estaba segura de que en ese momento sintió como si su interpretación estuviese completa.

Siempre había sentido como si sus melodías estuviesen vacías. Sin importar cuanto practicaba o lo mucho que los profesores la elogiaban. Siempre había notado que existía, algo de lo que carecían sus interpretaciones. Algo que extrañamente no le hizo falta esa mañana durante su dueto con Vinyl.

Estaba segura de que cualquier poni con un poco de cordura se apartaría lo más posible de una yegua como Vinyl… Después de todo, la mirada que tenia Vinyl en el instante en el que la atacó en el cuarto de música, era la mirada de un depredador hambriento. Y si bien, justo ahora la unicornio no lucía muy diferente a cualquier otro unicornio. Octavia no podía negar que la Yegua albina no era normal en absoluto… de hecho era lo más alejado a cualquier cosa que pudiera considerar normal en su vida.

"_Estoy segura de que en ese instante ella no me miraba a mi_" pensó Octavia al recordar la mirada ausente y triste de la unicornio.

Ciertamente Octavia era consciente del enorme parecido que ella y el fundador de la familia Melody tenían en común, pero se trataba de algo que no muchos ponis conocían. Especialmente porque solo existía un retrato del viejo corcel a plena vista en el interior de la mansión. El resto de los cuadros y pinturas, Octavia las había descubierto ocultos o almacenados en otras habitaciones de la mansión de los Melody. Adicionalmente y dado que Octavia jamás había invitado amigos a su casa con anterioridad, era poco probable que alguien fuera del núcleo familiar o del círculo de amistades más cercanas a la familia conociera la enorme similitud que ambos tenían, por lo que la DJ no tenía forma de conocer a su antepasado a través de alguna fotografía o retrato.

-Tavi?- La desafinada y rasposa voz de la unicornio albina la regresó a la realidad.

-Oh Lo lamento mucho, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento- respondió la chelista mientras ambas continuaban caminando de vuelta a los dormitorios.

La unicornio bajo ligeramente sus orejas. -No es nada de eso…- rápidamente añadió la chelista tras comprender que la DJ se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido en el salón de música.

-Tan solo estaba pensando en visitar a mis padres en Manehattan, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con ellos- comentó la chelista. No era totalmente una mentira, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a decir algo que pudiera lastimar a la DJ o darle una idea equivocada… De hecho, ella misma no sabía cómo debía enfrentar su situación actual y estaba segura de que eso comenzaría a estresarla en un par de horas si no lograba distraerse un poco.

La DJ nuevamente levantó sus orejas al escuchar a la Chelista hablar de su familia. "_¿Qué clase de preguntas podría tener Tavi? Estoy segura de que actualmente ya no existe ningún poni con vida en la familia Melody que sepa algo de mí, el ultimo descendiente que supo algo dé mi murió hace 500 años_" meditó la unicornio albina.

-¿Qué hay de ti Vinyl?- preguntó Octavia con tono amable. -¿Tienes pensado visitar a tu familia? Quiero decir, estarás suspendida por una semana entera y bueno yo…- dijo la chelista con cierta duda en su voz.

La DJ continuaba mirándola con atención por detrás de sus lentes de sol. "_No puedo entenderla, ¿cómo es posible que después de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle esta mañana, ella se comporte tan amable conmigo?_" se cuestionó la unicornio albina.

-Me siento algo culpable por lo que sucedió con Thabita y quería saber si puedo visitarte para enmendar un poco lo que te causé…- comentó Octavia.

"_Y de paso tratar de comprenderte_" pensó la chelista.

-Quizá podría prepararte algo, ¿un postre tal vez?… ¿Te gustan las tartas de manzana?- continuó Octavia desviando la mirada apenada, mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una de sus patas frontales. -¿Vinyl?- Octavia se giró tras notar que la unicornio se había detenido repentinamente.

"_¿Acaso está ofreciéndose a prepararme algo de comer?_" aquella pregunta provocó que la unicornio se petrificara en su posición por un instante.

"_Malditos cristales púrpuras_" maldijo la chelista. Octavia no tenía forma de saber lo que la unicornio pensaba. No podía saber si Vinyl estaba alagada, molesta o si desaprobaba la idea por completo… no mientras esos lentes permanecieran cubriendo la mitad del rostro de la DJ.

-Lo lamento, No fue mi intención ofenderte ni mucho menos… yo solo…- trató de disculparse la chelista.

Vinyl rápidamente comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño mientras meneaba frenéticamente sus cascos de un lado a otro. Octavia arqueó la ceja. La DJ bajo las orejas al igual que su mirada antes de responder con su característica y desafinada voz.

-Estaré… Encantada.- La chelista sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto, solo… no esperes mucho, la verdad es que no soy buena haciendo ningún tipo de platillo- dijo la chelista con sinceridad. La DJ negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que su crin salvaje se sacudiera violentamente.

-Está… Bien- respondió la DJ. Octavia sonrió nuevamente.

-Entonces, es un trato- añadió la Chelista. -Así que… ¿En donde vives?-

La unicornio hizo un gesto con el casco indicándole a la chelista que la siguiera. Octavia decidió entonces seguir a Vinyl. Aún cuando la DJ no lo había dicho, era claro que algo ocupaba su mente, algo que al igual que a la chelista, parecía estar causando que la unicornio se comportara un tanto ausente.

* * *

A diferencia del resto de los ponis vampiros de su clan, Vinyl era extrañamente inmune a algunas de las debilidades que afectaban a otros vampiros de su especie.

Su maestro notó aquellas peculiaridades, después de que Vinyl completara su transformación como Vampiresa. Aparentemente el ritual de obediencia absoluta no parecía tener efecto en la unicornio albina. Por lo que su maestro fue incapaz de obligarla a hacer su voluntad de la misma forma en la que podía obligar al resto de su harem. Aunque desafortunadamente para Vinyl su antiguo maestro siempre encontraba un modo de persuadir a la unicornio albina. Razón por la cual Vinyl se alegraba tanto de que su maestro muriese siglos atrás.

La luz del Sol era otro aspecto al que Vinyl había desarrollado cierta resistencia. Si bien la exposición a la luz solar no mataba a un vampiro al instante como muchas películas sugerían, permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la luz del Sol debilitaba considerablemente la fuerza de un vampiro común y una exposición continua podía causar quemaduras en sus cuerpos. Por otro lado, Vinyl no solo podía permanecer bajo la luz solar por mucho más tiempo de lo que lo podía hacer un vampiro ordinario, sino que, además, la unicornio mantenía la mayor parte de su poder intacto durante el día.

Similarmente, un vampiro común era incapaz de consumir comida de poni. Además de que el sabor era similar a comer ceniza, el cuerpo de un vampiro ordinario era incapaz de obtener nutrientes de la comida común, por lo que en caso de ingerirla, el vampiro normalmente se veía obligado a expulsarla para no sufrir de dolores estomacales y nauseas. Vinyl por otro lado era capaz de ingerir comida de poni en pequeñas cantidades sin presentar síntomas o molestias estomacales, sin embargo, ingerir otra cosa que no fuera sangre realmente no disminuía el hambre. Por tal motivo Vinyl estaba obligada a beber sangre para mantener su magia y sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

Aunque ciertamente Vinyl había descubierto que entre mayor poder poseía el poni del que se alimentaba, mayor era el poder que la DJ podía almacenar. Dicho poder también había crecido a medida que pasaban los años, permitiéndole controlar hechizos más complejos para el manejo de sus habilidades y control durante sus conciertos, algo de lo que estaba bastante agradecida.

Debido a estas características Vinyl no pensó que fuera una mala idea aceptar la propuesta de la chelista. Y siendo completamente sincera, sentía cierta emoción por probar algo preparado por Tavi.

Vinyl, sin embargo, consideró la última pregunta de la Chelista, si bien la yegua había mudado muchas de sus pertenencias al dormitorio de la academia, lo cierto era que su casa actual se encontraba en el modesto pueblo de Ponyville.

De hecho, la DJ únicamente había dejado las cosas completamente desordenadas en su casa, puesto que únicamente se aseguró de desempacar lo esencial para poder trasladarse a los dormitorios de la academia.

Si bien la suspensión causaría que fuera incapaz de permanecer en el dormitorio por un tiempo, le daría un tiempo importante a la unicornio albina para pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Pero si Octavia tenia planeado visitarla entonces tendría que hacer algunos ajustes a su vivienda antes de que la Chelista se decidiera a aparecer. Por supuesto que aún no tenía una fecha planeada, pero aún así tendría que acomodar un poco su casa, después de todo no estaba segura de que fuera cortes permitir que la chelista se sentara a comer una tarta de manzana sobre una caja de cartón o en medio de una pila de Cajas que podrían amenazar con caer sobre ella en cualquier instante enterrándola viva.

Aunque quizá lo que realmente comenzaba a preocuparle eran las palabras de su amigo Hoity. Era muy consciente de lo que el diseñador le había advertido con anterioridad, consciente de lo que ocurriría si se continuaba acercando a Tavi y sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía mucha razón con respecto al riesgo. Es decir, esa mañana Vinyl estuvo a punto de almorzarse, literalmente, a la joven chelista. Si bien Octavia no había mencionado nada con respecto a ese tema y claramente intentaba mantener el tema a raya, Vinyl no podía estar segura de que aquello no volvería a ocurrir.

Esa mañana sus sentidos se sobrecargaron al escuchar la armonía que su música y la de Octavia compartían. La emoción en su corazón provocó que sus instintos se dispararán y eventualmente causaron que el depredador en su interior se descontrolara, sin embargo… justo ahora la DJ se encontraba en completo control de sus acciones. El frenesí en su sangre se había detenido por completo, su corazón permanecía inmóvil y su sangre no hervía de la forma que lo había hecho esa mañana.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué perdí el control en ese momento?_" se cuestionó la DJ. Había pasado ya varios meses cerca de la chelista, pero era la primera vez que se descontrolaba a ese punto, si bien en ocasiones anteriores había sentido aquellos instintos apoderarse de ella, en ninguna de esas ocasiones la DJ fue incapaz de controlar sus instintos, permitiéndole por lo menos salir de la habitación. Pero esa mañana hubo algo que accionó el gatillo impidiéndole controlarse antes de saltar al cuello de Tavi.

Afortunadamente logró contenerse justo antes de morderla, pero… la próxima vez quizá no podría hacerlo. Aun así, se negaba a alejarse de la chelista. No podía hacerlo… No… en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Esa mañana Tavi logró despertar algo en ella, algo que fue capaz no solo de activar sus más bajos instintos como cazadora, sino que estaba completamente segura de que la chelista también había despertado en ella algo que había logrado detener a su depredador interno antes de ser capaz de lastimarla. Algo que le hizo recordar la ultima noche que vio a su querido amigo con vida. Algo que la hizo sentirse con vida una vez más después de tantos siglos.

La DJ hizo un ademan a la Chelista tan pronto como ambas llegaron a los dormitorios para indicarle que la siguiera. Lentamente la DJ guio a Tavi por las escaleras pasando el piso en el que se encontraba el dormitorio de la chelista.

Octavia pareció extrañada por esto, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto y se dispuso a seguir a la unicornio albina. Si bien a esa hora el campus estaba casi abandonado, los dormitorios de la academia aun contaban con bastantes residentes. Varias de las yeguas observaron extrañadas al par de ponis que caminaban lado a lado, Vinyl no les dio mucha importancia, sus años de experiencia le habían ayudado a ignorar las miradas acusadoras de los demás, aún así no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo en Tavi.

"_Ella no es Cent_" las palabras de Hoity cruzaron por su mente.

"_Lo sé_" pensó la DJ.

"_Quizá ella sea la clave para que finalmente aceptes la muerte de Cent y la superes_" la voz de Hoity invadió sus pensamientos una vez más.

Hoity tenía razón, quizá Tavi realmente era la clave de todo. Vinyl había viajado por todo Equestria y más allá en busca de inspiración, en busca de una razón para su existencia, en busca de la llama que se había extinguido la noche que perdió a su querido amigo. Pero a pesar de todo, no había logrado encontrar algo que pudiera devolverle la chispa que pudiese reavivar la llama de su interior. Con cada día su vida había perdido cada vez más sentido y hasta hace unos meses la inspiración continuaba drenándose de su mente con cada noche que pasaba.

Sin embargo, desde esa noche en el vagón del tren su chispa comenzó a reaccionar, logró ponerse una nueva meta en la vida que no tenia nada que ver con el sexo, las drogas o las fiestas desenfrenadas, pero lo más importante era que cada vez que escuchaba las melodías que Tavi interpretaba, su mente comenzaba a imaginar e inventar nuevas formas de música, nuevas melodías, nuevas creaciones.

Todas las noches la unicornio albina trabajaba en nuevas canciones, combinando sonidos de instrumentos y creando nueva música, se sentía tan llena de inspiración que incluso había sido capaz de improvisar una presentación durante su examen práctico. Era como si las ideas corrieran libremente por su cabeza.

Cada melodía estaba inspirada en la amabilidad y fiereza de la chelista. Cada remix, construido con la misma complejidad que la invadía en lo profundo de su corazón. Cada nueva canción representaba la contradicción en su interior, la excitación en su ser y la felicidad que finalmente había redescubierto.

Lo que había ocurrido en la sala de música era la mejor prueba de ello… bueno, por lo menos en lo relacionado a su pequeño dueto improvisado. La forma en la que la chelista tocó aquella melodía a su lado, la forma en la que los sentimientos de Tavi se imprimían en cada nota que emitía el Cello de Cent… la impulsó a romper sus propias barreras y liberar su propia alma, permitiéndole darle vida a su propia interpretación creando una conexión entre ellas.

Vinyl sabía que por ese breve instante Tavi y ella se habían unido por completo, sus almas resonaron como una, en ese breve instante, sintió que su melodía estaba completa, y estaba segura de que la Chelista lo había sentido también, después de todo, Vinyl pudo ver esa misma satisfacción reflejada en los ojos amatistas de Octavia.

Quizá Hoity tenía razón, probablemente terminaría lastimando a Tavi si continuaba acercándose a ella, pero… Lo que había presenciado esa mañana se había convertido en algo que no podía ignorar. Deseaba tocar sus melodías junto a la chelista, deseaba escuchar los sonidos que Tavi producía cada vez que tocaba el Cello.

Al fin había encontrado algo que la apasionaba, algo que la inspiraba, algo que la hacia sentir viva y deseaba aferrarse a ese pedazo de felicidad que la vida le había puesto enfrente esa noche en el vagón del tren.

"_Necesito evitar perder el control_" reflexionó la unicornio albina. "_Tengo que encontrar el modo de controlarme_" se dijo a si misma completamente decidida.

Quizá esa misma tardé viajaría a Ponyville. Durante su último encuentro con el poni diseñador, Hoity le habló de un proyecto que estaba planeando realizar en Ponyville en conjunto con un nuevo talento que había surgido en aquel pueblo esa misma semana.

Probablemente podría aprovechar la visita de Hoity y hablar con su amigo. Sabía que él diseñador no lo aprobaría en un principio, pero estaba segura de que aun así el corcel le ayudaría. Y como pago, ella incluso podría ofrecerse a ayudar con el desfile que esa nueva yegua de Ponyville llevaría a cabo. Después de todo, Vinyl también apreciaba a Hoity y a Photo tanto como ellos la apreciaban a ella.

* * *

Octavia no sabía realmente que pensar de la situación. Al principio simplemente siguió a la DJ por los corredores de los dormitorios sin darle importancia, pero en el instante en el que la DJ ingresó en uno de los cuartos. Su cerebro comenzó a hacer preguntas a su subconsciente. La principal de ellas fue "_¿Por qué la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras?_".

Las cortinas del dormitorio habían sido sustituidas por cortinas mucho más gruesas las cuales bloqueaban perfectamente la entrada de luz del exterior, lo que provocaba que muchos de los objetos de la habitación no pudiesen apreciarse con la claridad suficiente. Por lo que Octavia tuvo que hacer especulaciones acerca de qué tipo de objetos almacenaba Vinyl en el interior de la habitación.

La chelista se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que la DJ navegaba en la habitación como si la conociera a la perfección o como si pudiera ver con claridad los objetos a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba completamente en penumbras. Octavia por otro lado se vio obligada a mover sus cascos frontales con cautela cada vez que daba un paso para asegurarse de no tropezar con nada.

Vinyl debió notar esto, porque unos instantes después, la unicornio encendió su cuerno con un aura violeta para posicionar una lampara en la mesa de noche antes de conectarla alumbrando la habitación con una cálida luz naranja.

Una vez iluminada, la Chelista pudo notar la enorme cantidad de cosas que se encontraban almacenadas en el dormitorio de la unicornio. Pero de igual forma aquella luz generó una nueva pregunta en la mente de la Chelista.

No era difícil imaginar que la DJ se encontraba alojada en los dormitorios del campus, pero a juzgar por la fecha de su ingreso, era curioso que la DJ no contara con un compañero de cuarto. Lo sabía porque todos los cuartos eran asignados antes del inicio del periodo escolar, por lo que era imposible que existiera un cuarto completamente disponible que pudiese haber sido asignado a Vinyl, ya que ella había entrado a mitad del ciclo escolar. Y dado que la mayor parte del dormitorio estaba cubierto de cajas y repisas con cientos… No… Miles de Discos de acetato, los cuales amenazaban con precipitarse al suelo en cualquier momento. era bastante ovio que la DJ contaba con un dormitorio para ella sola.

Una de las camas del cuarto se encontraba completamente desarreglada, por lo que la chelista imagino que aquella cama era la que usaba la DJ para dormir, por otro lado, la segunda cama de la habitación había sido levantada con todo y colchón para hacer espacio, en el cual ahora se encontraban algunos muebles con discos de acetato y varios aparatos que Octavia solo podía imaginar que la DJ usaba como parte de sus presentaciones.

Había algo más que la chelista notó en aquella habitación… o más específicamente algo que hacia falta. En la habitación no había ni una sola taza, plato, cubierto o utensilio de cocina.

Todo lo que podía ver era un refrigerador situado en la cocina, cajas y cajones con ropa, objetos de limpieza personal, muchos libros, cuadernos, trozos de pergamino y partituras en blanco, además de los montones de discos de música que abarcaban el resto del dormitorio.

-Es impresionante, tienes muchas cosas- mencionó con asombro la chelista. -¿Puedo?- dijo la poni de pelaje gris señalando uno de los estantes que se encontraba repleto de libros. Vinyl la miro por un momento antes de asentir una vez mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre el resto de libros.

-¡Por Celestia!, tienes primeras ediciones de muchos de estos libros- dijo la chelista mientras ojeaba algunos de los ejemplares que se encontraban entre la colección de la DJ. Octavia no podía evitar notar que aquel cuarto parecía un pequeño museo. Muchos de esos libros, notas cuadernos y pergaminos eran bastante antiguos.

Octavia solía pasearse por la enorme biblioteca de su mansión, la cual contaba con una extensa variedad de ejemplares históricos y ediciones antiguas de múltiples obras literarias que la familia había reunido con los años, pero incluso en su hogar no existían algunas de las ediciones que Vinyl tenía entre sus colecciones. Especialmente los cuadernos de notas y pergaminos que contenían diseños y bosquejos de instrumentos.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó la chelista mirando los viejos papeles y notas -¿Como obtuviste todos estos bocetos?, nunca antes había visto notas tan detalladas como estas- añadió la chelista impresionada.

-Investigaciones- respondió la DJ, No podía decirle que muchos de esos dibujos los había copiado de diseños originales en sus viajes por el reino durante su larga vida, tampoco podía decirle que muchos de esos diseños y notas las había hecho originalmente para almacenarlas en el interior del Mausoleo de Cent, el cual visitaba cada cierto tiempo para poder agregar algún nuevo aporte al recuerdo de su difunto amigo.

Había recolectado tantas cosas a través de los años que, tras la muerte de Cent, la DJ optó por agregar piezas históricas que sabía que podían ser del agrado del corcel, consideraba que enriquecer el mausoleo con distintas piezas históricas relacionadas con la música era la mejor manera de preservar el recuerdo de su amigo. Además, era una buena forma de mantenerse ocupada.

Pero ahora que podía ver la reacción de Octavia al descubrir aquella pequeña prueba de historia, Vinyl no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de haberse decidido a reunir aquellas piezas históricas. Estaba segura de que si Cent estuviera con vida su reacción habría sido muy similar a la de Tavi.

La unicornio levitó un viejo morral frente a Octavia. La chelista miró a Vinyl antes de comprender el gesto de la DJ.

-¿De verdad me permitirías tomar uno?- comentó Octavia mirando a Vinyl con un par de enormes e ilusionados ojos amatistas. La DJ le sonrió de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Pero, hay tantas opciones que no se cual debería escoger- mencionó la Chelista rebosante de algarabía.

La unicornio no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita al notar la forma en la que la Chelista se comportaba, era como una pequeña potra tratando de abrir un regalo del día de la fogata.

Incapaz de contenerse, la DJ decidió levitar un par de libros y cuadernos con notas, mismos que había colocado en uno de sus estantes. Vinyl realmente no recordaba de que se trataban muchos de esos libros y ejemplares, pero sabia que eran interesantes o importantes ya que estaban en uno de sus estantes principales, por lo que estaba segura de que la chelista también podría llegar a apreciarlos.

-¿Me los recomiendas?- pregunto la chelista tomando los ejemplares que la unicornio le había entregado. La DJ simplemente asintió, tras lo cual la Chelista procedió a colocar en el morral el libro de historia de música de Trottingham, un cuaderno de notas que contenía diversos contenidos y piezas musicales que Vinyl había recopilado al igual que un pequeño cuaderno, muy similar a un diario, probablemente más anotaciones que Vinyl había hecho de otros contenidos.

Junto con aquellos ejemplares y notas, la Unicornio le entregó a la chelista un pequeño mapa con la dirección de su hogar en Ponyville.

-Ya veo así que vives en Ponyville- mencionó la Chelista. La DJ simplemente asintió una vez más antes de levitar uno de los discos de acetato hasta los cascos de Tavi.

-Te agradezco el gesto, pero no tengo donde reproducir este tipo de…- intentó protestar la chelista antes de que la unicornio levitara un fonógrafo compacto.

-Te ayudará a mejorar- respondió la DJ hablando con aquella voz rasposa y desafinada.

Octavia miró a Vinyl extrañada por el repentino comentario. –¿A que te refieres con mejorar?- pregunto la Chelista, ciertamente no quería ser grosera con Vinyl pero estaba segura que el tipo de música que Vinyl almacenaba en esos discos no era precisamente el tipo de música que ella podría disfrutar, probablemente Lyra, pero no Octavia.

Si bien la música que Octavia escuchó a Vinyl reproducir en el KittyKat había sonado bastante bien, no estaba segura de ser capaz de escuchar mucho tiempo ese tipo de generó sin comenzar a detestarlo, después de todo jamás se había considerado una amante de la música electrónica y a juzgar por la combinación de colores en la portada del disco, no podía estar segura de que aquello sería de su agrado. -Me alegra que quieras introducirme en tus géneros de música favoritos, pero…- Vinyl negó con la cabeza. -Así que, ¿esto no es electrónica?- añadió la Chelista un tanto confundida.

Vinyl hizo algunos movimientos imitando a Octavia tocando el Cello antes de añadir -Incompleto- Aquello dejó sin palabras a la chelista, ¿acaso la DJ se había dado cuenta de que a sus melodías les hacía falta algo?

De ser el caso Vinyl era la primera en darse cuenta de eso o por lo menos la primera que se lo decía abiertamente. Pero además parecía tener la intención de ayudarle, algo que la chelista no podía pasar por alto.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Octavia con amabilidad. Vinyl simplemente se encojió de hombros como si no le diera mucha importancia.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Octavia se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá de su habitación mientras leía con interés uno de los ejemplares que Vinyl le había entregado.

En el pequeño mueble situado entre las dos camas de la habitación se encontraba el fonógrafo que Vinyl le había prestado el día anterior. El cual se encontraba tocando el disco de vinilo que la DJ le había entregado para que pudiera comenzar a mejorar sus interpretaciones.

La violonchelista debía darle creidito a la DJ, el disco no solo tenía un excelente audio, sino que, además, la lista de reproducción poseí una exquisita selección de música clásica que la Chelista encontró difícil de ignorar. Por lo menos ahora podía comprender porque Vinyl conocía tan bien la canción que interpretó el día anterior.

Después de todo, la DJ parecía contar con una vasta colección de música entre sus incontables torres de discos.

Sentía cierto remordimiento por haberse apropiado de la generosidad de la DJ tomando tantas cosas de Vinyl, aunque no podía evitar pensar que quizá esto significaba que la DJ estaría dispuesta a entablar una amistad con la Chelista, lo que a su vez le permitiría a Octavia aprender más acerca de Vinyl. Por lo que decidió acompañar a la unicornio albina hasta la estación del tren.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era aprender a hacer una buena tarta de manzana o al menos una que fuera degustable. El problema era que necesitaría ayuda para eso. En alguna ocasión intento preparar un pastel para su padre como sorpresa para su cumpleaños, pero a pesar de haber seguido al pie de la letra el libro de cocina, el pastel terminó por quemarse y el interior era tan duro que podría usarse como arma.

_SIGHT_

-A quien podría pedirle ayuda. No quisiera que mi tarta de disculpa para Vinyl termine mandándola al hospital por indigestión.- mencionó la chelista entre suspiros.

-¡Octavia!- gritó otra yegua abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de golpe antes de atravesar el pequeño corredor en un parpadeo.

Nuevamente la chelista no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que el misil de color verde menta la derribara por un costado sobre el sofá provocando que el libro se propulsara por el aire hasta caer sobre la alfombra situada en el centro de la habitación.

La chelista podría haber intentado explicarle a su amiga lo incomoda que era su posición actual, podría incluso haber intentado reprocharle a Lyra la falta de modales al entrar de esa forma en una habitación, sin importar que aquella habitación también le perteneciera a Lyra. Después de todo la unicornio color menta sabia a la perfección, lo mucho que la chelista detestaba que la unicornio cerrara o abriera con brutalidad la puerta del dormitorio en especial cuando Octavia se encontraba inmersa en sus lecturas.

Pero cualquier cosa que pudiera haber preparado para sermonearla quedo atascado en su garganta en el momento en el que el abrazo constrictor de la unicornio de color menta extrajo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Octavia, ¡La encontré!, ¡La encontré!, ¡La encontreeee!- dijo la unicornio levantando a la chelista sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Lyra- dijo con dificultad la chelista -Me ahogo… No respiro…- Por segunda ocasión Octavia sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo mientras la unicornio color menta comenzaba a bailar alrededor de la habitación manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Nuevamente lamento el retraso de este capítulo, pero tuve la loca necesidad de liberar dos capítulos de Moonbeam en este mes y eso retraso la salida de este capítulo._

_Muy bien ya tenemos de vuelta a nuestra amante de los humanos favorita y también hemos aprendido un poco más de las habilidades de Vinyl._

_Me alegra que la historia continúe siendo de su agrado y espero verlos pronto con el próximo capítulo de "Modes Harmony and Tempo"._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


	15. Crush

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo capítulo de "Modes, Harmony and Tempo". Yo soy Halsenbert y espero que esta pequeña entrega sea de su agrado._

_Cuídense mucho y sin más por el momento… COOOOMENZAMOS!_

_**Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores. My little pony y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. La presente historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**_

_Lean y comenten_

* * *

**Leyends of harmony – Modes, Harmony and Tempo.**

**Capítulo 14 – Crush**

Octavia se encontraba recostada en el sofá del dormitorio de la academia que compartía con Lyra. La unicornio de color menta se había pasado gran parte del resto de la tarde hablando de lo mucho que había disfrutado su viaje a Ponyville. Tal parecía que Pinkie, su amiga por correspondencia, había preparado una no-cita con Lyra para que ambas ayudaran a la nueva inquilina del pueblo a establecer una tienda de dulces que se inauguró ese fin de semana.

-Pinkie y yo ayudamos a BonBon a preparar paletas de caramelo, malvaviscos de sabores, chupa ricos, dulces de chocolate, ositos de goma y mucho algodón de azúcar- comentó la unicornio de color menta mientras daba saltitos por la habitación.

Lyra lucía embelesada, quizá extasiada, aunque Octavia atribuía la actitud de Lyra a la posibilidad de una sobre carga de azúcar. Después de todo, no sería difícil imaginar a su amiga probando algunos de los dulces antes de proceder a vender el resto de las golosinas.

-Así que tu No-cita con Pinkie salió bien. Por lo menos ahora sabemos que BonBon no está confabulada con las princesas y simplemente se mudó a Ponyville porque es un pueblo agradable- comentó Octavia con una ceja levantada.

-De hecho, mi No-cita con Pinkie se convirtió en una cita de verdad con BonBon- comentó Lyra antes de dar un salto para sentarse en el pequeño espacio que Octavia había dejado disponible en el sofá. Su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro, sus pupilas tan grandes como un platón y una enorme sonrisa parecía haber sido adherida permanentemente a sus labios.

-¿Perdón…?- dijo la chelista tras ser tomada por sorpresa por el comentario de Lyra. Sabía que su amiga solía enamorarse con facilidad, pero esperaba que el viaje a Ponyville le ayudara a olvidarse de lo sucedido con Thabita sin atraer más consecuencias.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que Lyra terminara por enamorarse nuevamente de otra yegua en Ponyville era algo que le preocupaba a la chelista. Después de todo no sabía nada de la otra yegua y a juzgar por los fracasos anteriores de Lyra, no era descabellado pensar que su amiga parecía estarse ilusionando sin saber siquiera si a BonBon también le atraían las yeguas… Y principalmente si la vendedora de dulces estaba interesada en Lyra.

La unicornio de color menta de pronto comenzó a adquirir un tono rosado bastante prominente en los pómulos de su rostro. Los ojos ambarinos de Lyra tenían una mirada culpable y súbitamente habían decidido tratar de evitar por completo la mirada de la chelista.

-No sé cómo ocurrió…- dijo Lyra, ruborizándose más. -En un momento estábamos las tres tratando de preparar todo para la inauguración del domingo y de pronto solo estábamos BonBon y yo en la cocina de la dulcería preparando los caramelos.- comentó su amiga.

-¿Así que tuviste tiempo de conversar con ella a solas?- comentó la chelista un tanto intrigada. Lyra asintió enérgicamente antes de perderse en sus propios recuerdos.

-Es una poni extremadamente trabajadora y puede imitar muchas voces, es graciosa y muy amable. Tiene la mirada más encantadora que he visto en mi vida y sus risos son tan suaves como el algodón de azúcar… créeme no fue mi intención, pero después de que estuvimos debatiendo acerca de la crin de Pinkie y lo mucho que se asemeja al algodón de azúcar, no pude evitar preguntarle a BonBon si su crin estaba hecha de malvavisco.- al notar la mirada de Octavia, rápidamente añadió. -Te juro que yo solo estaba bromeando, pero después de eso BonBon me dijo que podía tocar su crin para cerciorarme que no fuera así.- Octavia rodó los ojos, por supuesto que Lyra había acariciado la crin de BonBon.

-¿Hablaron acerca de sus gustos?, ¿De su familia?, es bastante ovio que hablaron de cosas relacionadas con su negocio de dulces, pero Lyra.- Octavia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras colocaba sus cascos sobre los hombros de su amiga quien inmediatamente la miró con total atención. -Lyra no quiero sonar pesimista pero… no deberías enamorarte de una yegua que conociste un fin de semana.- añadió Octavia. Sabía que sus palabras podrían lastimar a Lyra pero prefería que su amiga se molestara con ella ahora, a tener que verla con el corazón roto una vez más.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas realmente nuestras conversaciones durante ese fin de semana fueron bastante triviales, no hablamos de algo importante o significativo, pero en retrospectiva… debo admitir que fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con ella. Además, cuando regresamos a Sugar Cube Corner para hacer una pijamada con Pinkie la pasamos muy bien.-

-Espera…- dijo completamente sorprendida la chelista -¡¿Pinkie, BonBon y tú pasaron la noche en una pijamada el mismo día que se conocieron?-

-Sí, lo sé, fue extraño para mí también. Bueno en realidad no creo que sea tan raro, después de todo BonBon ya tiene tiempo viviendo en Ponyville y por lo tanto ya conocía a Pinkie. Y yo conozco a Pinkie por todas las cartas que nos hemos enviado y por el tiempo que pase con ella en la celebración del Solsticio de verano.- comentó Lyra mientras se rascaba la nuca con un casco. -En realidad las únicas que no nos conocíamos éramos BonBon y yo.-

-BonBon me comentó que Pinkie parecía hacer ese tipo de cosas bastante seguido. Es casi como si sintiera la necesidad de darle la bienvenida a cualquier nuevo habitante de Ponyville por obligación.- comentó Lyra con el casco en el mentón. -Además Pinkie dijo que ella y Bonbon ya habían acordado tener esa pijamada y que se sentiría mal si no me invitaba-

-Lo entiendo Lyra, pero…-

-En su defensa, la pijamada fue muy entretenida, jugamos varios juegos de mesa y contamos muchas historias de terror. Después nos fuimos a dormir y bueno yo… apenas pude descansar ¿sabes?. Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento que no pude evitar olvidarme de todo lo demás.-

El rostro de Lyra se sonrojó nuevamente en el momento en el que un pensamiento pareció cruzar por su mente.

-Te quedaste mirando a BonBon mientras dormía, ¿cierto?- dijo la chelista leyendo por completo los pensamientos de su amiga.

-No. Por supuesto que no, yo…- negó Lyra antes de bajar la mirada, su cara tan roja como la de un tomate y su crin cubriéndole sus ojos ambarinos. -Si, la miré mientras dormía.- admitió con cierto tono de culpabilidad mientras se agazapaba en su lugar.

-Sabes que eso es de mala educación, ¿cierto?-

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero no pude evitarlo, su saco de dormir estaba justamente a mi lado. Pero te juro que no hice nada malo-

-Créeme Lyra, no me preocupa que hubieras hecho algo. Sé de antemano que no eres ese tipo de poni y si te sirve de consuelo entiendo tus razones. Es solo que estoy preocupada por ti.- añadió la chelista.

-Lo sé, pero… estoy segura de que BonBon es diferente. Algo hizo click entre nosotras desde que entré a su tienda de dulces y creo que Pinkie sabía que algo así pasaría. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, pero Pinkie parece tener una especie de sexto sentido para estas cosas.- dijo Lyra abrazando a Octavia por el cuello.

Octavia dudaba seriamente que algo así fuera posible, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Aunque no estaba del todo convencida, decidió que lo mejor sería apoyar a su amiga. Probablemente… Y no es que lo admitiera, pero… existía la posibilidad de que BonBon fuera realmente una poni amable, podría no ser una idea tan descabellada. El hecho de que su primer encuentro con BonBon hubiera resultado tan desastroso, no significaba que BonBon fuera una mala yegua.

"_Aun así quizá sea mejor si pudiera conocerla en persona_" pensó la chelista. Quizá aquello se trataba de su propio instinto de amiga sobreprotectora actuando en ese momento. Aunque ella también tenía que admitir que haber sido noqueada en el baño del tren por Bonbon, no era precisamente algo que quería que Lyra experimentara.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Octavia. Pinkie me contó que BonBon era una buena pony y bueno, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, es bastante curioso que BonBon sea tan mala haciendo dulces…- Lyra hizo una pausa. –Sabes una cosa… Para alguien que tiene tres dulces como cutie mark, es extraño que no sea una experta para preparar dulces… Quiero decir, Pinkie le estuvo enseñando a hacer la mayoría antes de esfumarse en el aire. Y nos tomó un día entero para que finalmente lográramos poner la cantidad de azúcar correcta en las mezclas.- reflexionó Lyra sin soltar a la chelista que había aprisionado contra su pecho.

-Fal vef fu falenfo efpefial ef fer ufa foni Esfremafamenfe amable*- dijo Octavia, sus palabras opacadas por el pelaje de su amiga.

_*NOTA: Esto es lo que trató de decir Octavia (Tal vez su talento especial es ser una poni extremadamente amable)_

-Mmmmm- Pensó Lyra antes de mirar a Octavia nuevamente. -Sabes, puede que tengas razón, porque ella es todo un encanto.- respondió Lyra con algarabía mientras tomaba a su amiga por los cachetes.

-¡Oh! Estoy ansiosa de ir a Ponyville el próximo fin de semana, Pinkie me dijo que una de sus amigas va a tener una presentación de moda espectacular. ¡Estoy segura que BonBon también está invitada!- añadió de pronto la unicornio esbozando una enorme sonrisa, antes de abrazar nuevamente a Octavia, restregando su cachete contra el de la chelista, en una peculiar muestra de afecto descontrolado.

-Me alegro- respondió la chelista un tanto avergonzada por la cercanía de Lyra.

-¡Oh por Celestia! Octavia, necesito buscar algo que pueda usar esa noche.- exclamó la unicornio antes de soltar a la chelista y correr a su lado de la habitación para comenzar a hurgar entre sus cajas nuevamente.

_THUD_

Octavia calló sobre el asiento del sofá una vez más antes de dirigir su mirada a su compañera de cuarto. Le daba gusto que el viaje de Lyra a Ponyville le hubiese devuelto el ánimo en su totalidad, sin embargo, aún continuaba preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga.

-¿Oye Octavia? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?, estoy segura de que esa fiesta será muy similar a las muchas otras a las que has asistido con tu familia y bueno… yo…- dijo la unicornio mirándola por encima de sus hombros. -No quisiera echarlo a perder-

-Lyra- Respondió la chelista.

-Por favor- suplicó Lyra mirándola con su acostumbrada cara de potra.

_SIGHT_

La chelista dejo escapar un suspiro antes de responder. -Sabes bien que no me puedo negar cuando me miras de esa forma- comentó Octavia.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago- respondió Lyra guiñándole el ojo.

"_Ojala que todo salga bien esta vez Lyra_" Pensó la chelista. De cierto modo sentí envidia por su amiga, y el enorme coraje y confianza que tenia la unicornio de color menta para arrojarse sin pensar cuando veía la posibilidad de encontrar a su poni especial. Por alguna extraña razón aquel pensamiento la llevó a pensar en Vinyl.

Últimamente, Octavia se había visto bastante atraída por los misterios que rodeaban a la DJ y a pesar de que su lado racional le recordaba constantemente que la unicornio albina era peligrosa, era completamente incapaz de evitar desear saber más de ella. Quizá aprovecharía el viaje a Ponyville que realizaría junto a Lyra para poder visitar a la DJ. Quien había decidido brindarle la dirección de su residencia, la cual, curiosamente se localizaba en Ponyville.

-De acuerdo Lyra, te ayudaré con tu cita.-

* * *

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras- Dijo Hoyti caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. -Te lo advertí, te dije que podría pasar y aun así decidiste ignorarme por completo- añadió el poni diseñador.

-No crreo que sea justo que la culpes porr esto.- Añadió la yegua que se hallaba sentada en uno de los enormes sofás de la habitación, uno con una cantidad exorbitante de adornos y gemas.

-Créeme, Photo. Esto podría ponernos en una mala posición con el resto de los ponis, si se descubre que Vinyl es un poni vampiro estaremos en un grave problema- añadió Hoity. -Además actúa como si no le interesara en absoluto-

La yegua en cuestión se encontraba reclinada en el asiento de Hoity, sus cascos traseros posados sobre la superficie del escritorio. Vinyl se encontraba tocando suavemente una melodía con un violín.

Normalmente Vinyl solía interpretar música con el instrumento para matar el tiempo o para pensar en melodías para sus nuevos discos. Comúnmente cualquiera de las dos cosas ocurría cuando la DJ se sentía particularmente con una gran falta de inspiración para componer sus remixes.

Ahora, sin embargo, la DJ había decidido citar a sus mejores amigos en esa habitación para hablarles de lo que había ocurrido en el campus y en especial contarles acerca de los recientes sucesos en los que ella y cierta Violonchelista se vieron envueltas en los últimos meses. Además de discutir el hecho de que la primogénita de los Melody de algún modo logró capturar más que solo su atención, especialmente después de su dueto improvisado en el salón de música.

-Yo crreo que es bastante obvió lo que ocurre aquí- dijo la fotógrafa, mientras observaba las notas que Vinyl había hecho en las hojas de papel.

_SIGHT_

Hoity Suspiró antes de retomar la calma. -Lo sé y eso es lo que más me sorprende.-

Vinyl detuvo su interpretación al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo, antes de mirarlo por encima de sus anteojos oscuros.

-Y no me mires como si no lo supieras Vinyl- añadió Hoity.

-No crreo que Vinyl sepa lo que ocurre Hoity, el hecho de haberr vivido toda su vida rrecluida en su música ha evitado que se dierra cuenta de esto con anterrioridad- añadió Photo Finish. -Solo mirrala, esta tan confundida como una yegua de secundarria- añadió señalando a Vinyl con ambos cascos.

-De acuerdo- se resignó el diseñador masajeando su frente con uno de sus cascos frontales. -Normalmente nos encargaríamos de silenciar a cualquier pony que se entere de nuestro secreto.- Tras notar el ceño fruncido de la DJ inmediatamente aclaró. -Pero si dices que la descendiente de los Melody no es un peligro para nuestro anonimato, dejaré que sigas con esto, pero deberás decirle toda la verdad. Y eso incluye retirar el hechizo que le pusiste cuando era una potra.-

Vinyl parecía a punto de reprocharle algo por lo que inmediatamente el diseñador levantó un casco con severidad, antes de añadir con total autoridad.

-Cent nunca te menospreció por alimentarte de sangre y te aceptó a pesar de ser una vampiresa. Así que si realmente confías en la primogénita de los Melody, deberás dejar que ella sepa todo acerca de ti, solo así, ella también podrá tomar su propia decisión.- Ante las palabras de su amigo Vinyl se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de Hoity.

-Si ella decide aceptarte como lo hizo Cent, quizá podríamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso… Pero, si ella se convierte en un riesgo para nosotros, deberás prometernos que te harás cargo de ella.-

Vinyl sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo y no podía culparlo. Después de todo, ellos eran vistos como traidores no solo por haberse revelado en contra de su propio Maestro Red Wine, sino que, además ellos habían participado en la rebelión lunar liderada por Luna un milenio atrás. Si bien Photo, Hoity y Vinyl no habían matado a ningún poni inocente durante la rebelión lunar, su anonimato era lo único que los protegía de otros ponis.

Sabían perfectamente que, si otros ponis del reino se enteraban de lo que eran realmente, no habría forma de que el pánico no comenzara a esparcirse. En el mejor de los casos se verían obligados a abandonar el reino. En el peor escenario, bueno quizá no era bueno pensar en lo que podrían hacerles a ellos y a cualquier poni con el que se hallan relacionado con anterioridad.

Normalmente la DJ podría pensar en que las princesas podrían intervenir si llegara a ser necesario, pero tras haber escuchado de Hoity y Photo Finish, lo difícil que era incluso para la princesa Luna el poder recuperar la confianza de los ponis tras su regreso. Realmente no podía imaginarse lo que la sociedad podría pensar de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, las criaturas como NightmareMoon o los ponis vampiros, eran protagonistas de muchas historias de terror; y ¿Cómo culparlos? Incluso ella había asesinado a muchos ponis inocentes en el pasado bajo las órdenes de su antiguo amo.

Vinyl finalmente asintió con solemnidad antes de levantarse de su asiento para estrechar el casco de Hoity. El hecho de que Tavi no saliera huyendo después de lo ocurrido en el salón de música, logró que sus esperanzas se mantuvieran intactas. Si bien la chelista había procurado no tocar el tema nuevamente, tampoco parecía tener la intención de discriminarla… Y sobre todo, Tavi parecía estar acercándose a ella por voluntad propia. Todo lo que Vinyl tenía que hacer, era encontrar la forma de demostrarle a sus amigos que Tavi no era un peligro.

-Ahora, aprovechando que estarás en Ponynille durante tu suspensión, quisiera que me ayudaras con algo- comentó Hoity Toyti aproximándose a su escritorio para tomar una revista de moda.

Photo Finish se aproximó con curiosidad mientras Hoity les mostraba la reseña de uno de los críticos de moda, en la reseña de aquella revista se hacía mención a un nuevo talento que provenía del modesto pueblo de Ponyville.

-No Puedo Creérr que vayas a un pueblo tan aparrtado solo parra ver el trrabajo de esta yegua- comentó Photo Finish arrebatando la revista de los cascos de Hoity.

-Bueno, sinceramente me intriga mucho, así que he decidido pedirle a la diseñadora una cita para ver su trabajo- comentó el diseñador.

-No lo sé, con estas fotogrrafías tan poco perrfectas no te podrría darr una buena opinión.- añadió Photo Finish antes de pasarle la revista a Vinyl, quien comenzó a ojear las páginas con interés.

-¡Lo sé! Es por eso por lo que quiero ver su trabajo personalmente. Si es un trabajo que valga la pena, podría considerar recomendarte sus diseños para el nuevo ídolo que estás buscando- Photo dejó escapar un bufido.

-Verrdaderramente no crreo que valga tu tiempo, pero si es lo que deseas, no te detendrré- continuó la fotógrafa con desdén.

-Voy a visitar el pueblo el fin de semana y me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesta a echarme una pezuña con la ambientación y la música de fondo Vinyl- añadió el corcel.

Vinyl asintió, después de todo no encontraba ninguna buena razón para negarse a aquello, es decir, estaba suspendida de la academia de todos modos y una pequeña presentación parecía ser una buena forma de matar el tiempo, así como retomar un poco su carrera, después de todo, su inspiración parecía haber regresado una vez más a su vida y sería bueno ponerla a prueba.

* * *

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, su rutina diaria había vuelto a ser lo que era en el pasado, sin embargo, lejos de brindarle alguna clase de consuelo o alivió, la Chelista no podía evitar sentirse extraña.

Por alguna razón la ausencia de la DJ que se sentaba detrás de ella durante las clases había comenzado a causar cierta incomodidad en su interior. En especial ahora que Lyra no dejaba de hablar de lo que Bonbon y ella se escribían diariamente.

Desde su viaje a Ponyville, Lyra no había dejado de escribirle cartas a BonBon o a Pinkie, y aunque las cartas a Pinkie siempre habían sido algo recurrente en los últimos meses. La verdad era que las cartas que Lyra y BonBon se intercambiaban tenían un volumen mucho mayor, no solo en páginas sino también en cantidad, las cuales llegaban al menos dos veces al día.

Normalmente la Violonchelista no se preocuparía por ese tipo de cosas, pero en los últimos días una nueva yegua parecía haber sido asignada para realizar la entrega de las cartas que provenían de Ponyville. Ahora bien, Octavia era consciente que las oficinas postales solían contratar nuevos elementos a causa de la cantidad de correos que se distribuían por el reino y dado que los Pegasos podían desplazarse a una mayor velocidad que muchos de los medios de transporte, no era extraño que fuesen ellos quienes entregaran cartas en distancias relativamente cortas. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema era que la nueva recluta parecía ser un poco… torpe.

Si bien Octavia no era supersticiosa y tampoco creía mucho en la mala suerte, tenía que admitir que por alguna razón las cosas que se relacionaban con Ponyville acarreaban consigo ciertos eventos desagradables.

En este caso en particular, la novata de la oficina de correos dejó una marca, literalmente, en la espalda de la chelista tras haber aterrizado con brusquedad sobre ella para entregar el correo de Lyra durante la mañana del Lunes de esa semana. Aquello quizá no habría sido algo a lo que Octavia le prestaría mucha atención, pero después de que la señorita Hooves hubiese atravesado una ventana el día siguiente, derribado una puerta durante la mañana del miércoles y posiblemente quebrado su espalda un par de veces durante el jueves, La violonchelista comenzó a creer que el viaje a Ponyville no era del todo una buena idea.

La primera vez que había viajado al modesto pueblo situado en las afueras del bosque Everfree, provocó que experimentara uno de sus peores días. Quizá la presencia de aquella novata era la forma en la que el universo trataba de persuadirla de no tomar la decisión de viajar al pueblo nuevamente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las señales, Lyra y Octavia optaron por continuar ignorando aquellos hechos y se decidieron a prepararse para la presentación a la que Pinkie las había invitado el fin de semana.

Las dos amigas salieron temprano de la academia rumbo a la estación de tren de Canterlot, sin embargo, la conmoción situada en las puertas de la academia retrasó su camino.

-Te dije que dejaras tu instrumento en el cuarto- comentó Lyra, mientras levitaba la tarta de manzana que había ayudado a Octavia a preparar la noche anterior.

-No pienso dejarlo abandonado en la habitación. Sabes bien que me gusta practicar un poco todos los días y si vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Ponyville, por lo menos lo llevaré conmigo- comentó Octavia mirando a su amiga.

-En ese caso… después de ti querida- dijo Lyra con un movimiento de su pata frontal.

Octavia sacudió ligeramente su cabeza antes de comenzar a abrirse paso cuidadosamente entre el mar de ponis, afortunadamente el tamaño de su cello permitió que los ponis evitaran aplastar a Lyra, quien resguardaba la tarta de manzana usando su campo telequinético para levitar la caja que contenía el postre.

Tan pronto como consiguieron cruzar el umbral de la entrada, ambas se detuvieron por completo al notar el carruaje que las esperaba justo frente a la Academia de Música de Canterlot.

-Señorita Melody, si es tan amable- comentó el mayordomo abriendo la puerta del carruaje revelando al prominente diseñador que las esperaba sentado en el interior.

-¡Wow! Sabía que Pinkie Pie ha incrementado su red de contactos desde que Twilight y sus otras amigas derrotaron a Nightmare, pero esto es ridículo- comentó Lyra sorprendida.

-Perdone si sueno grosera, pero no creo que sea correcto subir al carruaje de un corcel con el que no estamos familiarizadas- comentó la chelista.

-Por el contrario señorita Melody. Soy totalmente consciente de que esta es una solicitud poco convencional, por lo que entiendo su escepticismo ante una situación como esta.- comentó Hoity usando un tono elegante. -Pero en verdad me sentiría alagado si acepta mi oferta. Verá, nuestra mutua conocida, la señorita Scratch, me ha comentado que ustedes tenían planeado reunirse en Ponyville… Y dado que yo también tengo una cita en Ponyville el día de hoy, decidí ofrecerme para escoltarla hasta el pueblo.- Comentó Hoity como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lyra simplemente se dedicó a mirar extrañada a los dos ponis enfocándose en el diseñador y después en la chelista.

-De verdad lamento mucho mi descortesía, pero encuentro particularmente extraño que un poni como usted, se halla ofrecido a cumplir semejante favor para Vinyl sin una razón en particular… Sin mencionar que no deseo ser ninguna molestia para usted- contestó la chelista con su acostumbrado porte.

-Bueno, señorita Melody… Debo decir que la señorita Scratch es una buena amiga mía, por lo que hacer esto por ella es algo que no me molesta en lo absoluto… Y ciertamente tenía curiosidad por conocer a la descendiente de Cent Melody.- añadió Hoity sin dejar de mirar a la chelista por detrás de aquellos anteojos de sol de color púrpura.

Dos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Octavia. El primero se relacionaba al hecho de que la presencia de Hoity y su conversación, reafirmaban el hecho de que Vinyl y DJ-Pon3 eran la misma yegua, por lo que la chelista podría usar aquella oportunidad para aprender más acerca de la DJ.

El segundo pensamiento se relacionaba a la mención de su antepasado. Si bien Hoity Toyti era un pony de alcurnia con una gran cantidad de contactos en el mundo de la farándula, y por consecuente debía conocer a los miembros de una familia tan conocida como lo era la familia Melody. Lo más normal sería que Hoity se hubiese referido a ella como la hija de Clef Melody y Charlotte Philarmonica. Sin embargo, el diseñador había mencionado directamente al único poni de su linaje con el que la chelista tenía un parecido extremadamente notable.

-De acuerdo, mientras no sea una molestia que mi amiga nos acompañe- comentó la chelista.

-Por supuesto que no será ninguna molestia señorita Melody- afirmó Hoity asintiendo solemnemente. -De hecho, me sentiré alagado de poder escoltar a un par de damas como ustedes- añadió el corcel con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!- exclamó Lyra subiendo al carruaje con rapidez para tomar asiento frente al diseñador.

Octavia, por su parte, decidió abordar el carruaje sin bajar la guardia. Conocía a Hoity por su trabajo y por las lecciones sociales que había recibido de su madre. Sin embargo, el diseñador no dejaba de ser un extraño y dado que nunca antes había entablado una conversación con él, no podía estar segura del porque un poni como él podría estar interesado en ella.

Aún así su propia curiosidad por saber lo que deseaba el diseñador y sobre todo, su deseo por averiguar más acerca de Vinyl la había impulsado a aceptar la oferta de Hoity.

Tan pronto como ambas yeguas tomaron sus correspondientes asientos, Hoity dio la señar a su chofer para que comenzaran a avanzar.

-Mira Octavia, tienen un compartimiento para guardar bebidas y sodas- comentó Lyra tras descubrir el pequeño refrigerador que se hallaba oculto en el descansa cascos de su asiento

-Lyra no creo que sea del todo cortés que agarres las cosas sin permiso- comentó la Chelista.

-¡Oh! No tienen de que preocuparse pueden servirse una bebida si lo desean. Será un viaje un poco largo y preferiría que mis invitadas se encuentren cómodas- añadió Hoity aun mirándolas con aquella sonrisa amable que Octavia había visto a muchos nobles usar cuando deseaban actuar con cortesía. -Únicamente me gustaría pedirles que no recorran las cortinas, la luz del sol daña mi pelaje- añadió el poni tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Ambas asintieron mientras Lyra tomaba una de las latas de soda con su magia para proceder a beber su contenido.

Mientras Lyra se dedicaba a vaciar el pequeño refrigerador, Octavia decidió observar con mayor detalle el interior de la carreta. Las vestiduras de los asientos estaban forradas por un material de polietileno, el cual brindaba una sensación de suavidad bastante agradable, sin perder la firmeza. El suelo y los respaldos estaban hechos de madera gruesa, la cual había sido cubierta por un barniz brillante. Desde el exterior, las ventanas parecían contar con cristales tintados mientras que en el interior del carruaje los cristales eran cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de un color entre purpura y gris, bordadas con figuras que formaban suaves ondulaciones que brillaban con un color ligeramente más claro, generando un efecto visual similar a las nubes del cielo.

A los costados de cada asiento se encontraban tres hileras de vasos y copas de cristal, así como una pequeña cubeta de metal que seguramente era usada para almacenar cubos de hielo. De igual modo en cada uno de los costados se encontraba un espació diseñado para colocar una botella de vino, al lado del cual se podía observar un pequeño sacacorchos y un picahielos.

-Puedo ver que la cubierta del estuche de su violonchelo se encuentra dañada- comentó Hoity atrayendo la atención de la chelista.

-¡Emm! Sí, la semana pasada tropecé y la caída dañó la tapa de mi estuche.- comentó Octavia. Aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de Lyra. Por supuesto que Lyra sabía que aquel golpe había sido el resultado de la riña entre Thabita y Octavia. Algo por lo que la unicornio de color menta no dejaba de culparse, aun cuando Octavia le había asegurado que no se trataba de algo de lo que debiera sentirse mal.

-Es una lástima, solo espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo a tu instrumento- añadió Hoity.

-En realidad no, de hecho, mi Cello no se dañó por la caída- comentó Octavia sonriendo genuinamente.

Hoity no respondió nada, pero era más que obvio que el diseñador esperaba recibir esa respuesta de antemano.

-A todo esto y disculpe mi indiscreción, pero ¿como es que conoció a Vinyl?- dijo Octavia. Aún cuando no estaba del todo segura, de alguna forma podía sentir como si el diseñador la estuviese mirando con extrema atención.

-La señorita Scratch y yo hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos. Se podría decir que ha pedido mi ayuda en ciertas ocasiones para diseñar trajes especiales para ella.- comentó Hoity.

-¿Se refiere a los trajes que usaba en sus presentaciones?-

-Si, en cierto modo, aunque también me ha hecho algunos pedidos especiales para otro tipo de presentaciones-

-DJ-Pon3 es muy popular entre los grupos de música electrónica. Hace unos años compre un boleto para asistir a una de sus presentaciones en Baltimare y debo admitir que su música es electrizante- añadió Lyra mientras comía algunas uvas de un pequeño frutero que había descubierto almacenado en otro de los compartimientos de su asiento.

Octavia supuso que aquellos asientos habían sido fabricados con alguna clase de hechizo que les permitía almacenar fruta fresca en su interior.

-Me alegra que pudieras presenciar esa presentación. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente la calidad de su música ha decaído mucho en comparación con su primer concierto en vivo.- comentó el corcel.

-¿De verdad?- comentó Lyra continuando con la conversación. -A mí me parece que su música sigue siendo excelente y muy explosiva… aunque debo admitir que sus últimos álbumes tienen más canciones de relleno que en sus primeros discos- comentó Lyra antes de comer el resto de las uvas.

-Sí, ciertamente la señorita Scratch ha tenido muchos problemas para crear nueva música original…- dijo Hoity. -Aunque últimamente la he notado más alegre y llena de vida.- añadió el corcel.

A pesar de aquellos anteojos de sol, Octavia estaba 100% segura que Hoity la miraba a ella en ese momento.

-Creo que usted ha causado un impacto bastante importante en la señorita Scratch, Señorita Melody.- agregó Hoity.

-¡Oh! Ni que lo digas. Vinyl parece seguir a Octavia a todos lados- afirmó Lyra.

-Lyra- reprochó la chelista con tono severo.

-¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira, ella se la ha pasado siguiéndonos como una sombra en los últimos meses.- se defendió la unicornio de color menta.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?- dijo el diseñador con un tono de sorpresa casi convincente. -Y dígame señorita Melody ¿Usted qué piensa de la señorita Scratch?-

-Bueno ella…- dijo la chelista antes de darse cuenta de que realmente no había pensado en eso.

Ciertamente Octavia había logrado acercarse bastante a la DJ durante las últimas semanas, pero era difícil saber lo que realmente sentía acerca de Vinyl. La unicornio albina parecía una buena poni en el fondo, aunque también era bastante solitaria. Sin tomar en cuenta que la DJ la había atacado en el salón de música después de su interpretación con el piano, Octavia podría haber pensado que la yegua era un poni como cualquier otro. Pero, aun así, existían muchas cosas que no podía comprender acerca de la DJ.

-Ella es… única.- finalmente respondió la chelista. -Es una pony muy inteligente y amable, aunque puede ser tímida y solitaria en ocasiones.- añadió mirando su moño rosa, debajo del cual se encontraba la llave con forma de clave de sol.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso- dijo Hoity.

-Pero… cuando ella interpreta su música, se convierte en un poni completamente distinto…- añadió Octavia antes de mirar el Cello que reposaba a un costado de su asiento. -Cuando la vi mezclando su música en el KittyKat parecía inmersa en su música. Pero cuando ambas tocamos en el salón de música, realmente pude sentir como si las melodías que interpretaba estuviesen llenas de vida- comentó Octavia mientras colocaba uno de sus cascos sobre la superficie del estuche de su amado instrumento.

Por un momento los tres ponis permanecieron en silencio. Lyra lucia sorprendida por aquella revelación, realmente no le había preguntado a Octavia lo que había hecho ese fin de semana. No era que no estuviese interesada, simplemente su estancia en Ponyville había resultado de maravilla, por lo que no había tenido otra cosa en su mente que no fuera algo relacionado al festival de moda al que ella y Octavia asistirían y en el cual esperaba poder encontrarse nuevamente con BonBon.

Por otra parte, Hoity parecía genuinamente sorprendido por las palabras de la chelista, había algo en la forma en la que la elegante poni terrestre miraba el instrumento que le hizo pensar por un momento en Vinyl. Aquella expresión era la misma que se había dibujado en el rostro de la Vinyl de hace mil años, la Vinyl que disfrutaba de las noches de recital que Cent Melody hacia especialmente para la unicornio albina. Se trataba de la misma mirada que la Vinyl de ahora tenía cuando le contaba acerca de la primogénita de la familia Melody.

-Espera un segundo quieres decir que… Vinyl y Tú… ¿pasaron el fin de semana saliendo juntas?- la cuestionó la unicornio de color menta mientras esbozaba su ya característica sonrisa pícara.

-Antes de que empieces a pensar en algo. Quiero que quede claro que no se trató de una cita ni nada por el estilo Lyra- aclaró la chelista.

-Vamos Octavia, quiero conocer los detalles- dijo Lyra invadiendo el espacio personal de la elegante violonchelista.

_SIGHT_

Octavia dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de decidirse a relatar lo sucedido durante ese fin de semana. Aunque ciertamente decidió omitir algunos detalles. De cualquier forma, no era del todo probable que Lyra o Hoity creyeran lo que había visto ese día, después de todo ella misma aún no estaba del todo convencida. Y en el supuesto de que Lyra si llegase a tomarla enserio, no tenía intenciones de meter más ideas en la mente de su amiga. Ya era suficiente con que Lyra estuviese obsesionada con su búsqueda de "Humanos" como para provocar que se interesara en algo más.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_OK. Al fin está aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo._

_Creo que la historia va por buen camino y me ha ayudado mucho el escuchar música trance mientras escribía el capítulo. Creo que eso ayudó a que algunas ideas fluyeran con mayor facilidad._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo… ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**En memoria de Carolina López Amada tía y ejemplo de vida**

**Mayo/1947 – Febrero/2020**


End file.
